


Help me see myself through your eyes

by Amatour424



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek, Alpha Talia Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, Self-Esteem Issues, Shy Stiles, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, mpreg possibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 124,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatour424/pseuds/Amatour424
Summary: Stiles is an omega with a status complex and is the son of an honorable beta, John Stilinski. He never imagined that he would have a mate, and he never wanted anyone to be tied to him though such a cruel act of fate. He isn’t mate-material, he can’t satisfy anyone’s needs – at least this is what he wholeheartedly believes. Stiles did what he thought the only solution to his problem was, and ran away from his unknown mate.Derek is an alpha who is well known and the prestigious son of Talia Hale, a highly respected alpha – he is also the mate that fate chose for Stiles. He’s a co-manager of a private detective agency, and his next job is to find his mate, who has been running for months after disappearing on the day of their mating ceremony.How can I assure him that he is the perfect mate for me? – is Derek’s main question.Why can’t he accept that the only thing he would get from me is shame? – is the most relevant question for Stiles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't thank enough to my special editor: IWriteWhatIWant.  
> Without you this fic would never been posted! Thanks for the encouragements and all the strength you gave to me.
> 
> Every remain mistakes in this fic are mine!

Werewolves are well known creatures, after all, half of the population consists of them. There are three ranks of werewolves: alphas, betas, omegas. They are equals, at least under the law. 

There are unspoken rules: alphas are the leaders, the strongest wolves. Betas stand under them in the pyramid, and omegas are the lowest creatures even though they are rare. Alphas have red eyes, betas have blue and omegas have orange. Everyone can tell what kind of wolf stands in front of them, as the physical endowments are different too. Alphas are more muscular and a bit taller than betas.

Betas are like the soldiers of a pack. Their bodies are well-built, but they lack the pure confidence which can be found in an alpha. If they're near their leader, they always strive to please him/her. It doesn’t mean that they have absolutely no say in decisions about their life, not at all. They have their own personality and can live their own life as well. But pack comes first, and the alpha’s needs are the pack needs.

Omegas have their own role. As they are the most sensitive wolf in a pack, they are like a lightning rod, they can smooth and ease the tension between other pack mates. They don’t need real physical power, so the nature gave them the least of it. They are important, and because of their rarity, it's a real advantage for a pack to have one.

An omega werewolf can win against the strongest human, but he/she hasn’t a chance against a beta, not to mention against an alpha. Alphas have the ability to force their wishes on other wolves and it’s instinct for betas and omegas to obey the alpha’s orders.

Despite their inhuman strength, humans aren’t afraid of the werewolves. In fact, they've learned how to live together and even respect each other. Having knowledge of the other’s weaknesses and powers, helps them keep the balance between the two species.

For werewolves, having a mate gives them strength, both physically and mentally. A mated pair has the potential to complete each other, it can help keep the balance between the wolf/human side of them. A mated wolf has more control over his wild-instinct, they feel themselfves become more consistent and content. That is the main reason that a mated pair is preferred when bringing up a child, they feel themselves ’mature’ enough to raise a kid. So having a mate is a huge deal in the wolf’s life, it may as well be the biggest event of their life.

Werewolves mate forever, there can be any kind of pairings: alpha-alpha (the rarest, but not impossible), alpha-beta, alpha-omega, beta-beta, beta-omega. Omega-omega pairs haven't been heard of for a while, because the chance of having even one omega in a pack is so low. 

Most werewolves belong to a pack. There can be more than one alpha in a pack, but only one can be the real leader. 

 

Derek Hale is the son of the highest alpha leader, Talia Hale. On the morning of his 18th birthday, he felt his mate the second he stepped into the corridor of his school. He wanted to claim him, and he would have done exactly that if his sister Laura hadn’t held him back and dragged him away, straight to his mom, to his alpha. 

It was a possibility that in his current condition, Derek wouldn’t be able to resist claiming his 14 year old mate without his consent, so he had to spend his last year of high school at home as a private student. Then, his mother sent him far away to learn in a university. One of his pack mates - his sister - followed him, so he wasn’t alone. They lived together, went to school together, although they did go to different classes. Being near Laura helped Derek through this difficult period of his life, he was more than grateful to her for simply living with him.

Derek studied harder than anyone else in his class and finished two semesters in one year. He loved the subjects of his study (psychology, self-defense technique and every part of the law), but he didn’t want to serve the government, so working on the police force wasn't for him. He respected the policemen, of course, but he couldn’t imagine himself as someone who follows someone else’ orders. After his final exams he started working at his uncle, Peter Hale’s firm. The only thing in front of his eyes was setting the stage for his mate and his future. He worked so hard, and was so good at it – he solved every cases that his uncle charged him with. Never once did he complain if he had to find an escaped pet or find proof of a cheating husband – that's why only one year later he found himself sitting in the co-manager’s chair. 

There is a protocol to put two parts of a pair together: when the time comes and both of the mates are approaching 18 (as this is the age when a wolf is supposed to react to the mate, plus they will also be legal), their parents or guardians bring them to a formal meeting which is initiated by the leader, or leaders if they are from two different packs. Both of the mates are to attend this meeting, and during this time the leaders will give them their blessing. It’s akin to that of a ceremony. 

However, not all wolves have a fated-mate, some of them are never mated at all, or they fall in love normally like humans do.

Male pregnancy is possible in a werewolves’s life, but only for omegas and it is extraordinarily rare even for them. When a male omega is able to conceive a child, he has to get through heats every two months. The first heat starts around the male’s 18th birthday as well (or when he recognizes his mate), like it does in the life of the female wolves.

Stiles Stilinski is one of this rarity. It's clear to everyone that he is an omega, he isn’t as strong as a beta, his muscles aren’t impressive and he's smaller than the average wolf. Stiles hates being an omega, he was mocked by the other wolves for his status. He was the only omega at his school in Beacon Hills, where his father is the sheriff and also a very strong beta with the highest respect. His mother was an omega too, but she died giving birth to her son. 

He had his first heat a day after his 17th birthday (thank God, he was home alone when it happened), and since then he did everything to hide it from everyone, even from his own father. None of the heats lasted too long, only a day or two, and only one of them ever hit on a school day, so Stiles had to hide it from his classmates too. He praised God for his father’s busyness, since he was barely at home, Stiles managed to go through the heats without him knowing. 

After his first heat, he entrenched himself in the theme, searching for signals which he could recognize early on to be able to do the necessary preparations. At first he went through the sites on the internet, then he continued his mission at the library. That’s why he knew, that no matter how much he felt the urge to place something into his hole, he shouldn’t do it, because it would trigger his heat more and it would make it much longer that only a day. He had to grind his teeth and let his heat flow away without touching his leaking ass, and this way he was able to keep it down enough to live through the heats without assistance. It annoyed him that most of the articles were about mates and how only a few could explain what happen to an omega male’s body while he was in heat.

All in all, Stiles hates being an omega, and he hates himself more for hating his nature. This was the only thing he inherited from his mother after all.

And tomorrow will be his 18th birthday.

 

His dad came home a little earlier than Stiles expected, and he was suspiciously cheerful. He ran straight to Stiles who was thinking about their dinner in the kitchen, standing in front of the fridge while studying it's contents, and gave him a very tight hug. When he leaned back his eyes were swirling with deep emotions.

”You won’t believe what happened to me today,” the sheriff said happily.

”You finally got a new deputy, and will be at home more?” Stiles replied with no real excitement in his voice. He knew that his dad really enjoyed his work, and even if he had another policeman on the force, he wouldn’t spend any less time at the station.

”Huh, you're funny, but no!” the sheriff pushed Stiles out of the kitchen to the living room and sat him down on the couch. Now Stiles was a little nervous. ”Talia Hale visited me at work, and she invited us to a mating ceremony! It'll be settled by the day after tomorrow! Do you know what that means?” his dad was so excited that he didn’t notice that all of the blood had drained from Stiles’s face. Instead he was pacing in front of his son up and down the living room's length. ”You have a mate! And you'll meet him or her soon!” he suddenly stopped.

”Oh, shit! We have to plan what clothes you'll wear, and you have to get your hair cut!” then he finally looked at his son's face. ”Or not! For the cutting I mean, I think this longer hairstyle is better than the shaven style anyways. And the suit that we bought for your graduation should be good enough,” he said thoughtfully.

”Yeah, it’ll do,” he sat down next to Stiles, his face full of worry. ”Why do you look like that? Aren’t you happy?”

Stiles could only gape as he sat on the couch like a statue. His eyes were distant, and he trembled slightly.

Stiles mentally shook himself and let out a forced laugh.

”Of course I'm happy, it just came a little sudden, so now I’m a bit... astonished. I never thought I would have a mate, or at least not in the fate-way.”

”But you are glad, aren’t you?” asked his dad hopefully. Although Stiles wasn’t pleased even a bit by this news, he didn’t want to make his dad worry, so he tried to calm himself down without telling a straight out lie.

”I’m surprised! I need more time to process this, it’s a huge thing for me, I really have no idea how I should feel about this- this mate thing!”

”Ok, fair enough,” his dad admitted, then he rose from the couch and went to grab the phone. ”Anyway, this is a really good day to celebrate, so you won’t cook, we’ll order some greasy food! And no, this time you won’t deny me it!”

After they gave their order to the food-delivery service, Stiles went up in his room and started planning his future days.

_____

Eight monts later

 

John Stilinski stood in front of the door of the Hale’s Eyes Co. He was still unsure about this decision, but he finally had to admit to himself, that he had run out of the time. This was his last chance. He entered into the building and found himself in a large lobby. He looked around with curiousity, trying to survey the area, he hoped he wouldn’t make the biggest mistake of his life.

”Can I help you, sir?” a secretary behind a long desk asked politely.

”Oh, hey! Yeah,” he cleared his throat then stepped forward towards the woman. ”I’m here to speak to Mr. Hale.”

”Which one, sir?” she asked as she typed something on the claviature in front of her, obviously searching for something on the computer. When John didn’t answer, she looked up. ”Peter or Derek Hale, sir?”

”Oh, sure, sorry. I would like to have a meeting with Derek Hale, if it’s possible.”

”Can I have your name? I don’t see any reserved appointment in his engagement book.”

”John Stilinski. And I didn’t have a date, I didn’t know he would be so busy.”

”In that case, I’m sorry, sir, but if you didn’t register, I’m afraid he can’t see you,” she answered politely, but the sheriff could tell that she was set in her answer.

”Would you be so kind as to ask him in person? Please? It’s really important, you could even tell him my name! We know eachother, I came from his hometown. Maybe he could give me a few minutes.”

Something in his voice must’ve given away his desperation, because there were something in her eyes that looked like sympathy.

”Please, have a seat, sir. I will see if I can do anything about it.”

John didn’t even fully place himself in one of the comfortable armchairs, before the secretary called his name.

”Mr. Stilinski! Mr. Hale is waiting for you!” her voice held a hint of surprise. ”Please, use the elevator and push the button for the fifth floor. His personal assistant will lead you to his office.”

In the lift a low jazz music sounded from the walls. For John it was ironic, although he could see the reason for it. It could help calm the clients when they came for help from the Hales. It was easy and smooth, helped the nerves sooth a bit, and it was radiating an elegant style, giving people the impression: everything will be alright. This kind of music also showed that the leaders of this company were professionals. The elevator moved fast and silently, when the door opened, there was another women in a pretty, understated costume.

”Mr. Stilinski! Please, follow me.”

She went straight to a glass door, which looked impenetrable, with one of the owners name's on it: „Derek Hale, Hale’s Eyes Co., co-manager” Without knocking she opened the door and motioned for John to step forward into the room.

”Can I bring you some refreshments, sir?” asked the assistant politely. After John shook his head, she turned to the other man in the room, behind the imposing wooden writing-desk. ”For you, Mr. Hale?”

”No, thanks Pam. Please, close the door behind you and don’t disturb us unless we cause a huge delay.”

When the door closed, Derek came forward and shook John’s hand. His greeting was just a civil gesture, not a friendly one, his face was closed off and his eyes were cold.

”Sheriff, please, have a seat.” 

After both of them seated themselves in front of each other on the two side of the table, Derek laced his fingers together and placed his elbows on top of the desk. ”So, to what do I owe this unexpected visit from you?”

”Ok, getting straight to business, I see. Well, in that case, I came to give your company a new commission.”

Derek raised his eyebrowns.

”You? The sheriff?”

”Yeah, I know what this looks like, but you have more resources than I have, more cards in your hands to play, and I literally have nothing in mine. Your company can be helpful with this case.”

”Interesting. I never thought that one day you, the sheriff of Beacon Hills, would see us about anything. I thought that you would cut every contact you have with my family, or at least you would do anything to keep your life separated from ours.”

John pushed two fingers against his eyes, like he had a headache, and let out a sigh.

”That statement means that you haven’t spoken to your mother recently, have you?”

Derek looked confused.

”No, why would I?”

”Because she was the one who suggested for me to come here, to you.” seeing Derek’s confounded face, he continued. ”Talia and I had a long conversation about the past. Although I admit, that I should have spoken to you first. After she heard my whole story, she told me, or rather ’commanded’ me to ask for your help. So, here I am, doing exactly what she said,” he stopped for a moment, let out another big breath and looked deep into Derek’s eyes. ”Please, help me find my son.”

Now Derek was alarmed, his poise was radiating nervousness and his calmless totally disappeared.

”Stiles is missing? Since when? I need all the details,” he immediately turned the computer on, and picked up the telephone as well. ”Pam! Send my team to me, as soon as it’s possible. Tell them that it’s a real emergency!” Then he turned his attention fully on the man in front of him. ”I’m all ears.”

”I’ll start with the basics, and then you can ask your questions. I'll answer you as honestly as possible, without secrets.” he stopped again, trying to summarize the facts. ”Stiles has been running for eight months. He packed his stuff and left his home on his 18th birthday, the day after I told him that we both were invited to his mating ceremony. He went to school like any other normal day, but never came home. Since then I haven’t seen him at all.”

The sheriff watched the changes of emotions on Derek face. At first it showed anger, than sadness, and finally pensiveness.

”You two didn’t show up at the mansion that night at all. We all thought that you had forbidden him from coming. That you didn’t allow me to be mated with him.”

”Yeah, now I know, Talia told me. I assure you, that this didn’t even come into my mind!”

”You never answered any of our calls! We tried to contact you in every possible way, but we weren’t successful. We kept trying all night and after a whole week! You disappeared as well!”

”At first I didn’t even know that he was missing! I thought that maybe he went to Scott, you know, to tell him that he would be mated soon, like Scott, and ...” John felt the need to explain himself. ”Honestly, I don’t know what else I thought, but firstly I didn’t think that he wouldn’t be at home by the time we would hit the road toward your house! When the time was near, I started to worry and called his phone, which was ringing in his room, on his desk, next to a letter he wrote for me,” his voice trembled a bit. 

”When I realized that he left, I ran to my car and started driving around the town, not caring about where, just after him. I lost my mind a little, I couldn’t think in a rational way. I went to the bus station as well, but no one recognized him, or no one bothered a teenager who wanted to travel alone.” There was a hard knock on the door, and the next moment Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, Isaac Lahey, Jackson Whittemore and Lydia Martin came into the room. ”I failed in finding him. Now I can see why a doctor isn’t allowed to do an operate on his own child. We can’t make it at all.” whispered the sheriff.

”Did he know who would wait for him there, who would be his mate?” asked Derek and waited for the answer more tense than he was before.

”Alpha?” asked Boyd and Derek, who raised his eyes to them, impatiently motioned for them to have a seat.

”I didn’t want to tell him. I can assure you, that it would have been a very pleasant surprise for him,” John let out a little sad smile. ”He had a crush on you in high school, and I was sure that he would be more than happy when he realized you would be the one for him.”

Somehow that made Derek loosen a bit, as it meant that if the sheriff was right and knew his own son as well as he hoped, Stiles didn’t run specifically away from him, there was something else in the background. Derek turned to his pack.

”Guys, you all know the sheriff, Stiles’s dad!” after everyone nodded, Erica and Isaac even gave him a friendly smile, Derek continued. ”He came to us to help find his son, who has been missing for eight months,” hearing this everyone turned their head sharply toward his leader with rapt attention. They all knew that this case would be their top priority. ”Go on, John. You mentioned a letter, it is with you now? Can I have it?”

”Yeah, sure! I brought it,” he put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a paper, then he handed it to Derek with an apologetic face. ”Sorry, it’s a little creased, I’ve read it a few times.”

From the condition of the letter, the sheriff must’ve read it more than just a few times, but Derek didn’t say anything about it. He quickly skimmed through it with his eyes.

Hey Dad,  
I’m sure that you won’t understand my reasoning, but I’m going to try to explain why I’m going anyway. I never wanted you to be ashamed because of me, and if I stayed, you would be, I have no doubt about it. My mate would reject me if I turned up on the ceremony, I’m a damaged good. I hoped he or she would’ve lived at the other side of the world, so we would never meet, but fate had other plans. I don’t want you to share my failure. I will be ok, and I will make sure that you hear about me somehow.  
Please, I’m begging you: don’t search for me. Maybe, one day I will be able to come back, but till then, let me live my own life, far away from this town.  
With love, Stiles

”Do you have any idea why he would think that you would be ashamed? Or how the hell he could get it into his mind that his mate will reject him?” demanded Derek, glaring at John, who shook his head vehemently.

”No! This letter makes absolutely no sense. I don’t know what was in his head when he wrote this thing down, or why he thinks that he’s a damaged.”

”Have you heard about him in any way? As he promised you in this letter?”

”Yeah, it’s Scott, his childhood best friend. He calls him almost every week, always at a random time. The calls are always initiated by Stiles. I was there once, and tried to speak with him, but when he heard my voice, he simply finished the call and after that he hadn’t given any sign about himself for two long weeks. It was clear that he didn’t want to talk to me, but I don’t know why. Scott tells me that there is no phone call without Stiles asking about me, so I’m sure he isn’t angry at me.”

”Did Scott try to find out where Stiles is?” asked Derek, and he picked up his phone again. Before the sheriff could answer, he said into it quickly: ”Pam! Please find Danny and send him here, quickly!”

”Scott is a good kid, he misses Stiles almost as much as I do. At first the calls didn’t say anything from his side, just „come back, or at least let me see you, let me visit you”, but every attempt lead to an immediate hang up, so I was the one who suggested to Scott to not pressure him anymore and to stop trying to get any information about his whereabouts. This way I can be sure that I will hear about my son in the next week.”

”Couldn’t you track his phone calls?” came the next question from Derek.

”It’s illegal.” answered the sheriff. After Derek raised his eyebrows he said: ”No, we couldn’t. Our equipment isn’t good enough, and I can’t ask for the higher police unit’s help, because Stiles is an adult, and he went away by his own will. They won’t interfere.”

”I suppose you won’t be against our acts, even if some of them aren’t exactly legal,” Derek said absently. He had already started forming a plan which could lead to Stiles. 

”Of course, not. And you may find it strange to want to bring him back to me without his consent, but he’s my only family. He didn’t leave to me any other choice since he’s denied any contact from me. And... I was in the same room with Scott when they had their last talk, and there was something in Stiles voice. He isn’t well, not at all, and even Scott could tell that he sounded ’funny’, and he is the dumbest kid I’ve even known.”

Derek stood up, and came in front of the sheriff chair, he was determined and confident.

”I can assure you, sir, that we will do everything in our power to find him. We will bring him back.”

By this final word Danny Mahealani, the chief of the computer units appeared in the room.

”Did you call for me, Derek?”

\----

”So, what did you say before? How many days will you stay in my house again?” asked Scott for the third time that day. Derek’s team (aka his whole pack) practically had been living with him for three days now.

”Cut it out, Scott! You already know the answer,” answered Jackson while reading a newspaper on the couch. Boyd and Erica were watching some shitty talk show on the TV, Lydia was at the store buying some food, Danny was doing some ’nerdy’ thing on his laptop and Derek and John were talking in the kitchen. They had really gotten close during the past few days.

”And I’ve already told you that I have absolutely no idea when he will call my phone. It might be on the weekend.”

”So, we stay till the weekend,” said Jackson with a smirk.

The next moment Scott’s phone started ringing, and all of the pack acted immediately. The TV was switched off, Derek and the sheriff rushed in from the kitchen, Danny raised one of his fingers, then he pushed a button on his computer and motioned for Scott to pick up the phone.

”Hello?”

”Hi, buddy, it’s me!” everyone seemed to be a little relieved by hearing Stiles’s voice. Danny held up his hand, and mouthed to Scott: ’just five minutes!’. Scott nodded his understanding.

”Hi, Stiles! I started to worry about you, I didn’t hear from you for a long time, is everything ok?”

Stiles let out a deep sigh on the other side of the line.

”Yeah, it’s all right, I was just a bit busier than usual, but nothing serious.”

”Your voice is more tired, Stiles. Are you sure, that everything is ok?” Scott tried to speak like he was alone in the room, while Danny was soundlessly typing with lightning speed.

”As I said, I am really busy in these days, but you don’t have to be worried. So, tell me, what’s up with you?”

They talked about the weekdays for both of them, and Derek realised that Stiles was good at deflecting the conversation from him to Scott. They talked about Scott’s mate, Allison a bit, and his mother, Melissa as well, then Stiles cleared his throat and asked his main question.

”Scott, how is he?” 

Scott looked at John, who kept his own hand in front of his mouth trying to avoid speaking.

”He's more or less ok. He’s still anxious about you, buddy. You promised me that you would talk to him. He would be more relaxed if he could hear your voice.”

There was a pause from Stiles’s side, then he spoke again.

”He’s with you now, isn’t he?”

Scott looked up again to John helplessly, and both of them turned to Derek for advice, who nodded. Danny raised up his two fingers, for a signal that he needed just this much time.

”Yes, he’s here,” admitted Scott, and John stepped forward, near to the speaker.

”Son,” his voice trembled. ”You're on speakerphone. It’s so nice to hear from you, please, don’t hang up!”

There’s a sniff noise on the other side of the phone, like Stiles was trying to hold back a sob.

”I’m sorry, dad! I love you so much and I miss you, but I can’t... I can’t!” Stiles’s voice betrayed him, he was crying. Derek now was on alert, as he clearly saw that the call would be ended very soon, so he motioned both Scott and John a ’go on’ sign.

”Please, Stiles! Just talk to me, don’t finish yet!” begged the sheriff.

”I’m sorry!” came the last sentence, then the call went dead.

At first no one dared to move, then a few moments later Derek sharply turned to Danny.

”Tell me we have something!” demanded the alpha. Danny raised up one of his finger to silent his boss, then he continued typing. Five minutes later he leaned back with a deep sigh.

”You little shit!” murmured Danny, which earned a deep growl from Derek. Danny turned to him with an apologetic face. ”Sorry, I didn’t mean it that way, it was almost a compliment. He broke the line before I could track his exact location, and he must've even pulled the battery out of his phone, it stopped transmitting any signal. He’s really good at staying in the fog.”

”The main thing, Danny! What we have now?” all of the pack stood up waiting for a town so they could start planning their travel.

”Well, he is good, but as a matter of fact: I’m the best!” he smiled encouragingly at Derek. ”I can restrict his place to a manageable area so you can search for him!”

\------

”Two beers and a rumcoke!” Stiles slammed his tray on the bar.

”I’ve got it!” came an answer from behind the counter.

It was an average Friday night with a lot of people in the club. All of the employees were very busy, the waiters were rushing about to serve the guests with snacks and drinks. One of them was Stiles, or he called himself now: Dylan. He was waiting for his orders to be settled on his tray, in the meantime he tried to catch his breath. 

Nowadays he felt himself getting more tired even though he slept well from mornings till late afternoons, so he really didn’t understand his system or why felt he this way. Of course he worked hard, but it wasn’t totally unbearable, he even liked his job. He liked his co-workers and he enjoyed examining the guest when he served them. 

He lived in a cheap motel not too far away from the club. He thought about his last talk with Scott a bit, there was something odd in this last conversation. Stiles could feel even through the line, that Scott was nervous about something, and it made him be on alert too. He had a suspicion, that his dad’s resoluteness came back and he was on a mission again, he wanted to find him. So when Stiles didn’t sleep and didn’t work, he planned his next move, searching for another town to settle in for a while.

”Bring them!” said the bartender as he slid Stiles’s tray close to the edge.

Back to the work.

Sometime during the night he felt a strange buzz deep inside him, it’s center was in the middle of his stomach, and as the time was ticking, this feeling expanded more and more, 'till all of his body felt like pins and needles. He didn’t know what it is. It wasn’t unpleasant, just confusing for him.

Derek hid in one of the corners, at a table which belonged to another waiter. There the light was the lowest, so he could keep his eyes on his mate all evening. He admired him, he almost forgot how much he liked the way Stiles moved, laughed and smiled. He was eager to claim him, but he promised himself, that he would do it only if Stiles completely consented to the claim. Derek gave his word to the sheriff to bring his only son back to him, and that was the main target now. It didn’t mean that he couldn’t do everything during the journey home to make Stiles reciprocate his feelings.

His pack was in the street, they closed around the building, making sure that if Stiles recognised one of them, he couldn’t flee away from their grasp.

It was half past 5 a.m., when security circuited the tables, attracting attention from the guests, that the club would be closed 30 minutes later. Derek finished his beer, then he slowly followed the others out of the building. He went to his car, the black Camaro and called Boyd.

”Closing time! We just have to wait till his shift is over. Be ready! We'll follow him to his home,” Derek said as he gave orders to his pack.

”Got it, boss!” said Boyd.

”Tell the others, to be really careful. I don’t want him to recognize us, or he might try to vanish again. Be close to him, but not too close!”

”Derek!” Boyd groaned a little annoyed. ”We know how to do our jobs, we aren’t newbies!”

Derek simply hung up on him and he returned his sight to the entrance of the club. He was tense. 

While he was waiting, he pondered over the mate thing. He wondered if Stiles could have felt the electricity between them when he had accidentally come too close to Derek’s table inside the club, or if Stiles could even tell what it was. He hoped that if they spent a little time together, he would be able to coax Stiles to tell him why he ran away. If he knew what made his mate take off on his heels, he could try to make it right. He wanted to be with Stiles in every way, he had been waiting for him so long, he wouldn’t give him up easily.

Not even after 30 minutes, Stiles and two of his co-workers walked out of the building. They were chatting a bit, then said goodbye and two of them walked off together, but Stiles started towards the opposite direction alone. Derek could see in the rear mirror of his car, that Isaac and Jackson followed him from a respectful distance, they were even talking loudly about nothing, so Stiles didn’t care about them. They acted like two normal guys who spent their night together and were now on their way home. When they turned the next corner, Derek made the engine of his car start and slowly started rolling after them, as the other pack mates did the same with the other car.

After Stiles stepped into his motel room, he slowly looked around, sized-up what were necessary things that he had to pack into his backpack. He decided to do it now, he felt that he wouldn’t be able to sleep before he was ready to move out of this room. He trained himself in packing quickly, and put only the important things into the backpack, as this was the third place he lived during the past nine months. He almost finished with it, when he felt the same buzzing under his skin again, and a moment later there was a hard knock on his door. He froze, then carefully went to answer the door. He tried to calm himself down and said to himself, that it must be the owner of the motel, who came for the rent.

He slowly opened the door, and he faced the person he never thought he would see again: Derek Hale. He leaned against his door frame casually, and smiled at Stiles friendly.  
”Hi, Stiles! It’s nice to see you again, how are you?” Derek asked, and taking advantages of Stiles’s astonishment, he circled around the omega and stepped into the room.

Stiles was freaked out, at the moment he looked at Derek, he knew: Derek Hale was his mate. And he was in his room with him, alone. Stiles’s brain stopped working for a few minutes, he stood in front of the door, which was still open. He didn’t even let the door handle go. Derek went around the room, like he belonged there.

”Nice room,” Derek said and looked at the backpack on the bed with a significant glance. ”Are you going somewhere?”

Finally Stiles closed the door and turned around, facing his mate for the first time. His heart was racing, and he barely could hold himself in one place, he leaned against the door heavily.

”What are you doing here, Derek? You can’t be here! Why are you here?” Stiles knew he didn’t leave any time for Derek to answer, but once he found his voice he couldn’t stop. ”How did you find me? Was it Scott? No, couldn’t be, he doesn’t know where I am.” When Derek looked into the backpack, Stiles stepped forward a bit, and managed to pull it from him. ”Stop touching my things!”

Derek raised his eyebrow.

”I just wanted to know what we still had to pack, so we could finish sooner.”

”WE?!?” Stiles blurted with wide eyes.

”Yeah, the sooner we could pack all of your things, the sooner we could start our journey back home.”

Stiles laughed nervously, almost hysterically.

”There is no a ’WE’, and I definitely wouldn’t be going back home.”

”Oh, darling, of course you’re coming back with us,” Derek smirked at him 

”Us?” Stiles said in confusion, but in the next moment Derek went to the door, opened it and the other pack members came into the room. They greeted Stiles one by one with a cheerful ’Hi, Stiles!”, then immediately started packing Stiles’s stuff into the bags they brought with them. Jackson went to the small bathroom, while Boyd, Isaac and the two girls went through Stiles clothes. Stiles turned to Derek angrily.

”Stop your dogs, and leave my room!”

Derek stepped toward Stiles, who stepped back subconsciously until he touched the wall behind him. Derek didn’t stop, he leaned close to Stiles’s neck. His mouth was warm against the sensitive skin, and Stiles could feel his breath, which sent small shivers on his spine. He closed his eyes, and tried to force his body not to react to Derek’s touches.

”Don’t insult my pack,” Derek whispered into Stiles’s neck warningly. ”And just to be clear, you will come with us, willingly or not.” Then he leaned back a bit and looked into Stiles’s eyes. ”So, if you don’t want all of your stuff to be touched by them, I suggest you help.”

Stiles pushed Derek with force, and he was more angry when Derek moved away, as he knew that the alpha let himself be moved, otherwise his push would be like a light breeze against his stronger body. He quickly surveyed the situation, and hurriedly went after Jackson in the bathroom. He snatched the bag from Jackson’s hand furiously, and continued putting his private stuff into it.

”Don’t be so angry, Stiles,” Jackson said with softer voice than Stiles expected from him. ”He’s doing it with a good intent.”

”And you? What about you, huh?” Stiles asked while flinging his things into the bag feverishly. ”Don’t tell me that after those cruel years in high school you suddenly care about me even a little! You’re one of the guys who made me hate myself. You made my first two years pure hell. Thank God you are two years older than me, so my torture lasted for just two years. At least from you.”

”You can’t blame me for the things I did as a child,” Jackson excused himself . ”I know I was mocking you all of the school years, but I was just joking, there was no heat behind my words.”

”Yeah, sure! My mistake, I certainly misunderstood all of the taunts that were said about my omega nature, how useless I am because I have no strength or that all the only good thing would be if I were able to get pregnant.” When he finished in the bathroom, he turned straight to Jackson, whose face showed his discomfort. ”So? Nothing more? Ok then.”

The pack worked a smart pace, and by the time Stiles and Jackson came out from the bathroom, they stood in the middle of the small room, four suitcases laid on the bed.

”I think we managed to pack all of your belongings, but it would be better if you look around, keep clear of missing something,” Derek said to Stiles, who was on the edge of a collapse. 

His brain couldn’t start again, he lost all of his plans he thought up about his get-away. Derek seemed to be determined in taking him back home, Stiles knew that he had no other chance then go with the flow of the stream. He hoped that somewhere on the road he would have an opportunity to get out of this situation. For now, he quickly went through the bags, then did a run down of the room.

”Wow, you did proper work,” he was surprised that they packed his things like pros. ”Do you actually do this all the day? This is your main job?”

”Stiles, don’t.” Derek grunted towards him. Stiles turned to him.

”What did you expect from me? That I would give you all my glad hand, and act like you didn’t encroach your way into my life? I don’t have to like what you are doing here, and don’t hope that I will put up my good face on your conduct.” 

”Don’t make things difficult for us. The sooner you realize that we just want the best for you, the easier our work will be. For all of us, including you.”

Stiles grabbed his backpack and walked to the door.

”I have to make a quick visit to the manager to inform him that this room will be available for rent again.”

Derek stepped close to him.

”Yeah, of course, lead the way,” he motioned his hand toward the door, and Stiles looked at him a irritably.

”I will do it by myself, thanks for your concern!” Stiles said with a sarcastic voice. When opened the door. Derek didn’t stop, instead, he was on Stiles’s heels, so Stiles suddenly turned to him. ”Really, you don’t have to follow me, we can meet at your car, it will take just a few minutes.”

Derek raised an eyebrow at him.

”It’s really insulting that you think I would leave you alone knowing how much you want to disappear again.” Then he smirked. ”By the way, you didn’t even ask where we parked, or what kind of cars we traveled with.”

”Shit, I knew I forgot something important,” Stiles said, then he fake-cheerfully continued. ”I think I just have to try harder then. I should be better in no time!” Then he turned to the manager’s office and gave up his room. He said to himself, that he wanted to do this after all, by tomorrow at latest.

When they arrived at Derek’s car in the parking lot, the pack was already waiting for them. Derek placed one of his hands on Stiles’s lower back and pushed him toward the black Camaro. The gentle touch made Stiles shiver a bit.

”You cold?” Derek asked him .

”A little,” answered the omega. Derek’s face was completely smug. He leaned close to Stiles’s ear and whispered directly into it.

”Liar,” he even looked a little pleased too. ”Your body isn’t unresponsive, it’s reactive to my touch. Don’t deny it!”

Stiles backed away a little from Derek.

”I didn’t deny anything! You’ll be the one to regret sooner or later that fate picked me as your mate.”

The satisfaction fell completely from Derek’s face.

”Why are you so sure about this?” When Stiles just shrugged his shoulders, Derek opened the car door for him. ”At least don’t say that you don’t know who I am to you.”

Stiles sat in the car obediently and looked up directly into Derek’s eye.

”That would be stupid. You can feel it, I can feel too. By the way, were you at the club before?”

”Yes, why?” Derek was curious, if Stiles could sense him already there, without looking.

”I thought so. I had a strange feeling all night.”

Derek closed the door, then turned around to face his pack with a honest smile. It was more than he dared to hope for. It meant that the bond had already started forming between them without any physical contact, so when it was completed, it would be stronger than average. Now, he just had to be sure that his mate, no matter what was his ’defect’ (actually Derek couldn’t imagine anything was wrong), wouldn’t be able to break them apart.

Erica went to Derek first and hugged him tightly.

”You can deal with him, I’m sure!” she encouraged him. ”You have a lot of time to clear his fucked philosophic head.”

”Well, the chemistry is working, and this can be a good foundation,” Derek said. ”So, let’s continue as we planned.”

Before they could set apart, Isaac pushed Derek aside. The others respected that he clearly wanted to talk with Derek in privacy, so they got into their car.

”I don’t want to tell you how to handle your mate, but...” he stopped for a moment, and Derek had to push him a little with a nod to encourage him to go on. ”... go slow with him! We don’t know what was in his head when he left, what made him run away. Don’t push him too much. He said the truth about Jackson, he was bullied in the school because he was an omega.”

Isaac was a beta, who was abused by his dad. He always told him, that he wasn’t good enough for anyone, for anything. He had closed himself off for a long time, and Derek had to spend a lot of time with him to coax him out from his shell.

”I’m glad you care about Stiles this much, and I would take your advice. I promise,” he hugged his beta, then they went to their separate cars.

When Derek got into the car he turned to Stiles, only to find his mate in discomfort. His mouth was in a tight line, as he frowned in front of himself, and refused to turn his eyes towards Derek.

”Penny for your thought,” Derek tried to lighten the mood with his teasing tone.

”Maybe your wolf can re-think this mate-thing. Isaac will be a better choice.”

”Can you tell me how this shitty idea came into your head? That you wouldn’t be the perfect one for me?”

”It’s not malarkey, it’s fact.” murmured Stiles.

Derek started the car and they hit the road.

”Stiles, I won’t force you into an unwanted relationship with me. If you agree to spend some time with me, and after you know me better you can still say that you don’t want to be my mate, I will accept your decision. It won’t be easy for me, but I swear I will let you go on without any consequence. You will be able to live in Beacon Hills with your head raised, and you won’t have to see me again, since I live in another town.”

Stiles looked at Derek like suddenly grew another head.

”Are you crazy? How wouldn’t I want you? You are everything a mate could wish for. And as I said to you before, the one who will step down wouldn’t be me. I’ve just wanted to avoid this situation for mine and my dad’s sake.”

Derek was speechless. Stiles didn’t even recognize that he admitted that his own wish was to be Derek’s mate. The wolf in him was chasing his tail, almost overjoyed. He watched Stiles in the corner of his eyes, and then he saw the yawn his mate tried to hide. As he looked at him a little longer, Derek could see the signs of his tiredness. There were dark shadows under his eyes, and his smell betrayed his condition as well. It was understandable since he was on his feet all night at the club.

”If you can sleep in a car, just do it. We will travel for a couple of hours before we stop for a rest. I will wake you up when we get there.”

Stiles was alert at once, he sat up a bit more straight, and rubbed his eyes with his palms.

”I’m fine, I’m not that sleepy.”

Although Derek could tell it was a lie, he didn’t call Stiles on it, instead he turned the radio on, searched some pop music and kept the sound low. He hoped that it would sooth the omega a little, and maybe he could relax enough for a nap. 

During the first few miles, Stiles very visibly forced himself to stay awake despite his heaviness, and Derek started to worry about him. At first, he thought that Stiles was afraid of him and that’s why he didn’t want to be unconscious in a car with him. It was confusing, because he couldn’t smell fear from him. Something odd was in his scent, which hurt Derek’s senses, but he couldn’t tell what it was, he’s never smelled anything similar to the scent when he took a whiff. It wasn’t alarm, or horror, or even awareness.

When they reached the five miles distance from the motel, Stiles breaths deepened, his heartbeats slowed down and he slowly fell asleep. Just then came a thought in Derek’s head: they never informed the sheriff about his son. At a red traffic light Derek quickly sent him a short, pointed message: ”We’ve found him, he’s with me, I’ll call you later.’’

They reached their first stop at a hotel at noon. Derek thought that as he and all of his pack was awake all night too (as well as Stiles), they had to stop to sleep as well. He wanted his mate to have a proper rest, rather in a bed than in a comfortless car seat. When the engine shut down and the car stood still, Stiles was startled out of his sleep. He felt like there were pins and needles in his neck, and he tried to get rid of them by scrubbing at it with his hands.

”Hey, I hope you had good dreams.” Derek greeted him with a warm smile. As Stiles was still a little disoriented, he reciprocated his friendly gesture with his own, shy smile.

”Hey, you too.” his voice cracked because of the sleep. ”Why did we stop?” he looked around, and saw the hotel’s building. ”What are we doing here? Do you have a meeting or something?”

”No. You’re not the only one who was up all night, and werewolves or not, we need some sleep as well. We’ll spend the rest of the day here, so come on!”

Stiles was now wide awake, he quickly got out from the car.

”I’d rather stay in the car, if possible.”

Hearing this, Derek stopped in the middle of his movement, as he was taking the suitcases out of the car. The others were doing the same with their own luggages. Derek slowly turned to Stiles.

”No, it’s not possible.”

Stiles shifted from one foot to the other, he looked up at the high building again, then back to Derek. He stepped forward a bit towards the alpha and lowered his voice almost to a whisper. His scent was radiating embarrassment.

”I can’t afford this. It’s too expensive, and believe or not, working as a waiter doesn’t pay much money,” his face was completely red.

”What makes you think that you have to pay for anything? As for all of my pack mates, your room is on me, since you and I will be roommates too.”

As it was cleared, Derek continued taking out their suitcases from the car and put them on the floor next to the vehicle.

”You can’t do that, Derek! I’m not saying that I’m not glad that I can lay on a real bed, but you can’t do these kind of things without telling me first. It would have been better if you had asked me first about the room-sharing.”

Derek finished unpacking then turned to Stiles with a calm face.

”Stiles, you ran away the night before our mating ceremony. You made it clear that because of a mystery reason, you think I would move onto someone else. So, look into my eyes and tell me that if you had a separate room, you would still be here tomorrow morning.”

Stiles knew that he couldn’t respond without telling a lie, and it would be noticed easily by Derek.

”It still doesn’t explain why I have to share it with you.”

”Really, Stiles? Really?” asked him Derek with a pure exasperation. ”Do you actually think that I would let anybody else other than myself sleep with you? You truly despise how much I want to be with you.”

The last statement created a high tension in Stiles, he looked at the alpha with clear fear in his eyes, and his face went grey.

”We can’t... you can’t ...” he even stepped away from Derek, and just now realised what the wolf had just said.

”NO! Not that way! I didn’t mean we would have sex,” although it hurt Derek that even the thought of making love with him made Stiles this stressed, he tried to hide his emotions from his mate. Of course he didn’t plan to have sex with Stiles on their first night together, but he hoped that the first kiss would be on the table. ”When I said ’sleep’, I meant it exactly that way.”

Now Stiles felt stupid because of reacting that bad, the grayness changed to pink on his face. He couldn’t hold Derek’s sight so he looked away. He cleared his throat.

”Oh. Sorry about my wrong conclusion. I didn’t want to insult you.” He took his backpack and one of the suitcases. ”So, can we go in?” He started his way to the entrance of the hotel, Derek followed him while shaking his head in displeasure.

The pack joined them in front of the main door, Isaac raised his eyebrows questioningly toward Derek, as they all heard their conversation. Derek shrugged his shoulders, and mouthed ’I don’t know’ to him.

They quickly checked-in, Derek and Stiles had a private room, Isaac, Erica and Boyd had a family room (two smaller rooms with a common bathroom between them), Jackson and Lydia had another separate room. They all were settled on the same level of the hotel, the rooms were even next to each other. Before they disappeared behind the doors, Derek gave his final words to them.

”You did a great job, thank you all. I don’t think I will need you tonight, so the rest of the day is free to you. Do what you want, and we will meet at breakfast in the morning, hopefully after an eventless night.” He said this to his pack, but the last half-sentence was addressed to Stiles.

The room was larger that Stiles expected, with a huge bed in the middle of it. Across the bed was a TV and the room was neatly furnished. It wasn’t crowded, and there was everything a pair needs for a romantic evening.

”Wow!” Stiles couldn’t resist vocalizing his amazement, he dropped his backpack on the floor and started exploring all the nooks and corners of the room. 

Derek watched him fondly, with a small smile on the corner of his mouth. At first he was frightened that this hotel was a very bad idea, but now he was pleased with himself for his decision. He placed the suitcases on the bed then went after Stiles to the bathroom. There he found his mate, who stood in front of a Jacuzzi, which was flush-mounted in the floor. Without raising his eyes from the massage-tub Stiles turned his head a little toward Derek.

”Do you think I can test this while we are here?” Stiles whispered his wish to the alpha, who couldn’t resist circling Stiles’s waist from the back with both of his hands. The omega’s muscles tensed for a moment, then he slowly melted into his hold. The wolf inside the alpha howled in his head because of the small victory.

”Why not? Unpack what you will need today from the suitcases and your backpack, then we can have a nice, warm bath.” Derek whispered back to his mate. As if Stiles was waking up from a dream, he quickly freed himself from Derek’s arms, who let out a deep sigh. 

”Aren’t you hungry? I am. Maybe we could eat a sandwich or something.” Stiles hurried out from the bathroom and started pulling his things out from his bag. ”We could ask the girl at the reception where we can find a fast food restaurant. A Subway, McDonald’s or a Burger King?”

Derek walked back to the bedroom and took up a card, which was laying next to the phone on the only table in the room.

”Or we could use the room service.” He quickly ran his eyes through the menu card, then he gave it to Stiles. ”Can you find anything which suits your appetite?”

Stiles slowly took the card and flipped it over. His eyes fully widened after seeing the prices of the meals.

”I think I’m not as hungry as I thought I was before.”

”Stiles! Trust me, I can pay a lunch and even a dinner! Choose something.” Derek was beginning to get tired of reassuring Stiles about his financial condition, and his irritation was appearing in his voice as well.

”Ok-ok. You don’t have to be so touchy.” he looked at the menu again, then he gave it back to Derek. ”I’m requesting a Caesar salad, thank you.”

”Did you request it because it’s the cheapest item on the card?”

”No.” The moment the answer left his mouth he had already known that he was caught on the lie.

Without saying anything to him, Derek raised the phone receiver and dialed the lobby. He stated his room number then ordered the meals: two soups for a starter as the speciality of the house, and two steaks with roasted potatoes.

”How would you like your stake?” Derek asked Stiles placing one of his hands on the receiver.

”Well done.” said Stiles shyly.

”One stake as well done, the other as medium. No wine. A Cherry Dr. Pepper, and..” he raised his eyes on Stiles, who mouthed Mountain Dew. ”... a Mountain Dew, please. Thank you.” 

After he put the phone down, Stiles looked at him guiltily.

”Sorry.”

”Don’t lie to me again, you know I can mark it, and I really don’t like when you aren’t truthful with me.” He stepped closer to Stiles. ”But I’m not mad at you. Not at all.” he clapped his hands together, then he went to his own suitcase and started taking his clothes out of it. ”Anyway, our food will be delivered in 30 minutes, until then we can get settled in.”

While getting their things out, Derek was surprised by Stiles as he initiated a talking.

”You said to your pack that they had done a good job before. It is their job? Finding people who vanished?”

”Have you ever heard about the Hale’s Eyes before?” Derek asked. Stiles shook his head. ”It’s a company lead by my uncle, my sister and I. Our main service is searching for missing persons, but we’ve had other jobs too. We’re a kind of private detective agency, people come to us after the police give up their cases. The company is multifaceted. We are mostly working in three teams, mine is made up of my pack.”

”So, if I understand correctly, you joined to the family business after you had finished your learnings.”

”Well, I had to graduate as a private student, because when I turned to 18, my instinct of claiming my mate was so strong that my mother feared that I would yield to the temptation.” Stiles movements froze as he sat down heavily onto the bed. Derek knelt down in front of him, looked up at him and continued his tale. ”You were only 14, too young to be claimed, so I became resigned to the fact that I had to stay away from you. Since that time I have been working hard to set the stage for our life together, and I even managed to finish my studies much sooner, but only by another two years.”

“Learning helped me staying busy. I took all of my exams and got the best results, I learned a lot from my mother on how to be a good alpha for my pack. I’ve been waiting for you for 4 long years, I was so excited about our ceremony, and when you didn’t show up, or your dad, I was so devastated. I thought that you didn’t want to be my mate, or your father didn’t let you come to me. My mother and I tried to make a contact to you and your dad, but after a week I decided to go back to the business, as both of you seem to have vanished. Later my mom called me and said, that she saw your dad on the street, so we assumed that you weren’t in trouble, and then I stepped aside.”

Derek now sat down on the bed next to Stiles, he took his mate’s hand in his own. Stiles's eyes couldn’t leave his, they shined with deep emotions. He listened to Derek carefully, and somehow it calmed the alpha.

”It was the hardest period of my life. I planned to wait for a few more months before I visited you and your father for a talk. But your dad came before I did. Two weeks ago he appeared at my office. He told me that before our mating ceremony, you had left, leaving only a letter. He even brought it to me. When I read it, it had become clear to me, that you didn’t run away to avoid our mating, but because you didn’t reckon yourself as a good choice for me.”

”How did you find me?” asked Stiles quietly.

”We tracked your phone. We moved into Scott’ house, and waited for your call all day and all night. We had been living there for two days when you finally called your friend. The talk wasn’t long enough to give us your exact place, but our most gifted computer-whiz could restrict you location.”

”I didn’t want you to go through so much hurt. I didn’t want to cause you any problems.”

They remained on the bed for a few silent minutes, then Derek couldn’t stand the quit any longer.

”Stiles, please tell me why you had left,” his voice was pleading.

”I’m not good for you, Derek. You deserved someone stronger, and ... and totally different from me.”

Derek searched for something in Stiles’s eyes.

”Ok, you don’t think you are good enough for me. But now, it’s not about me.” He put both of his hands on Stiles cheeks and held his face gently. ”Look into my eyes and tell me you want me to leave you alone, tell me you don’t want to be my mate.”

Stiles closed his eyes, a lone tear rolled down his face. He opened them again, his eyes mirrored his desperation.

”I told you before: I want nothing more than to be your mate, but I also want you to go away. I want to let you go find someone else who’s worth your love.”

”Let me decide who I want,” Derek leaned closer, but when their lips almost touched, there were knocks on the door. Derek groaned, but he stood up nonetheless. ”It must be our lunch.”

Stiles buried his head into his hands. How could have he been so careless? They were pretty close to a kiss. He couldn’t let himself get deeper in his feelings than he already had. It will be hard enough leaving Derek behind even without these memories. His next move should be to escape this situation before he or Derek could be hurt even more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this chapter couldn't be posted without my editor (IWriteWhatIWant), who did a great job with my writing. Thanks for your devoted support!
> 
> All remain mistakes are mine!!

Derek opened the door and let a servant with a rolling server-table (you know, the one which is used in elegant hotels) enter into the room. He wore a formal suit, with the hotel’s logo on his right chest pocket. He left the table in the middle of the room, and didn’t even glance at Stiles who was seated on the edge of the bed, simply turning to Derek, showing that he clearly knew who the boss was in the room.

”I hope you will be pleased with the meal, sir. If you need anything else, please, don’t hesitate to call for me! My name is Jason. Just dial the number 2 on your room phone, and I will be here in no time.” Then he showed his hand like he wanted to shake Derek’s, and Stiles rolled his eyes at the exchange without trying to hide it. Derek didn’t even blink, just simply slid a banknote into the palm of Jason's hand. The server's smile widened in an even more friendly manner, then said ’have a nice evening’ and finally disappeared.

Stiles couldn’t hold back as he asked his mate in a sarcastic tone:  
”How rich are you exactly? You’re clearly used to giving people money, you seem to be a pro at it.”

Derek stepped near the serving-table and raised up the food-carrier’s tops. He sniffed the items underneath and hummed approvingly at the promising smell.

”Rich enough. You, as my mate, don’t have to worry about money ever again,” he murmured to Stiles. ”This smells delicious! Come on, you must be very hungry. You haven’t eaten anything since we met at the motel at dawn.”

They sat themselves at the small table and started eating the soup. Stiles's stomach let out a loud noise at the enticing smell of the soup, and he suddenly realized how starved he was. Derek smiled under his nose, satisfied that he could gratify at least one of his mate’s needs. At first Stiles spooned the meat-broth with nervous and quick movements, but a few minutes later his motions slowed, until he finally let the cutlery drop from his hand and sent a guilty look at Derek.

”What?” the alpha asked.

Stiles’s face flamed up.  
”I think I’m full,” the omega said with a small voice. Derek raised both of his eyebrows and looked at the plate in front of the younger man.

”You barely ate even half of it,” he stated flabbergasted. Then this confusion quickly turned to concern. ”Is everything alright? Don’t you like the soup? You should’ve told me when I ordered it, I don’t want to force it on you.”

”No, no, no, no!” Stiles said vehemently. ”It’s really tasty. I don’t know why I feel like it's enough. I really thought I was hungrier, but now I can’t eat anymore, not even a spoonful.” Then he looked at the covered meat on the rolling table with guilty eyes. ”I’m sorry. I saw the prices of them. I could try to eat the meat later,” he offered to Derek.

”Forget about the money for a while! Are you sure you alright, Stiles?” Derek was confused, because his mate was a wolf, and even an omega should eat much more than just soup. Stiles didn’t even finished his starter course, not mention the fact that he didn't even start on the main course.

”Maybe I’m just simply too tired to eat?” Stiles half-asked. He didn’t know what kept him from eating, he blamed it on the situation he found himself in. He must be too stressed to care about his hunger, or at least his system preferred thinking about a way to escape rather than the food in front of him, he really didn’t know for sure. He opened the top of his drink and sipped from it to mask his nervousness.

Anyways, Derek seemed to accept his explanation, as he smiled at him warmly and even took his hand above the table.

”It’s OK, you don’t need to worry about it. If you feel hungry a bit later, you can eat your meat, or we could order something else, which you can request. But I think you're right, you must be tired. So while I'm finishing my meal, you can start relaxing in the Jacuzzi. Does that sound good to you?”

Stiles leaned back in his chair, feeling relieved, and he stopped faking his thirst as well.  
”Are you really OK if I don’t eat all of it?” he asked as he motioned with his hand toward the two meals.

”Of course I’m okay if you don’t eat all of it...” after some moments passed, he meaningfully looked at the bottle in Stiles’s hand. ”.... or drink.”

Stiles put the Mountain Dew down, then slowly stood up and turned his attention to the bathroom. He showed his back to Derek, who watched his tensed shoulders with eyes full of worry.

”Do you still want to use it together?” Stiles asked with his small, faint voice.

”I'll be honest with you, Stiles, and I want you to be honest with me as well. I really would like to join you in there, but I won’t if it makes you uncomfortable. Just think about it, OK? We don’t have to be fully naked, not at all. I just want to spend some lazy time with you, and I think it'll be perfect in warm, bubbling water while our body is being pampered by water-jets.”

Stiles turned a bit and looked at Derek above his shoulder with asking, almost hoping eyes.  
”Not naked?”

”Could you imagine that we're in a water park? Think of it that way, but we will be in underwear instead of swimming trunks.”

”Oh, OK. I mean, if that’s good for you, I could do it. Umm, I’m going now. I'll try to find out how this unit works, while you're eating here.”

”Very well. Shout if you have any difficulties with it, I have one at home.”

”Of course you have one at home,” Stiles murmured, then disappeared behind the bathroom door.

Derek quickly finished his meal, then seeing that Stiles wasn’t in the same room and the sounds of the Jacuzzi's motor masked the noises in the bedroom, he dialed John’s number. As expected, the sheriff answered almost immediately, just on the second ring.

”Stiles?!” came the hurried voice from the other side of the line.

”No, it’s me, Derek,” although he could clearly hear the buzz from the bath, he kept his own voice low. He didn’t want to hide this phone call from Stiles, but he didn’t want to stress him more this evening by hearing his dad’s worried speech as well.

”Where is he? Is he still with you? Did you lose him? I want to speak with him!”

”John, John, listen to me, please!” Derek could completely understand the urgency of a father’s demand, but he didn't want to pressure Stiles into talking to his dad before he could prep him for the conversation. ”Everything is fine, he’s in the bathroom, he’s still with me. I’ve got him, and I will bring him back to you as I promised, in a day or two, max!”

John let out a very deep sigh, showing his relief to Derek.

”Oh, thank God, I was afraid he had run away again.” After a moment, his voice changed from concern to a harder tone. ”He's in the bathroom.... with you...! Care to tell me what you're doing in his room?”

”John, when we found him in his motel room, he had already started packing his stuff. It was clear to me that he planned to go to another place to hide again. He even made it known that he wasn’t pleased by our sudden appearance, and he didn’t want to go back home. After all this, did you really expect for me to let him out of my sight?”

”No, of course not,” the said sheriff in resignation. ”But I still would like to speak with him.”

”And you will, I swear to you. In the morning I will coax him to call you, or at least I will do my best to persuade him to talk to you. Now, I don’t think he is in the condition to have an easy conversation with you. He's stressed, and before the call I would like him to have some rest. We will stay here until tomorrow morning, besides my own pack and I also need some sleep as well.” 

”Derek, is he OK?” the sheriff hoped that Derek’s answer would sooth his anxious feelings. 

Derek hesitated a bit with his reply, because he didn’t even know the answer. Something was wrong, but he couldn’t tell exactly what. Stiles’ scent radiated something strange and odd, and Derek didn’t like it, not at all. Also, eating this little clearly showed Derek, that his fear for Stiles’s health wasn’t just an imagined thing. He tried to tell it as honestly to the sheriff as he could without giving him unnecessary alarm.

”I don’t know exactly what, but something isn’t right with him. I would like him to be looked at by Deaton when we arrived at home, and with your permission, I would take him there first. We could meet there.”

”Is he sick? I knew he hid something from Scott and me!”

”As I said, I don’t know what’s wrong with him, just, something isn’t right. We shouldn’t jump to any conclusion, maybe it’s just tiredness. I couldn’t tell you any specific symptoms which could lead to any specific illness.”

”Yeah, you may be right. And what about you and your feeling toward him? Was he alright with it? Is there anything you saw in him, which makes you reject him now? Is his fear of your refusing well-founded?”

”John! For these questions I have a sure and final answer. I can assure you, there couldn’t be anything, I repeat: ANYTHING at all in the world, which has the tiniest possibility to force me apart from him. Nothing. And I will do everything to find out what his big secret is which made him believe that he wasn’t good enough for me.” Derek’s stated firmly, his voice full of determination.

”You're a good guy, Derek. And I know you'll be able to make him happy. He will do the same to you once he accepts that he isn’t a burden, or I don’t know what is in his head that he thinks about himself. So, I will be waiting for your call in the morning. Till then, please look after him!”

”I will! He's safe now, John, this is the main thing, keep this in your thoughts.”

They said their goodbyes, then Derek took off his shoes and socks then went to the bathroom after Stiles.

When he opened the door, he almost tripped over his feet because of the view. 

Stiles was in the Jacuzzi, as he said he would be, but he showed his back toward the door. He didn’t sit on the seat, instead he knelt on one knee and supported himself with his elbows and leaned out, above the edge of the bath, toward its control panel, which was built in the floor next to the tub. In this position all of his muscles on his back could be seen and were formed well, and Derek couldn’t stop himself from watching, so he stood in the doorway, mesmerized by the sight in front of him. 

Stiles was so lost in examining the buttons of the panel, that he didn’t respond to his mate appearance for a while. Derek slowly took in the sight of the omega’s body, from his straggly hair to his perfect back, to his ass which unfortunately was covered by Stiles’s underwear. Derek managed to gulp a few times, because yes, the underwear was there to hide the private parts of his mate, but now it was wet and clung to his well-shaped bottom like a second skin. 

After a few very difficult minutes for the alpha, Stiles finally turned his body to Derek with an annoyed huff. When he saw Derek at the entrance, he shrieked in surprise, and some of the water splashed out from the tub from his sudden movements.

”Shit! You scared me!”

Derek quickly shook himself, then went further into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

”Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” he said as he started taking his clothes off, beginning with his T-shirt. When he felt Stiles’s eyes on him, he started playing around a bit, by removing his clothes slowly, trying to show off all of his defined body parts. 

Of course Stiles soon realized what he was doing and broached his annoyance.

”You know, you're a real asshole!”

Derek giggled, then when he finished with undressing down to his underwear, he went to the control panel behind Stiles. He sat on his heels there and examined it.

”What did you want to adjust on it?” 

Stiles turned his body back to the panel and knelt onto the seat again. He leaned forward a little like he did before, and looked the item like it was his enemy.

”The water-jet is too strong for me, I tried to lower it a bit, but it seemed to be more complicated than I hoped.”

Derek had to force his eyes to return from Stiles’s chest. Of course this body part of his mate was perfect too, and it was really evident to Derek that Stiles’s didn't recognize what his body meant to the alpha. And this realization turned Derek on more.

”Uhhh. Khh-khh,” he cleared his throat several times, then looked back to the control. ”OK, sit on the seat again and lean back, tell me when the pressure is good for you.”

Stiles did what he was told and let out a deep groan when Derek managed to ease the jet’s power down.

”Yeah!” Stiles heaved a sigh spontaneously. ”This is perfect now!”

Derek gritted his teeth. Now he wasn’t as sure about sharing the Jacuzzi with Stiles as he was before, because the voice which came from his mate’s mouth caused him harden in his underwear. He didn’t want to frighten his mate with his arousal, and he hoped that the smell of it was masked by the aromatic bath. 

He carefully lowered himself into the tub, seated in front of the omega, whose eyes were closed and face was relaxed. Derek had never seen something more beautiful in his life, than the creature in front of his eyes. Somehow his emotions were reflected onto his face, because when Stiles opened his eyes and looked at him, his face went redder than it was before due to the warm water.

”Don’t look at me like that!” Stiles squeaked with his uncertain voice.

”Like what?” Derek smiled at him.

”Like you want to do assured things to me!”

”What do you mean by ’assured things’?” Stiles didn’t answer this questions, just shook his head. Derek didn’t want to make him unsure or uncomfortable, so he tried to change the subject. ”Do you feel better?”

”Yeah, much better. This thing is really enjoyable, it's easy to let my body relax,” he closed his eyes again and let his mind give in to the pleasure of the water-jets.

Derek fell in line with his acts, he leaned back in his own seat and tried to relax.

”Tell me about yourself?” Derek asked his mate.

”I’m not an interesting person,” came the shy answer.

”Don’t sell yourself short, come on! Tell me something about yourself?” Derek asked him again. Stiles let out a heavy sigh.

”What do you want to know?”

”Everything.” Stiles opened his eyes at that statement and raised his eyebrow. Derek smiled at him. ”Well, tell me about your friendship with Scott! How did you two come into such a hardcore friendship?” Derek wanted to keep Stiles’s in a light mood, that’s why he asked him about something with a positive theme.

”Well, he’s my best friend, and I think my only one as well. We have some things in common in our life. We live with one of our parents for a start, and this could be base for a light friendship. We've been friends since our childhood, and I could always lean on him. He didn’t turn from me when I presented as an omega, despite of the fact that everyone could tell that he would be a strong beta when he grew up. He always tried to defend me when our schoolmates were joking, or bullying me too.”

”I bet you two did some stupid things together.”

”Of course! That’s how friendship works too! Sometimes I was the owner of a very immature idea, and sometimes it popped out of his mind,” Stiles gifted Derek an honest smile. ”We made our parents’s hair grey a bit. We were totally meddlers.”

”You couldn’t be that bad! Tell me one of your crazy adventures.”

Stiles thought a bit.

”You know, I had a radio in my room and I could hear all of the reports between the police station and the deputies. When my dad worked, I was always on the line. That’s why Scott and I usually appeared at every serious criminal scene. My dad went crazy every time he saw us. There was a case when he actually arrested Scott and I. One of his deputies responded to a domestic violence call. At first it didn’t seem like a serious case, but when that policeman called for backup, he used a code which meant that the civilian was dangerous, and that roused my curiosity. So I called Scott and hauled him with me to check out the house. We hid near said scene - and when I say near, I mean it literally, as we were in the neighboring house's garden behind a tree. We watched with interest as the police cars appeared one by one, until there were six of them. We saw a beta werewolf in the garden of that house, holding his wife in front of him with a clawed hand around her neck. 

He was screaming towards the police, threatening that he would rip her throat out if anyone dared to get close to him. Unfortunately he backed towards our hiding place, and when he got too close, we moved without meaning to. He turned towards us, his attention was broken for a moment, and it was enough for his wife to break his hold and run away. You could imagine how unimpressed he was. The man went a bit crazy, like he was about to attack us, when the first electric taser caught him. After that everything was a blur, he was on the floor in no time. I think that was the moment my dad had, had enough, so he closed us up in two cells circled with mountain ash. We were placed next to each other. We spent all night in the jail, but this punishment didn’t lead to the expected consequence. Instead of frightening us away, it was the best night for Scott and me. We talked all night, and because we were soooo tired the day after, our parents had to let us spend the day at home, regardless of the fact that it was a school day.” Stiles smiled again at the memory.

”Wow, a night in a jail. You were worse than I was!” Derek laughed. ”How old were you then?”

”Eleven,” Stiles stated. 

”I remember you as a little boy. I always thought that you were a top notch-kid, who learned a lot, did all of his homework, and played with his friend. I saw you sometimes with Scott in the park. I started regretting not being able to hang with you before. Your childhood was much more exciting than mine was.”

”I was everything, but a obedient kid back then. Scott and I did some dumb things. Both of us were just children, and my father did everything to show us how serious some situations were. For example, the case I told you about earlier: he even had us interrogated by his deputies, they took cognizance of our statements about when we found where the crime scene was. Of course it was just a scene, but they acted so well. With my knowledge now, I don’t think his action was totally legal. He used his power above his policemen to teach us.”

”You're his only child, his last family. You can't blame him for trying everything to make you stay away from his dangerous work.”

”I don’t blame him, not at all! On the contrary, I would like to think that some day in the future I will be at least as good father to my children, as he was to me.”

The statement surprised Derek. He was raised up in a huge family, and deep inside he always hoped, that he would have as many members in his future family. When he realized his mate was Stiles, a male omega, he quickly accepted that they couldn’t have their own pups. But now, hearing this, Derek already started thinking about adopting, so this way maybe they could create their own big family. He could imagine a detached house near a forest somewhere close to his childhood home, with two or three little kids screaming and running happily with Stiles and him came to mind.

”Why are you smiling like a maniac?” Stiles’ voice rived him out of his dreamland. He guessed if he had shared his thoughts about their future at this moment, he would have ruined the calmed mood of his mate, so he neglected his question.

”Are you tired enough to sleep? It’s still the evening, so we could watch a movie on the bed until you're able fall asleep,” he said to his mate instead. 

Stiles closed his eyes again, and leaned heavily against the back of the tub where the water-jets were positioned directly to his back.

”If you don’t mind, I want stay here a little longer. I don’t have a lot of opportunities for this kind of treatment.”

’You could use mine as much as you want’ was on the tip of Derek’s tongue, but he stayed quiet and refrained from saying anything. He decided to stay with Stiles for a while in the tub, watching him carefully, calmly and uninterrupted. His omega nature was clear because of his body, and for Derek, it was more perfect than he dared to believe. 

Yes, Stiles was skinnier than an average beta, and Derek presumed, that it wasn’t his usual shape. He probably didn’t eat as much as his system demanded, but even in his condition his muscles could be seen perfectly. All of his skin was full of small moles, and Derek couldn’t wait for the time he would be allow to connect them with his tongue. He still remembered the voices which were caused by the right water pressure before, and Derek wanted to hear them again. He wanted to be the one who created that pleasure for Stiles.

When the omega’s breath slowly evened out and deepened, and his heartbeats slowed, Derek leaned forward and smoothed his hand over his mate’s legs under the water. Stiles looked at him with sleepy eyes.

”I think it’s time to go to bed. You're almost asleep.”

Stiles nodded in agreement, then slowly stood up and with Derek’s help he stepped out of the tub. Derek followed him, as Stiles seemed to be a little uncoordinated. Derek couldn't help, but think that Stiles's drowsy face was adorable, and he smiled again when the omega unconsciously leaned against him. Derek held him by his waist 'till Stiles managed to stand on his own.

”Do you think you could dry yourself with a towel, or do you want me to help?” he asked him quietly.

Stiles backed away a bit and took the soft cloth from the alpha’s hand with a sudden shyness.

”I’m good. Could you leave while I... you know, with the towel... please.”

Derek nodded his understandings then grabbed another bath towel, kissed his mate’s forehead and went to the door.

”When you’re done, I'll have the bed ready for us.”

The nervousness came back to Stiles when he stood at right side of the bed, facing the alpha across the other side of the furniture. His side was farthest from the door compared to Derek’s. 

’I can deal with it, it’s not a huge distance’ Stiles thought, but he was antsy knowing that he had to share it with his mate. He watched the bed with a feeling of uncertainly for a while, then he looked at Derek. When he opened his mouth to speak, Derek quickly cut him off.

”Don’t even start! Neither of us will spend the night on the floor or anywhere else other than on this bed. It’s big enough for both us.” Then he laid down under the blanket and raised it up to show Stiles to follow his act. ”Come on, Stiles. You almost fell asleep in the bathroom, so you must be very tired.”

Stiles gave up after a bit of debate and moved to join Derek. After some awkward movements he finally stilled next to the alpha, but far enough to avoid any bodily contact.

”Would you like to spend the whole night this way? Did you settle down in a comfortable position?” Derek asked him. Stiles raised his brow and turned his head toward him.

”Yeah, I think. I mean, I'll probably move during my sleep, but for a start this is good for me.”

”Do you have a preferred side that you usually lay on?”

”What?” Stiles was a little confused.

"Do you lay on your left or your right side?”

”Ummm, on my left.”

”Good!” Derek said, then he leaned over next to the bed and brought something to the side. Before Stiles could even react, he found his right hand handcuffed to Derek’s right. He immediately sat up and raised his hand angrily. 

”Are you fucking serious right now?! Unlock these cuffs and let me out!”

Derek sat up as well and looked deep into Stiles’s eyes.

”As soon as you can tell me, without a lie, that you won’t try to escape while I’m sleeping, I'll let you out.”

”Derek, I’m not kidding! You can’t treat me like a prisoner, this is ridiculous!”

”Well, we're in a hotel. This room can be opened by a plastic card from the outside, but there isn’t any key inside. So if you want to leave this room, you don’t even have to use any item, just simply push the handle, and that’s it, you're out. You know this as well! So, I repeat myself for your sake: tell me you won’t take advantage of my sleep to run away again.”

Stiles looked at him in disbelief and raised his cuffed hand again.

”I could break this with no problem. I may be just a weak omega, but I could do it easily!”

”To do that, you have to at least pull my hand, and believe me, even in my sleep you wouldn’t able to break it without waking me.”

Stiles groaned in irritation, and he plopped himself hard back onto the bed.

”I hate you,” he said to Derek, then turned to show his back to the alpha. Of course, this move pulled the alpha’s hand as well, and caused said wolf’s cuffed hand to circle his waist. Now both of them laid there side by side and Derek’s chest was pressed tightly against Stiles's back.

”No, you don’t!” Derek whispered in response to Stiles’s last comment with an amused voice.

”I swear, if I turn back and see your smug face, I will hit you!” Stiles threatened, which made Derek smile harder, although he didn’t show it to his mate. He kissed the omega’s hair tenderly, and hugged him tighter.

”Relax and try to sleep.”

At first Stiles fought against his tiredness, just to make his point, but after he felt that Derek’s hand – which was against his chest – loosened, and his breaths deepened, he slowly drifted asleep as well. His last thought was that even if he was able to stay awake, he couldn’t escape because of the handcuff. 

Going to sleep was the only reasonable thing to do.

Derek woke sometime past midnight. He counted on it, seeing as they went to bed so early. Stiles was fast asleep next to him, their bodies still close thanks to the handcuff. Although Derek knew that he wouldn’t go back to sleep any time soon, he didn’t want to move away from his mate. Instead, he supported his head with his hand that was underneath him, and laid there propped up on his elbow and watched the calm face of his omega. In Derek’s eyes Stiles was beautiful, more than perfect to him. He was aware that some of his feelings were created by the bond forming between them, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t imagine anyone else as his partner for life, and he really wanted their relationship to be factual. He didn’t know what the big secret was that made Stiles run away from his future, but he promised himself that somehow he would tempt the omega to speak about it.

Derek thought back to the past few months and mentally cursed himself. He shouldn’t have waited this long to look for his mate. Back then he believed that he had done the right thing, he wanted to give Stiles and his dad enough time to get through whatever made them turn their backs to the Hales – since back then he didn’t have any idea as to why they didn’t appear at the mating ceremony. Derek thought that letting them live in peace for a while would show them, that he wouldn’t be the typical alpha who's possessiveness forbade his mate from being with his dad (he hoped that Stiles would give them a chance to be together), and after some time he could prove to the sheriff that he was the perfect match for his only son. 

He remembered a conversation between his mom and him. Talia Hale wanted to turn up to the Stilinski house when she saw the sheriff in the city after the ceremony date. She called Derek to inform him about her intentions. Derek was the one who pleaded her not to go there, he didn’t want to force his mate be with him and he didn’t want his possible father-in-law to feel pressured over his son’s mating. Derek told his mom that he thought it would be much better if he were to be the one turning up there, this way the sheriff could see that his resolve to be with Stiles was serious. Derek would have liked to explain his feelings face-to-face, he wanted to speak with John man-to-man. That was what he planned to do, to stand in front of the sheriff and ask for his blessing.

Derek worked harder, he prettified his loft until he thought that it would be the perfect place for starting their common life. He made a stable pack, in which his mate could feel absolutely safe. He never hid who his mate was from his pack, and everyone except Jackson seemed to be happy about Stiles. They said that he was well-meaning, loyal, and cheerful – Erica went as far as describing Stiles as an adorable little omega. Jackson wasn’t mad or anything, he was just ashamed because of something. Derek thought that Jackson felt sorry for his own behavior in the past, the alpha knew well of what a jerk he was in school. But he had never heard that his beta was mean to Stiles, and he planned to have an intense discussion with Jackson about it.

Stiles stirred a little in his sleep, he mumbled some intelligible words under his nose, and his face showed Derek that he was dreaming about something unpleasant. So Derek did the first thing that came to mind, he soothed him with gentle hushes and comforting circular motions on his chest. He watched a little flabbergasted that by his actions, Stiles smiled a little, and snaked his body closer to Derek’s. He couldn’t stop himself from tightening his own hand over Stiles’s chest. 

Then he reminded himself: Stiles never denied that he wanted to be his mate, and when he first saw him in front of his door at the motel, his eyes told Derek that he KNEW, right then and there, that Stiles realized that his mate was Derek. If Stiles had told Derek that he didn’t want to be with him, Derek would have tried to stay away from him, but the omega couldn’t even say those words to him. He couldn’t force himself to reject the alpha by saying this statement out loud and yet somehow he was sure that Derek would leave him anyway. The alpha could see very clearly how much this belief hurt his mate, and it was unacceptable.

Derek watched his mate a little longer, then after some time he put his head back on the pillow and inhaled their mixed scent. About half an hour later, Stiles stirred again, he even sat up, pulling Derek with himself by the handcuff. He wasn’t fully awake, but he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, raised it off his body while mumbling ’too hot’, then laid back on the bed and turned around. Now they both laid on their side, front to front, and their handcuffed hands were between their chests. Derek waited a few minutes, and after Stiles's breaths showed that he went back to a deep sleep, he carefully opened the lock, and got rid of Stiles’s shirt – which was hanging on the chain of the handcuff. He took his shirt off too, then closed the lock again, but this time he placed it on Stiles’s other hand. He laid on his back, slowly hugged Stiles’s body with his free left hand and pulled him a little closer. The omega moved with him on instinct, his head rested on Derek’s collarbone, and he put his left leg on the alpha’s.

Derek thought that it was the perfect position, he felt every breath of his mate against his neck, he even could feel his heartbeat against his chest when he really focused. The sensation settled his wolf down so perfectly, that he sunk back into his own dream in no time.

 

Stiles became conscious thanks to the sunlight which delved through the gap between the curtains. His eyes twinkled as he turned his head down to avoid the light. Then he felt the uncovered skin beneath his face, smelled the delicious aroma of his mate, his alpha. His wolf went a bit crazy, and before he could stop himself, he let out his tongue from his mouth to have a little taste of his skin. When he reached the skin under him, it's owner moaned gently, and this caused Stiles to snatch his head up with haste. His face was more red than it had ever been and he quickly scooted back from the body till he reached the end of the bed.

”Oh, shit! Sorry, sorry, sorry! I didn’t mean it!” Stiles apologized with a trembling voice. He tried to leave the bed, pulling the blanket with him as well by holding it in front of himself, when he remembered the handcuff and the events from the night before slowly came back to him. He raised his hand toward Derek.

"Could you let me out of it now, please?!”

”Do you act like this every morning? Moving as soon as your eyes are open?” Derek asked him with a sleepy voice, but he opened the lock of the fetter. He expected that as soon as he take the cuffs off, Stiles would flee from him, so he looked at his mate with curious eyes when he stayed in the bed.

”Why am I almost naked? I didn’t go to sleep like this,” then after a bit he added: ”And you wore a shirt too when we laid down yesterday.”

Derek slowly sat up, careful with his movements, he didn’t want to scare Stiles away.

”Sometimes during the night you took yours off, saying that you were hot. I thought it would be more comfortable for both of us if I took off mine too,” he motioned toward his chest with his hand. Stiles followed the hand’s motion with his eyes, which flashed it's orange color for a moment before the omega closed them and hurriedly turned his head away. 

Derek moved closer next to him in a flash and took his face in both of his hands.

”Don’t hide them, please! Let me see?” he asked him tenderly. Stiles slowly opened his still orange eyes and looked at his mate. ”I've never seen your omega eyes before. They're so blazing, clear and intense. Why are you flashing them?”

Since omegas were so rare, werewolves didn’t learn a lot about their physical attributes at school. It wasn’t a major either, so you had to learn about them at workshops. The school board believed that the most wolves would never meet an omega, so it wasn’t imperative to teach them about an omega’s nature. If someone wanted to dig themselves deeper into an omega’s biology, they could take special classes. Biology was a subject which was taken separately by humans and wolves, because of their different body structures (the other subject was P.E., because of the drastic differences in their physical endowments).

”They're nothing, but weird. And I don’t know why, usually I can control the change better,” came the quiet confounded answer. Derek could sense the embarrassment from his mate.

”You're ashamed because of them, and I don’t understand it. They're a part of you, it belongs to your nature.” 

Now Stiles dragged his face from Derek’s hand and stood up, while he still covered himself with the blanket.

”They're reminders about my uncommon specialty.”

”You're right about something. You're special, don’t forget it.”

”I can’t forget, there will be always someone who reminds me about it,” Stiles noted sourly.

Derek saw that this conversation was making the omega upset, so he let it go. He hoped that he would be able to change Stiles’s mind about his nature sometime in the near future.

”Do you want to have a shower before breakfast?” he asked him instead. Derek moved away from the omega and started taking his clothes out from his suitcase.

”Yes, I would like to if it’s possible,” Stiles finally said as he realized that he was acting foolish by covering himself up with the blanket. Yesterday, Derek saw his body without a shirt on in the bathroom, and they spent most of the night with naked torsos. He slowly let the blanket down and went to his backpack. 

”Where are my clothes?”

Derek placed the other suitcase on the bed in front of Stiles, and waited patiently until the omega chose the clothes he wanted to wear. After his mate disappeared behind the bathroom door with his backpack and clothes, Derek quickly called Erica and Lydia, informing them that they would be down at the hotel’s restaurant in about half an hour, so they could meet there. Then he put on his clothes – after deciding that he wouldn’t risk showering if it means that Stiles was left alone in the bedroom – and started preparing to check out by packing their things back into their bags.

Stiles finished sooner than Derek expected, he was clearly used to being in a hurry with his wash-ups.

”Before breakfast, I would like you to call your father,” the alpha said and it caused Stiles to freeze. The tension was clear by his pose. 

”Stiles, are you afraid of your dad?” Although Derek couldn’t begin to imagine that the sheriff treated him badly, he had to ask this question for his own sake.

”What?! Of course not!”

”Then why don’t you want to speak to him?”

Stiles looked away, his scent was radiating shame and sadness.

”I know that my moving made him desperate, I caused him pain. And hearing his voice... facing his emotions even in this way, over the phone is still very difficult for me. I’ll feel his torment, and I’m not sure that I’m strong enough for it. He went through a lot because of me.”

Derek sat down onto the edge of the bed and patted the place next to him queuing Stiles to sit as well. Then he offered his mobile to Stiles, who raised his eyes questioningly.

”Yours is dead, we forgot to charge it,” Stiles took the item, and for Derek it meant that he was open to the idea, he just need a little push. ”Imagine that he’s the one who's missing because of his job for a while, like he's on a secret mission. You're alone, don’t know where he is or what he does. Think about your own feelings. I’m sure you would do anything to hear from him,” Siltes looked at the phone in his hand. He seemed to be lost. 

”Stiles,” Derek said gently. ”You can give him genuine happiness with your call. You can ease the pain of these past few months easily.”

Stiles hesitated a little more, then he slowly nodded. Derek hugged his shoulder reassuringly.

”I sent him a message and even spoke with him yesterday, so he knows that you are with me. If you want some privacy during the call, I can leave the room and wait for you in the corridor, or you can go to the balcony.”

”Huh?” Stiles said in confusion. ”I didn’t know there was a balcony!”

Derek motioned one of his arms toward the door of the mentioned place. ”There, behind the heavy curtain.”

”I think I’ll call him there... Is his number programmed in your mobile?”

”Yeah, under the pertinent name of ’John Stilinski’.”

Stiles smiled at Derek a bit after this statement, then stood up and slowly went to the balcony. He folded the door behind himself, then searched his dad’s number and hit the call button. The sheriff answered it after the second ring.

”Hello?” came the hopeful, hesitant voice at once, and it made Stiles’s heart jump painfully.

”Hi, dad,” he whispered into the phone. There was a heavy pause at the other side of the line, then the sheriff let out a very long sigh of relief.

”Oh, thank God! I didn’t dare to hope that you would call me. Please, don’t hang up, talk to me a bit!”

”Dad, I’m fine... and I’m... uhh.. I’m” they hadn’t even conversed for half a minute, and Stiles’s eyes were already full of tears. He tightened his hold on the phone, like it would give him strength to continue the talking. ”I’m so sorry, dad! I’m really sorry! I never wanted to cause you pain!”

”Oh, Stiles! Son! Don’t! Please, don’t cry, or I'll start crying too. It doesn’t matter, everything will be fine, I promise! We'll get through it, we'll solve everything, together, OK?” John’s voice betrayed him, it was clear to Stiles that he was crying too. His voice was even quivering. 

”You don’t have to explain anything to me now, we'll speak about your thoughts when you're here, in my arms,” then he let out another big sigh. ”Now, tell me! Does Derek treat you well?”

Stiles leaned against the side-wall of the balcony with his shoulder, and smiled a bit after hearing his dad’s ’father-voice’, which he used only when Stiles came home upset from school after someone bullied him. He used it when he wanted to know who told him mean things and with what words. It was his protective voice.

”Yes, of course he does,” after a moment, he added his own question. ”You know who he is, don’t you?”

”Yeah, I knew it from the beginning. Talia told me the day she invited us to your mating ceremony.”

”And you sent him after me,” Stiles stated.

”I didn’t have any other choice, son!” the sheriff defended himself. ”I tried to make a contact with you, but my every attempt ended badly. You have to understand my situation, and to tell the truth, I don’t regret this decision even for a moment.”

”No, dad, you're misunderstanding me! I don’t blame you, I couldn’t blame you!” Stiles said hurriedly. ”Honestly, I never believed that you would give up on me, I knew that you would find me sooner or later. But as the months went by, I was sure that my mate – no matter who was it – accepted my escape and realized that I wasn't worth their time. I was shocked when I found him at my door.”

”But you’re glad that he’s your mate, aren’t you?” his dad asked carefully.

”Dad, anyone would be pleased with a mate like him,” Stiles couldn’t hide the bitterness in his voice. ”He’s perfect, in every way. He has a huge pack full of betas that support him, he’s the son of the most respected alpha, he’s smart, rich and of course very handsome.”

”You two will be perfect together,” the sheriff said promisingly.

”I don’t think so,” came the unexpected answer from Stiles. ”He should chose someone else, someone who could take the place next to him, who could be at least be nearly equal to him.”

”Stiles! Son! Why do you think you're not the one he is waiting for?”

”Cause I’m a waste product,” Stiles said with trembling voice. ”Fate is really sadistic for tying him to me. He deserves a perfect mate who can give him everything he wants, someone who can satisfy his needs.”

”Stiles!” suddenly his dad sounded harsh. ”Don’t you dare to speak about yourself this way! Do you hear me? You aren’t a burden, or like you said ’waste product’! You’re special, an omega! Do you even know what some packs would do just to have a chance to have a wolf like you as their pack mate? And not talk about as a MATE! They would do anything!”

”I’m not that special, it's more like I’m different,” Stiles corrected his dad’s words. ”And no, I couldn’t imagine that any pack would bear some as weak and as useless of wolf like me.”

”Son, I hope you won’t be mad at me for saying this to you, but: you are dense if you really believe that. Anyways, we could continue this chat personally,” After Stiles didn’t respond to this sentence, the sheriff asked him cautiously. ”You will come home, Stiles, tell me you will! Tell me you won’t try to run away again.”

”Dad, I...”

”Stiles! You can't do this to me again! Please, I can't lose you too, not after your mom! You are the meaning of my life!” The desperation came back to the sheriff. ”Please, promise me that you will come home with them! If you don’t want to be with him, if you want to move to another town, we will go together. I swear, no matter what your decision is about this mating situation, I will stand by you!”

Now Stiles could see, that he shouldn’t have run away, at least not this way. He should have talked to his dad about his fear, he should have asked to go with him. Leaving his dad, his only parent, his only family behind was a cruel and a foolish thing to do.

”Ok, dad, ok! I promise I will come home,” then just for himself, he repeated it. ”I’m coming home!”

 

When Stiles went back to the bedroom, he found Derek sitting in a chair and watching some talk show. At his appearance he shut the TV off immediately and looked at Stiles worriedly. His expression made the omega realize that there was evidence of his tears on his cheeks, so he tried to get rid of them quickly with his palms. He gave the phone back to the alpha, who took it and tossed it down onto the table without looking at it.

”Are you OK?” Derek asked gently. Stiles couldn’t trust his voice, so he just offered a hint of smile and nodded. It seemed to be enough for the alpha, at least for now. ”The others must be at the restaurant, we should join them to have something to eat. There will be a breakfast buffet, but if you don’t find anything you would like to eat, just say so, and we can order something else, OK?”

Stiles nodded again, then he put on his shoes and followed Derek out of the room.

In the elevator Stiles couldn’t stop himself and asked Derek: ”Did you hear anything from our conversation?”

”You wanted to have some privacy, that’s why you left the room. I respect your will, so I closed your voices out of my mind. So no, I didn’t hear you, not even a word.”

Stiles looked at Derek gratefully.

”Thank you.”

”You know, I would treat all of your decisions this way, apart from leaving you here and not taking you back to your father. My offer is still on the table: say you don’t want to be with me, as my mate, and I will do my best to avoid you.”

”I told you before, I couldn’t get myself to reject you. I just wouldn’t be able to.”

Derek turned his head toward Stiles and smirked at him.

”I know, I remember, but it’s too good to hear from your mouth.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, but Derek could see the start of a smile on his lips. 

They arrived at the restaurant level and the alpha guided his omega toward it's entrance by placing one of his hands on Stiles’s small back. His touch was soothing and promising all at once to the younger wolf. 

The pack was eating at a large table, they were chatting and laughing together. Stiles sent a wistful glance toward them, which wasn’t hidden from Derek, and it made the alpha feel pleased. He could recognize that his mate wanted to belong to them without even realizing it, and it was a hopeful sign. Derek never doubted that Stiles would fit into his pack like a missing puzzle piece, but experiencing this was different. He leaned closer to Stiles.

”Come, look around the buffet tables, and if you see something you want to eat or taste, don’t hesitate and put it on your plate. Then we can join to the others.”

While they were selecting their meals, Derek didn’t leave Stiles’s side. Not because he didn’t trust the omega, but because it felt so good to be near him. He looked approvingly at his mate’s plate, which contained scrabbled eggs, bacon and two pieces of toast. Not too much, but an acceptable amount of food. 

They sat on two of the empty chairs by the end of the table, facing each other. After everyone greeted them and they said their greetings back, Stiles looked around. His eyes stopped on Isaac's form, whose head was buried in his palms. Erica recognized that look.

”Don’t worry about him, he's just hung over.”

”And why does he have one exactly?” Derek asked while giving Erica a dirty look.

”You said that you didn’t need us around, so after a quick nap we all went to let loose for a bit. We found a club near the hotel, and had a little fun,” Boyd answered warily. ”Should we have not done that?”

Derek leaned back against the back of his chair, and Stiles felt nervous because of the tension around the table. Derek finally felt his worry and it was enough for him to calm down a bit.

”No, you’re right, you were allowed to chill out. Although I would have been more pleased if none of you had to fight against the aftermath of a hangover.” 

”It was my fault,” Jackson admitted. ”Our pup was under my attention, and I sized up his tolerance to the wolfbane-beer. When I recognized his condition it was too late.”

”I’m not a pup,” Isaac quipped with a groan.

”Of course you’re not,” Erica consoled him while petting his back.

”By the way, I didn’t leave his side all night and as soon as I saw how drunk he was, we immediately dragged him home,” Jackson continued.

Stiles watched the situation with interest, he was eager to know what the alpha would do. Would he tell his pack how irresponsible they were? Would he roar at them here and now, or he would leave the indoctrination for later?

”Isaac?” Derek asked with a gentler tone than Stiles would expected from him. His beta raised his head and gave Derek a miserable face. ”You have to learn your limits, you can’t put yourself in danger like that. Do you know what would have happened if your pack mates hadn’t been around to watch you? You could have been seriously hurt, or you could’ve hurt somebody else. Being drunk is not fun if you aren’t in control of yourself. Can you see that?”

Isaac was ashamed, and Stiles was surprised. He thought that Derek would blame the others for his actions, but that wasn't the case.

”Yes, I see. I’m sorry, Derek,” Isaac apologized with a tender voice. The alpha gave him a reassuring smile and that was it, the tension slowly melted away. 

After a few minutes of talking about one thing and another, Stiles suddenly spoke aloud.

”I called my dad this morning,” then he stopped, and Derek saw that he was just fumbling with his eggs without really eating them. His head was down while he was speaking, looking at his plate. ”I promised him that I was going home, so you don’t have to be around me any longer. I could buy a bus ticket, so you could go back to your business. I’m sure you'll even get the whole payment for finding me.”

The pack looked at their leader, clearly waiting for his reaction. They didn’t have to wait long. Derek set his cutlery down and looked at his mate with a serious expression.

”We won’t leave you alone. We will go to Beacon Hills together, no matter what you say.”

Stiles raised his head and gazed directly into Derek’s eyes.  
”I understand, even accept that YOU want to stay with me, at least until I am by my father’s side again, but why do you force your pack to travel with us? They surely have much more important things to do.”

Before Derek could give his answer, Jackson cut in.  
”Honestly, I haven’t been at home for a while. I planned to visit my foster parents, so this travelling came in handy.”

”And after half a year, I could see my mom again,” Lydia followed Jackson’s statement.

Erica, Isaac and Boyd said that they just wanted to be pampered by Talia Hale, who always treated them that way, thanks to them being the pack of her favorite child. Derek raised his eyebrows at Stiles, showing him, moreover challenging him to say something, but the words were stuck in the omega’s throat. All of the reasons were obvious, and hearing them instead of stating the real motivation made him feel touched. Hiding his emotions, Stiles went back to his meal. Derek sent a grateful glance toward every member of his pack, he was more than proud of them.

”Do you need some hot refreshments, sir?” Jason, the waiter from yesterday, appeared next to their table. ”Coffee or tea?”

Well, Derek must have given him much more of a tip than he was used to be given. Anyway, Stiles wanted to utilize the offer, but before he said anything, he looked questioningly at Derek, who just nodded.

”I would like a long coffee with milk and sugar, please,” then while everyone told their orders, he slowly pushed his plate away. After the waiter went away to bring their drinks, Derek voiced his worry.

”Would you like something else? You could order from the menu anything you want,” the alpha asked Stiles, who just looked at him quizically. Derek motioned toward his plate that was still half full of food.

”No, no, thanks. I’m full.”

”You barely ate anything,” Jackson stated.

”Be careful Whittemore, or I'll start thinking that you care about me!” Stiles said with sarcasm.

”Believe it or not, I do,” Jackson answered immediately, and Stiles was stunned, because he didn’t hear the skipping signal of a lie in his heartbeat.

”Don’t you feel well?” Derek asked while searching for the omega’s hand which was on the table. As soon as he reached Stiles’s skin, his concern was high again. ”Your temperature is a little low.”

”It’s cold here, but I’m sure the hot coffee will warm me up in no time.”

Derek decided leave it for now, but he mentally reminded hims to give a call to Deaton. He wanted the doctor to be ready for their appearance. Now he just wanted to enjoy the knowledge that his mate would return to his home without force.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! First of all: thanks for all the kudos and comments you left!
> 
> I know that the time between two chapters is too long, but I hope the lenght of them will worth the waiting.

After they finished their breakfast, everyone went back to their rooms to collect their suitcases, and met at the lobby. As the pack and Stiles waited for Derek who was paying the bill at the reception, they sat at a round coffee table. Isaac sat next to Stiles, Erica and Boyd were on their left, and Lydia and Jackson were on the right. During their wait for Derek the lovers flirted with each other, and Isaac tried to have a chat with Stiles.

”They always do this. Acting as if it was the last day they could spend together,” Isaac said motioning with his head toward Erica/Boyd then Lydia/Jackson. ”I know that at first it’s really disturbing, but if you learn how to close them out of your mind, they become more tolerable. Usually they managed to hold themselves back around Derek, you know, like children who pretend behave around their parents.”

”Are they all mated?” Stiles asked quietly, although said members didn’t show any sign of listening to their conversation. Stiles didn’t want to be nosy, he was simply curious. 

”Yes, they've been mated for a while. Their ceremony was almost two years ago, almost at the same time, not too long after our graduation.”

”Doesn’t it feel strange for you?” Stiles inquired. ”You know, being alone, without a mate, while the others around you have already found theirs?”

Isaac seemed to be thoughtful, and Stiles was grateful for it, because it meant that the beta took his question seriously. It made him pleased somehow, he wasn’t used to being taken seriously, especially by a beta werewolf (except his dad, Allison and his best friend, Scott). He had always been more comfortable around humans, since they treated him almost like an equal.

”Sometimes, they go too far with sucking each other faces!” Isaac answered a little louder, which caused Erica to release Boyd’s lips with a pink face. She turned around and mouthed a ’sorry’ with a guilty face.

”Do you think about your mate-to-be a lot? Who and where they would be, when would you meet them, those kind of things?”

”Rarely, but yeah. I like the way my life is going now. I... I had a bad past and honestly, I don’t think I could handle a serious relationship yet. However, I believe in fate, so when there is a time for me to meet my mate, I’m sure I will be ready for them.”

”Do you all live together?” came the next question from Stiles. Isaac turned to him, now they were almost facing each other. The beta felt comfortable around Stiles, it was a pleasant feeling for him, as usually he was more closed and cautious toward others. Talking with Stiles about their personal life was easy, the omega radiating pure interest, with no prejudice, although his question showed that he was aware of the closeness between the pack mates. Isaac knew that the six of them were real close to each other, and sometimes this disturbed the other wolves around them.

”No-no-no, thank God! Could you imagine how they behave when they're at home? We're really close, but I don’t want to overstep any boundaries, if you catch my drift. Although, we do all live in the same apartment, just on different levels. The whole building belongs to the Hales, so of course there are enough apartments for all of us. Well, I used to live with Derek, but now – as you come into the picture – I think it's the right time for me to start to live alone, it'll help build my self-confidence up. I have to learn to live on my hump.”

 

”I don’t think that's necessary! You don’t have to move out, you can stay with Derek. I’m sure I won’t be with him too long, so I won’t interfere with your life.”

”Why wouldn’t you stay with us?” Isaac asked with honest surprise.

Stiles looked at Derek with hopeless eyes.

”Look at him! He’s perfect, and I’m... well, I’m not. He deserves someone better, someone who could reach his level, who could help him lead you guys, who could gratify all of his needs. And that one isn’t me. Anyway, I won’t blame him, not even for a moment when he turns his back to me. I just wish we had never met. It wasn’t easy for me to go away from my mate even though I didn’t know who they were. Well now, when I know it’s him, the man I had a very hard crush on almost all of my life, it will be harder to accept that I could never have him.” Then he looked back at Isaac and gave him a sad smile. ”But don’t worry about it, I could manage with this situation, moreover I wouldn’t bother him. I will just simple leave the scene behind me.”

”What the hell are you talking about, Stilinski?” Jackson said shortly with a hard tone. ”You won’t leave him! He's been waiting for his mate for years!”

”I’m not even surprised that you didn’t really listen to what I was saying,” Stiles answered him calmly. ”I won’t be the one who will stampede out. You should be glad, I won’t annoy you too long, tomorrow you will see the last of me, when you take me down to my dad’s porch steps.”

Jackson seemed angry.

”You're implying that my leader, my alpha will lost his mate not too long after he finally found them. How could I be happy about it?”

”Oh, come on! Don’t pretend like you won’t be pleased when you see my next failure, like you wouldn’t enjoy watching him reject me!”

It was the time when the most silent member of them – aka Boyd – turned to Stiles.

”He's telling you the truth. We're pack, and our alpha’s happiness is really important to us. We won’t be happy if he experienced losing his mate, not at all!”

Jackson had taken a deep breath, like he tried to reign in his control over the wolf inside.  
”Look, Stilinski! I know I did some shitty things to you at the past. I remember every mean word I said to you, but you have to realize that none of them were really true. I never thought that those mocking words touched you so deep.”

Stiles didn’t even turn to him when he answered with trembling, small voice.  
”You spent two of your years at high school making me believe how useless, weak and freaky I am, whose future mate should have run away from as soon as they recognized the bond between us. Aren’t you satisfied that at finally your efforts hit home?”

”You aren’t weak or a freak, or anything you just said!” Jackson almost yelled at him. ”No one speaks about my leader’s mate this way, not even the mate himself! Don’t you dare degrade yourself, because when you do this you degrade the pack.”

”Well, it’s just another reason to find a better wolf for your alpha, Jackson. Go and fetch the first beta you see in the street, they will fit better into your perfect team then I!”

Jackson made a move toward the omega, who instantly jumped up and stepped back two steps. Isaac stood up as well, followed Stiles with his movements, and stopped in front of him, like a shield. Lydia tried to pull Jackson back by his arms, while Erica and Boyd were watching the scene disconcertingly. This was the cue for Derek to rejoin them, he could sense the tension even from the other side of the room. After he summed up the situation, as seeing Isaac position himself in front of his frightened mate and Lydia’s effort to keep her own mate back, Derek quickly went to protective mode. He stepped into Jackson’s area, totally blocking the beta's sight of Stiles, and placed both of his his hands on the angry, blue-eyed beta's chest.

”What the hell happened? Can’t I leave you alone for a few minutes?”

”I’m sorry alpha, but I have to tell you this: your mate is dead above the ears!” Jackson growled toward Stiles, who tried to become smaller behind Isaac’s back. 

Derek didn’t like the smell of fear in Stiles’s scent, not talking about the light trembling of his all body. Isaac must have sensed his alphas protective emotions, as he slowly turned around until he was facing the omega, and tried to calm him down by whispering some reassuring words to him, like he was safe, nobody would harm him, especially him. He slowly raised his hands and placed them on Stiles’s shoulders.

”We'll wait for you in the cars,” Isaac said to Derek, while he was leading Stiles toward the exit. He stopped, but only for a moment, asking for his alphas permission with his eyes, which was given immediately.

”Go you too, I want to have a chat to Jackson,” Derek commanded the others, while he still had his hands on said beta’s chest. He waited until they were out of earshot, then he flashed his red eyes to Jackson. ”What the hell was that? Did you want to attack him? My mate?”

Jackson was astonished.  
”What?! NO! I just lost control a bit, I would never hurt him. But he said terrible things about himself, about YOUR MATE!”

”And you thought the best way to handle this problem was if you literally threatened him, terrified him to death? He’s an omega, Jackson, who's surely lost all of his self-confidence because of the guys like you in high school. Because of those jerks, who always told him cruel and false things, until he persuaded himself that he wasn’t a mate material. I’ve no idea yet what the hell happened to him exactly, or why he sells himself so low, but I want to find out, and if you keep acting like this around him, I will have to separate you from us. I won’t like it, not even a bit, cause you are my beta, but I will do it for my mate’s sake.”

Jackson looked down ashamed.

”I know I fucked up, Derek, believe me, I really know. I also think that the past me has a lot for responsibility of his present behavior.”

Derek let him go and stepped back a little.

”Well, at least we agree on your younger self's stupidity. Do you think you can act like a normal person around him, or would you rather go home with Lydia?”

”I understand, all the things you said. You're right about everything. I will do my best to be better for you and him, I promise. And if you think that my being away from you two will help assure him that he as definite place in our pack, I'll agree without any opposition. Just say it, and I will return to our block back home, even if it means I can't visit my parents.”

Derek rolled his eyes and hugged his beta tight.

”I don’t want that! I'd like all of my pack to be together. Just be more careful around him from now, and try to befriend to him. I hope you don’t hate Stiles....”

Jackson snapped up his head.  
”Of course I don’t hate him, honestly I never did! It’s... a little complicated and embarrassing for me. I'd like to have a talk to him, with your amen.”

”I won’t tell him what to do and who he speak with, but if you can get him to talk to you, I won’t go against it.”

They joined the others in the parking area, Stiles leaned against the Camaro, Isaac stood next to him, while Erica, Lydia and Boyd were chatting about small nothings. Isaac sent a worried look toward Derek, then he looked back to Stiles, who was keeping his eyes on the floor in front of him. He was obviously lost in his thought.

”I'll help you carry the left suitcases out from the lobby,” Isaac stated to Derek, who raised his eyebrows.

”We'll put the ones here into the back of the cars while you do,” Lydia said with forced cheerfulness.

Derek slowly nodded, then he and Isaac left the others. Jackson took a step nearer Stiles, who realized his movements and tried to stick harder to the side of the car.

”Stiles, you didn't really think that I would harm you, did you? I’ve never hurt you physically before, not even with a finger, and I swear I won’t ever start.”

”It’s OK,” Stiles answered still looking down, then he moved to Erica and Boyd, signaling that he was done talking to Jackson.

The said beta didn’t want him to leave, but when Lydia caught his arm and pulled him back a bit, he stopped. 

”Not here, not now!” Lydia whispered to him like a command. It was fully clear that she was really angry with him, and Jackson didn’t want to risk getting deeper into shit than he was in now, so he obeyed immediately.

When they were far enough away, Derek turned his head to Isaac while they continued their trek to the hotel.

”I presume you didn’t think that I couldn’t take two more suitcases by myself, so come on, what is it?”

”I’m really worried about Stiles, Derek! He shouldn’t have reacted this seriously to Jackson’s movement. He acted like he literally thought he was going to get hit!”

”What are you implying, Isaac?”

”Well, I can understand that he feels that he's lower than us because of the guys back at school. I even concede, that he didn’t defend himself against betas with his words or actively resist because of his physical ability. But the way he was moving from Jackson made me remember the relationship between my dad and I. I used to act exactly like he did.”

Derek frowned.

”Do you think he was abused? By who? His classmates?”

”I’m sure that during our school-years no one touched him that way, nobody beat him then. But we finished two years before him, and we didn’t hear anything about him till the sheriff came to the company.”

”I should ask Scott about it, maybe he could enlighten us. I hope Stiles wasn’t in that situation you suspect. I’m sure that if anyone treated him like that, his dad wouldn’t have let it be that way. He would have clearly used all of his power to stop the guys who physically hurt his only son.”

”Yeah, you must be right. Maybe I just overreacted it,” Isaac admitted with relief, and gave Derek a small smile. ”I’m sorry if I seem to be a meddler.”

Derek stopped and turned fully toward Isaac, who stopped moving as well.   
”You aren’t a meddler, and you definitely don’t need to apologize. I won’t ever be mad if you show your concern towards my mate. On the contrary, I’m more than pleased that you are this solicitous about him.”

”If you really think that way, do you mind if I call Scott to ask about it, or would you rather clear it yourself?”

They reached the suitcases and both of them grabbed one. Derek nodded his final goodbyes toward the boy at the reception, then they left the hotel.

”You're really determined with his case, aren’t you?” Derek asked, Isaac shrugged his shoulders.

”You know my past, Derek. I didn't have anyone that had my back then, I was all by myself till you came and literally saved me. I think you can understand my motivation without any explanation. I would like to know if something happened, and I’m sure the sooner we all know if he was abused the better for your own chances are to win him over. I mean, you could handle him better, you could avoid any situation that could be a trigger for him. But it’s your decision, of course. I’m just sure that you won’t leave his side till we're in Beacon Hills, and I’m also aware that you don’t want him to be near when you talk to Scott about this. So if you want to have a clear understanding about his possible past, first hand, you will have to wait until he is with his father again, and you're not near to him. Knowing you, patience isn’t your forte, at least not in these kinds of situations.”

They were halfway between the cars and the entrance of the building, still out of earshot, when Derek stopped, put his suitcase down to the concrete and hugged Isaac tightly.

”If I had a favorite beta, you would be the one!” Derek whispered, then as fast as he started the hug he stopped it and continued his walk to the others. Isaac followed him after a moment, a shy smile around his mouth. ”Sometimes it really scares me how well you know me. And to answer your question: please, do what you think you need to, cause you're right, I wouldn’t be able to do it on my own any time soon, and I need answers, the sooner the better.”

 

Before they started to travel any further, Derek gave some instructions to his pack. He told them that even if he wanted to reach Beacon Hills soon, he still didn’t know if they had to make another stop and get some rest for the night, and until then there would be more stops at stations depending on their needs (eating, drinking, use restrooms, etc.).

Stiles placed himself in the Camaro without a word, didn’t even argue when Derek warned him about his seat belt. His scent was radiating sadness, embarrassment and guilt, which made Derek angry at Jackson again. After a few minutes of heavy silence, Stiles turned a little toward Derek.

”I’m sorry,” he said with a quite voice. Derek raised his eyebrows and sent a worried glance to the omega.

”Why would you be sorry?”

”Because I initiated the fight between you and your beta. I disturbed your relationship,” Stiles explained, then he looked out of the window next to him, and the embarrassment became stronger in his scent.

”You didn’t initiate anything! The bond between me and my pack mates is as strong as it was this morning. Why are you acting like you killed somebody?” When Stiles didn’t answered, Derek groaned a bit. ”Come on! You didn’t do anything wrong! Jackson was the one who behaved like a dork, not you.”

”But you're not angry with him, are you? I mean, you wouldn’t push him away from you just because of me, would you?” Stiles voice was full of hope, and it made Derek’s heart ache even more. Even if Stiles tried to deny his nature, he couldn’t go against his instincts. Without even realizing it, he already made efforts of easing the tension between him and the pack. ”He didn’t hit me or anything, and I’m not sure if he wanted to anyway. I shouldn’t have been such a chicken, and I was the one who provoked him, so it wasn’t his fault. He just defended his pack.”

”Stiles,” Derek stopped him suddenly. ”You don’t have to palliate him, really. I won’t turn my back on him, so you don’t need to worry about anything. And I appreciate that you want to lighten the severity of his act, but please, let me handle him the way I think he needs to be handled.”

”Yes, of course!” Stiles retreated in a hurry. ”I didn’t want to tell you how to lead your own pack!”

”That’s not what I meant!” Derek grit his teeth. He was a little lost, because he didn’t know how to explain it to his mate, who clearly took every word as a charge against himself. Since he hadn't any idea about it, he just changed the subject. ”Anyway, I couldn’t not see how little of breakfast you ate. That’s why I'd like you to give me a sign when you feel hungry. Anytime! If you think that you can eat, please tell me.”

”Oh, OK,” when Derek turned his head toward him and sent a serious glance, Stiles raised both of his hands in front of him. ”I will, I will, I promise, just keep your eyes on the road!”

They remained silent for a while, listening to the radio which played some pop music, when Stiles started speaking again.

”I'd like to ask you something, but I’m not sure if you'll tell me the truth. I mean, I surely could know if you told me a full lie, but my sense isn’t as accurate as yours, so I wouldn’t know if your answer is just a half-truth.”

”Why would I lie to you?” Derek asked a little surprised.

”Because there is a chance that I won’t like your answer,” Stiles answered. ”And I have a feeling that you don’t want me to be upset about anything.”

It’s true, Derek admitted to himself, and he balanced his choices, then decided that now, in this situation earning Stiles’s trust is more important than keeping the omega relaxed and calm.  
”I promise I will tell you the truth.”

Stiles had a deep breath.

”Was my dad insulted because of me running? Was he laughed at that he, the sheriff, couldn’t find his own son?” His voice was wavered a little, and after he said his question he waited for the answer by biting hard into his lips to hide their trembling.

”No, he wasn’t,” Derek stated with certain tone. ”And before you ask, yes, I would clearly know if he had been. My mom wouldn’t have let him be treated that way anyway without her intervention, he is relevant to all of us. He's your father, that means he's the only parent of my mate, and he is well-respected above this.” then after a moments he asked. ”If you were so worried about your dad, why didn’t you let him make any contact with you?”

”Because I always knew that if I had heard his voice again, if he had begged me to go back, I would have done so immediately,” Stiles admitted. ”I was right too. He made me promise to return to him this morning.” Stiles was silent again for a few moments, then he asked his next question a little hesitantly. ”Have YOU ever been mocked because of me? Because you have an omega as a mate? Or did you even tell anyone?”

Derek sent a strange glance toward Stiles, then he turned the radio off. He wanted to concentrate to this conversation, and he wanted Stiles to be all ears too.

”I’ve never kept a secret about who my mate was, and no one, I repeat, NO ONE confronted me because of you. Not even for a second. It wouldn’t have mattered anyway, nobody could have changed my mind about you. I was more then pleased when I recognized you in the school that day! I didn’t shout it out from the rooftop, or put it into the local newspaper, but I never denied it either,” Stiles stayed silent. ”Stiles, did you know that I was the one who was waiting for you that night?”

”No,” Stiles whispered, but his heart gave him away.

”But you knew something, right?”

Stiles looked out the window again, and for a while Derek thought that he wouldn’t even answer. Stiles didn’t turn back, but he replied.

”I didn’t know that the person would be you, but I knew that my mate was a strong, well-known wolf from a higher family. I didn’t know anything else, I had no clue that my mate lived in the same town as I did, and I didn’t have a name either.”

”How did you know that? I mean, that your mate is ’well-known’?” Derek was surprised, because he believed that Stiles knew nothing about his own mate.

Stiles shrugged his shoulders, like he didn’ care, but the sadness came harder from him.  
”Someone told me,” Stiles wanted to stop the conversation from being directed towards him. ”Are you seriously telling me, that even your mom, an alpha Hale, wasn’t disappointed when you told her about me?”

”Stiles!” now Derek was frustrated. ”My mom and yours were friends. She fully respects your whole family. She was absolutely excited about our mating ceremony.”

”Oh!” Stiles went deeper into the seat. ”She must have spent a lof of money to organize the ceremony. I'll pay her back, or at least the half of it. I hope she'll let me amortize it in small amounts.”

”Get that notion out of your head immediately!” ordered Derek. ”What she spent was her own business, not yours. And if you drag this subject up in front of her, I’m sure she'll flash you her famous red eyes!”

”Do you think I'll have to meet her? I could live without looking into her eyes after all I did.”

”After all you did?” Derek asked, losing the original direction of the conversation for a bit. ”What did you do that my mom would be angry about?”

”Well, I stole the chance for his son to decide if he wanted me or not. I made the choice instead of you, or rather I didn’t let you say your decision directly to me.”

Derek reached out and patted Stiles’s jittery knee.

”Calm down, she won't blame you for anything, I’m sure! And I'll be there next to you when you two meet, so you don’t have to be nervous. I’m sure she'll adore you, you'll see! You can't even hide from her hugs, she will treat you like her littlest son,” then he added. ”Turning the talk back to the really important things. I have some questions as well: first of all, what the hell made you run? Did someone tell you something about your mate that had to do with your escape?”

Because Stiles didn’t want to answer these questions, he wasn’t ready to do it, but at the same time he didn’t know how to stop Derek, he turned the radio on again and turned it up even louder. Derek shook his head, but he left the topic again.

When they were driving next to the sea, Stiles sat upright, gloating over the sight. The sea was visible at Derek’s side, so the alpha could clearly see the omega’s wistful eyes.  
”We could have a little break, if you want to visit the coast,” Derek offered to Stiles, whose eyes went wide in his disbelief.

”Could we? Really?” Then he looked out the window to the sea again. ”The last time I traveled on this road, I was on a bus, so I didn’t have a chance to stop by. You know, once my dad said that my mom and he planned a trip to the coast when she was pregnant with me...when she was strong and healthy. But they have never went through with this plan, they wanted to wait for my birth, so they could bring me here with them. But, she didn't have a chance to see the sea, nor had I, because....” he stopped mid sentence. 

”Then it’s time to fulfill that missing dream, don’t you think?” Derek smiled at him, then he turned off the road on the next exit. Their pack followed them until they stopped at a public parking area near the beach. The coast wasn’t full, but there were some people here and there. There were some stalls too, where hot dogs, hamburgers and all kinds of meals could be bought by hungry and thirsty visitors. The pack got out from the cars, and at first they were moving their legs to get rid of the pins and needles, except Stiles, who started venturing onto the beach without any hesitation. When he reached the sand, he quickly took off his shoes and socks, and held them in his hands. Before he stepped in the warm, golden sand, he turned his head toward Derek, who leaned back against his car and looked at him with his warm smiling face.

”Aren't you guys coming?” asked Stiles.

”I would like to have a small chat with Isaac. But you don’t have to wait, go on!” Derek made a shooing motion with his hands. 

Boyd and Jackson followed Stiles, they put their own shoes and socks down too, and placed them into their hands like Stiles did, but Lydia and Erica searched for large towels in the suitcases. The girls stated that they wouldn’t sit directly on the sand, and then threatened the others if they dared to carry sands into the cars. 

Isaac and Derek watched them for a while, until they were far away enough. They went to the hood of the Camaro and leaned against it, watching the pack and Stiles at the coast. It was a sunny day, but the temperature wasn’t high enough to a swim. The most people on the coast didn’t even go into the water, they just relaxed in the sand. But Stiles’s trousers were rolled up, he was knee-deep into the sea, he raised his face toward the sun. The girls simply layed down to the send to have a sunbathe. Boyd and Jackson followed Stiles into the water, but they kept their distance from him as well.

”Did you make the call?” Derek asked.

”Yeah, I did.” When Isaac didn’t continue Derek’s worry raised up.

”Isaac? What it is?”

”Well, unfortunately I was right. He was bullied more after we left school, than he was when we were there. He was beaten sometimes, Scott said that most of the cases he was able to interfere in time. Although, he said, there had been some days, when he had been late. Sometimes Stiles wouldn't even call him for help. He also told me that Stiles had never been beaten too severely, so most of his injuries could have been hidden easily from his dad, and the remains hadn’t been too serious, so the sheriff hadn’t been involved. Scott didn't liked it, not at all, but Stiles made him promise not to tell his father about the real extent of his bashings.”

Of course, Derek thought, as he saw at the first line how protective Stiles was towards his father. The alpha was furious. He expected that Stiles had a hard life, but it was more than just mocking and childish bullying. It was physical abuse against his mate. He couldn’t control his red-eyes, and a deep warning growl let out his throat. He paced up and down at the parking area, then he finally kicked a trash bin so hard that it flew at the other side of the road. This time Isaac didn’t try to calm him down, he just let the alpha shoot his last bolt. It took some time for Derek to cool off enough to join to Isaac at the Camaro again.

”I want names, Isaac!” Derek growled at him. ”All of the guys who hurt him.”

”Derek, they were stupid kids, who let out their frustration in a very bad way. I fully agreed that they need a lesson to learn, but one: Scott didn’t even know all of them, and two: your act will lead Stiles back to his past.” Isaac stood in front of his alpha and put both of his hands on his shoulders. He looked deep into his eyes, and flashed his blue eyes as well. ”You won’t do anything, because it wouldn’t cause problems only for you, but your mate as well. It wouldn’t help him if you went after them! Now focus on Stiles, your omega! Show him how valuable and special he is to you... for us! Make him forget his dark past! Give him pleasant new memories! Don’t give him another reason to turn away from you, don’t let him think that he caused you troubles! Because if you go after them and do the thing you want to, the law would interfere! For now, there's no point to seek revenge!”

The rage slowly faded away, red eyes went back to hazel-green. Isaac was right, he shouldn’t worry about the past, he should concentrate on their future. He turned to Isaac again.  
”When did you become this wise, man?”

”I’ve learned from the best, from you! If you hadn’t been so involved in this situation, you would have been the one giving this speech. Was it good?” Isaac asked.

”Did you practice this talk during the way here?” Derek teased him.

Isaac cleared his throat and he now seemed to be uncomfortable.

”Actually, yes. Jackson and Lydia said that it was good enough to reach you. I changed some words, because of the heat of the moment, but the main line was the same.”

”And what about the eyes-flashing?” he asked while motioning toward his eyes with two of his fingers.

”To make it more intense!”

Derek laughed at this statement, and pulled his beta into a half hug.

”It was perfect!” he praised. ”Come on, we could wake up our tired feet with cold water.”

”I don’t like cold water, it makes me need to pee,” Isaac complained, and this time Derek laughed out loud.

 

Jackson was circulating Stiles in the sea – it was clear that he wanted to have a talk with him, but he didn’t know how to start it – Boyd joined the girls on the sand. He slowly stole the distance between them, until he stopped almost in Stiles’s personal space. Stiles went up and down into the sea, and Jackson stepped with him as well.

”You don’t have to follow me, I won’t run away. You can join to your pack by the towels,” Stiles said quietly.

”I'd like to speak to you about our past,” Jackson answered. Stiles’s body tensed immediately, and his steps slowed down. ”I mean, I want to apologize!” Jackson added hurriedly. ”I admit I was a total shit face to you, and I don't have an acceptable excuse. But I want you to know that I never hated you, I was just jealous.” This sentence made Stiles stop, he turned face-to-face with the beta.

”You. Were. Jealous.” He raised his eyebrows, then he laughed sarcastically. ”Sure! How stupid I was! Of course you gave me your undivided attention because you had feelings toward me!”

”No, I wasn’t in love with you, or anything. I didn’t mean it that way. But... OK. I’m try to explain, but I’m not good at speaking,” Jackson tried to build the next sentence in his head, and he slowly formed the words. ”I am a beta werewolf, and you are an omega.”

”If you start to compare us to each other again, I will hit you in the face and I won’t care about my breaking hand!” Stiles warned him, but Jackson clearly knew the the omega wouldn’t ever hit him. He wasn’t built for violence, after all.

”Could you let me finish my talk, please! I try to be honest with you!” The beta’s raised voice made Stiles flinch away a bit. Jackson let out a frustrated groan. ”Shit! I’m sorry, OK? Just, please, let me finish!” He waited until Stiles weakly nodded. ”We should move, this water is as cold as ice when we just stand in it!” They started pacing again in the knee-deep water. ”So, I’m a beta, like half of the were-population. Yes, I’m strong and well-built, but during my school years I didn’t know that I would be the part of a pack like Derek’s. I could have stayed under Talia Hale’s lead, and it wasn’t the worst, of course, but it would have meant that there wasn’t any pack which wants me around. Like my biological parents did to me, I feared being left behind again, like no one want me. I was one of hundreds of betas. But you! You're an omega, a rarity, a specialty! Every pack would fight for you, every leader would do anything just to have you belong to them. And this knowledge could mess with a teenager’s head, you know? So I tried to center your weakness, and those things I used to tell you made me believe that you weren’t better than me.”

”And you were right!” Stiles said. ”I wasn’t better, I’m still not even equal compared to you. Don’t you see how lucky you are? You have a stable pack, with a leader like Derek! You have a beautiful mate, Lydia. You have everything I could never have!”

”You're not listening to me, Stiles!” Jackson said sadly. ”In high school you were unique, while I was average at best. I got lucky because of my pack, because of Derek and Lydia as well. But back then, I had nothing except my foster parents, while you had your dad and a real friend who accepted you the way you were. I had to fight for my respect by being mean and cruel, while you simply acted like yourself and still earned their love.”

”Jackson, I can't feel sorry for you, cause I really don’t understand! You had a lot of friends, you had parents, two of them actually, who loved you so much. All of the girls at school were grovelling at your feet. And now you're telling me, that it didn’t mean anything to you? I lost my mom, I had only one real friend, and I had no chance at a date, because no one wanted to be seen with me. Sorry, but I really can’t see your point.”

”Yeah, sometimes even I can’t understand my past self as well... As I said, I don’t want to find lame excuses or ways out, so it would be great if you just simply tried to forgive me. Although I can understand if you aren’t there yet, but I hope that sometime near in the future you could see me without remembering our past.”

”I really don’t think we would spent enough time together for that,” the sadness returned to Stiles again.

”You could hear if I tell you something totally crap, I mean lie. So, please listen to my heart carefully....I’m sure we will spend more time together! Derek won’t let you down, I promise!”

Stiles looked at Jackson with a wary face.

”Either you really didn’t lie, or you are very good at it. If you didn’t, that just means that you really believed that he would stay with me, so it didn’t even count. You don’t know all of the details.”

Jackson let out a frustrated huff.

”You're a harder case that I hoped for. But time is on our side.” then he stepped a bit closer to the omega. ”Can I give you a hug?”

Stiles hesitated a little, than he gave a small nod. Jackson didn’t think about it for a second longer, and grabbed Stiles by his shoulders and pulled him into a tight embrace.

”You will be perfect for our pack, I know you will be!”

”Jackson, would you be so kind as to let my mate go?” Came the alpha's teasing voice. The beta leaned back and gave a final friendly smile to Stiles, who tried to reciprocate it, but it was more of a grimace then a smile. ”Sure, he's all yours.” Then he went back to the others.

”Did you sent him to me? Did you force him to apologize?” Stiles was confused by the kindness the beta showed toward him.

”No, I’ve never told them who they could be friends with, so, no, I didn’t. Everything he did was his own decision, but I can’t deny that it make me feel satisfied,” Derek answered, then he looked the omega up and down. He saw the light blue on his lips. ”You should come out from this cold sea water. You were already cold at breakfast.”

”OK.” While they were walking out, Stiles kept glancing back to the sea, and he almost lost his balance, so Derek grabbed his hand and didn’t let it go even after Stiles’s stood stable again.

”Just because we're getting out of the sea doesn’t mean we have to leave immediately. We can stay on the sand for a while if you want to,” Derek said.

”What time did you promise my dad I'd be home?”

”There isn’t a definite time, as I said at the hotel’s park. If we decide that we want to spend another night in a motel, we will find one and do exactly this.”

”But don’t you have another case to solve? Another stupid missing kid to find?”

”At the moment, being with you and convincing you that you are my other half is the most important thing in my life! Peter can solve the others problems, he definitely doesn’t need me around now.”

Stiles blushed hard by hearing this, which somehow made Derek pleased. It meant that the omega liked to be in the center of his attention. 

They reached the sand and Derek sat on one of the beach towels which the girls laid down on the sand. Stiles stayed standing in front of him awkwardly until the alpha pull him down to the towel by his hand. He helped Stiles by placing himself between the V of Derek’s tights, facing to the sea, leaning back to Derek’s chest. Every moment they spent like this, Stiles’s body relaxed more and more. They stayed like this for about half an hour, before Stiles started moving again. He slowly freed himself from Derek’s hold and turned around to face the alpha.

”I’m a little hungry. The smell of the hamburgers is delicious,” Stiles said with his unsure voice, which earned a skeptical expression by Derek.

”The cheap, filled-with-oil food smell makes you hungry,” Derek repeated, showing his doubt in his tone. Stiles stood up hurriedly and turned around to face the sea again.

”Never mind! It’s a stupid thing, I know.” He took very big breaths, fulling his lungs with the salty air. ”Anyway, I think we should carry on our travel to home.”

”I could eat too,” Jackson said, he got up from the sand and stepped to Stiles. ”Come on, we can buy some unhealthy, but tasty burgers.” His action caused Derek to realize that his mate was serious, so he stood up as well.

”Stiles! Do you really want food?”

The omega looked at him with shy eyes, and he gave a little nod. Derek cursed himself a bit in thought.

”I will go with you then.” He started going toward a stall, but stopped after a few steps by Jackson’s words.

”It’s really not necessary, we can get it! We'll bring the food back here.”

Derek looked in Jackson eyes, and slowly returned to the towel. ”OK, then. Do you have enough money?” He didn’t wait for an answer, took some banknotes out from his jeans pocket and handed them to the beta. Before Jackson could take it, Stiles stepped between him and the hand of Derek, shaking his head.

”No, we don’t need it, the burgers will be on me," Derek raised his eyebrows, so Stiles continued. ”Please, let me. You payed my bills at the hotel, so it’s my turn. Actually, do you guys want anything, burgers, hot dogs, drinks?” Stiles asked the others. 

Before they answered, all of them looked at Derek questioningly, who just shrugged his shoulders, and he was the first who said his order.  
”It would be nice if you could get me an Ice Tea.” That seemed to be a green light to the pack, as Erica wanted a lemonade, Lydia a mineral water without carbonation, Boyd asked for a Coke and Isaac for an orange juice. None of them were hungry, so the food out on the table was for them. 

Hearing their orders made Stiles feel satisfied, and his emotions were felt by the alpha, who mulled over the thought, how the hell was the idea of imperfection could appear in Stiles’s mind? It was fully clear to Derek, that every action he took was instinctive, he didn’t WANT to show the pack his bright side, he didn’t WANT to give his care prominence on purpose. He just did what he felt was the right thing to do. He had already been more loyal to this pack than a newby wolf would be if they had won a place into the pack. So no matter what was in Stiles’s head, the omega wolf inside of him wanted to join, that’s why he spontaneously tried to show his advantages.

”It was a wise decision,” Lydia remarked with a smirk when the two wolves were far enough away. ”Jackson is really determined about befriending him, and because he was the hardest case out of all of us, if he succeeded, our efforts to make Stiles accept us would be as easy as a pie.”

”Did you talk to your mate about the morning the situation?” Derek asked Lydia, who hardened her face.

”Of course, I did. Why? Did you think I would have left it without any comment? He acted like a jerk, he frightened an omega, surely reminded him of the unpleasant high school years. We heard what Scott told Isaac through the phone. I can assure you, that hearing about Stiles’s story made Jackson have a hard introversion. So don’t be shocked if his endeavors to be a lovable pack mate in Stiles’s eyes is highly increased in the future.”

”Why? What happened to Stiles in high shool which wasn’t known by Jackson before?” Erica asked inquiringly.

”Didn’t you tell them?” Derek asked with a surprised voice.

”Well, we didn’t have a chance to do it yet,” Lydia answered, then she looked at Isaac, who nodded and told the things he talked with the alpha in the parking area before. 

He quickly summarized that he suspected Stiles was bullied in a physical way after they left school, he explained why he called Scott, and told them what he knew from their talk. By the end of his recap, both Erica and Boyd were flashing their blue eyes and growling quietly. 

Derek recognized that Jackson and his mate finished their purchase and started making their way back to them, so he quickly ordered the two betas:  
”He didn’t know about the call, so calm down or go for a short walk!”

To his astonishment both of the angry betas stayed where they were, and managed to bottle their anger by the time the two other wolves arrived back to them. Jackson brought the two hamburgers, while the drinks were in Stiles’s hands. The omega gave the refreshments to the others, one by one. After he delivered all of the orders, he sat back on Derek’s towel, near him, and let Jackson hand his burgers to him. He made himself comfortable, sitting cross legged, then he looked up. His eyes met Isaac’s wide-eyes, so his raised up his eyebrows questioningly.

”You brought all of the drinks we ordered,” Isaac stated with disbelief. ”It never happened with Jackson before, he never remembers what we like to drink.”

”He didn’t know this time either,” Stiles admitted with a light pink face. ”But I could recall them at the stall.”

”You don’t even know us that well, but you can memorize what kind of drinks we wanted,” Lydia stated.

Now Stiles face wasn’t pink but completely red, he looked bashful at the compliment behind the girl’s words.

”I was working as a waiter for months, remembering orders was my job.”

”If you say so,” Isaac's voice showed his skepticism, but they left the subject.

Derek watched Stiles as he was eating, it was the same pace like at the hotel. The first few bites of the omega were in a hurry, like he was starving, then the time between the swallows became more and more, and when the hamburger was half eaten, the alpha could see the fight in Stiles. He wasn’t hungry anymore, he started acting like he was eating, had took small nibbles from the food. The alpha let him fight for a while, just to see if the omega would tell him that he didn’t want to eat anymore. He didn’t say anything though, so when he put some crumbs into his mouth instead of taking bites, Derek took pity on him.

”Are you full?” Derek asked him with a gentle tone. Stiles snapped his head up, and looked at his mate guiltily before he took the sandwich from his mouth. ”It’s OK, if you are. As I said yesterday, I don’t want you to force yourself to eat. Just take as much as you need. We will stop again to have lunch around noon, so it would be better if you don’t fill yourself up.”

”Sorry! I was the one demanding food, and yet I couldn’t eat it all,” Stiles whispered. ”I really thought I was starving. I don’t know why my stomach is so full after just a few bites. I used to eat normally, three times a day, breakfast, lunch and dinner, even full meals. I don’t know what's wrong with me.”

Derek leaned closer, took the burger out of Stiles hand and gave it to Jackson’s who motioned towards a near trash bin with his head, signaling that he would get rid of the remaining food. Stiles looked at both of them gladly, then he opened his own coke and tried to get rid of the stick in his throat by drinking big gulps. Derek touched his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

”When did it start? Your eating disorder?” Derek asked his mate.

”I don’t know exactly, maybe a month ago,” Stiles admitted while he kept his eyes on the towel in front of him.

”Do you have any other trouble with your health? Anything?” Derek wanted to fish as much information about Stiles’s possible illness as he could, so he tried to push this subject a little more. 

Stiles thought for a few moments, then he hesitantly answered.

”I sleep much more then I used to. Sometimes I feel like I’m burning, and the other minute I almost freeze from the cold,” then he stopped, he didn’t want to discuss the biological side of his condition.

”Stiles! Is there something else? Please, I need to know,” Derek tried to push more, because he felt that the omega was hiding something from him, and anything could be important.

”I don’t want to talk about it,” Stiles's face was red again, and he was radiating a harsh scent of embarrassment, so Derek decided to change his tactics.

”OK, I won’t push you more on one condition,” he waited until Stiles looked at him with his familiar wary eyes. ”I want you to get a medical examination by our doctor in Beacon Hills, as soon as we reach the town. You know Dr. Deaton, don’t you?”

”He's your pack's special doctor, right?”

”Yes, he is. So, what do you say? Will you consent to the examination, without any argument?”

Since Stiles planned to turn up at the doctors in the near future, it wasn’t hard for him to say yes, so he nodded, and Derek gave him a relieved smile. After that they stayed at the coast a little longer, until Stiles suggested that they should take to the road again. Before they left the sea, he went back into the water, as if he were there to say goodbye.

When Derek asked about this, Stiles gave him a sad smile:  
”My mom would have loved this sight, it’s beautiful. Like we're standing on the edge of the world, there is water as far as the eye can see. I wonder if this peace would be felt out there, out on the sea.”

”We could visit this place more often, if you would like. Or we could go on a sea-trip as well, so you could experience the sensation first hand.”

”I don’t understand how you can be this sure about our future,” Stiles said with a hopeless tone.

”And I don’t understand how you don't believe that we're perfect for each other,” Derek shot back without any hesitance. As always it caused Stiles to remain silent, he sent one last glance toward the sea, then turned around and started his way to the Camaro. Derek stayed for a few moments, trying to reign in his patience. The more Stiles avoided giving direct answers to the hidden question of ’why’, the more frustration he felt. Derek wasn’t sure when he would reach the point where he couldn’t restrain himself any longer and would demand that his mate give a concrete explanation of his thoughts.

They were travelling for about two hours, when the pack informed their alpha that they started feeling hungry. They stopped at a small restaurant next to the main road, and after a quick visit to the restrooms they ordered their meals. At first Stiles didn’t want to eat anything, but when Derek pushed him a little, saying that he could at least try the soup, he bent his neck and agreed. While they were waiting for their foods, the pack mates were talking easily among themselves. Derek felt his chest swell with pride when they managed to involve his mate in the conversation by choosing Sci-Fi films as a theme. Stiles slowly relaxed next to him, and after a couple of minutes he shared his own opinion about the characters as well, he even went into a teasing argument with Isaac about Iron man and Captain America.

When the waiters took orders at their table, the nervousness came back to the omega. He looked at the plate in front of him like it was his enemy. The others didn’t mention the emotions he was radiating, but Derek couldn’t stop himself from trying to calm him down, so he took one of his hands to Stiles’s tight fist to get his attention. When Stiles raised his eyes to his, he said with real calm, gentle tone.

”You don’t have to eat all of it, just please, give it a chance and taste it, just a couple of spoons. I still don’t want you to force yourself into eating if you are really feel uncomfortable about it, and I won’t be mad or disappointed if you didn’t finish it, I promise.”

Stiles nodded, then he started spooning the hot soup tentatively. Derek was satisfied, at least Stiles listened to him and did what he was asked for for the alpha’s sake. Derek wasn’t even surprised when his mate set the cutlery down when he ate about half of his food, and didn’t even bring it up, he smiled at him, showing his contentedness, and Stiles smiled back to him shyly.

”Can I give you a flyer?” Two young girls appeared next to their table, holding a ton of papers in their hands. ”This club has its opening-party this evening, you should come and see this place.” With that statement, one of the cheerful ladies put three sheets on the table. Erica looked at one of the papers with her curious eyes.

”What kind of club is it?”

”A karaoke bar! It doesn’t mean that all of the guest have to actually sing something, but we have modern equipment for fun. The songs are included qualitative vocal voices, so singing there will be easier and more enjoyable for the performer and the audience, than it is at any place you've been before,” the same girls answered with more excitement in her tone, and when she saw that this group was considering giving it a shot, she took other papers out of the bag she held on her shoulder. ”Here, these tickets mean that your first drinks will be on the house! I hope we'll meet you there later!” Then they were off, making their way to the other tables.

Lydia and Erica examined the flyer carefully, and even Jackson and Isaac seemed to be interested in visiting this club. Stiles took a paper in his hand, and read the advertising on it.

”It says that the opening-party will be started at 5 pm,” Erica stated then she sent her longing eyes toward Derek. ”Do we have to arrive at Beacon Hills today? Can’t we go to the bar?”

Derek wanted to get Stiles to Deaton as soon as possible, but he didn’t want to cut his pack off from enjoying themselves.

”You can stay and try it if you want to, then you could join me tomorrow at my mom’s house.”

”You can go with them, Derek,” Stiles offered. ”You should spend more time with your pack. You said before, that if we would have liked to spend another night at a motel, we could have. We just have to find one near this club, this way you could get a lazy night with your pack. I could wait for you at the motel, and tomorrow we can continue our way home.”

”No way,” Isaac argued before Derek could say anything about Stiles’s speech. ”If you don’t join us, I would stay at the motel too.”

”Oh, come on!” Lydia groaned. ”All of us know that if Stiles’s doesn't come, we won’t go either.”

”Why would your enjoyment depend on my attendance?” Stiles asked the wolves with astonishment.

This time it was Jackson who answered.

”Because if you aren't there and Derek decides to leave you back at the room, he won't let himself loosen up. His mind would be on you. If Derek isn't loose, none of us would sing any song with ease. If none of us sang, there would be no point in going. The long and short of it: if you don’t plan to come with us, we just should got back to the cars after we finish our meals here, and drive straight to Beacon Hills.”

Stiles looked at Derek unsure, asking what he should say with his eyes.

”It’s your decision,” Derek said.

”Do you want to go?” Stiles asked the pack, whose members nodded one by one. ”I don’t want to be the reason you miss this event.”

”Perfect!” Erica enthused, and the others fell into line. ”I already know the perfect song I want to sing with Lydia!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They say: when you are free-minded, you just listen to a music. When you are emotional sensitive, you start seeing the meaning behind the words. Every song says different thing to every people, the meaning depends on your own mind.
> 
> In this chapter you will see my point of view about some songs. I'm sure my feelings (or the singer's feelings) won't be the same to all of the readers, you have right to have other aspect.
> 
> I hope that the direct links in this chapter will work. If they don't, you can find them in my note below this fic!

”They said that there was a small motel not too far away from here, down the road. We should check that place out,” Derek said after he made a little visit to the counter of the bar. They all agreed and after they finished their meal, they hit the road.

Said motel was not as elegant as the hotel from the day before, but it was a friendly place with some cozy room. The owner said that he had just two free rooms left, one with two double beds and one with three single beds, so Stiles offered for Isaac to share a room with Derek and him, so the mates could have the room with the doubles. They set apart from each other, after they decided that they would meet at the cars at about 4.30 pm, so they would have enough time to find the bar. Derek attracted Boyd’s attention, stating that aside from him Boyd would be the other driver, so he couldn’t ingest any alcohol till then, and there too.

”I can drive, you know!” Stiles said to Derek when they reached their room. ”And I don’t plan on drinking anyway, so if you can trust me enough with your car, you can drink at the club.”

”Derek almost never drinks,” Isaac replied to his offer. ”He's our big alpha, whose responsibility doesn’t let him get loose when we are in public.” Hearing this, Derek playfully pushed Isaac’s shoulder with his, and the beta laughed a bit. 

”That’s not fully true. Sometimes I drink with you, even at a bar,” Derek stated.

”Which is at the ground floor of our building,” Isaac said back. ”I’ve never seen you drink alcohol for fun over and also, no, the times when you were drinking wolf-bane free alcohol while you were monitoring someone else, or when you were at a meeting, don’t count.”

Stiles watched them with interest.

”You really take your alpha status seriously, don’t you?” Stiles asked Derek.

”I have teenagers in my pack, so I have to,” Derek answered with fake-sincerely, which earned a hit on his shoulder from Isaac.

”We aren’t teenagers, we're your co-workers.”

They soon reached the door of their rented room. All of the rooms were more like small apartments rather than a basic motel room. They were like little houses, the walls of them weren’t joined to other rooms, so they stood on an area of the motel separately. Derek was the one, of course, who opened the door with the key they got from the owner, and after he took a quick look inside to survey it – as his alpha-instinct didn’t let him send his mate and his beta into an unkown place – he motioned the two young boys to go ahead with his hand. Isaac rolled his eyes and murmured some funny quip under his nose about the protective side of his leader.

In the room they found three separate beds, there were little tables next to the wall between them. The room was spotless and well-furnished, the air was clean as well.

”Which one do you want, Stiles?” Derek asked the omega.

”The one you two don’t want I'll have,” came the answer almost immediately.

Derek sent him a less than pleased glance, but he couldn't count on the omega’s answer, so he turned to Isaac.

”Isaac, pick one, except the middle,” Derek said to his beta, and Stiles raised his eyes at him confused.

”Why can’t he have the middle one?”

”Because we will rearrange them, the middle bed will be settled next to one of the sides, so you and I can share a bed again like last night.”

”I would like to sleep on the bed nearest to the door,” Isaac said before Stiles could respond to Derek’s statement. He could feel the discomfort in Stiles’s scent, so he tried to disappear without doing a scene. ”Now, I will leave you two alone for a while, I’m going to disturb the love birds a little, just for fun.” It was a half lie, which was clear even to Stiles, who tried to stop the beta leaving the room, but he wasn’t quick enough.

After Isaac closed the door behind himself, Stiles turned to Derek who stand in the middle of the room with crossed arms on his chest.

”Don’t you think it will be a little unpleasant for Isaac if we share a bed while he's in the same room with us? He might feel like a third wheel or something, and believe me, it’s not a pleasant feeling. I felt that way too many times with Scott and Allison, and they're both of my friends. Isaac doesn’t even like me that way... I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

”OK, first of all: you have to realize by now, that he really feels more than comfortable around you, and that's a huge step in his case. He usually doesn’t act like the way he does around you. Second: I want to feel you again, I want to scent you and smell you as well. You're my mate, and Isaac clearly knows that as well. He wouldn’t be offended, not in the least, moreover if he sense my satisfaction – which will come with just laying beside you – the wolf inside him will settle down in no time. Likewise, if I were to be frustrated, it would make him nervous too,” Derek explained the situation with as gentle, but careful tone as he could.

Now Stiles felt himself a little stupid, cause he learned about pack dynamics at school, so in theory he knew that the alpha’s emotions could be delivered to the pack mates through the bond between them. He was just never near enough to a pack, who were this close to each other. He always belonged to Talia Hale, she was his alpha, but he never felt the bond between her and him this hard.

”Don’t you want to sleep next to me, Stiles?” Derek's voice reached him, he snapped his head toward the alpha, whose position now showed insecurity.

”I do, really do.” Stiles admitted hurriedly, 'cause he really liked the alpha’s smell as well, and without counting the handcuffs their last night together was very nice. Realizing how quick his answer came, he was a little abashed. ”I mean... yeah, we could do that.”

Derek smiled at him warmly, he went to Stiles and took his face into his palms. He kissed his forehead, then let him go.

”Thank you.” Then Derek stepped towards the nightstand between the omega’s and his bed, and placed it in front of the beds. Stiles helped him push the beds tightly next to each other.

”We still have three hours, so what do you want to do?” Derek asked Stiles while they were unpacking their necessary items from the suitcases.

”You should go to see the others, look around the town if you like, but I think I'll have a little nap,” Stiles answered. Derek’s movements stopped for a few moment, then he continued his movements.

”You really sleep a lot,” he stated with concern.

”Yeah, I know, I told you before. I think it’s maybe because of the night shifts. My system clearly doesn’t know how much sleep is enough for me, since I stayed awake night after night,” Stiles answered casually. ”Anyways, I won’t lay on these flawless bed sheets without a shower, especially after the beach, I don’t want to deal with sand in the bed at night, so...” he motioned toward the bathroom door with his head.

”Sure, do that!” Derek said, but his head was somewhere else. ”I don’t want to disturb you, and I have to make some calls, so I will be at the cars for a while. I won’t be too far, so just shout if you need anything, or call me. I programmed my number in your phone, hope you don’t mind it.”

”Oh, no, of course!” Then after a moment he quickly corrected his assertion, but with a little hesitance like he wanted to test the waters. ”I mean, next time it would be better if you asked me before you went through my things, but it was actually a good idea.” Then he disappeared behind the bathroom door.

When Derek stepped out the room, he almost bumped into Isaac who stood very near to the door. He raised his eyes to the beta.

”Did you eavesdrop?” he was abashed.

”No!” Isaac denied hurriedly, and he didn’t lie. ”I just arrived here, at this moment! But I wasn’t sure if you two finished your conversation, and I didn’t want to interrupt you. So I was just about to knock on the door when you opened it.”

”Oh, OK, sorry.” Derek apologized for his conjecture, he should have known that since his betas were well-mannered. ”Stiles is taking a shower, then he plans to have a nap. I have to manage through some calls, but I'll be quick, I won’t be away too long. Till then, could you stay with him? I don’t want him to feel alone, and I think he likes you, well, he isn’t nervous around you.”

”Sure, no problem!” Isaac waved his hand as if to say ’no problem’, then without any other comments he went in the room.

Derek continued his way toward the cars, then he leaned against the hood of the Camaro, and started with his first call.

”Hey, Uncle Peter!” He greeted the other man when he accepted the call.

”Derek! Finally! I began to think that you wouldn't make contact with me at all, until you and your omega move in your loft,” Peter teased him.

”Well, I don't think that date is near, but I hope we will reach that point sometimes in the future,” Derek admitted, and his voice showed his disappointment.

”Why? Haven’t you find him yet? Do you need more people, or any help from the agency? I’m sure we could track him in no time,” Peter said with his serious tone, and Derek was so glad to hear his uncle’s urgency.

”I did, I found him. It’s just ... well, I’m not sure when I could make him move with me. So there is a very high chance that the pack and I have to stay in Beacon Hills for a while. That’s why I called, to inform you that we can't take on any other assignments near in the future. I mean, if you are in a real trouble with any case, my pack could help you solve the problem, but I would like to stay near to Stiles as long as necessary.”

”Derek! Forget about the agency, I’m sure we will manage without you for a while. Now, focus on your mate. Do you want to share why he doesn’t want to live with you?”

”That's the main problem. He wants to be with me, but somehow he’s convinced that he's a defect, and when I realize it, I would leave him without batting an eye. He didn’t tell me about the concrete thing, and I can’t make him talk about it yet.”

”He’s an omega.” Peter stated, like Derek had missed that part.

”I’m very aware of this, thank you,” Derek said sarcastically.

”Derek, he is an OMEGA. I really couldn’t image anything in his nature, which could tilt the scale to the ’wrong’ side.”

”Well, he thinks that he’s weak and useless, he isn’t willing to try to believe that he is something special.”

”Maybe you should show him the textbooks which are fulled with the advantages of having an omega in a pack,” Peter suggested half-halfheartedly, it was more joking than serious advice.

Derek stayed silent for a few moments.

”Maybe you're right, Peter. But I think he's clear with the statements in the books, he just believes himself to be low, that he isn’t the kind of omega that are described that way. Anyway, I'll try to find a solution to this situation, but as I mentioned, it might take more time then I expected.”

”And I told you not even a minute ago, don’t worry about work. If, and I give the IF prominence, so if we can't solve a case without you or your pack, I'll get in touch with you. But till then, call me only when you need a talk, or when you're informing me about your ceremony.”

”Ummm, our mating ceremony would have been almost a year ago. I’m not sure that another will be required.”

Peter let out a snort.

”Please, knowing my sister, your mother, I have no doubt that she will organized one.” Peter stopped, then he changed his voice serious again. ”Derek, I’m sure you will be successful, you can make him believe in himself, no one else can, but you. Just please, don’t give up! At least not without a fight.”

”Trust me, Peter, I won’t step aside, unless he asks me directly. But I don’t think he will, he wants and even needs a mate more than I do.”

”Good luck, my dear nephew.” Peter said his goodbyes, and Derek reciprocated before they cut the line.

Derek planned to call Dr. Deaton and his mom, but he missed his omega so much, that he decided to make just one of the two, and save the other for later. While he was listening to the ringing, he tried to summarizes his thoughts in his head.

”Derek, to what do I owe your call?” came the professional doctor’s voice through the line.

”Hi, Deaton! I would like to know that you’re still guiding the private clinic in Beacon Hills, or if you handed it over to your sister,” Derek cut straight to the point. 

”Well, the leader is Marin now, but I’m still there the most of my time.” Deaton answered Derek with a worried voice. ”Why? Is there any problem with one of your pack mates? Do any of you need medical care? Something surgical?”

”No, no!” Derek said in a hurry. ”They're good. I just... I just would like to ask you to have a look at my mate.”

”Oh, you were successful, you’ve finally found Stiles, haven’t you?” Came the relieved statement.

”How did you know that I was searching for him?” Derek said in surprise.

”Derek, please!” Deaton’s voice was amused. ”I’m your mother’s emissary, her right hand. Of course I know about these things. So, what can I do for you? Would you like him to have a general status assessment, or is there some concrete problem you want me to check about for his health?”

”I think something is wrong with him. He’s not well.”

”Can you tell me about his symptoms which lead you to this conclusion?” Deaton's tone suddenly changed to serious and professional.

”Well, first of all, he doesn’t eat much, and this really worries me. He seems to be hungry time after time, and he tries to eat as well, but the amount of the food he manages to get down into his stomach is really small. Then I realized that his temperature is very bipolar, one second it’s really hot, then it's suddenly much lower than average. He told me that nowadays he sleeps longer than he used to,” Derek listed his concerns.

Deaton waited patiently for a few moments to see if there was anything else, but Derek stopped.  
”He's the only omega in Beacon Hills, so I have to research the signs you described to me, but I have a suspicion as to what caused all of them. To have a correct diagnosis, I'll need to run some tests on him. When will you arrive in the town?”

”Do you know what’s wrong with him? Tell me! Is it serious? Can you cure him?” Derek started pacing nervously in front of the cars, and he was about to run back to their room, take his mate into his hand and transport him to Deaton immediately.

”Derek, calm down!” the doctor’s voice was hard and calculating. ”As I mentioned, I don’t know for certain, I just have an idea about his problem. But before I say anything, I would like to examine him extensively. How about I talk to him now? I’m sure he could describe his own status better than you did,” Deaton offered.

”Hmm, well, he isn’t here now,” Derek admitted, then because he felt the disfavor of the doctor by hearing his heavy sigh, he quickly added: ”But he knows that the first stop in Beacon Hills will be at your place, he’s even agreed to a medical examination by you.”

”I’m not pleased that you would talk about his healthy condition without his own attendance,” Deaton stated. ”But I know you have a good intentions in your actions. So, when would we meet?”

”We stopped at a motel not too far from Beacon Hills, we thought that we should rest for a night here, but it’s not set in stone. Should I bring him to you as soon as it’s possible? I know you won't give me a proper answer about his ’possible’ illness, but is your hunch bad enough for us to make our way to you urgently?” Derek didn’t give up and tried to extort some information from the doctor.

”When would be the final time of your arrival?” Deaton dodged the question and the alpha let out a groan of annoyance.

”Tomorrow, early in the afternoon at best.”

”I will be ready when you arrive, just give me a call when you cross the border of the town.”

After this they said their goodbyes and Derek returned to the motel’s room. He felt more relieved after he talked to Deaton, he was full of hope. He was sure that if Deaton’s suspicion about Stiles’s possible illness was serious, then the doctor would had told him to bring the omega to him as soon as he could. But Deaton didn’t even try to coax him to come home earlier, didn’t tell him that they should continue their way. It must meant something positive, right?

He stepped into the room carefully, as there was a high chance that his mate was asleep. He wasn’t wrong. 

”He was asleep the moment his head touched the pillow,” Isaac said quietly to Derek, there was an amused smile on the corner of his mouth. He was laying on his bed and reading a newspaper which was left on the table in the room by the management of the motel.

”Thanks for staying with him, Isaac,” Derek said gratefully to his beta. ”I'll have a shower, but after that you can go whereever you want.”

”Go ahead, I'm not in a hurry.”

When Derek finished cleaning himself, he went straight to the bed Stiles was laying on. He watched him for a while with a glint in his eyes.

”I will be out with the others,” Isaac pulled Derek out of his thoughts. ”We will be back when we need to get ready to go the club. It’ll be about ..” he quickly have a look at his wristwatch, then continued. ”... well, you have two hours to take a nap.”

”Don’t get into any trouble!” Derek warned him lightheartedly.

”We won’t, I promise, at least not without you,” Isaac winked at him, then he left the room and closed the door behind himself.

Derek carefully laid down next to his mate. Stiles upper body was naked, but he muffled himself up. The alpha circled his hand around the omega’s chest, he pushed his nose to the back of his neck, he wanted to inhale the sweet scent of him again. Stiles must have sensed his presence, as he struggled to get closer to Derek’s chest and let out a pleased sigh. Derek couldn’t sleep, so he tried to analyze his mate’s scent by taking deep breaths. The main smell was delicious, flavorful, sweet and simply tasty, all in one it was mouthwatering to Derek. But there was a different kind of smell deep under, it was bitter and synthetic, and the alpha wondered if anyone else could sense this, or if it was just him. He would try to describe his scent to Deaton as best as he possibly could. But even with the unpleasant smell, being near to his mate was the most incredible feeling for Derek, he wouldn’t give it up for anything.

 

They arrived to the club about half past 6, and the place was already half full of people. The girls who gave them the flyer greeted them at the entrance, and lead them to a big table not too far away the stage, but it was enough of a distance away to not force them to yell at each other if they wanted to speak. Jackson and Derek went to the bar to collect their free-drinks, for Jackson and Isaac a pint of beer with wolfs-bane, for the girls some white whine also with some wolfs-bane, for Boyd and Derek a pint of non-wolfs-bane beer. When Derek placed a seemed-to-be coke in front of him, Stiles smelled it then looked at Derek with wide-eyes.

”I’m not 21 yet,” Stiles stated.

”Neither are Isaac, Jackson, Lydia and I,” Erica answered with amusement.

”It won’t make you drunk, it’s just some rumcoke, with a very low amount of wolfsbane. It will help you relax more,” Derek said to Stiles, as he sat down next to him. ”I won’t let anything happen to you, but if you are that unsure about drinking, you don’t have to. I will bring you something else.” he was about to stand up when Stiles’s hand pulled him back next to him.

”No, it’s OK, really. I would like to try it,” Stiles smiled at Derek, who nodded then sat back.

”I called Peter and told him that we won’t be available for the next few days,” Derek said to his pack. ”I think I'm going to stay in Beacon Hills for a while, but you don’t have to be there as long as I am. If any of you wants to return to the city, you can of course.”

”Won’t it be difficult for your work?” Stiles asked the alpha. ”I mean... you must have a lot of assignments, you should continue living your life.”

”We've been working too hard since we started our job at the agency, so I think we all deserve a little time for recreation,” Lydia answered. ”We'll finally have enough time to go shopping and have fun. Like a small holiday.”

”Oh, yeah, and we won’t have to get up early in the morning,” Isaac joined with a dreaming face.

”I remember that you were very good at maths and information handling,” Jackson said to Stiles. ”We could use your brain at the firm.”

Stiles face fell, his emotions went bitter.

”Well, as I didn’t graduate, I ran away before my final exams, I don’t think that any company would hire me,” he admitted with a little shame.

”It’s just formality. I’m sure with your knowledge you could take all the exams with no problem, like right now, so you just need to ask for a special test when we reach home,” Jackson said.

”That possibility isn’t open for me. It’s just for the wolves who found their mates early, and they weren’t able to take the exams because of the urgency of their mating,” Stiles answered with his voice full of confusion.

”Jackson is right. There isn’t anything against your graduation,” Derek put his foot in the conversation. ”Yes, in most of the cases these special exams are for mated pairs, but your situation is a different thing. If you ask for that chance they won’t deny you. You should at least give it a try.”

Stiles seemed to be lost in his thoughts for a few moments.

”Well, then I think I should con over the subjects. I left some of the knowledge, I have to learn again.”

”We will help you, you will get your education in no time,” Erica said in an almost cheerful tone. ”I’m good at literature, Boyd could help you with history, Lydia is genius in math, Isaac was the favorite student of our English teacher, and even Jackson could be useful, he could teach you chem.”

”You are really scary, Erica,” Stiles was taken aback. ”We will see.”

Derek smiled at his pack members, and was pleased that Stiles didn’t tell them a definite ’no’. He felt the courage to lean near to his mate and whisper into his ear: ”And I can help you with your physical condition.”

Stiles face went totally red, and he snapped his head toward Derek. The alpha could sense his awakening arousal, Stiles eyes wandered toward Derek’s lips and back to his eyes, then he ducked his head down toward his own chest and turned away. The pack watched the situation with curiosity, and Erica even gave Derek an encouraging wink.

The pack was chatting about TV shows and pop musics, Derek watched them with his amusement. Like at the restaurant, they involved Stiles in their teasing arguments about who was better singer, Adele or Selena Gomez, who cut the battle of words by stating, no matter what everyone says, the most incredible performer was Lady Gaga. She had voice, and she did all of her shows by heart, she always served her fans.

When the first group of amatuer singers appeared at the stage, everyone went silent.

”Hi everybody! My name’s Artand, I’m the owner of this club. I hope you will enjoy this evening, and if you did, please, come back as many times as you can, and take our kudos with you to other towns as well. We know that the first singer has the hardest work, so we would like to take it over, and we also welcome all of you to participate in a group song! If you know the song, sing with us!”

Then the beats started and [ the leader sang the first lines of the song:](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hT_nvWreIhg)

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep,  
Dreaming about the things that we could be.  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars!  
Yeah we'll be counting stars.

Well, after the intro, all of the group members started singing as well. The club went crazy, almost everyone shouted the lyrics loud with the singers. Stiles watched the scene with his shiny eyes, he turned his head from right to left. When the pack joined into the sing, he couldn’t hold himself back either, and he did the same.

When the group reached the last stanza, the crowd was on their feet, and everybody screamed the last few lines without music.

”Guys, you are amazing!” Artand said. ”Now, it’s your turn, who will be the next?”

They watched the other costumers singing worse of better songs, when finally the girls stood up and went to the operator of the karaoke machines next to the stage. They chose their song, then waited until the ones before them finished their appearance.

Stiles looked at the girls as they took their place in front of the two microphones. When the first few beats was heard, he turned to Jackson and Boyd with an inquiring look. He wanted to watched their face when they recognized the song, and it was worth it, they both seemed to be shocked about [the girls’s choice](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ykW4rtW2eu0).

I go ooh-ooh, you go ah-ah, lalalala-lalalala  
I can’t lie-lie-lie-lie-lie-lie  
I wanna-wanna-wanna get-get-get what I want  
Don’t stop!  
Give me-give me-give me what you got-got  
Cause I can’t wait-wait-wait any more-more-more-more  
Don’t even talk abut the consequence  
Cause right now you’re the only thing that’s making any sense to me  
And I don’t give a damn what they say, what they think-think  
Cause you’re the only one who’s on my mind  
I’ll never-ever let you leave me  
I’ll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say godbye.

They moved in synchronized beats, like they did it all the time, their moves were teasing and suggestive. Both of them kept their intense sight on their own mate while they came closer to the edge of the stage. The audience loved them, there were encouraging shouts from the back of the club.

I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can’t resist you, it’s not enough to say that I miss you.  
I feel so untouched right now need you so much, somehow  
I can’t forget you, been going crazy from the moment I met you.

At the end of the chorus they didn't refrain from acting and both of the girls pointed their fingers at their mates. Stiles started to feel himself a little uncomfortable by sensing the hard arousal of said betas, but somehow he was enjoying himself as well.

See you, breathe you, I want to be you, alalalala-alalalala  
You can take-take-take-take-take time-time  
To live-live the way you gotta-gotta live your life.  
Give me-give me-give me-give-me all of you-you  
Don’t be scared I’ll see you through the loneliness of one more-more-more  
Don’t even think about what’s right or wrong, wrong or right  
’Cause in the end it’s only you and me and no one els is gonna be around  
To answer all the question left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You’ve still got me to hold you up-up  
And I will never let you down, down.

The girls managed to find the perfect song, which could express their feelings toward their mates, and show their predatory side as well. Stiles had to admit to himself, that if he had been straight and he hadn’t had his own mate next to him, he would have been turned on because of their master moves. They were acting like they were born to be on the stage.

I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can’t resist you, it’s not enough to say that I miss you.  
I feel so untouched right now need you so much, somehow  
I can’t forget you, been going crazy from the moment I met you.

After the final chorus all member at Stiles’s table jumped to their feet and clapped cheerfully. The crowd gave the girls literally ovation, there were high whistles and whoops.

 

When they joined back to the table, Derek was the first who started speaking.  
”That was intense.”

Now Lydia looked a bit unsure, while Erica simple threw herself into Boyd’s waiting arms.  
”Was it too much?” Lydia asked Jackson, who just stood and watched the girl with unreadable eyes, the he motioned ’come here’ sign with his fingers. When Lydia was within reaching distance, he suddenly pulled her hard to his chest and kissed her so vehemently, that Stiles had to turn away because of it.

”I’m so proud that you're mine!” Jackson said when he finally let his mate breath.

”So, it’s your turn, boys!” Erica exclaimed still under the effect of their performance.

”I’m not near enough drunk yet,” Jackson laughed which earned a pout from his mate. ”At least, let me finish my drink, honey.” He winked at her, downed the rest of his beer, then stood up and went to the stage.

Stiles leaned closer to Derek and whispered to him.  
”Is he really gonna to sing just for Lydia’s sake?” He was more than surprised, he had never thought that the strong and hard beta would do such a thing for a girl.

”Actually, he would do literally anything to make Lydia happy and satisfied,” Derek answered his question. ”Furthermore, he has a really good voice. You’ll see!”

They waited for two other singers before it was Jackson’s turn. He stepped onto the stage with full confidence, he smiled at his mate, even winked at her.

”So, this song is for my immortal lover, my partner, my mate.” Just these words made Lydia start tearing up, Stiles rolled his eyes, and all the girls in the crowd made a very loud ’aaaaahhh’.

”That was kind of a low blow,” Isaac said, and Stiles couldn’t do anything but agree with him.

[(Jackson’s song)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=awN4ewBvvks)

I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don’t know why  
Without you it’s hard to survive.

It wasn’t the original speed of the song, it was the slower, with just a piano playing in the background. Derek was right, Jackson had a beautiful voice, and this song was really suited him, even though it was written for a female voice. There was so much feeling behind the words, it was like a love confession.

’Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can’t you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side.

The way Jackson was singing the song made Stiles a bit overwhelmed too, he blamed his nature for being so weak. He tried to hide the tears that ran down on his face by wiping it the sleeve of his shirt. He wished it was him, if there was anyone who loved him that much to sing a song like it to him. When Derek hugged him, he almost broke down.

”What’s wrong?” the alpha asked him, but Stiles couldn’t answer, he just shook his head. He hoped he could hold back his emotions, he didn’t want to be seen as weak.

Your arms are my castle  
Your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times  
We’ve been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall.

’Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can’t you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side.

Stiles felt relief when the last refrain was sung by the beta, he watched as Lydia jumped up as soon as the last cord was played, and flew toward his mate, she clung to his neck while she circled her legs around Jackson’s waist. 

”I think one of us have to remind them that they are in public,” Isaac sighed dramatically, then he stood up and went to the said pair, who were now making out in the middle of the place.

When Isaac trapped Jackson’s shoulder, the other beta flashed his blue eyes on him, but his eyes went back to their normal color in a moment later. Lydia slowly unfolded herself as well, and all of them returned to the table.

”Sorry,” Lydia glanced to Derek guiltily. ”We were in the heat of the moment.”

Stiles expected Derek to be mad, or at least to give them a speech about the right behavior to have when in public, but instead of doing it, the alpha just smirked at the visible discomfort of the two betas.

”Yeah, I realized that Lydia. We all could sense your ’heat’.”

Jackson flipped the bird toward his alpha, and Stiles looked at this situation with nervousness. He thought that alphas didn’t let their pack to be disrespectful, but Derek surprised him again with his laugh. When the alpha saw Stiles’s confused face, he called him on it.

”Did you ever avenge an insult which was indicated by any of your pack mates?”

”That’s not necessary,” Derek answered. ”When the situation turns to a serious thing, they will follow me without any question. I don’t want them to be afraid of me, I’m their leader, not a commander. It means that sometimes we tease each other, and this is good. I think it helps build trust as well.” After some moments Derek continued. ”I’m not good at explaining it, am I?”

”Well, I’m not saying that I understand everything you said, but I can see the main point of your view,” Stiles smiled a little. ”You are more family than a pack.” Stiles concluded.

”What do you mean?” Derek asked curiously, his body posed in a way that showed that he really wanted to know Stiles’s opinion.

”I could see the positions all of you have in this ’family’. The master man of course is you. Boyd seems to be the silent, but stern elder brother, Jackson is the rebellious middle child and Isaac is the youngest, who is loved by every family member. I think about Lydia and Erica are like twin sisters, Lydia is the sophisticated lady who demands attention from everyone, and Erica is the opposite, she likes to play with fire, but inside she is a sensitive woman.”

Derek looked at Stiles with an inscrutable expression, and the omega started to squirm on his seat, like he was self-conscious. He cleared his throat to hide his discomfort.

”Forget it, I just like to read in people, and sometimes my mind goes too far.”

”You spend with us only just a few hours, and you analyzed our pack like you’ve been living in since your birthday, Stiles. I think you have a good knowledge of werewolf nature.”

Somehow this compliment made Stiles pleased with himself, he was so proud that he did something good, that he couldn’t hide his satisfaction and he gave a very wide smile toward the alpha.

”Could we go back to the point where Stiles described me like a younger brother?” Isaac said and it broke the intimacy between the alpha and the omega. ”I’m not even the youngest member of this pack, both Lydia and Erica are younger than me,” the beta pouted.

”I never said that the girls are older than you,” Stiles tried to placate Isaac. ”The main thing was that you are adored by everyone.”

”I’m just kidding, Stiles!” Isaac laughed at him in a friendly way. ”Honestly, I’m glad that you think I am more lovable than Jackson.” Said beta snorted at this statement. ”Although, the bar isn’t set too high,” Isaac added it sarcastically.

After some other performaces, the chief of the club appeared on the stage again.

”Guys, you're really awesome with the songs! But now, as you must have realized, this club isn’t an ordinary karaoke bar, it’s time to dance. Let’s get the party started for a while, and then we will return with hopefully more enterprising people!”

The lights faded and the newest dance music came out from the speakers. Some of the guests started to stream onto the dance floor almost immediately. The girls and Jackson stood up as well, the boy lead the ladies into the crowd.

”Won’t you go with Erica?” Stiles asked Boyd when the beta didn’t follow his mate.

”This music isn’t my type,” he shrugged his shoulders.

”Stiles, drink your coke!” Issac called to the omega, who did it without hesitation. The beta then stood up and took Stiles’s hand. ”Good, now you are going to dance with me!”

Stiles didn’t let himself be dragged away, he tried to free himself by pulling his hand back.

”What! No! It’s not a good idea! I’m terrible at dancing, everyone will look at us!”

Isaac leaned nearer to Stiles and looked into his eyes with a pleading glance.

”Please, just one song, and if you don’t like it, I will lead you back here as soon as it ends.”

Stiles looked at the crowd then back to the beta, then back at the dancing people again.

”I.. I... I don’t know!” Isaac sensed his uncertainty, so he said again:

”Please!”

”Oh, fine!” Stiles knuckled down, he stood up and followed Isaac, who still held his hand.

They stopped near Jackson and the girls, who were moving with the music obliviously, clearly enjoying themselves.

”When you realize that you were watched by some dancers around us with pity in their eyes because you are dancing with a clumsy partner, don’t blame me!” Stiles warned Isaac.

They were face-to-face, Isaac started moving his hips with the pace of the music, he even sang the song’s lyric loudly. Stiles tried to move as well, but his movements were much less intense, like he wanted to be invisible, and he glaced left and right at the ones around them, cleary waited to a meaningful quip. He was so tense, that he almost screamed when someone circled his waist from behind.

”Relax, and copy my move with your hips.” Jackson whispered into his ear.

Erica appeared in front of him as well, and circled her hands around the omega’s neck. Now the two beta forced Stiles’s body into moving with the beat, and when Stiles’s found the right rhytm, they both let him go and stepped out of his personal distance as well. All the five of them were somehow managed to dance to each other, and after a few songs Stiles started to enjoy himself as well. He moved more secure, and he slowly let the troubling thoughts leave his mind. He suspected that some of his braveness came from the drink before. He was almost disappointed, when the beat slowed down, giving place to the slower, deductive music. It was the intro of [ Cristina Perri’s song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rtOvBOTyX00)  
.  
When Isaac started to dance with Erica and Jackson with Lydia, he planned to get back to the table, but before he even could turn around, someone stood up against him from behind.

”Would you give me this song, please?” Derek asked him gently, and when Stiles nodded, the alpha turned him around. 

Heart beats fast, colours and promises  
How to be brave? How can I love when I’m afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes awas somehow.  
One step closer.

His hands never left Stiles’s waist, so the omega had no choice, but to put his own around Derek’s neck. The tension came back to Stiles’s body, the insecurity as well, and he turned his head from left to the right again to see if someone was looking at them.

”Don’t care about the others! You are with me now, so just let the music reach you,” the alpha whispered into his ears.

I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don’t be afraid. I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I’ll love you for a thousand more.  
And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I’ll love you for a thousand more

Stiles tried to close everybody out, he laid his head on Derek’s collarbone, breathed in the delicious smell of his mate. He slowly relaxed against Derek's body, hearing his alpha whispered the lyrics into his ears.

’Just for this night’ he thought. ’I just want to have him, even if it’s just for a short time. At least I'll have something to remember.’ He tightened his arms around Derek’s neck, and the alpha reciprocated the touch, by pulling him closer by his waist.

Time stands still, beauty in all she is  
I will be brave, I will not let anything take away  
What’s standing in front of me  
Every breath, every hour has come to this  
One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don’t be afraid. I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I’ll love you for a thousand more.  
And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I’ll love you for a thousand more

”You are allowed to have me. I would hold you as long as you want me to,” Derek said to him between the break of the verses, it sounded like he was saying promises.”If you let me, I would do anything to make you happy.”

’But I would never be able to give you this back,’ thought Stiles. ’Would you still want me if you knew what a freak I am? How could you want to be with me?’ He didn’t say anything though.

”When will you tell me why you are thinking that you are not good enough for me?” It seemed that Derek wouldn’t give up until he got his answers. ”I could sweep away your dark thoughts easily, if I knew what’s going in your mind. Please, Stiles, give me a chance to do it! Please, give US a chance.” Derek was pleading, and Stiles buried his head against his chest harder, he tried to make the tears go back.

”Stop talking!” Stiles said in his small voice. ”Just dance with me! Let me have it now, please!”

When the music ended, Stiles slowly unfolded himself from Derek’s hold and stepped back.

”I need to use the bathroom.” When Derek moved toward him, he raised both of his hands in front of himself. ”Alone, please!”

Derek nodded.

In the bathroom Stiles quickly relieved himself, then when he washed his hands and his face, he looked into the mirror for a few minutes.

’What if he was telling the truth? What if he wouldn’t care about it? Could we find out a solution for this problem? Would it be reality at all?’ he asked himself.

When he was on his way back to their table, he saw that there wasn’t a queue next to the stage. It wasn’t strange, the customers clearly wanted to get their breath back before they stood again to sing. With a sudden decision, Stiles went to the guy who handled the karaoke machine.

”Could I be the next?” Stiles asked, and the boy smiled at the omega and showed the titles on the computer. ”That!” Stiles stabbed the song immediately, he hoped that he could express his emotions with this.

He went up on the stage, and the crowd slowly grew silent. The lights were stronger there, but he could see the confused eyes of Derek, who seemed to want to stand up, when he was pulled back by Isaac hands. Now Stiles was really grateful to the beta. He knew he had a bearable voice, at least he was told he had by Scott and Allison. They never were at a place like this club, but sometimes they fooled with the laptop at home. He took some deep breaths then nodded to the guy, giving a signaling that he could start the music.

[(Stiles’s song)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mWRsgZuwf_8)

When the days are cold, and the cards all fold  
And the saint we see are all made of gold  
When your dreams all fail and the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all and the blood’s run stale.

This was how he felt himself, like his blood was replaced with ice. In the days of long ago he dreamed about his future, about his mate. He fantasized about a handsome guy, as he always knew he was a gay, he wished his mate could look at him like his parent look at each other in the picture which hung on the wall of his father’s bedroom. Then the fantasy was broken, his dreams failed.

I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you,  
But with the beast inside, there’s nowhere we can hide.  
No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed,  
This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come.

Yes, he wanted to protect Derek, this special alpha from everything, even from himself. He wanted nothing more than to be with him, but he didn’t want him to share his failure. Cause above all they said, respect and the pride were still very important for such a huge and strong pack like the Hale’s. With a mate like Stiles, Derek could loose everything within a moment.

When you feel my heat, look into my eyes,  
It’s where my demons hide, it’s where my demons hide.  
Don’t get too close, it’s dark inside.  
It’s where my demons hide, it’s where my demons hide.

And he was angry. He was so angry at his nature, at fate. He couldn’t change who he was, he couldn’t be anyone else. He had no chance to be happy, at least not with a mate like Derek. He couldn’t stop the silent tears which were now rolling down on his face. He was mourning their common life. He couldn’t let Derek close to him, because when he learned of his defects, he would have left him in no time, and this would have teared his heart apart.

Curtain’s call is the last of all  
When the lighs fade out all the sinners crawl.  
So they dug your grave, and the masquerade  
Will come calling out at the mess you’ve made.

Don’t wanna let you down, but I am hell bound,  
Though this is all for you, don’t wanna hide the truth.  
No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed,  
This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come.

Stiles could see the red color of Derek’s eyes, they were flashing toward him. It wasn’t anger, it was deeper emotion, but from this distance Stiles couldn’t decode their meaning. He decided that tonight he would tell him everything. Derek’s was right, it wasn’t fair to him, he needed to know the truth. Stiles promised himself, that by that time he hardened his soul, he would prepare himself for the official rejection.

When you feel my heat, look into my eyes,  
It’s where my demons hide, it’s where my demons hide.  
Don’t get too close, it’s dark inside.  
It’s where my demons hide, it’s where my demons hide.

He was half grateful though. At least he gained some nice memories, like the night they spent together, in each other’s arms, or the dance. He would miss the pack as well, they were likable, even Jackson. He wished after Derek left him, the alpha could find someone else, sooner than later, who could appraise what he/she had, who would treat him the way he deserved.

They say it’s what you make, I say it’s up to fate,  
It’s woven in my soul, I need to let you go.  
Your eyes, they shine so bright, I wanna save that light,  
I can’t escape this now, unless you show me how.

’Everyone says that you are the key to your own future’ Stiles thought bitterly. That was a lie. He would have done everything to be able to have a mate like Derek. He still would. If there was anything he could do to keep him, he would do it without any hesitation. But deep inside he knew that forcing Derek to be with him was a cruel thing to do. He could use the bond between them to tie Derek to him, but he would hate himself for it. So he had to let him leave, it was the right thing to do. He would describe every missing part of himself, and he would leave the decision to the alpha. He would accept it without arguing, then he would go back to his dad and try to live his own life. He would focus on the positive consequence: Derek’s happiness. He hoped the alpha could keep the vital shining of his eyes, like the song said. When he sang the last line of this verse he felt a very small hope, it was exiguous, but more than nothing. He could be better if the alpha showed him how to do it, if in some miraculous way Derek was willing to teach him how to please him.

When you feel my heat, look into my eyes,  
It’s where my demons hide, it’s where my demons hide.  
Don’t get too close, it’s dark inside.  
It’s where my demons hide, it’s where my demons hide.

This last stanza was the hardest, ’cause he knew that when the song ended, he would have to explain it. The tension inside made his voice tremble a bit, and there were more tears in his eyes. He didn’t care about this last thing, he wouldn’t hide his feelings anymore, at least not tonight. He would accept Derek’s choice, but he wouldn’t hide his sorrow. He thought that the only way to have a chance with Derek was being fully honest with him. He had a small taste of having such a perfect mate like Derek, these two days were the best times of his life. 

Derek didn’t wait the for the song to completely end, he stood up when Stiles reached the last ’Don’t get too close’ line, so when Stiles finished, he was next to the stage. He took Stiles hand and helped him down the stairs.

”You're coming with me now!” Derek said to Stiles then he lead him across the room and out of the building. 

They stopped at the cars, where Derek pushed the omega against the Camaro.

”Stop me now, or I will kiss you,” Derek whispered, then after a moment he slowly drew his lips closer to Stiles’s. When the other boy didn’t move, his lips finally reached their target.

Stiles tried to prepare himself for the kiss, he focused on Derek’s moves. When the alpha tasted his lips, he tried to mimic it with his, when Derek sucked his bottom lip a little, he did the same to Derek’s. He concentrated on the alpha’s acts, his heartbeats were running like crazy, and his body was filled with tension. After some minute, Derek broke the kiss, but he didn’t lean back too far, he still almost touched Stiles’s mouth.

”Relax! Just feel!” he encouraged.

Stiles closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then he nodded, showing that he heard the alpha’s quiet words. Derek went back to the kiss, and like before, he started with small pecks and sucks. Stiles started enjoying the feeling. This kiss wasn’t like he thought it would be, it wasn’t demanding or forced, and to tell the true, this kind of made the omega confused. It wasn’t the way he expected the alpha would kiss him.

Derek gently bit his bottom lip, which surprised Stiles, but the reaction of his own body made him flabbergasted. His knees weakened, he had to hang on Derek’s shoulders to avoid falling down. He let out a small shriek in surprise. The older man took his opened mouth like an invitation, he carefully pushed his tongue against Stiles’s. When their tongues met, the omega strengthened his hold on the alpha, who circled Stiles’s waist with one of his hands, while his other guided his mate’s head to the right angle.

Stiles could have never imagined that a kiss would be this good, for him it seemed to be a necessary part of the sex. However, what Derek shared with him was much more, it was so intimate, so heartfelt. The feeling which was indicated by the massage of Derek’s tongue on his was also promising. Now the alpha’s moves were rougher, he started acting like a real leader. Stiles tried to keep a pace with him, he tried to give as much as he could, but somewhere on the way he simply gave up and let Derek take all that he wanted.

He didn’t know how much time spent when finally Derek leaned back and let him breath again. Stiles slowly opened his eyes, he felt like he was under a spell. When he looked at Derek’s eyes, he started to worry, cause the alpha smiled at him widely.

”What?” Stiles asked him cautiously.

”Was it your first real kiss?” Derek laughed.

This one sentence managed to shatter every hope in Stiles. He didn’t know how he got the power, but he pushed the alpha so hard that he had to stepped back to keep his balance. Then Stiles stepped out from the car and started backing away from Derek, shaking his head.

”No! NO!” his voice trembled. ”I told you I’m not good for you! I told you! You don’t have to laugh at me! I’m aware of how terrible I am at these kind of things! I told you, but you didn’t believe me!” he felt himself starting to hyperventilate, and he tried to force more air into his lungs, but he couldn’t. There were some black spots in his vision, he knew that he had to calm down, other wise he might pass out.

He continued his movements away from Derek, who followed his moves, and he saw that the alpha’s mouth was moving, but his voice didn’t reach him at all, like he was under water. One of his heels bumped against the flagstone at the end of the parking area, but before he could fall over, Derek caught him. Stiles started fighting against the alpha’s hold, and focusing on his release helped to pull himself from the edge of the panic attack. Derek hugged him hard from behind, his mouth was next to his ear, and now Stiles could hear his frantic voices.

”Calm down, Stiles! Jesus! Please, calm down! I don’t know how to help you! What should I do?” his tone was full of worry.

Stiles still tried to escape, but with less force, until he went totally limp in Derek’s arms. When the alpha felt that he stopped trying to get away, he turned his body and searched for something in Stiles tearfull eyes.

”Are you back with me?” After Stiles nodded, Derek closed his eyes for a moment and let out a deep relieved sigh. ”Oh, thank God,” he said quietly. ”What was that?”

”A panic attack,” Stiles said honestly with a hopeless tone, as he thought there was no point to hide his defects anymore. ”One of my messed up qualities.”

”What caused it?”

Stiles thought for awhile for a perfect answer.  
”The realization that you finally found out how freak I am.”

Derek flashed his red eyes to him and frowned, but he didn’t comment on the statement. He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. To both of their surprise, the called phone was ringing very close to them, Stiles raised his head and Derek turned his own body toward the voice. Their eyes met Isaac’s, who stood at the Camaro.

”I was worried, I just wanted to check on you,” he said uncertainly.

Derek helped Stiles get on his feet, then they went to the beta. Derek never let go Stiles’s hand, and when the omega tried to pull his away, he tightened his hold. Stiles kept his eyes on the ground, he didn’t dare to look at Isaac, he felt ashamed.

”Would you mind if you spend the rest of the evening with the others here? You won’t have to sleep in their room, but I want to talk to Stiles in privacy. We'll return to the motel. It might be a long conversation,” Derek said, and Stiles’s body went rigid after hearing this. Then he reminded himself, that he planned to have this talk too, it was clear who would take the lead.

”Yeah, of course! Take your time as long as you need!” Isaac assured his alpha. ”Just send me a short message when you are done with sorting this situation out.” he started going back to the building, but after a few steps he turned and hurried back to Stiles. He bowed his knees a little until his sight was on the same level as the omega’s, and when they eyes met, he smiled at him reassuringly. ”You'll be fine, I promise! Don’t be afraid, trust in Derek’s feelings!”

”Thanks, Isaac,” Derek answered to his beta, as Stiles didn’t said a word.

Isaac disappeared and Derek helped Stiles into the car.

’At least it’s almost over. Just one more night and everything will be clear again, there won’t be any uncertainty,’ Stiles thought while looking at the landscape's passing outside of his window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ The manager of the club' song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hT_nvWreIhg)   
>  [Erica and Lydia](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ykW4rtW2eu0)   
>  [Jackson’s song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=awN4ewBvvks)   
>  [ Derek and Stiles dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rtOvBOTyX00)   
>  [Stiles’s song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mWRsgZuwf_8)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added new tags!  
> Warning: this chapter contains panic attack!
> 
> I want to thank all of you for your support and positive feedbacks! You're so kind, I feel myself really honoured that I have all of you as my readers (especially because of the long interval between two chapters)!

Stiles tried to put his thoughts together in his mind, attempting to summarize how he would tell Derek everything in his head. He tried to prep himself for the alpha’s rejection, since he knew that he wouldn’t be able to act like nothing happened. He didn’t dare look at Derek, but he could see from the corner of his eyes the alpha’s tense grip on the wheel, he could feel the anger radiating off him. 

’He must be disappointed,’ Stiles thought. ’He expected to have a mate at the end of this journey, but instead he got a burden, a kid with a lot of issues.’

When they reached the park of the motel, Derek turned the motor off, but they just sat there for a minute without saying anything. It was Derek who left the car first, he went to Stiles’s door, opened it, then took the omega’s hand and didn’t let it go until they stepped into their room.

Once inside, Derek went straight to the little fridge in the room and took a bottle out. He flooded its contents into two glasses, then motioned for Stiles to sit on their bed. He gave one of the glasses to him, then placed a chair directly in front of him and seated himself.

Stiles smelled the drink and grimaced.

”What is it?”

”Scotch with wolf bane. I think we both need it.”

Stiles took a sip from the drink, and promptly started coughing.

”You’ve never had it before,” Derek stated like it was a miracle.

Stiles shook his head, but when Derek reached out his hand to take the glass from him, he pulled it to his chest.

”No! You’re right, I’ll probably need it.”

”OK then, before we actually start the difficult part of our conversation, I want you to tell me what I should do if you have another attack.”

Stiles cleared his throat a few times, then raised the glass to his lips again, just to hide his embarrassment. He took a little sip from the drink before replying.

”Well, usually my dad or Scott can pull me back if they’re around when it happens. They let me feel their breathing by putting my hands against their chests, and help me keep get air in my lungs and hold it long enough by counting the seconds out loud with me to steady my breathing.” After some moments he added: ”It also helps when the people around me don’t panic, cause it can make the situation worse. I can sense still their emotions, and their despair or panic reminds me of how serious the situation is."

"One of the worse attacks happened when I was with Scott. We were in kindergarten, and some stupid kids made fun of my mom, of her nature, so I hit one of them,” Stiles smiled at the memory. ”At that time my omega status was unknown since I hadn't presented yet. Sometimes I can still feel the sensation of my hand hitting that kid, I was so proud of myself. I defended my mom. I knew when my dad heard about the scene I made, he would be disappointed in me, but in the moment I didn’t care. Anyways, I was sent into a corner for the rest of the day as punishment, and Scott followed me there. After I calmed down, I realized that I hurt someone else, and I imagined how sad my mom would be if she was still alive, and it triggered a panic attack. Scott was just a child, he didn’t know what he should do, and as time passed he started to panic as well, and it made mine worse. I don’t remember what happened exactly, but when I opened my eyes again, I was home in my bed. So, that’s how I know that if the person around me during an attack can stay calm, I feel as if nothing bad will happen to me, and knowing that helps me get over the panic attack sooner.”

Derek sipped his drink, then after a stretch of silence he nodded to himself, like he was filing this information away in his mind.

”Do you have them often?”

”My last was more than a year ago. When I was younger, they happened more frequently.”

”Can you tell when it’s going to happen before it actually starts?”

”Sometimes, yeah, but in most cases it comes suddenly, before I can even recognize the signs.”

”If you feel the symptoms of another attack, or you suspect that one is going to happen during our talk, you'll tell me immediately,” Derek warned him, and Stiles nodded. ”Stiles, I mean it. I want you to answer all of my questions, but your health is the most important thing!”

”OK, I'll try to stay calm, and I'll tell you if I feel one coming on,” the omega promised.

”Good, now, you didn’t answer my question before, but I presume that our kiss wasn't your first.”

Stiles snorted and looked at the glass in his hand.  
”No, it wasn’t. I wish I had an excuse for being a terrible kisser, but I don't. I’m not good at those things.”

”You've said that before, but I don’t get it. You aren’t experienced at kissing, but you aren’t bad at it, not at all, and I didn’t laughed at you, I was actually happy! I could practice with you, you know, it would be my pleasure,” Derek tried to lighten the mood, but he was also being honest. He would be more than happy to show Stiles the pleasure which could be caused between two lovers. When Stiles didn’t react the way he hoped, he touched the omega’s knee and squeezed it a bit. ”Hey, it’s OK, really.”

Stiles looked at him with his glassy eyes.

”I have so many defects, Derek,” he admitted, and Derek nodded, encouraging him to continue. ”You saw it, sometimes I have panic attacks. It means I'm weaker than an average omega. I’m a freak, I’m different from other omegas, and in the wrong way. Everyone in Beacon Hills knows how fragile I am. I can’t even kiss you properly..”

”Was it bad for you? The kiss? Because I can tell you that it was much more enjoyable for me than the ones I got from the most experienced lovers. I can’t even imagine now what pleasure you would cause with your mouth against mine later, when we practice more,” Derek even winked at him. ”Maybe you have kissed someone before, but no one kissed you the way I did. In my mind I was the one who stole your first real kiss, and I don't have the words to show how satisfied I am knowing this.” 

”You're disappointed, that I had someone else, aren’t you?”

”In a way, yes, but it doesn’t mean that I'm mad or angry about your kiss in the past. We could find something else, we could DO something else, which will be your first time,” Derek teased him, but the last part of his sentence made Stiles tense.

”But you can't, Derek. You can't be my first anything,” Stiles whispered. ”I’m not even a virgin.”

Derek couldn’t pretend that he wasn’t surprised, he admitted to himself that he was a little long-faced as well, but he quickly composed himself.

”Stiles, please look at me,” Derek waited until his mate raised his head. ”Is that the reason you left? Because you had sex with someone else before?” When his omega didn’t reply, Derek continued. ”If it was before your running away, I assure you that it wouldn’t be a problem. I’m not a virgin either, I've had sex partners in my past as well, so I have no right to expect that my mate would be totally innocent. I’m just a little surprised, no one told me before about your boyfriend or boyfriends,” he emphasized the last word.

”I didn’t say I had a boyfriend,” Stiles stated, and Derek was confused. 

He raised his eyebrows: ”What do you mean you didn’t have a boyfriend? If you tell me that you lost your virginity to a stranger, that it was just a one-night stand, I'll be shocked.”

”No, of course it wasn’t. I don’t think I could have sex with a complete stranger, I have to actually know the person before we do 'it'. But he wasn’t my boyfriend, I think we needed to have gone on one date before we could've called ourselves 'boyfriends'. He didn’t show his interest in me when we were in public. We always met in the woods, where no one could see him with me, except the day we did it.”

”He kept you a secret,” Derek summarized with a sour face. ”How could you let him treat you that way? Why didn’t you tell him to go to hell?”

”What do you know about my nature?” Stiles suddenly asked.

Derek tried to summon his knowledge about omegas in his head.

”I know that you can be the most important member of my pack if you joined us. You can give the pack more power, we can be more stable with you like we are now.”

Stiles shook his head.

”No, not that way. What do you know about an omega-mate?”

”Stiles, why don’t you just say what you're thinking?”

Stiles downed the remainder of his drink in one long sip, then he he set the glass down on the bed table beside him. He toed his shoes off and scooted back on the bed until he could lean against the wall behind him. He pulled his knees up to his chest, as if he was trying to shield himself.

”An omega has instincts to gratify all of his mate’s needs, physically, mentally and sexually. Without actually learning how, an omega knows how to cook, how to act around others, how to calm his mate down, and how to give them real pleasure. This is written in books everywhere," he said without emotion, as if he were reading it straight from a textbook.

”I should be an omega like this, but I’m not. All of these instincts sidestepped me.” He raised his hand and started counting off on his fingers. ”I’m awful at cooking, I can’t even make a toast without burning it. I’m awkward, I usually don’t know when I have to be quiet, I’ll make you frustrated all the time, and above all else...” His voice was trembling, he swallowed a few times to force the tears back. Derek wanted him to stop talking, knowing that it made him this upset, but he had a feeling that if Stiles didn’t say what he thought about himself now, he wouldn't be able to coax him to say it later. ”... I think I am asexual.” The last sentence was like a confession. Stiles said it like it made him relieved just by admitting it out loud. ”And I could live with that, if I had the ability to please you. I could lay aside my feelings, if it was the price to make you satisfied, I could learn how to do it, the sex I mean. But how can I know what causes you real pleasure if I've never felt it?”

”Oh, my God, you really think you're asexual?” Derek was shocked. ”Even IF you are, sex isn’t everything in a relationship.” When Stiles made a skeptical face, Derek continued. ”OK, I admit, intimacy is important between mates, but there are other things to do too, like trust or love. IF you were asexual, we could solve it.”

”Derek, you can’t say that! It’s not a sickness that can be cured. You're a healthy alpha werewolf with understandable needs, which I can’t satisfy. To gratify your sexual hunger, you'd have to search for contact somewhere else, with another werewolf. Even if I could live with that, what I really worry about is that you'd feel ashamed. You'd have to visit others to keep yourself satisfied ... because your mate couldn’t give you what you wanted. I don’t want you to go through that because of me.”

Derek placed his own glass beside Stiles’ and sat on the bed. He placed himself in front of Stiles.  
”Listen to my heart, Stiles, listen carefully,” he took one of the omega’s hand and pushed it against his chest. ”I’m sure you are NOT asexual. Believe me, I could tell if you were!”

”Derek! I don’t like sex...”

Now the alpha didn’t let him continue, and interrupted him.  
”You reacted to my touches, you were aroused by my words back at the club. You enjoyed the kiss!” He knew his voice was hard, but he had to show Stiles how serious he was. ”An asexual person doesn’t need sexual contact, not at all, and you said yourself before, that sleeping next to me was 'nice'. In your sleep you were searching for my body on instinct, you were the one who initiated direct contact between us. I know that there is also a spectrum when it comes to asexuality, but the lack of experiencing sexual attraction is the only thing that all asexuals have in common. And you can't deny that you're attracted to me sexually.”

”Then maybe I’m something else, other than asexual. I mean I enjoy making out, I even enjoyed it with him, it’s just the sex I didn’t like.

”How many times did you have sex?” Derek asked.

”Well, after the first time I didn’t feel an urge to try it again,” Stiles admitted, and Derek closed his eyes to avoid noticeably flashing them.

A terrible thought was running in his head now, and he didn’t dare to ask about his suspicion. He got up from the bed and went back to the fridge for another drink. He refilled his own glass, then turned around and raised the bottle toward Stiles.

”Did you want more?”

Stiles shook his head then looked at the glass in Derek’s hand, guilt radiated from him. He made his alpha resort to drinking, Derek was doing this just to be able to stay in the same room as him.

”Before you get any wrong idea: I'm drinking to calm myself down, to keep myself from hunting down your past bed partner. I'm not angry at you, and I'm definitely not disappointed in you.” He sat back down in the chair in front of the bed. ”I want you to tell me about your... sexual experience.”

Stiles's face went red as he looked at Derek in pure astonishment.  
”What?!”

”Not about the technicalities of it, believe me, I know how it works. Just, tell me the reason that you decided it was the right time to do it with him.”

”Oh! Well, I wanted to get some experience in kissing and touching, I didn’t want to be totally helpless in bed. I've met a lot of mated pairs in my life, and all of them acted so easy around each other, like how they were touching each other was so intimate and natural. Some of them couldn’t even leave their mate’s side, like the mates in your pack. I thought that this way, by learning about biology and sexuality, I could be a better mate. I believed that if I was with someone in a sexual way, my sleeping instincts would be awakened, but, I was wrong.”

”Stiles, did you want it?" Derek had to know how much damage was caused by his mates failed experience, even if it was a hard question to ask.

”I wasn’t raped!” Stiles stated quickly when he realized where Derek’s mind went. ”I assure you that he had my full consent. I never told him to stop.”

”But he hurt you, didn’t he?” Derek asked bitterly.

”It wasn’t his fault. I admit that I didn’t plan to go all the way at first, but after things started heating up, I didn’t have the right to stop him in the middle of, ya know, the ’thing’. How could I be that cruel to him? And I knew how sex worked, I mean, in theory, so I expected some pain. I just hoped that the feeling would be something more... more tolerable. But even if it hurt like a bitch, I didn’t make him stop. I just grit my teeth and let him enjoy himself.”

Derek stood up so fast that the chair was thrown back by his movements.

”For God’s sake, Stiles!”He couldn’t control his anger anymore. ”You have every right to say NO!”

”Why're you so angry? I’m not. I'm not saying that it was the way I imagined that I'd lose my virginity, but he isn’t the reason I never tried it again!” Stiles said in a small voice.

”Oh, really?!” Derek asked sarcastically. ”Then tell me, if your first time didn’t frighten you away from sex, why haven't you been with someone else since then?”

”Because no matter how hard I tried, I failed to make him come! He didn’t like being with me.... after I failed to make him climax. I was afraid of another failure. And after that I didn’t feel the need to be in an intimate situation with anyone else. I started researching on the internet, and some of the articles said that I could be asexual.” Stiles heart started beating faster, so he stopped for a few minutes and took deep breaths to calm himself down. ”I should have known how to cause him pleasure, but I didn’t. After he... after he pulled out I tried to make him come with... with my hand, then with... with my mouth too, but I couldn’t. Before he left he said that it was a shame that such a strong, healthy and respectful wolf like my mate would be stuck with me for the rest of their life. That’s how I knew that my mate was someone well-known, he said it like he knew the person that was chained to be by this merciless act of fate.” Stile's raised his tear streaked face toward Derek. ”And I agree with him, I’m not the one for you. Can’t you see that?” It was a question that he didn't want the answer to.

Derek was speechless, he just looked at his omega with his red eyes. Stiles tried to keep eye contact, but some minutes later he just ducked his head and buried his face into his knees. Derek pulled his cellphone from his pocket and dialed a number quickly with his trembling fingers.

”How fast can you get here?” He asked without greeting the person at the other side of the line. Stiles could hear Isaac’s confused voice when he told the alpha that they were nearby. ”Good. Come!” Derek spoke using small words, like it was too hard for him to create sentences.

A few moments later there was a knock on the door. Derek opened it with such force that it was nearly removed from it's hinges.

”Stay with him!” Derek ordered to his pack then he rushed out past his betas. 

Isaac and Boyd looked at each other, then Boyd, Erica and Jackson ran after their leader. Isaac and Lydia went to Stiles who now had his pained eyes trained on the open door.  
”Huh, you were fast,” he said to the betas without emotion.

”We were at the park, we didn’t want to stay at the club without you two,” Isaac explained to him. He got close to the omega, and knelt on the bed to look into his eyes. ”Stiles, what happened?” he asked the upset wolf gently.

”He finally realized how fucked up I was,” Stiles got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. No one stopped him, the two betas just watched him sadly until he disappeared behind the door.

”Fuck,” Isaac muttered. He and Lydia didn’t know what to do, so they just sat on Isaac’s bed, waiting for something to happen. Not even a few minutes had passed before both of the betas snapped their heads up toward the ceiling at hearing their leader’s furious howl.

In the bathroom Stiles washed his face, then he stood in front of the sink and stared at himself in the mirror. When he heard the frantic howl of his mate, he leaned against the door and slowly slid down to the floor. He felt hopeless, empty. He couldn’t think about anything, the pain in his chest was too intense. He tried to get rid of it by using his hand to trace circles around the place where his heart was beating rapidly, but it was no use. He knew that another attack would come, and this time he didn’t even care, he didn’t WANT to avoid it. He wanted to dive into it head first and fall unconscious. At least there weren’t any unwanted feelings there. 

He could feel that his face was getting more and more wet as time ticked on, but he didn’t have enough power to stop the tears, he didn’t see the point of fighting against them. He didn’t know how much time passed while he was alone in the bathroom, on the cold floor, but he did know that he tired. So tired. He didn’t want to do anything, he just wanted to sleep, sleep until he could live without a mate. He was almost relieved when black spots appeared in his vision, it meant that he could finally tread into the darkness and the agony of rejection would fade away, at least for a while. The last thing he felt was a light breeze on his face, as if the wind from outside had somehow reached him.

 

The moment Derek was out of the room, he was running faster than he ever had in years. He let his wolf out, transforming into his beta form as he raced towards a nearby forest. He couldn’t keep his eyes from flashing with such intensity that he felt pain, he knew that the alpha in him was closer to the surface than it had ever been. He held onto enough power to avoid turning into his full wolf form, but it was hard to control. His mind was filled with anger, with madness, with rage. 

He didn’t care about how much time it would cost him to find the wolf who hurt his mate, he was dead set on finding him and exacting revenge. He heard steps behind him which he recognized to be his pack mates. Realizing that he wasn’t alone helped him think clearer, so after some minutes he slowed down and stopped at a clearing. He turned his head toward the sky to let out all of the emotion that was inside him. He cried his own pain and rage into the air with a long, hard howl, then dropped onto his knees and buried his head in his hands.

”Derek! Alpha!” Erica reached for his shoulder gently, and the next moment she was kneeling in front of him, while Jackson and Boyd appeared at his side. ”Are you alright?”

Derek stilled for a few minutes, he tried to regain in his control. Being near his betas helped him, but even with their presence it was hard to keep control.

”How could he believe everything he said?” Derek asked himself quietly. Then he stood up and shook himself. He took deep breaths before turning to his betas who followed him into the forest. ”I know why he left.”

Jackson made a few steps toward Derek.  
”He told you why he was so convinced that you would reject him?” Derek nodded. ”Was his reason really so serious that you left him?”

Derek looked at Jackson in astonishment.  
”What?! Of course it wasn’t!”

”Then why did you call us and then leave so suddenly?” Boyd asked.

”Someone hurt him so horribly, and he doesn't even realize that it wasn't his fault. He blames himself for the things that HE did to him. I had to get rid of my anger, and if I stayed there I might have destroyed all the furniture in the room. I had to leave so I didn't scare him with that display.”

Jackson let out a groan.  
”After he voiced his fear, you did what he expected you to do. You ran without telling him why, didn’t you?”

As if on cue, Derek’s phone started ringing.  
”Hey, Isaac, I’m fine. They found me,” Derek said into the speaker.

”Sorry, alpha, but I don't give a damn about you!” Came the very angry voice of his beta. ”I don’t care where are you now, just get your ass back here ASAP!”

Werewolf hearing and all, the others could hear the panicked tone in Isaac's voice.

”Why? What happened?” Derek said, startled by his words.

”Well, after you left your mate, who is now convinced that your display was a way of rejecting him, he went to the bathroom. All we can hear is the frantic beating of his heart and panting, like he has no air. We can't get to him, he blocked the door with something, and he's not answering any of our calls.”

”He's having a panic attack! Try to kick the door open, I’m on the way!” Derek already started to run back, with three betas on his heels.

”I won’t force the door open, there's a good chance that he's in front of the door, I don't want to hurt him.”

”There's a window, go out and try to get in from outside!” Derek ordered.

After a few moments, Derek could hear Lydia’s desperate voice as she called for Isaac.

”Shit, Derek! Hurry!” then he cut the line.

It didn’t take long for Derek to reach the room. When he stormed in, Isaac tried to wake up Stiles with little slaps to his face, while Lydia paced up and down nervously in the room. The omega was laid on the bed, his body covered with sweat, trembling like crazy.

”I can’t wake him up!” Isaac was on edge, and when Derek reached to feel Stiles’s forehead with his hand, he frowned.

”Fuck, he's too hot.”

Isaac pressed his hand on the omega’s head too, and his eyes went wide.  
”No way,” he whispered in dismay. ”I’m sure when I took him out of the bathroom, his temperature was normal. That was just a couple minutes ago.”

Derek didn’t hesitate and dialed Deaton’s number.  
”Yeah?” came the sleepy voice from the other side of the line. Deaton clearly hadn’t seen the display of his phone before he answered the call.

”Deaton, I need your help! Stiles had another panic attack, and he lost consciousness. I think he has a fever as well, he's sweating and trembling from head to toe. We can't bring him back to the reality.” 

”Woah-woah-woah,” Deaton was now fully awake. ”Slow down a bit. You said 'another' panic attack, what did you mean by 'another'?”

”He had one earlier this night, but he was OK soon after. But now,... it must've been worse, because he's senseless and his skin is burning up..”

”OK-OK. Ummm, it’s very uncommon for a wolf to have a fever. If he really has one, and he is trembling, then it must be a febrile seizure. It happens when a fever goes up too suddenly. You have to gradually cool him down. Where are you now exactly?”

”At the same motel I told you about before,” Derek answered.

”That’s good. You can take him to the shower. Put him under the spray, start with warm water, then lower the temperature gradually, until it becomes cooler than lukewarm. He should react to the cooling. I'll stay on the line till then, in case you need more instructions.”

Deres passed the phone to Jackson’s waiting hands, he undressed himself to his underwear in record time and did the same with Stiles. Then he lifted his mate’s unconscious body and took him into the shower. He sat down with Stiles in his lap, but couldn’t reach the faucet, so it was Erica who turned on the water by reaching into the unit and adjusting the temperature so it wasn't too hot at first. Derek made sure that the water could fall onto all of Stiles body, but shielded his mate’s nose and mouth from the spray.

”Cooler!” Derek told to Erica, who obeyed immediately. ”Come on, Stiles,don’t do this to me, come back,” the alpha begged quietly as he gently brushed the omega’s wet hair from his eyes. ”Cooler!” 

They did that until the water was colder than lukewarm, like Deaton said. After a few minutes, Stiles started squirming, and he slowly opened his eyes. He wasn’t full awake, but he still tried to get closer to Derek’s body, who hugged him tightly against his chest.

”Cold,” Stiles whispered, and Erica turned the water off quickly. Now Stiles looked at Derek, directly into his eyes. ”You came back,” he croaked in disbelief.

”I shouldn’t have left you alone in the first place. It was a dumb thing for me to do,” Derek admitted, then he kissed his mate's forehead, which felt to be close to his normal temperature. ”I’m sorry I made you jump to the wrong conclusion."

”He seems to be alright,” Jackson said into the phone, then he listened carefully to the doctor’s orders before ending the call. ”Could you hear what Deaton said?” he asked Derek, who shook his head without taking his eyes off his mate. It wasn’t a surprise, after all, his attention was on his mate. ”Stiles has to rest after he drinks at least a half bottle of water. Deaton said he'll wait for you tomorrow at the clinic, so don’t forget to call him when we're close to the town.”

Stiles slowly unfolded himself from Derek’s arm, and stood with the alpha’s help. He tried to stand on his own, but when Derek let him go, his knees shook with effort, so the alpha circled his waist with both of his hands and maneuvered him out of the cabin. Stiles looked at his body, then Derek’s, and frowned.

”Why are we almost naked?”

”After I left you had another attack. Lydia had to get into the bathroom through the window to reach you and we couldn’t wake you up. Your temperature was really high, so we called Deaton. He said that you must had a fever, and we had to cool you off, so that’s why you and I were in the shower just in our underwear,” Derek answered carefully, he was worried about the way Stiles would react to hearing this.

”I’m a werewolf, I don’t have fevers,” Stiles’s said, his voice full of confusion.

”Deaton will give you a full medical examination tomorrow, after that we should have a better grasp on your health. For now, we need to dry you off somehow. Do you think you can stand while I towel you off?” Derek asked. Stiles gave him a small nod, but when he moved away from Derek, he nearly collapsed to the floor, fortunately Derek reached him in time. ”OK, so that won’t work,” Derek said as he started thinking of another solution.

”I could help,” Erica chimed, and Stiles looked at her as if it were the first time he saw the beta in the room. The girl gave him a warm smile. "Will you let me touch you so I can help? I'll be fast, I promise,” Stiles nodded again, and Derek pulled him against his chest. 

Stiles rested his head on the alpha’s collarbone until Erica finished drying his back, then Derek took the towel from the Erica and with her help, he wiped the omega’s chest and legs, then held the omega while Derek dried himself as well. Derek looked at the wet underwear, he was debating on what to do with the cloth, when Isaac appeared in the bathroom holding a pair of sweatpants in his hands, that he gave to Derek. Stiles looked at the clothes then at his underwear, and finally at Derek with a lost face. Erica saw her clue to leave, so she closed the door behind her as she left.

”I'll be quick, I promise, and I won’t even look. Just, lean against the sink for a moment, and then you can sleep,” Derek said, and Stiles did as he was told. He was careful to keep his gaze on Stiles’s eyes, and quickly took off the wet underwear. He knelt down in front of Stiles, but left one of his hands on the waist of the omega to help him stand. ”OK, raise your left leg... now the right. There.” When he stood up he saw the budding tears in Stiles’s eyes. ”What's wrong? Are you hurt somewhere? Are you in pain?”

Stiles shook his head vehemently.  
”I’m so pathetic. I can’t even put my pants on without help.”

”Oh, sweetheart, you had a very bad panic attack, it drained your power. You are not pathetic, you're just tired. You'll gain back all of your energy after a good sleep.”

”You don’t have to stay with me, I'll be OK,” Stiles said sadly. ”If you don’t want to move apart the beds again, you could share with Isaac, I'll take his.”

”Do you want me to leave?”

”It’s not about me,” he tried to move away from Derek, but as soon as he pushed off of the alpha’s chest to create some distance between their bodies, he had to lean against the sink to avoid falling. ”Shit!” he exclaimed, and Derek was in his space again. ”How can you still be here after all the things I said? Didn’t you understand anything that I told you? You could have ran until you collapsed from exhaustion, and still you wouldn’t be far enough from me.” Derek could feel his heart starting to beat fast again.

”Stiles! You’ve just gone through a very intense panic attack, you have to calm down or you'll lead yourself into another one,” Derek waited patiently until Stiles calmed down some. ”Good, now, answer my question: Do you want me to leave?”

”Why are you asking me that question when you already know the answer?” He countered, all while avoiding looking into Derek’s eyes directly.

”This night didn’t go the way I hoped. I shouldn’t have left you before we finished our discussion.” Derek was full of guilt, he knew that his actions were the reason for Stiles's panic attack. ”You didn’t tell me anything that could make me want to stay away from you. I still want to be with you,” He punctuated all words in his last sentence. ”So please, tell me, do you want to sleep alone or with me?”

Stiles looked at Derek with hope in his eyes.

”But the things I said... my defects...”

”Stop right now,” Derek ordered in a hard tone. ”You don’t have any ’defects’. You need to sleep, so I'll make this quick. You said you couldn’t cook. Well, I can, but most of the time I eat take-out. I'm not looking for a housewife, you don’t need to be worry about household-chores. You said you were awkward around people, and you didn’t know when you had to stay quiet. I don’t want you to be a muted-mate, I want you to tell me what’s going in your head. You implied that I would be ashamed when we're in public together, I can assure you, if anyone looked at you with anything other than respect, they would have to deal with my... our pack. And about the sex part...” he paused then he took Stiles’s face in one of his hands, and guided him until their eyes met. ”You aren’t asexual. You didn’t do anything wrong in the past. I know that you won’t believe me now when I’m saying: it was HIS failure not yours, but you’ll see the difference between being with him and me.” He wiped the tears from Stiles’s face with his thumb. ”So, for the last time: how do you want to sleep?”

”Beside you,” Stiles answered shyly, and Derek gave him a pleased smile.

”Well done, now come on, you need rest, doctors' order.”

Derek lead Stiles to the bedroom, where all of the pack mates were waiting for them. Stiles’s scent was radiating embarrassment because of his earlier display. All of the betas just witnessed his weakness. He couldn't hide his embarrassment from the others of course, but they were clueless as to why the omega felt this way.

”It’s OK, guys, you can leave now, and get some sleep,” Derek said to the betas. 

They nodded one by one, and sensing the discomfort radiating of off Stiles, they left the room without any comment. Isaac stood up from his bed and disappeared behind the bathroom door, saying he would have a shower before going to bed. Derek guided Stiles toward the bed, and sat him down, then went to the fridge and took a bottle of water out of it.

”I’m not thirsty,” Stiles said.

”Deaton’s order, so please, just a little.” Although Derek didn’t want to force Stiles to do anything, he trusted in the doctor more than in his instincts when Stiles’s health was on the line. At least for now, when he knew next to nothing about his mate’s status.

He was relieved when the omega didn’t argue and simply took the bottle from his hand and started taking small sips. When he drank half of it, he gave the water back to Derek, who placed it on the nightstand next to their bed, thinking Stiles would need it later. Stiles scooted on the bed, laying near the wall. He was on his side, watching the alpha without a word. Derek searched for another pair of sweatpants in his suitcase for himself, then he turned around and quickly dropped his underwear, then pulled his pants up. When he was facing Stiles again, he saw that his mate’s eyes were closed, despite the fact that he was still awake. It was clear that he just wanted to give some privacy to the alpha, but he was too tired to turn around. Derek laid next to him, under the comforter. He tried to nestle on his back, but he wanted to give Stiles as much distance space between their bodies as he needed, so he was a little shocked when the said omega placed his head on Derek’s bare chest.

”Do you really still want me?” Stiles’s question was so silent that for a few moments Derek thought it was just in his head, but as the time went, the omega’s body became more and more tense.

Now Derek understood why his mate’s head was on that typical place, he was listening to the alpha’s heartbeats, searching for a lie, so he hugged Stiles’s shoulder and pulled him close before he answered.

”I don’t want anything more than to just be with you. I still want to be yours, and I want you to be mine,” he said with full confidence, and the effect of his confession didn’t take too long to be shown. Stiles left a small kiss on his chest and Derek felt his fresh tears on his skin as well.

”Thank you,” Stiles whispered, before he slipped into a deep sleep.

 

Derek woke up a few times during that night. The first thing he did was check Stiles’s body temperature, his breathing and heart beat as well. He was surprised that his omega didn’t move at all during the night, not even once, he was in the same position, with his head on Derek’s chest, where he was drooling a little. He snored lightly all night, which made Derek’s smile. He felt more and more reassurance for their future. He swore to himself, that he would do anything to make his mate happy, confident and satisfied without sacrificing one for the other.

 

When Stiles woke up in the morning, he was alone in the bed. He heard the sound of the shower, so he was sure that Derek was there. He rolled onto his back on the bed, and contemplated his life for a minute. He had a small hope budding for his happiness, maybe he wouldn’t be mateless all of his life, maybe he was worthy to be someone’s life long partner. He smiled a bit remembering the steady beat of Derek’s heart when the alpha last spoke to him before they went to sleep. He prepared himself to greet his alpha with a wide smile after he heard the shower turned off, but when the door opened, the joy left him so fast it almost hurt. It was Isaac with a towel around his waist, who looked into his eyes like a deer caught in headlights.

”So-sorry, I left my clothes on the bed! I didn’t count on you being awake, I thought you would still be asleep when I finished my shower.” The beta seemed uncomfortable, so he quickly went to his bed to collect his clothes before he rushed back to the bathroom.

As there weren’t any other doors leading to a side room, it had to mean only one thing: Derek had left. ’He must have been thinking all night before he finally decided he'd rather keep himself away from me’ – the dark thoughts returned to Stiles’s and he could feel a dull pain in his chest. Before he could sink into the sorrow again, the entrance door opened and a cheerful alpha came in with a paper bag in his hand. Stiles watched him with wide eyes.

”Oh, you are awake! I hope you weren’t waiting for me too long, I got us some breakfast and coffee.”

Derek placed the bag on the bed side table, then he bent down and placed a small kiss on Stiles’s lips. It was a natural greeting between lovers, nothing more. Stiles couldn’t stop himself from touching his lips after the kiss, and he looked at Derek who didn’t leave his eyes as well. The alpha smiled at him like he was a gift he was waiting too long for, and he finally had it.

”It’s almost 10, you've been sleeping for almost 12 hours,” Derek said while opening the paper bag. ”I’m sorry I left, but I wanted you to eat before we get back on the road to Beacon Hills. I brought croissants with butter and cinnamon, they are still warm, and I could recall that you drank coffee at the hotel, so I took one with milk and sugar.”

”Wow,” Stiles whispered. ”I’ve never had breakfast in bed before.”

”Well, get used to it, there's a breakfast house and a Starbucks not too far from the building we'll be living in!” Then after he finally recognized what he said, he quickly continued: ”I mean, in case you will decide to live with me. Not now, but in the near future.” Derek looked so unsure that it made Stiles laugh a bit. 

He took one of the baker’s ware and the coffee from Derek’s hand with grateful eyes.

”Why wouldn’t I want to live with you? I still can’t believe that you're willing to let me learn how to be a good mate for you.”

Derek’s frowned as he fully turned toward Stiles's body on the bed.

”You don’t have to learn anything. Try to accept it, I want you the way you are!”

”Please, tell me you brought enough food for me too, boss!” A voice came from the bathroom only to be followed by a fully-clothed beta. 

 

After breakfast and a quick shower, the pack met at the cars. Stiles seemed to be still be embarrassed because of his panic attack in front of the betas, he murmured his thanks to all of them, but it was Isaac who responded to him:

”I had attacks too, when I was a kid. It’s not your fault, or weakness. We’re glad that we could help you in a way, although I haven't had any experience in helping fight against an attack before, uhh except myself, so we should learn how to react IF, and I repeat IF you had another one. Thinking back to the attacks I had, no one tried to pull me back, so I have no experience in it.”

”It’s actually a good idea! I mean, learning about this kind of things. We could use those techniques when we deal with victims as well, so it could be useful to our work,” Lydia voiced her approval of Isaac’s suggestion.

”I could give you some tips on how you could make someone calm down, I've made some observations in these situations.” Stiles thought out loud.

”OK-OK, before we continue this conversation about Stiles’s future job at the agency, I would like to know if he is in fully health, also it would be nice if I had some private time with my mate,” Derek cut into the conversation by pushing Stiles toward the Camaro. ”We need to hit the road, the sooner you get checked the better.”

”Do you think I would be helpful to your work?” Stiles asked Derek when they reached the main road.

”It’s too early to think about it, Stiles. You have a lot of time to decide what you want to do with your life, you don’t have to commit yourself to being a member at the firm. You said before, that you wanted to graduate, so you should do that first.”

”Oh, right.”

Derek could literally taste the disappointment in Stiles’s scent, so he tapped his knees to get his attention.

”Stiles! Don’t do that, I didn’t say that I don’t want you to be in my team, I just would like you to see the other choices you have. You can be anyone, and do anything you want to. Just because I work at the agency, doesn't mean you have to be there too. When you officially finish high school, we can return to this topic. I would be more than pleased if you were near me at all times, but don’t do it just for my sake, OK?”

”You're right, Derek. I get it, really,” Stiles smiled at the alpha. ”Also, thank you for the encouragement, but I truly don’t know what I’m good at. I wasn't really told that I was bad at anything, but it was mostly by my teachers saying this and I think they were just nice to me because my father was the sheriff. I think they were just kind to me because my father is the sheriff of the town. So if you see that I could be useful to you and your team, I would be more then willingly to do so.”

”You got too harsh of judgments,” Derek stated with a hard tone. ”I hope, one day I'll be able to put your mind at ease.”

”Derek?” Stiles voice was full with hope. ”You mentioned that we would live at your place.... in the town.”

”I shouldn’t have pressured you to move in with me. I'll accept your decision about living anywhere you want, but I won’t lie to you, it would be so good if we lived at the same place. The sooner the better.”

”Actually, I wouldn’t be against moving to the town with you. On the contrary.Tthere aren't too many people in Beacon Hills who would miss me or who I would miss. I could visit my dad and Scott, or they could come to us. Most of my schoolmates were mean to me, and I’m not in a hurry to return to that situation. I could get ready for my final exams at your place, and your pack offered to help me, so it would be easier on them, too,” he sounded like he was trying to win over Derek.

”OK, stop right there!” Derek laughed a bit. ”All of your plans about living together are fine by me! If you want, we'll move back to town as soon as Dr. Deaton says his amen to your health. But I have to tell you that we can't leave without having a visit with my family, and I’m more than sure that my mom would insist that we stay at my parent’s house at least a few days.”

”I’m still a little scared of the meeting with your family,” Stiles admitted quietly.

”They'll love you, I’m sure of it,” Derek encouraged him with a confident voice.

The travel went smoothly, they spoke about Derek’s family a lot. The alpha wanted to show Stiles that he had nothing to be afraid of. He told him about his happy childhood, then he tried to explain that the members of his family ranged from blood relatives to wolves who were added to the Hales by marriage.

The head of the family was of course Talia Hale, the alpha of the Hale’s. Talia was a main member of city management, so she was a kind of politician. Her husband was Daniel Artan-Hale, a beta werewolf, who was an architect. He was the designer of the building that Derek’s pack lived. They had three children: Derek, Laura and Cora. Their littlest daughter, Cora was still unmated, she was a 16 years old beta, and a high school student. She was learning at the same school where the others went, in Beacon Hills.

Laura Hale met her mate two years ago, her name was Agnes Stevenson-Hale. Both of them were betas, and now they were planning to have a baby, but they hadn’t decide yet between adoption and artificial insemination. Laura was an interior decorator, she was great at her job and extremely popular among people who bought a new house without any furniture in it. Agnes was a kindergarten teacher, she had a kind face, and was always smiling. 

Peter Hale was Talia’s brother, also Derek’s uncle. He was an alpha as well, but he accepted his sister as his leader. He was a co-manager with Derek at the agency. He had a more difficult job, since his actions were more intense, so he usually dealt with the perpetrator of domestic violence, or criminals more than Derek and his team did. His wife was a beta, Loius Hockson-Hale. She was a confectioner. She could literally make Peter do anything by promising him a caramel cake. She could handle the alpha easily by using his sweet-tooth against him. They had two children, Jennifer was 6, and Adam was 3.

When Derek finished with the main information of his family, they had almost reached the border of the town, so he called Deaton to inform him about their arrival. The doctor assured Derek that he was ready to make the necessary examinations on his mate. The short call made Stiles unsure and nervous again.

”What do you think his tests will show about my health?” he asked quietly.

”I really don’t know, but you don’t need to be worry about it. You aren’t that sick. I’m sure you didn’t even realize, but this morning you ate a whole croissant. That was the most food I've seen you finished at once, so maybe you were right and your eating disorder was caused by exhaustion.”

”Huh...” Stiles smiled at him weakly. ”... and I thought that all of my senses were off. I could clearly recognize the lie in your words, I heard the little skip in your heartbeat.”

”OK, you caught me.” Derek said with a sigh. ”I don’t think that the reason of your state was just from exhaustion, but I don’t want you to be nervous about it. Whatever your problem is we'll fix it together, OK? Just please, let me help you and I'll take care of you."

”Can you promise me that if my illness is serious, you'd leave me behind and try to search for another mate?” The omega asked, it sounded like more of a plead than a question.

Before he answered, Derek looked at him with determined eyes.

”No, I can’t, and I won’t give up on you, no matter what Dr. Deaton says. Worst case scenario he'll give you some medicine or other treatment, and I'll make sure that you follow all of his orders.”

They stayed silent for a few minutes, then an unpleasant idea turned up in Derek’s mind.

”Stiles, please tell me that you won’t try to run away again! Without lying!” the alpha demanded.

The omega didn’t answered immediately, he was lost in his mind for a while. Then he turned to Derek:

”I won’t run away from you. Not again, I swear.”

These two short sentences put Derek at ease, but they gave him hope as well. He was telling himself, that Deaton surely could treat his mate sickness, that Stiles’s status wasn’t too serious, otherwise the doctor would have ordered them to appear sooner.

When they reached the ’Welcome to Beacon Hills’ road sign, Stiles murmured sourly under his nose: ’Home, sweet home’.

”You really don’t like this town,” Derek commented on his sudden change of behavior. ”I thought you'd be glad to see your father and your friends again.”

”Oh, believe me, I’m happy about having a chance to hug them again, but besides them and a few other people, there's nothing I would come back for on my own account.”

”I didn't know that your life was that hard in this town. If I had known that you had such a difficult time, I would have come home much sooner to collect you.”

”It’s not your fault, it's because of who I am. Even you can't change my nature,” Stiles said bitterly then he shook himself. ”But, aside from the dark thoughts! You said that we could move as soon as Deaton gave us the green light, so I'll focus on getting rid of whatever illness I have,” he said with fake cheer.

”That’s what I want to hear from you all the time, we can get through anything together, OK? Like a little team!”

”Like a team,” Stiles repeated, letting the hope reach him.

 

They parked at a huge, white building with ’Medical Center’ stamped above its entrance, the pack followed them into the lot. They all got out of the cars, then Derek sent his betas away, telling them to go to the Hale house and wait for them there. They gave their best wishes to Stiles, whose nerves returned so he wasn't too enthusiastic when he responded. Derek thought that the sooner Stiles got the tests over the better for the omega, so they didn’t wait for the betas to leave, instead the alpha lead Stiles towards the door with his hand on his small back with firm, but gentle pushes.

It wasn’t like a usual hospital inside the building, it was more like a beauty center with a nice foyer in the huge lobby. Stiles stopped in the middle of it all and just stared with wide eyes.

”Oh, my God! It’s like a luxury hospital unit,” he whispered to Derek, who was busy searching for Deaton with his eyes.

”Mr. Stilinski, Mr. Hale!” A smiling nurse hurried toward them. ”Dr. Deaton is waiting for you, please follow me!”

The friendly woman lead them across a corridor into a deeper part of the building. She stopped in front of a soundproof room.

”All of the examinations will be done here, so you don’t have to switch places for the tests that Dr. Deaton will perform for you, Mr. Stilinski.”

”Please, don’t call me that, I’m Stiles,” he said, his unsure voice, then he turned towards Derek and back to the nurse. ”Can he stay with me?”

”Of course, as long as you want him to, Mr. Hale is allowed to stay here. Dr. Deaton is already in the room.”

She opened the door and motioned for them to step in, Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand, and the alpha smiled at the gesture. It was the first time Stiles had initiated contact (he was awake as well). They stepped into the room hand in hand, but both of them were taken aback when they saw the people there: Dr. Deaton, whose appearance was expected, but beside him there was John Stilinski and Talia Hale, who were in a deep conversation with the doctor. All of them raised their head towards the door when they heard it open. The room was silent for a few seconds, like time had stopped, then the sheriff ran toward his son and gave him the hardest hug he had ever given in all of his life.

”Don’t you ever try to disappear again!” John said into Stiles’s neck. 

Stiles arms were as tight around his father’s back, as the sheriff’s were on his. All of the emotions came back, the lack of his father’s smell and the guilt of causing him pain by running away returned.

”I won’t,” he whispered back. ”I promise, I won’t!”

They hugged each other for a minute, and Derek was given the same treatment by his mother.

”Stiles, I’m glad that you're alright!” Talia said to the omega, who’s face went red from embarrassment.

”Alpha Hale!” He answered, his unsure voice. After he slowly unfolded himself from his father’s arms he added: ”I'd like to apologize, I- I didn’t want to give your family any grief because of my behavior. My actions were selfish and I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to show any disrespect toward your pack or you son, I swear! I know how much money you spent to organize my...” he quickly blinked at Derek ”our mating ceremony, and if you let me, I would like to give at least the half of the money back.”

He hoped his apology would be greeted positively by the alpha, but he was wrong. When the sentences left his mouth, the aplha's eyes immediately turned red.

”Don’t think about those dumb things again!” She demanded, and Stiles instinctively tried to make himself smaller. He moved toward his dad’s back, as if to hide, but Talia grabbed both of his arms and gently pulled him back. ”I’m not mad at you because you ran away, but I was really-really worried about you! And if you think that I care about money when my only son’s happiness is involved, you're wrong. I just want you to answer two questions, without lying to me. Can you do that?” 

Of course Stiles couldn’t do anything, but nod. ”Did you run away because you knew who your mate was?” The omega shook his head, but it wasn’t enough for the alpha. ”Use your words, darling.”

”No, I didn’t. There was a different reason behind my motives.”

”Good. The second: do you actually WANT to be with Derek, do you WANT to be his official mate?”

Although Derek heard the answer to this question a few times from Stiles, he held his breath and waited for Stiles’s reply with anticipation. The omega sensed his mate’s emotions, so when he responded he looked into Derek’s eyes.

”I really want to be his.”

The last word barely left his tongue before he was embraced in Talia’s arms.

”Oh, thank God! Welcome to our family, from now you are my littlest son!”

The moment was broken when Deaton cleared his throat.

”Sorry to disturb your bonding moment, but I think the sooner we run the tests, the sooner you can continue celebrating their mating.”

Talia leaned back and she gave one last teary smile to Stiles, clearly touched by the moment. She turned to Derek and gave one final hug as well. Before she left the room, she sent a warning look toward the alpha and his omega:

”I count on your appearance at our home after this visit ends, am I clear?” They nodded their agreements, then she turned to the sheriff as well. ”The invitation goes for you too, John.”

After the door closed behind her, Deaton motioned Stiles to sit on the examination table.

”Before we start with the verbal examination, do you want to be alone with me, or do you prefer for Derek or your father staying here with you?”

Stiles looked at said people, then back to the doctor.

”I'd like both of them to stay.”

”Alright, I want to make sure that you know you can change your mind any time during the examinations. If anything makes you uncomfortable, whether it be answering my questions or running the physical tests, just say so, and they'll leave the room, OK?” Stiles gave a small nod. 

”Great, now, let’s get started!”


	6. Chapter 6

”First off, I want to introduce myself. I’m Dr. Alan Deaton. I’m the emissary of Talia Hale and Derek's pack. I’ve been the head of this medical center for a long time, until my sister claimed my title. I was informed before by Derek that he told you I would be your doctor while you stay in Beacon Hills. Since you’re the newest member of Derek’s pack, and also his mate, I would like to offer my services as a doctor to you in the future. Accepting me isn’t mandatory, you can go to anyone else, you can even stay with your former doctor.”

”Woah, I didn’t know that I got the privilege of being a client of one of the most wanted doctors,” Stiles widened his eyes.

Deaton smiled at him warmly.

”I wouldn’t say I’m the best, and I don’t want to pressure you on your decision. Although I want you to know that even if I don’t have all the answers to a problem, I have a huge contact list to solve it.”

Stiles looked at Derek with an unspoken question in his eyes.

”It’s your decision,” the alpha said to him.

”Everyone in Beacon Hills knows how much power you have, anybody would jump out of their skin if they get a chance like this. I'm not gonna refuse it either.”

”Well done, Stiles. I want to assure you that although I’m Talia's emissary, the contact between her and I will never have an impact on your medical treatment. Also I take patient confidentiality very serious, so anything you tell me in private will stay between us. I only want one thing from you: be honest with me, and trust me on the medical aspect of things.”

The doctor went to the computer which was placed on the only table in the room, and started typing on it.

”I’m creating a file to keep track of your health condition. You’re an adult, so I don’t need your guardian’s agreement to ask for your past documents from the city hospital. Although I do need YOUR verbal permission to get your medical history.”

”Yeah, of course. I um... I give you my permission to have it?” Stiles half-asked.

Deaton sent him a friendly smile.

”Thank you! I'll need your personal data, and health insurance card as well.”

Stiles was a little embarrassed at hearing this, he felt stupid for not remembering these necessary things.

”I’ve left all my cards and documents in the car. They’re in my backpack,” he admitted with a quiet voice. 

Recognizing his insecurity Deaton looked at the omega gently.

”You didn’t know that I would need them, so there’s nothing you need to apologize for. I’m sure Derek is more than fine with bringing them here, aren't you?” he asked raising his eyes to the alpha, who after a quick nod rushed out of the room. 

”Until he comes back we'll collect some of your personal data, does that sound good?”

The doctor asked Stiles for his full name, birthday, the names of his parents, and his mobile phone to make contact easier when necessary. By the time Derek came back, the doctor had recorded Stiles’s weight and height, and went through most of the basic questions, leaving the space for the numbers of the identity card and insurance blank on the form. He expressed his worry about the low outcome of his weight when Derek gave Stiles his backpack with a quick kiss on his head. 

Stiles didn’t want the alpha to leave his side, so he grabbed Derek’s hand and pulled him closer. Derek moved with him without any comment, to tell the truth he was more than pleased that his omega needed him to be near. Stiles searched for his wallet and handed his cards to the doctor. 

The sheriff stood awkwardly in the corner, shifting from one foot to another, until Stiles quietly told him to sit down on the chair next to the examination table. Deaton gave the cards back to Stiles after he keyed their numbers in.

”OK, now I'll ask for your medical history from your former doctor just with a click... OK, done. He'll send it to me as soon as he reads the message.”

He stood up and went closer to the nervous omega.  
”I'll tell you what will happen. First I will examine your lungs with a stethoscope, your sight with a small lamp, measure your blood pressure, and then I'll check your stomach and back with my hands. During this I will might ask you a few questions. I would like you to answer me honestly. Keep in mind that you have the right to be alone with me. So if you feel uncomfortable in having Derek or your father here, just say so and they'll leave. At the end of your visit there will be an urinalysis and a blood test as well, those results will be available within a few hours. You don’t have to wait for them here, I'll call you when I get them. Any questions before we start?”

”I’m a little afraid of needles,” Stiles said weakly. ”Is the blood test really required?”

”To get the full picture of your health, yes,” Deaton looked first at Derek, then his eyes quickly went back to Stiles. ”All of the tests are your decision, Stiles. I won’t force anything on you, I have no right to do so. If you are seriously against the blood test, I won’t do it, but I really suggest we do, for your health’s sake. Remember, I asked you to trust me about the treatments I deem necessary.”

”I don’t know...”

”Stiles, you know that you’re in good hands, Dr. Deaton is the best. I'll stay with you the whole time,” Derek tried to persuade him, but Stiles still hesitated to agree.

”What if we go through the other tests first, and return to this at the end?” Deaton offered, which earned a thankful blink from the omega. ”Well done. First, I need to be able to feel your chest, remove your shirt please!”

When the T-shirt left Stiles’s torso, the sheriff let out a shocked gasp.

”Oh, my God, son! What happened to you? Have you stopped eating since you left?”

John's remark confirmed Derek’s suspicion about Stiles’s normal condition. His comment made the said omega cover himself up quickly from his father’s sight by holding his T-shirt in front of his chest. His face was red, radiating with embarrassment. He tried to get up from the table, but his way was blocked by Derek’s body.

”Oh, God! I didn't even recognize how disgusting I was until now,” he didn’t look at anyone, he kept his eyes on the floor in front of him. ”I’m so sorry, Derek, I don’t want to be here anymore, I want to go home with my dad. It was a terrible idea. Please, get out of my way.” He spoke quickly and softly, he pushed the alpha’s chest with one of his hand, while still holding the T-shirt against his torso with the other.

”No-no-no-no, you won’t leave,” Derek blocked his route, even the sheriff stood up and went to the other side of Stiles, while Deaton stepped back and watched the situation unfold. ”Stiles, look at me,” when he didn’t obeyed, the alpha took his face into his hands and forced Stiles to raise his head till their eyes met. ”Look at me.” Derek repeated his command when the younger boy closed his eyes to avoid direct eye contacts. Derek waited until Stiles finally complied. ”You aren’t disgusting, you're beautiful, and mine. You're a little skinny, because of your fucked eating habits, and you know that too. Your eating disorder is one of the reasons we came here, remember?”

”Son, I didn’t mean it like an insult, I’m just upset about your condition. You need help, you have to have realized this. Let us help you, please,” the sheriff begged. Stiles looked at him with guilty and sad eyes. ”I won’t comment on anything from now, I swear, but please, let Dr. Deaton find out what’s wrong with you.”

Stiles laid his head heavily on Derek’s chest, while the alpha hugged him and calmly stroked his back up and down. They stayed like this for a minute, then Stiles dropped his T-shirt on the table and leaned away from his mate with a resigned face. Although Derek didn’t like the blank eyes of his omega, he knew that for now he had to settle for his resignation, so he gave his place in front of Stiles to the doctor again, and went back to his original spot next to Sties. The sheriff returned to his seat as well.

Deaton didn’t hesitate and started his examinations, like he said before. They stayed silent during the lungs and eyes examination, and again when he took Stile's blood pressure, which, were then recorded by the doctor. Deaton went to Stiles’s back, asked him to lean forward a bit, and carefully ran his fingers on the length of his spine a few times. Then he told Stiles to sit as straight as he could, and knocked his back here and there while listening to Stiles’s lungs with his stethoscope.

”OK, everything so far looks fine,” he gave an encouraging smile to Stiles. ”Now lay down on your back.” After the omega did what he was asked, Deaton started to give Stiles’s stomach gentle, but firm presses. He stopped when the boy let out a small voice. ”What was that?”

”I don’t know, just a strange feeling.”

Derek tensed, so did the sheriff. Deaton asked Stiles to pull his legs up and place his feet flat on the table. Then he returned to the place where Stiles reacted to his press, but now he did it with a little more force. Now Stiles gasped then groaned.

”Pain?” Deaton asked from the omega.

”Not quite, just displeasure.”

Deaton repeated his movements a few times as he went along at all areas of Stiles’s stomach, but returned to the same spot from time to time. Stiles didn’t respond to any of his other touches, except where he first did it, and every time Deaton pressed his fingers deeper into that point, he showed his displeasure with his voice.

”OK, you can sit up now, we’re done with the physical examinations.” He waited till the omega sat up and pulled Derek closer as he did every time when he changed his position. ”Now I would like to ask some personal questions, which will include your nature as well. Do you still want Derek and your dad to be here?”

Both of said persons raised their eyebrows at hearing this. Stiles looked at Deaton knowingly, he suspected what type of questions he wanted to ask him. He didn’t want to keep any more secrets from his dad and alpha, so he just simple nodded.   
'All or nothing’ – he thought.

”Very well. First: do you take any medications?” Stiles answered with another nod, which shocked Derek. He spent two days with Stiles, he never saw any of the pills that he took. ”Can I see them?” The doctor reached his hand toward Stiles, who grabbed his backpack again, took a small carrier out of it and gave it to him. Deaton read the label and frowned. ”Who was the doctor who gave you the receipt?”

Stiles sent a guilty look toward his dad when he gave his answer.  
”I bought it on the internet.”

The sheriff looked at him with wide eyes.

”You did what?” After the doctor gave him a warning glare, he raised his hands in front of his body. ”Sorry-sorry, I'll stay quiet, I won’t say anything, I promise.”

Deaton turned his attention back to Stiles.  
”Since when have you been taking them?”

”I’ve been taking a pill every evening for about a year, I don’t know exactly.”

Derek was thinking back to their past few days, and realized that Stiles was left alone with his backpack with enough time to take them. Why wouldn’t he? Taking anything from that bag didn’t occur in Derek’s mind, not for a moment. Now Derek could understand the strange, chemical scent that he could smell under Stiles’s own aroma.

”When was your last heat?” Deaton next question was like a thunder for Derek.

Stiles looked at his mate, whose face showed his shock.   
”More than a year.” he said his answer, while keeping his eyes on the alpha. 

”Do you really have heats?” Derek asked him while rounding his eyes in pure disbelief.

”I’m sorry, Derek, I wanted to tell you, but I don’t know how. I told you before that I’m strange, different, but it wasn’t right to keep this from you,” Stiles apologized quickly.

”You have heats,” Derek repeated still with disbelief, then his mouth went lifted at the corners, until he gave a wide smile to his mate. He leaned closer, and gave him a quick, hard kiss on his lips. ”You are perfect! A miracle! You are everything I hoped I would have!” Between each sentences he placed his mouth on Stiles’s. They were separated by Deaton’s cough.

”Before you go too far with the kissing and other things, I would like to continue my work,” he said sternly, which made Derek’s face redden immediately. He sent an apologetic smile to the doctor then stepped back to leave enough space for him, but he couldn’t make himself let Stiles’s hand go completely. 

Deaton raised his unimpressed face to the omega, like a parent would do when their child did something stupid, and Stiles frowned. The doctor shook the medicine-container in front of Stiles’s eyes. 

”Do you know what these are for?” he asked severely.

”They're supposed to decrease the intensity of my heats. They're suppressants.” Stiles answered with confusion. He didn’t know why the doctor was angry with him, it was his body, his decision to make his own life more bearable by taking the pills instead of having a mate.

”No, these medicines are contraceptives,” the doctor said harsher than before. ”For female betas.”

Stiles still didn’t know where this conversation was going, he looked at the doctor with a lost face.  
”These or the ones for alphas are the only pills that I could by on the internet,” he explained to Deaton. ”I had no idea that the pills for omegas could be something else. I couldn't find anything else.”

Deaton watched him for a minute without saying anything. Derek felt the doctor’s emotion, he was angry and worried at once. Derek now almost stood between Dr. Deaton and his mate.

”Alan, what’s the problem?” he asked the doctor gently. Using his surname shook the doctor out of his thoughts, because he quickly looked at Derek, then back to Stiles with a pained expression on his face.

”Sorry, Stiles,” he let out a big sigh. ”It wasn’t entirely your fault. But first: you have to understand that before you take any medication, you need to see a doctor. Using anything without medical advise is really dangerous, especially when you take something from the net. If you came to me, or any other doctor with your problem, you would have been given a real solution, but only after a full examination. Now, first of all: you have to stop taking these medicines, so I won’t even give them back to you.” He placed the said pills on the table, far away from the omega. ”Secondly, after taking some blood, which I insist on now, I'll give you a shot which could help evacuate this stuff out of your system. It'll hasten your metabolism, so the remnants of the medicine will leave within a few days.”

Stiles started to panic a bit, hearing how determined the doctor was about getting rid of the ingredients of the pills out of his body.  
”Dr. Deaton! What’s the problem? Am I really sick? Because of this medicine?”

”You're not sick in the full sense of the word. Your system is confused. Taking that pills made it believe that you ... well... were expecting. That’s why your heats completely stopped.”

Stiles was shocked, it clearly showed on his face, just as it did on Derek’s too.  
”I’m definitely not pregnant!” Stiles almost shouted.

”Of course you're not, but your system thinks otherwise. Do you know how a fetus could grow in your stomach?” Deaton asked. 

”Well, there’re some confusing articles in the books I've read about my nature, so I have an idea, but I’m not sure about it,” Stiles shook his head.

Deaton looked at him thoughtfully, then he pushed a button on his desk.

”Nurses’s station,” a female voice said.

”Sandy, please roll an ultrasound device in.”

”Of course, Dr. Deaton!” came the answer.

”It will be easier to explain while you see your organs too,” the doctor stated to Stiles, who looked at Derek confusedly.

Not even a minute after, the same nurse who lead them to this room rolled a big, scary machine in. She placed it next to the examination table, then left after. Stiles looked at the gadget with distrust.

”Lay down on your back again, Stiles,” Deaton ordered, then he raised a tube. ”This contains special gel. I'll put some of it on your stomach. Then I'll slide the head of the ultrasound onto your skin, and you can follow its path on the screen of this device.”

Stiles reached to Derek’s hand again, who stood as close as he could. When the doctor pushed the gel onto his skin, he hissed. Deaton raised his eyes questioningly.

”Sorry, just cold,” Stiles whispered, the he looked at the screen.

”There is an organ next to your gastric, it’s like a shell. Here it is!” he frozed the picture at the point where Stiles reacted hard to his pressures before. ”When your heats are regular, it stays so small that you can’t feel it at all. When you're expecting a baby, also when your heats stops, this shell grows to make enough room to the fetus, like the uterus inside a female. Right now, it’s big enough that it can be felt by a competent doctor, like me. It’s as big as it should be when you are at the end of your first trimester.” Then he examined the other parts of Stiles’s stomach with the ultrasound. ”I see that all of your other organs are all right, here is your gastric... gall .... livers, everything is fine. You can sit up.”

Dr. Deaton gave some paper towels to Stiles to clean the gel off himself.

”It must be one of the symptoms of your ’eating disorder’. Your stomach is literally so small now, that you can’t take much food. If you were really pregnant, your system would remind you to eat more often, in small doses, but you're not, that’s why I said that your system is confused. It even tries to fight against the fake pregnancy, this causes the variation of your body temperature. Are you following me?”

”All of my problems were because of that pills?” Stiles summarized with asking the question.

”There are a lot of differences between suppressants for MALE OMEGAS and the ones for female betas and even alphas. Female betas need more hormones to avoid unwanted pregnancies, alphas much more than an omega male. The right doses shouldn’t stop the heats totally, just decrease the intensity of them, as you mentioned before. The level hormones in your pills is really high, almost fatal. The reason I said that I wanted to give you a shot to get rid of the remains of the active ingredients was obviating you to be infertile.”

Stiles gasped, he closed his eyes for a moment, then he looked at the doctor with full terror in his eyes.  
”Infertile?” he whispered. 

His heart started beating fast, and he couldn’t get enough air into his lungs. Derek tried to calm him by using the techniques Stiles described before. He helped him keep air in his lungs for a few seconds, he counted the seconds loudly, and fought against his own panic as well. He tried to remain calm, and focus only on Stiles’s condition. It only took a few minutes, but the alpha managed to bring Stiles back from the edge without the need of the sheriff's intervention, who stood near to them ready to take over for his son. 

John watched the alpha trying to handle his only child’s panic with proud eyes. The scene in front of his eyes showed that Derek could take care of Stiles in the future, the patience and determination behind the alpha’s acts showed him that.

When the intensity of the panic slowly faded away, Stiles opened his teary eyes and raised his gaze to Derek’s. He was so lost, so small and hopeless. Derek was happy when Stiles stated he had heats. Derek said that Stiles was special, and the omega’ hope to have a happy future together was started raising. But now, without this ability, would he still want to be with him?

Derek was confused and overwhelmed as well. Just a few minutes ago he was told that his mate could give him children, they could have own family, kids he always dreamed of. Then this promising future suddenly was taken away. He couldn’t acknowledge the sorrow of his unborn pups, because his mate clearly needed him more. So he just hugged him tighter and tried to reassure his omega.

”It doesn’t matter, Stiles. It doesn’t matter. We can solve this, together.” He tried to reach the realistic side of Stiles’s mind. ”When I realized that my mate is a male, I had accepted that I wouldn’t have children, at least not in the normal way. This isn't the end of the world. We could adopt, or we could hire a surrogate.”

”I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I’ve ruined your future by taking those damn pills.”

Now Deaton intervened:

”It’s not a final diagnosis that you're infertile, it’s just a chance. I didn't want the both of you to be that upset, I just wanted to be honest with you. After the blood tests we would have surer answers. After all, if Stiles’s heats come back within a few weeks, it will mean that his system will have improved. He's very young and strong, so don’t give up on his ability of giving birth!” he explained the situation more. ”I also don’t want to give you false hope, so these are the facts: yes, he could be infertile, but there is a higher chance for his system to fully recover.”

Now Derek turned to the doctor.  
”What should we do to help his system’ recovery?”

”Well, it’ll help to make the heats come back sooner if you two stayed near each other. The omega in Stiles’s will react to your alpha. I'm not saying that you have to literally make love as soon as you are out of this building, but touches and intimacy could help a lot.”

”I’ve never been near an omega in their heats. Are theirs different from beta’s?” 

Derek’s question made Stiles realize that if his system reacted the way they hoped, he would have to live through heats again... with Derek. He didn’t know how he should feel about this, his only experience with someone in a sexual way was out of his heat. He thought it would be more awkward under the urgency of a heat.

Before he answered to Derek’s question, Deaton turned to Stiles.  
”Would you mind giving us a quick summary of your former heats?” When Stiles looked at him with lost eyes, he added: ”Like, how intense they were, how long they lasted, how long did you go without helping yourself out? Those kind of things.”

Stiles groaned and buried his head hard into Derek’s chest, he was thoroughly embarrassed. Derek bowed his head to his ear and whispered encouragements to the omega.

”Don’t be ashamed, Stiles. Heats are normal, they’re a part of your beautiful nature. We want them to come back so help us a little. You know Deaton has a reason for asking these things. If you want, your father and I can leave you two alone while you discuss your heats.” Hearing this made Stiles circle both of his hands around the alpha tightly.

”No, please, don’t leave,” he whispered, then he took a deep breath, flooding his lungs with the scent of his alpha. He raised his head and looked at the doctor with shame on his face. ”I didn’t have too many heats, just a couple of times. Most of them weren’t too intense, and lasted only just two days max. I’ve never...” with every sentence his face went darker and darker. ”I’ve never touched myself THERE, you know, I’ve just ... jerked off... when the tension in my body was almost unbearable.”

Deaton sent him a curious look.  
”Why didn’t you satisfy yourself in the way your body needed?”

”Because I read that if I ... if I pushed... pushed something in, it would trigger a full heat, and I didn’t want anybody to know about my weirdness. This way, avoiding the ... this way I was able to go to school like nothing happened. I was lucky that all of my heats were on weekends.”

”How the hell could you keep this a secret from me? How the hell I not have noticed that you were fighting them alone?” the sheriff asked with disbelief in his voice. His face was radiating guilt. ”I’m your father, your only parent! I'm supposed to take care of you! I'm supposed to make you sure that you aren’t a freak or anything you believe you are!”

Stiles turned his head toward his dad, while refusing to let Derek’s waist go.  
”Don’t beat yourself up, dad, you had more important things to do, you're the sheriff of this town.” 

”There isn’t anything more important than my own son! I should have been there for you when you needed me,” John said, angry with himself.

”As you described your former heats, I could tell that you haven’t experienced a real one yet,” Deaton took the line of the conversation back. ”They were more like pre-heats, a precursor to real heats. So to answer your question, Derek, I don’t know how Stiles’ heat will act, or what the signals of it would be. Usually body temperature goes a little higher, females in heats are more demanding in sexual activities. A greasy liquid comes out of their body’s entrance to ease penetration. Its called self-lubrication. Stiles, did you experience any of them during your former heats?”

”Oh, dear God!” the omega whispered. He was so red that Derek literally could smell the blood’ under his skin. ”Yes, to the hotness and the ... slick, but only the last time.”

”Could you tell us, if you could handle your heats, why did you decide to take those pills? Why did you want to decrease the intensity of them, if they were manageable?” Deaton asked.

”I’ve started taking them after a ... not too pleasant experience. After that my heats were more intense, and it was the only time I had a hard time avoiding .... put anything in... and it lasted a little longer, too. I just didn’t want to feel the need of sex again, and I hoped that I could control my future heats with those medicines.”

”What do you mean by ’not too pleasurable experience’, Stiles?” The sheriff now stood up from his chair and approached his son.

Stiles heart started beating too fast again.  
”I don’t want to talk about it with you, dad,” he said with in a small voice. ” I’ve already made a mistake and paid the price for it.”

John didn't seem satisfied with his answer, and in a way, Derek could understand him. But on the other hand, he held his mate in his arms, and his omega was on the edge of another panic attack, so he looked hard at the beta and flashed his red eyes to keep him from speaking again.

”Stop! He's told me everything, so I can assure you, I’ll take care of it, in every meaning of the word,” he promised his mate’s father quietly.

”I want to be involved into ’taking care’ of it, Derek,” he answered the alpha in the same voice, who nodded his agreement.

”Stiles, I didn't realize how easily panic attacks happen to you. Do you have them often?” Deaton asked.

Stiles thought a bit before he answered.

”No, I really don’t. I had two of them yesterday...” he glanced at Derek, who nodded. ”... and then one here, but just one of them was really serious. The last one before those was almost a year ago.”

”Do you have any idea what causes them now?”

Stiles eyes now focused on the marks of Derek’s shirt.

”Well, the one I had a year ago was triggered when I realized that I’m not a mate-material. The three over the past few days were caused by my fear of being rejected, or my fear that I couldn’t handle the rejection as well as I hoped.” Stiles was beginning to so like he was in an interrogation.

”I’ve told you so many times that there's nothing that could make me leave you! You're much more than ’mate-material’, you are everything a mate could wish for,” Derek said before the sheriff could intervene. John’s words were stuck in his throat by hearing the alpha’s statement.

”So... if your panic attacks appear too often, I can give you some medicine for them as well, but now I think when you finally accept that Derek is talking with his heart, they'll leave,” Deaton said. ”If ... no, be positive: WHEN your system recovers fully, your heat will come back as well. It will be more intense, but as you’ve never experienced a real one, you might not recognize the symptoms when it happens. It’s good I did some research about your nature. I printed some useful information from the database that I'll give it to you. Read them thoroughly, they'll help you prep for your first real heat with someone, ... with your mate. If you have any questions, call me, anytime. My suggestion didn’t change about intimacy.”

”We could do that!” Stiles stated while he still clung onto Derek, who – of course – didn’t mind it at all. ”I'd do anything to get back the ability to have kids!” Then he looked up from the alpha’s chest to Derek eyes with so much hope that it made his mate’s heart melt. ”I mean, if your offer is still on the table.”

”I can assure you, none of my feelings have changed in the last half an hour. I still want you, more than ever! If you let me, I’ll never leave your side at all from now,” Derek answered the omega’s unspoken question.

”Before I give you the shot I mentioned, I would like to take and urine and blood sample.” After Stiles gave his consent to both of the tests with a nod, Deaton handed to him a plastic cup with twisty cap on it. ”It’s important that the sample is taken from the middle of your urine, so first pee a small amount into the toilet, then hold it back and pee in this cup. You can use the small bathroom behind that door. You can leave the item there, I'll collect it after you leave!” Stiles didn’t even realize there was a door there until the doctor motioned toward it. 

Stiles hurried and tried not to think too much about the blood-taking while he filled the cup. As he actually had to pee, it was an easy part, and after a minute he was back. He rushed straight to Derek and sat back to the examination-table, to the same place he was before. Deaton came closer with the equipment.

Derek moved a little to the side, giving enough room to the doctor, but he didn’t completely leave his omega, he still kept bodily contact with him. As soon as Deaton placed the needle near Stiles’s arm, the omega turned his head away completely. Derek whispered reassuring words into his ear the whole time. Thanks for the proficiency of Deaton, the whole procedure lasted only a minute.

”That’s it, we’re done. Now, I inject the medicine which makes your metabolism faster, so the remains of the contraceptive's active ingredients should leave your system quicker. It might burn a little, but just for a few minutes.”

When the liquid got to his veins, Stiles let out a small gasp at first, which soon became a loud groan, and finally he buried his head deeper into Derek’s chest whimpering: ”Oh, shit-shit-shit!”

The alpha looked at Deaton full of worry.

”Can I take his pain away?”

”No, it’s not that bad, it already started fading away,” Stiles said quickly. After a minute of silently fighting the heat in his veins, he raised his head and smiled at the alpha reassuringly. ”See? It’s almost over, I’m good!”

”This shot might cause some side effects, but all of them are normal, so don’t panic. You'll be more tired and unstable, so I suggest not to drive. Your temperature might be a little higher, but it shouldn’t raise to a fever, and you will sweat more. You might need to use the bathroom more often as well. These are all good signs of the shot’s working. You should rest for the next few hours, or maybe the whole day. If you feel hungry, eat, but don’t force food down. It would be good if you take small doses, but more often, at least for two days. After that your appetite should return to normal. You should drink as much as you can, because of the sweating and frequent urination. If you have any questions, don’t hesitate to call me, Derek knows my number. Anyway, I will inform you about the results of the blood and urine tests, I count on your appearance within two days, I would like to give you a control examination.”

Deaton saw them out of the building, and after a handshake he said their goodbyes and his best wishes to their mating. Now, that the medical visit and examinations were over, Stiles could actually see his father’s patrol car which was parked near to the Camaro.

”So, heats, huh?” His dad said to Stiles at the cars with so much love it made him feel guilty again. 

”I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, dad,” Stiles turned to his father with a sad face. ”I didn’t want you to be worry about my status, and having an omega son had been already a huge problem of yours, I didn’t want to make matters worse.”

”What are you talking about? Your nature has never been a problem for me. I was so proud of you when you presented. You're a unique, like your mother was. How could you think for even a second that I wasn’t anything but proud?”

”I-I-I really don’t know what I was thinking,” came the stuttered answer. ”I had already been mocked because I was an omega, so I thought that if the heats came, those guys would be crueler. So, I covered them up, even from you.”

”After you rested, you and I will have a long, honest chat, am I clear?” The sheriff gave one final hug to his son, then turned to Derek. ”I assume you two are going to your parent’s house?” After the alpha nodded, he continued with a warning tone. ”Should I remind you that as the father of him, I will have all the right to pump your body full with wolfbane bullets if you hurt him in any way?”

”I won’t hurt him, I'll do anything to make him feel absolutely safe. He'll rest just as Deaton ordered, even if I have to tie him to the bed. I'll make sure that he gets all he needs as well,” Derek replied with a determined tone. He meant every word.

”Good,” The sheriff was pleased by hearing these promises, he knew that the alpha was serious, he didn’t detect even the smallest lie in his heartbeat. ”As your mother ’invited’ me as well, we should meet there in the evening. I'll bring your stuff there, just text me what you need.” He addressed his last sentence directly to Stiles, who nodded his agreement.

When his father left to his patrol car, Stiles turned to Derek and looked at him. Derek raised his eyebrows quizzically as Stiles stepped closer to the alpha’s body, and slowly, hesitantly circled both of his hands around Derek’s waist. Then he placed his head on his mate’s collarbone, and slowly melted into the hug he initiated. Derek’s mouth morphed into the biggest smile he’s ever created, and circled the omega’s back and pulled him even closer (if it was even possible). 

Stiles breathed in the calming scent of the alpha for more then a few minutes, and Derek didn’t break the hug. He simple enjoy the heat of Stiles’s body against him. After Stiles finally leaned back and let the alpha go with a silent ’thank you’, he got into the car. Derek stayed there for a few moments. He promised himself, that now, when Stiles seemed to accept that the alpha really wanted him to be his mate, he gave Stiles as many touches, hugs and even kisses, as he could. But for that, they needed intimacy, which could come just after the necessary visit to his family house.

After Derek started driving toward his childhood home, he turned a little to Stiles.  
”How much do you want to tell the pack about your status?”

Stiles didn’t answer for a while, and his scent showed how unsure he was.  
”It’s on you. If you don’t want them to know that I’m more weirder than they even believed before, we don’t have to share my problem with them.”

Derek looked briefly at him with a surprised expression  
.  
”Why would I want to keep your perfection a secret?” After Stiles raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to argue with the alpha, he continued his speaking. ”Stiles, you're an omega, a rarity. Above this, you are an omega with the ability to give birth, and this makes you unique, special. Even if you were a beta or an alpha, I couldn’t imagine a better mate, and I’m sure they will see you this way as well. So I just want to know if you would be comfortable if they knew about your temporary condition.”

”You really think that I’m good enough for you,” Stiles stated with an almost shocked tone.

”No, Stiles, I KNOW you are the BEST thing in my life, you couldn’t be more perfect.”

”Oh!” the omega whispered thoughtfully. ”I wouldn’t mind if you talked to them about my .... my ... you know, what Deaton said.” 

After a few minutes, Stiles started fidgeting, he looked toward the alpha nervously, until Derek placed his right hand on his left knee and squeeze it to calm him down.

”What're you thinking about?” The alpha asked.

”Do you think...” Stiles voice was full with worry. ”Do you think that my heats will come back? What if I’ve permanently lost my only benefit of being an omega?”

Derek looked into the rear view mirror briefly, then he pulled off the road and turned toward Stiles. He took the omega’s face into both of his hands and looked directly into his eyes.

”We will do exactly what Deaton said. We'll follow all of his orders. We'll do anything to help you fully recover. Together. If, I repeat IF your body won’t be able to conceive, but both of us decide to raise a kid together, then we can find another way. And giving birth isn’t your only ’benefit’, as you insist on saying. Stop searching for the advantages and disadvantages of being an omega. You can't change your nature, as you've said before, and I don’t want you to be anyone, or anything else.” He smoothed Stiles’s face gently with his fingers. ”I know it’s hard to trust me, when we only spent two days together, but I'll tell you this as many times as it’s needed for you to believe me: I want you, and there is nothing that could me change my decision. OK?”

Stiles grasped Derek’s hands while they were still on his face and closed his eyes just for a moment. Then he opened them and smiled happily, but hesitantly at the alpha.  
”OK!” Truthfully, Stiles was still unsure, but he started to believe what Derek said to him.

Derek smiled back and gave the omega a quick, soft kiss on his lips, then started the car to continue their travel. He saw from the corner of his eyes that Stiles touched his lips, like he did after the kiss this morning at the hotel.

”Get use to it, ’cause I'll only give you more and more,” Derek commented, which made the omega blush causing the alpha satisfaction.

 

They didn’t stop until they reached the Hale Mansion. Stiles got off the car and looked at the house with admiration.

”I always wandered what it looked like inside,” he said to Derek while keeping his eyes on the building and it's land. ”The only time I was invited was when our ceremony was on the table.”

”That's not true,” came an unexpected voice from behind them. 

Stiles turned so quickly he almost lost his balance, and looked at the man who appeared suddenly from nowhere. He was older in appearance, but in a good way. He must be in his latest 40's. He had black, thick, short hair, a friendly face with the same hazel color as Derek’s. His muscular body was shown through the light shirt and the black jeans he wore. Said man hurried toward Derek and gave him a tight hug, while Stiles spontaneously listed the similarity between the two of them. It was clear who Derek inherited his good-looks from.

”It’s been a while since you came home, Derek!” he said, voice full of emotions, then he stepped closer to Stiles. ”You must be our newest family member, Stiles! It’s so nice having you here again.” He greeted the omega the same way he did with his son. ”And you were here, actually, a lot of times, but you clearly don’t remember these visits. You were just a toddler then. Your father used to bring you here, until he managed to leave you at kindergarten. Your mother and my wife, Talia were very good friends. We mourned for her too, she was special, always smiling with the ability of making everyone near her cheerful. I’m so glad that a part of her will stay with us by having you.”

That... was the nicest thing anyone had told Stiles about his mom, not counting his father, Scott and his mother, Melissa. Stiles couldn’t hold back his emotions which were shown in his shining eyes.

”Thank you, Mr. Hale,” he said to the father of his mate.

”Please, call me Daniel! We were waiting for you two for a while, come inside!”

He led the way toward the entrance of the house, while Derek took his mate’s hand and gave him a small kiss on his lips.

”I told you they would love you,” he whispered into Stiles’s ear, who responded with a shy smile.

They stepped through the door and entered into a huge lobby with stairs leading to the second floor. There was a chest for shoes next to the entrance, so they quickly toed their shoes off and placed them on it. Then Stiles looked around. 

At his left was a well-furnished kitchen with the modern appliances in it, at the right there was a warm-looking living room with comfortable two three-piece suits, an elegant coffee table in the middle, and a wide television mounted on the wall. It’s sides were faded into the color of the wallpaper. Everything inside the house was ’huge’ and cheesy, showing the owners’ wealth, but also keeping the luxury under a reasonable limit.

Talia Hale was rushing out from the kitchen, wearing an apron on top of her clothes. She was like any other housewife, which shocked Stiles. He always imagined the alpha of alpha’s in her elegant business costume, with make-up on and pristine hair, but seeing her in jeans and clean, but definitely not elegant blouse, baffled the omega.

”Oh, boys! You are finally here!” she gave both of the guys a quick hug. ”I hoped you'd stay with us, so I prepared the third floor for you. Was I right?”

”Well, mom, I planned to have a quick visit and after that we'd book a room in a motel,” Derek admitted, which earned him an unimpressed look from his mother.

”Forget it! I finally have you here, both of you, I won’t let you two spend the night in a room full of a stranger's scent!”

Derek looked questioninly at Stiles, and the omega gave a small nod.  
”Then we accept your subtle offer, mom!”

”Don’t be smart with me, son!” Talia sent a warning wink to her son, then turned directly to Stiles. ”Derek will show you around, till then I'll make some sandwiches that'll hold you over until dinner.”

”Thank you for welcoming us, Alpha Hale!” Stiles said politely, which earned a gentle and smooth touch on his face from the lady.

”Do you think you could call me Talia? I don’t like to be reminded of my status at home, especially by my family,” her tone was still gentle, but a silent command was hidden in them.

”I will try my best... Talia,” Stiles answered feeling a bit insecure.

”Where is my pack?” Derek asked his mother.

”After they HAPPILY said yes to my offer on staying here, they took their stuff to their rooms on the second floor. I suggested for them to visit their family until dinner. So they left. I know I’m not their real leader, but I thought you wouldn't mind if they weren't under your feet the whole time,” Talia answered warmly.

”No, of course. It was a good idea, they'd been excited about seeing their loved ones,” Derek said gladly. ”I’m going to bring our suitcases from the car,” he said as he turned around and started his way back to the car. Stiles hurried after him with quick steps.

”I'll help you!” he almost shouted. He wasn’t afraid of his mate’s parents, but he wasn’t exactly comfortable with being alone with them. Hearing his tone made the alpha stop, turning fully toward the omega and waited for him, he even reached out his hand and intertwined their fingers.

 

Werewolf power and all, they managed to bring everything in, they placed them at the end of the stairs. Derek guided Stiles toward the kitchen, where his mother was making snacks for them. Stiles couldn’t keep himself from watching the highly respected alpha’s movements with interest.

”Do you want to say something, Stiles?” Talia asked suddenly still showing her back to the omega.

”Sorry-sorry, I didn’t want to be rude, ma’am!” Stiles apologized hurriedly. ”I-I’ve just always been pictured you kind of like a mistress. I thought you'd have maids or butlers for these kind of things.”

When Talia turned around with an amused face, Stiles jabbered again. ”I mean, you can clearly cook without any help, and you take care of your family... And now I really want to disappear.” He slowly sat down on the nearest chair and buried his head into his palms.

Now Talia laughed and quickly stepped next to Stiles. She hugged him and patted his back gently, moving to mess up his hair playfully with her hand.

”Oh, sweetheart! Don’t be embarrassed! I know how people look at me, like I'm the stern head of a mysterious clan, and that's fair. I don’t want to let everybody know me like my family does.”

Stiles raised his head at her hopefully

”I really didn’t mean to be impolite, I promise that my respect toward you and your family is unbroken.”

”I know, honey, I know,” she said him quietly, kissing his forehead.

Derek and his father took a seat at the table, and Talia put a large plate full of small sandwiches in the middle of it. She placed glasses too on it and a jug of homemade lemonade. Stiles managed to eat almost three pieces of the little snacks before he had enough, and Derek smiled at him warmly.

”So, Talia said that you were with Deaton,” Daniel stated, raising the tone of his sentence higher, signaling that there was a question behind his words.

”We respect your private life, Stiles, so we won’t ask about your health directly, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. Just please, tell us you are alright,” Talia continued before her husband could speak.

Stiles was helpless. On one hand he didn’t want the Hale’s to be worried because of him, but on the other he was still ashamed of his stupidity with taking those fucking pills, and he was unsure about admitting that he had heats. So he looked at his mate with pleading eyes, asking for help without a word. His alpha placed one of his hands on the omega’s back, and soothed him by moving it slowly up and down.

”Deaton gave some medicine to Stiles, and we hope he’ll fully recover very soon. He also said some helpful advice for make the progress faster, and we’ll follow his orders. One of them was having rest after we arrived here.”

”Oh, of course! We won’t disturb you at all,” Talia promised quickly. After the two boys stood up to leave the kitchen, she lightly gripped the omega’s arm and turned him toward her. ”If you need anything, food or drink, someone to talk to or just be with, don’t hesitate to ask!”

”Thank you... Talia. I'll keep that in my mind,” Stiles answered gratefully.

Derek went ahead up the stairs, and the omega couldn’t take his eyes off the alpha’s ass, which was perfectly sculpted in his tight, black trousers. Stiles could hear Derek's voice as he explained what could be found on the first and second storey of the house. Some of the words even reached his brain, but most of them was unheard, he was so lost in the sight in front of him. 

Derek must have asked something from him, because the alpha suddenly stopped and turned his head back down to look at him. When he realized that the omega’s eyes were on his lower back, he let out a little teasing laugh, which pulled Stiles back to the reality. He slowly raised his eyes until they met with Derek’s, and his face went red almost immediately seeing the smug smirk on the alpha’s face.

”Do you see something you like?” Derek asked him with suggestive raise of a brow.

”You can't blame me, I bet you would act exactly the same way if a guy like you moved his hips in front of your face.” Stiles was a bit ashamed of his obvious reaction, usually he didn’t ogle a body this hard.

”If the guy was you, I would say you were right,” Derek answered in a heartbeat with a wink, then he continued his way toward the highest level.

He stopped at the point of the corridor where the stairs ended, and waited until Stiles stood next to him. There was only one door not too far from where they stopped, Derek opened it and motioned Stiles to step in. In the room there was a huge double bed, over it a high tech TV sat on the wall and a writing desk. There was another door in the room, which led to a small bathroom with a shower and toilet. There were three floor-to-ceiling cabinets and two chests as well. On the walls there was paintings of the house and the land. All in all, it was well-furnished and warm just like the rest of the house.

”Tell me this isn’t your childhood-room,” Stiles said as he took in the full effect of this place.

”Actually, I shared it with Laura before, it was two little rooms. When we grew up, my parents rebuilt the house. All of the bedrooms are soundproof, so you don’t have to worry about the other wolves in this house hearing what we are doing here. You don’t have to say things you don’t mean to just to win their love either.”

”Do you think I admire this house just to show my best face to them?” Stiles turned to Derek quickly. ”It’s like a real palace. Simply fabulous.”

Derek took the two suitcases and Stiles’s backpack up to the floor, then the others which were still in Stiles’s hands, and watched amused as the omega explored their bedroom for the next few days. After he fully got around, Stiles looked out of the huge window of the room and let out an impressed whistle.

”Wow, this is a view.” then he turned his head a little toward the alpha while he still kept his eyes on the outdoors. ”Does all of this land belong to your family?”

Derek came to him and circled his waist with his hands from behind, placing his chin on the omega’s shoulder.

”I'll show you around later, after you rest a bit.”

”I’m not that tired,” Stiles resisted halfheartedly. 

Derek turned him around and kissed his forehead.  
”You are, and you will have a nap,” he said gently.

Stiles looked at his eyes, he opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but after a few moments he let out a disappointed sigh and tried to unfold himself from Derek’s arms. The alpha sensed his emotions and he didn’t let him go.

”What’s up, Stiles? You wanted to say something, don’t hold back.”

Stiles looked up again, his face went pink and he opened his mouth again.  
”Can I... uhh... can I... can I try to kiss you again?” He sounded so unsure as he asked that it made the alpha’s heart sting a little. He smiled at the omega encouragingly.

”Anytime you want. Actually, you could do anything with me that comes into your mind without asking my permission, I promise.”

”Will you show me how you like it?”

”Just follow your instincts! Your own pleasure will show the right way,” Derek wanted nothing more than to kiss the hell out of his mate, but he also wanted the omega to be more confident with his acts. After Stiles did’t move, he changed his tactics. ”What if I start and you join in?” Watching the relief on Stiles’s face made Derek feel satisfied with his offer.

He leaned slowly toward Stiles face, keeping his eyes on the omega’s, until their lips met. He started with little pecks on his lips like he did before at the parking lot, then he pushed his tongue against Stiles’s bottom lips and licked it gently.

Stiles hands found their ways up to Derek’s shoulders, until he fully circled the alpha’s neck. One of Derek’s hands left Stiles’s waist and went to the back of his head, showing the right angle to the omega. Stiles’s hands started combing Derek’s thick hair, and his mouth opened a little to let out a soft moan.

Derek opened his as well and waited to feel omega’s tongue. 

He didn’t have to wait too long, as some moments later, said body part came out from Stiles’s mouth and started pushing toward hesitantly until it reached Derek’s. 

The alpha couldn’t stop himself from tightening his grip on Stiles’s hip, pulling him closer to his body. Stiles’s kiss was sweet, there was no better word for it, it was innocent yet promising. Derek endured the sweet torture for a while, he wanted to give enough time for Stiles to lead the way. He enjoyed the taste of Stiles, who slowly discovered every part of Derek’s mouth with his curious tongue. Stiles raised up on his toes to be closer to his mate, and his kiss became harder, more confident, his fingers pulled Derek’s hair a little. 

When the omega started actually massaging Derek’s tongue with his, the alpha lost his remaining control. He pulled Stiles off of the window, turned them around and pushed the omega until his ass touched the table. Then he grabbed the back of both of his thighs and lifted him, the movement earned a little shriek from the omega and by the end, Stiles was fully seated on the desk.

Derek stood between the omega’s opened legs, very close to his intimate area, and finally took over the kiss. He felt every part of Stiles’s mouth with his clever tongue, he gulped down every moan hungrily that came from the sweet mouth of his mate. He tried to show him how much he wanted to be with him, he hoped his acts would reach their target: convince his omega that he was more than good for him.

When Stiles broke the kiss to get some air into his lungs, Derek couldn’t stop, his lips continued moving between the omega’s neck and ear. He left wet spots on the sensitive area, he licked and bit it gently, just to feel more of the delicious skin. During this, his hands found their ways under Stiles T-shirt, his palms traveled on Stiles’s sides up and down. The omega clung to his neck, he panted heavily, only to moan softly.

The voice Stiles let out filled Derek’s mind, he wanted to hear more and more of it. The alpha wanted to be closer, so he nudged Stiles’s legs apart further with his hands and stood between them. When Derek pushed his mostly hardened cock forward a little, Stiles went still, even his breaths stopped for a moment, and it was enough for Derek to regain his control. He gave some small kisses on the sensitive parts of Stiles’s neck, then leaned back to face with him. 

”Sorry, I didn’t want to go too far with the kiss,” he admitted while trying to get his breath back. He was worried when he saw the look of disbelief on Stiles's face.

The omega leaned back from the alphas body, although he didn’t let Derek’s shoulders go, and he slowly looked down to where the arousal of the alpha showed.

”You’re hard!” he said shocked, like it was a miracle. Then his eyes met with Derek’s again, and said louder this time. ”You're actually hard!”

Derek cleared his throat a few times, he was a little embarrassed.  
”Well, you're just so tasty, and the voices that come out of your sweet mouth... Well, yes, I am. Anyway, you're an quick learner.” Stiles eyes rounded more and more. ”Sorry, if my arousal bothers you, but I can’t do anything to stop it.”

Stiles face changed, smiling wider than he had in the past few days.  
”I didn't mean it like that! I mean ... I could make you enjoy something!” He stated that like it was a victory.

Now Derek understood the astonishment which was on the omega’s face, and he laughed at him warmly with relief. He took one of Stiles’s hands and placed it exactly where his arousal was so evident.

”Your kiss did that! You made me hard!” He felt a little stupid saying that like a love confession, but knowing about Stiles’s fucked past experience with intimacy, Derek somehow knew that stating the obvious would help Stiles win his self-confidence back. 

He left Stiles's hand there and placed his own on the bulge of the omega’s cock. He pushed his palms against the half hard member, and circled it's head with his thumb. His touch made the said part jump a bit, Stiles eyes went half closed and his mouth formed a little ’O’. 

”You enjoyed it too, this is proof that we will be perfect together,” he whispered directly into Stiles’s ear in an expressive tone. ”Also, you were wrong before. I can a be first for you in one thing.” He leaned back and looked deeply in Stiles’s eyes. ”I'll be the first one who makes you scream in pleasure. And if it was up to me, I would be the last as well.” His words made Stiles's eyes flash with their orange color. ”One of my questions have been answered though: I can bring your omega side out by turning you on.”

Although he wanted to show Stiles how easily he could make the omega come, he didn’t want to rush him, the order of rest from Deaton echoed in his mind, so Derek stepped back and helped Stiles off the table. He gave him some more small kisses, then turned his eyes toward the bed.

”I think it’s time for you to lay down and relax for a while.”

At first Stiles wanted to argue, but when he looked at the comfy bed, he suddenly felt himself tired despite the fact that he was still half-hard. It was a strange, unknown feeling for him. His mind was full with the knowledge that he could raise his mate’s interest. He wanted to continue what they started, but he also could tell that one of the side effects of Deaton’s shot – the tiredness – was slowly reaching him. So he let himself be lead by Derek to the bed. He sat on the edge, and watched Derek search for sweatpants for both of them in one of the suitcases.

”We'll unpack later, after a quick nap,” the alpha said to Stiles, who felt himself more tired with every passing moment. ”Do you want to go to the bathroom to change, or would you rather stay here?” Without any answer, Stiles just looked wistfully at the comfy bed, and Derek chuckled. ”OK, I see your choice, so I'll leave the room just for a few minutes. I watched you drink two glasses of lemonade in the kitchen, but do you need anything, water, food?”

”No, just you beside me,” came the thoughtless, sleepy answer which made Derek smile again, especially when he saw the moment Stiles realized what he said. He looked at Derek with wide eyes. ”Did I say it loud?”

Derek went to him quickly and gave him another small kiss.

”You have no idea how pleased I am to hear it from your mouth,” another kiss. ”Change your clothes and lay down, I will be there in a moment!”

Of course when Derek returned, his omega was sound asleep on the left side of the bed, facing the window, like he couldn’t keep away his eyes from the sight even in his sleep. Derek laid down carefully next to him, holding the papers Deaton gave them with the articles of the omega nature (including his heat). After a few minutes Stiles turned around with a happy sigh and placed his head on Derek's chest, and he threw his leg and arm on the alpha’s body. Derek smiled at him and continued reading, he wanted to know everything about his mate’s nature. He was determined to show his mate how perfect the omega was for him. As the hardest thing for the omega was sexual intimacy, he wanted to erase all of his memories by giving him much more pleasurable ones.


	7. Chapter 7

Half an hour later Stiles began to stir in his sleep, groaning in discomfort. Despite that, he was already fully on the top of Derek, but he somehow managed to get even closer to him. His T-shirt was stuck to the skin on his back, he was sweating profusely. If Deaton hadn’t warned them about this side-effect of the shot he gave the omega, Derek would have been worried about his mate. 

Derek read all of articles Deaton printed from the ’database’ he mentioned. He couldn't help, but beat himself up for not searching for information sooner. Now, after he finished ’learning’, he started seeing his mate’s behavior from another point of view. He wondered if Stiles actually knew about his own nature like it was described in the papers they got from Deaton.

Yes, Stiles had the ability to balance the pack, but only if he got as much positive emotion from his pack mates as he gave to them himself. That’s why an omega can't be forced to join a pack, they needed to WANT to join. As an omega, Stiles was more sensitive than other wolves both emotionally and physically. That was the reason he reacted so badly to the mocking, it's also why he believed those horrible things his first partner said to him so easily. 

He needed encouragement, compliments and positive reinforcement. There was a statement about that too: the more pleased the mate of an omega was, the easier the said omega could build confidence. This was the key to making him pleased, satisfied, so in one word: happy. So Derek ’just’ had to let Stiles know how pleased the alpha was by having him, he had to show how much pleasure he got from Stiles.

When Derek reached the point in the articles where it explained the sexuality of an omega wolf, he got a strange feeling. Reading about how sensitive an omega could be, how easily Stiles could be turned on, made the alpha’s arousal increase. There was a part when the sexual tension in him was so strong he almost woke Stiles up and tested the tricks he read about in the paper.

A little paragraph mentioned the self-lubrication of male omegas. Derek eyes went wide as he ran his eyes through this part, and he had to stop reading for a while to avoid attacking his sleeping mate. This part implied how sweet this slick could be, and Derek had to force himself to stop imaging his tongue tasting that greasy fluid that would come from the most intimate part of his mate. This little indention said that the lubricated hole of an omega male was the most sensitive part of their body, it made penetration easier, and showed that the omega was ready to be bred.

When Derek finished reading, he couldn’t quite understand if turning an omega on was so easy, how Stiles didn’t enjoy his past sexual experience. He suspected the other wolf didn’t even try to make it good for Stiles, but he couldn’t think of any reason for that cruel of treatment. He hoped he could coax Stiles to read the documents too, it would help make him believe that it wasn’t his fault.

Stiles let out another groan and moved again. He climbed fully on the top of the alpha, and buried his head into the space between Derek’s neck and collarbone. Derek could tell by his heartbeats that he was half-awake, starting to come back to reality. The alpha could feel something else poking his stomach, Stiles’s hard-on. When the omega started licking his neck, he tilted his head a little to give him more places to explore, and he couldn’t stop himself from circling Stiles’s waist and pulling him closer. This little move caused Stiles to moan, but also made him full awake. He raised his head and looked at Derek’s face in confusion.

”What am I doing on top of you?” his voice was rough and broke as he came out of his sleep haze, his eyes were unfocused.

”Hopefully, enjoying yourself,” Derek stated, smirking a bit.

”Oh, my God! Was I molesting you in my sleep?” Stiles asked showing disbelief in his expression. He started climbing off from the alpha, but Derek tightened his grip on his waist and didn’t let him move away.

”Stiles, stop freaking out! I’m an alpha. If you'd made me uncomfortable even the tiniest bit, I would have done something,” he slowly slid his hands down until he reached Stiles’ thighs. He grabbed them and pushed them apart, causing the omega to straddle him. ”Hmm, there! That's better, I like being between your legs,” Stiles blushed at his words. ”Now, good morning kiss?”

Stiles looked along himself and grimaced.  
”I’m soaked in sweat. I feel disgusting, you couldn’t really want me to kiss you like this.”

The last word barely left his mouth before Derek gently pulled him closer by the back of his head. He didn’t deepen the kiss until Stiles melted fully on the top of him, but when it happened, he stopped holding himself back. He didn’t want to, and after reading the information about his mate’s nature, he was sure this was the best for both of them. So he showed Stiles how much he wanted the omega with his demanding kiss, adding little ruts of his hips against Stiles’s. 

He felt the forming hardness of Stiles cock become more prominent, the swelling was obvious. Derek wasn’t in any better situation in his sweatpants either, his own dick demanded attention. He grabbed Stiles’s ass with both of his hands, he started massaging the flesh. When he realized that Stiles was moving his own hips as well, he guided him with a gentle, but firm grip.

He was a little surprised that after some well-aimed moves, Stiles broke the kiss.

”Can I... can I...? Please?” Stiles was panting, and although Derek didn’t have any clue as to what Stiles asked for, he couldn’t deny anything from him.

”Anything. Anything you want, just ask,” he promised.

Stiles grabbed Derek’s hands and pulled them away from his bottom. At first Derek was worried, he thought that somehow he crossed an unspoken line, until he saw Stiles’s eyes. They were shining their trademark colors.

Stiles searched for the hem of Derek’s shirt, and with the alpha’s active help he pulled it up until they could get rid of said cloth. 

”Yours too,” Derek said, and after a little hesitance Stiles nodded and let Derek pull off his T-shirt.

Then Stiles attacked Derek’s neck with tentative, alternating styles of kisses and licks from his collarbone up to his ear.

”Please, help me out, tell me if I do something wrong,” he whispered with obvious insecurity.

”Just do what you want to, and I swear I'll stop you if you do anything I don’t like,” Derek tried to encourage him like he read in the articles. 

He fought with himself not to roll them over and take what he wanted, he knew that Stiles really needed this, he needed to know that his touches and kisses could make Derek enjoy them being together. But he couldn’t stop his hands from touching every part of his omega’s back, they were going from his shoulders to his ass quickly. 

Stiles slowly started sliding down on Derek’s body, he gave every part of Derek’s chest open-mouthed kisses, licks and gentle bites. After every few movements he raised his head a little and looked in the alpha’s eyes to watch his reactions. Every time when their eyes met, Derek nodded and gave him encouraging smiles. When Stiles reached one of his nipples, he let out a groan, and when the omega sucked the tip then stroked it with his tongue, he grabbed the back of Stiles’s head and pulled him closer.

”Yeah, more! Harder!” He guided him weakly, and Stiles did exactly what he was asked.

He soon got the hang of which moves caused Derek to moan hard in pleasure. He treated the other nipple the same way until Derek pushed his hips rhythmically against his stomach to get some stimulation. The alpha was so hard that the head of his dick peeked from the edge of his underwear, and sweatpants. Stiles went lower and lower, he licked and sucked Derek’s stomach, bit his hips gently, and finally reached the peeking head.

He touched the hem of Derek’s sweatpants and looked at him questioningly.

”You don’t have to,” Derek said, although he didn’t want anything more than to feel Stiles’ mouth and tongue on his hard member.

”What if I want to?” Stiles ask-whispered back, then the shyness quickly came back to him. ”I’m not good at it, you'll have to tell me how I should do it.”

”I’m sure you'll be perfect,” Derek said the same volume. ”But I'll guide you through it if you have any problems.”

Derek raised his hips from the bed, and helped Stiles pull his sweatpants and his underwear off. He laid down again, showing his nakedness to his omega. Stiles straddled him again and looked along his body very slowly. His eyes went slowly down then up again till they reached Derek’s eyes. Derek raised his eyebrows questioningly.

”You’re so perfect, so beautiful. You’re a full alpha,” Stiles said the compliments almost in a sad tone.

”You’re saying that like it's a bad thing.”

Hearing this Stiles shook his head vehemently.  
”No-no! I just really can’t understand how you'd want a wolf like me.”

”Are you criticizing my choice?” the alpha teased him.

”It’s not your choice, it’s faith.”

Derek sat up and looked directly into Stiles’s eyes.

”Then I bless the faith that gave me such a special mate like you.” 

At hearing this Stiles smiled at him warmly.  
”That's actually a very good answer,” then he pushed Derek’s chest, who fell down reciprocating that smile.

Stiles looked at the alpha’s member then back to his eyes again, his face gave away his emotions: the happiness and the nervousness.

”You really don’t have to do anything, kissing and touching will be more than enough.”

”I wanna try it,” Stiles admitted quietly. ”Promise me you will tell if I’m doing something wrong!”

”I swear!” Derek answered as seriously as he could while laying naked on a bed with a very heavy hard-on.

Stiles started his way again, slowly going down on Derek’s body, using the tricks he learned from Derek’s reactions and moans before. When he reached his hips again, he placed himself between the alpha’s legs, laying on his stomach. He tried to find a comfortable position, that he could bare for a long time. After he nestled himself, he gave a tasting lick to the cock which stood proudly in front of him. His tongues’ first touch caused Derek to flinch a bit, one of his hands went to Stiles’s head, while the other grabbed his shoulder.

”You taste different,” Stiles whispered, then he added: ”I like it.” Derek's answer was a loud groan.

Stiles repeated his licks a few times, then he put the tip in his mouth and sucked it. Derek had difficulty fighting the urge raise his hips toward this heaven- hole.

”Stiles! Don’t tease me, please,” he begged, then let out a harsh moan as Stiles’s mouth went lower, and half of his cock disappeared in his mouth. Stiles bobbed his head slowly at first, then the pace quickened. ”Yeah, yeah, just like that! Just like that!” Derek encouraged him with a desperate voice. Yes, it was evident that Stiles’s didn’t have too much experience in sucking cocks, but the innocence behind his moves and the enthusiasm he showed balanced it out. Suddenly his mouth left Derek’s dick, to go lower till his tongue reached the alpha’s balls. He was tasting them, sucking them, varied the hardness so well, that it made Derek pant quickly. He raised his knees up to make more room for Stiles. ”Fuck! Where... where the hell.. did you learn... that!” He didn’t expect such a trick like this from Stiles, he was curious, and almost jealous that he wasn’t who taught it to him.

Stiles stopped his mission just for a moment to give his answer. ”From pornos. Does it work?” then he went back to his balls.

”It... it... fuck!” it was a harder suck. ”Yeah, it definitely works!”

Stiles tortured him with his eager sucks and licks for a while, then he moved back where Derek wanted his mouth to be the most. This time he didn’t start with licks and small sucks, he just went down on that sensitive part as much as he could, while massaging the places he couldn't reach with his hand. Derek couldn’t keep himself from pulling Stiles’s hair, and grabbing his shoulder harder. When Stiles started bobbing his head again, as he made his way back up, he swirled his tongue on the very tip of Derek’s cock, stimulating Derek’s slit directly, the alpha started feeling his climax approaching. At first he was shocked, usually he lasted much longer, so he waited a few more seconds to be sure about his finish. When he reached the point of no return, he quickly warned his mate with urgency.

”Shit-shit-shit! Stiles! I’m close.... uuhh... real close!”

Stiles took his mouth off from Derek’s hardness, but started jerking said member with firm, quick touches, while looking at it in disbelief. Although he really wanted to taste the alpha’s fluid, he was afraid that he would cough and ruin this whole event for Derek. 

Derek needed only a few tugs, then he let out a shout as he reached his climax. Stiles didn’t stop his moving until nothing came out from the pulsating dick. Then he sit up on his knees and just ran his eyes along the mess on Derek’s stomach and his face. Derek let himself relax behind his closed eyes, trying hard to get his breath back. He searched for Stiles’s hands without opening his eyes, and when he found it, he grabbed them and pulled the omega’s body up. 

He gave him a hard kiss, not bothering to avoid the mess between their bodies. As he made his grip harder on Stiles’s hips and indicated to roll them over, he felt a resistance from the omega. It wasn’t hard enough to actually be able to keep the alpha off from finishing his moves, but sensible enough to make him stop in worry. He broke the kiss and looked at Stiles with a confused expression.

”What’s the problem?” he asked quietly. ”I just want to return the favor.”

”I know, but I don’t want to risk it.”

”Risk what?”

”I can feel your satisfaction, you’re so relaxed. I’m afraid that I'll ruin it if I don’t react the way you expect me to,” Stiles whispered back, his eyes met with Derek’s round ones. The alpha looked at him in surprise. 

”What?!” he sat up and crawled back until he leaned against the bed frame still holding Stiles’s hips. ”You weren’t unaffected during the blowjob. You enjoyed it too. Why do you think I wouldn’t make you feel the same way?”

”Please, Derek! Let me have this,” Stiles almost begged. ”Let's stay this way, let your emotions reach me. I’ve told you before how important this was for me.”

Derek looked at him thoughtfully.  
”What was in that articles you read on your sexuality?”

”Well, there were a lot of confusing articles, to be honest. I mean, none of them fit me exactly. Uhhh, I read that an asexual person could have romantic feelings toward someone, they just didn’t feel these urges. It’s more like they felt the need to be close to someone. Most of them actually could reach an orgasm, they can even masturbate. Asexual people have the same emotional needs like every other person, they just don’t have to express it in a sexual way.”

”Wow, I didn’t know all of these things. But, I don’t think all of them fit you. While you were pleasuring me, I could feel your arousal as well. So you enjoyed it almost as much as I did. And actually you were the one who initiated it. Did you start it because you wanted to impress me?”

Stiles looked down with a bit of shame.  
”Well, I admire your body, you are so beautiful. And no, I didn’t .... blow you just for your pleasure, I really wanted to taste you, and I felt like I really needed to do it. And I liked it, a lot. I’m a little confused about my sexuality, I didn’t even understand half of the information. He... he was the first person I was with, and as you mentioned before, I didn’t really want to go all the way, even if I enjoyed some of the things he and I did together. As the articles said: I didn’t feel the urge to do it. Thinking about sex now is different. With you... it was the second time I woke up feeling the need to taste you.”

Stiles didn’t protest when Derek turned them over. The alpha pushed himself up and rested his forearms on both side of Stiles’ head.

”I'll tell you what we'll do. From now on, we won’t name either your sexuality nor mine. We’ll just enjoy ourselves, more importantly, we’ll enjoy being with each other. If I do anything that makes you uncomfortable, even the tiniest bit– and I can't for some reason sense your discomfort, which I really doubt – you'll stop me immediately. If I make any bodily contact when you don’t want it, you'll tell me. I swear I won’t be upset. This way we can be take care of our needs.”

Stiles smiled up at him.  
”I like touching you, and I love knowing I can give you pleasure,” the omega said with a shy expression.

Derek fondled Stiles’s skin from his neck to his hip with one of his hands, while leaning his weight on the other side.  
”What do you feel when I touch you like this?”

”I feel a strange trembling in my stomach, in a good way,” Stiles answered honestly. ”I think I’m a little nervous too, because I don’t know if this feeling stays till the ’endgame’, or if it breaks when ... when we’ll be closer... you know... down there,” he blushed again.

Derek started moving his hand slowly up and down, trying to calm his mate.  
”You are afraid of penetrative sex,” he stated. ”It’s totally understandable after your first and only experience. We won’t rush it, we’ll go at your pace. Just tell me to stop, and I will, in every situation.”

Stiles let out a relieved sigh, and whispered a simple "Thank you” to him as well. They stayed like that for some time before Stiles pulled the alpha’s head closer and hid his face in his neck, taking deep breaths.

”My skin's starting to feel really dirty, I should take a shower,” Derek said, which caused Stiles to raise his head from it's hidden place with a smile.

”I caused it!” he said proudly. ”I can’t believe it! I’m able to satisfy you.”

”I had no doubt about that, not even a little,” Derek answered while smiling back at him, then stood up and started to head toward the bathroom.

”After a shower, will you show me around your land?” Stiles watched the movement of Derek’s naked body with hungry eyes, theirs omega-color was flashing again. Recognizing the look while turning his head back a little, Derek stopped at the door, turned around fully and leaned against it's frame with one of his hands. He crossed his ankles and smoothed his chest with his other hand up and down, while mirroring Stiles look and flashing his red eyes as well.

”There's a little mess on your body too. We could save some time by showering together,” he raised his eyes suggestively toward Stiles, who blushed then shook his head without saying a word. Derek sighed dramatically, then sending a wink toward his mate, he said: ”Well, at least I can’t blame myself for not giving it a try.”

After a quick shower, they went downstairs and informed the Hale family that they would be outside, within the borders of the Hale’s territory. Talia insisted they take some sandwiches and drinks with them in a back pack, so Derek did – honestly he felt a little dumb for not thinking about drinks and food, especially when he remembered what Deaton told them: Stiles should eat more often in small doses, he should also drink more fluids because of the sweating and high body-temperature. So, although Derek didn’t like when his mother told him what to do, he was grateful to her.

They started their way hand-in-hand, Derek was telling stories of every place they walked by. Stiles didn’t lie about being interested, he attentively listened to Derek’s tales, and as the time went on, he laughed more and more. Of course they stopped here and there, since Derek couldn’t keep himself away from his mate for too long, he pushed him towards the trees and kissed him. Every make-out session ended with a panting omega and horny alpha. Stiles became more confident, he even initiated some kisses before Derek could. They were having fun.

They stopped at a small clearing, where they sat on the rich, green, soft grass to have a small picnic. Derek watched with satisfaction as Stiles’s ate, which wasn’t much, but it was more than he had eaten in the past few days. They didn’t continue their walk until Stiles drank a whole bottle of mineral water.

About one and half hours later, Derek could sense his mate's exhaustion, so he insisted that they go back to the house. At first Stiles hesitated, he tried to coax Derek to stay a little longer. He felt carefree, he loved listening to Derek’s voice, his stories were full of joy. He didn’t want this trip to end, not yet. But Derek was determined on heading back, but it was only after the alpha promised that they would continue the tour later, that Stiles knuckled under. They had almost reached the back grounds of the Hale house, when Stiles’s phone started ringing. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the screen with unsure eyes.

”It’s an unknown number,” he stated, then raised his eyes to Derek’s face when he pushed the receiver button. ”Hello?”

”Hello, Stiles, it’s Alan Deaton. I’m calling to inform you about the results of the tests. Are you OK to talk?”

”If you don’t want me to hear your conversation, I can go to the house and wait for you,” Derek said quietly.

Hearing him say that made Stiles grip his hand tighter, shaking his head, mouthing “Stay”.

”Dr. Deaton, you can speak. I’m with Derek now, we’re all ears,” his voice made his anxiety evident, and his insecurity was back as well. Derek wanted to take him back to the past few hours, where he was happy and carefree, but he also wanted to be clear about his mate’s health. He led the omega to the trunk of a tree where both of them could sit down.

”Good, I’ll try to be as clear and quick as I can. So: the urinalysis told us what we already know. You’re on the border of dehydration, so you need to drink as many fluid as you can, like mineral water, juices, or even eat more soup. You should avoid caffeine for a while. I’ll visit you soon, either this evening or tomorrow morning, and bring you some pills to complement the level of your vitamins and minerals. Besides that everything’s fine in that regard,” Deaton stopped, leaving enough time for the pair to process the information.

”Oh, I mean, yeah, sure. Uh, I can do that. I was afraid that I had some serious sickness or something,” Stiles let out a relieved sigh, the tension left him almost completely, until Deaton cleared his throat signaling that there was something else. ”Huh, it was a bit too early for me to be happy, wasn’t it?” Stiles said bitterly. Derek circled his waist with one of his hands, trying to reassure his mate.

”As I said, that was the result of your urinalysis. Your blood showed different things. Before I tell you the results of the blood test, I want to reassure you, that this isn’t set in stone, we’ll repeat this test in a few days.”

Now the blood seemed to drain from Stiles’s face.  
”Deaton, just tell us,” he begged, he needed to hear it, he wanted the uncertainty to end.

”The level of your hormones... which make you breedable ... Or the level of your GOOD hormones to be exact... well, these are real low,” then he stopped again.

Both Stiles and Derek were silent, they didn’t understand what the doctor was trying to imply.  
”Soooo.... it means that...?” Stiles asked.

”It means that the chance of you being infertile is higher than I originally thought.”

Stiles took the phone away from his ear, and let his hand fall limp. He closed his eyes, and a tear slipped from behind his lids. He would have dropped the mobile if Derek hadn’t caught it on it's path from Stiles’s hand to the ground. He put it to his own ear.

”Deaton, it’s Derek. I’ll be speaking from now on, but Stiles is still able to hear you,” he took a deep breath, collected enough of his thoughts to ask what had to. ”How high?”

”When you were here, I would have given him a 40-60 percent, on the positive rate, only from seeing his condition. Now, having the result of his hormones, it turned around to 80-20... on the negative rate.”

Derek eyes went round, he watched helplessly as his omega whipped his head toward the phone, then with a painful whine he dropped his face into his palms and started sobbing quietly. Derek pulled Stiles closer to his side and let the omega bury his head into his neck. 

”But you said it wasn’t a final diagnosis. You said you want to do another examination,” Derek persevered. He didn’t want to accept this result, he couldn’t give up all hope, he felt inside that it wasn’t right.

”I’m still sticking with doing another test. I know it’s too much for Stiles, but I’m a doctor, I shouldn’t .... I can’t hold back any information about his health, especially not from him. He deserves to know the true and the possibilities as well.”

”Alan, please, be honest with us. What do you think?”

Deaton was quiet for a few moments.  
”As a doctor, I shouldn’t share my thoughts with you... as your friend I want you to stay optimistic, it isn’t the end of the world. We can figure out something, I wouldn’t give up this easily. Now, tell me, has the shot I gave Stiles shown any sign that it's working? Any symptoms, side-effects?”

”Yes! He’s had a higher body-temperature and signs of sweating have already appeared.”

”Already? Well, that’s more than I could hope for! That’s good, very good. I'll leave later and visit your house before I go home. I’ll bring the pills I mentioned before, and do a small examination on Stiles as well.”

”That’s a good idea, thank you, Alan!”

After they cut the line, Derek knelt in front of the still crying omega, who following his moves simply dropped himself in the alpha’s arms.

”I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Stiles whispered into Derek’s neck, while the alpha shushed him and began to sooth him by running his hands down his back 

”It’s not final, don’t give up yet. We’ll get through it, together. Everything will be fine, I swear.”

 

They stayed in this position for almost half an hour, before Derek finally managed to calm his mate down enough to return to the house. He raised his eyebrow when he saw how many cars were parked in front of the entrance. It seemed that all of his family members were invited to dinner. He cursed under his breath, which caused Stiles to tense next to him.

”Derek?” he asked in small voice.

The alpha let out an annoyed sigh.  
”Those cars belong to Laura and Peter. They must be with their mates. Also, it seems that our pack has returned. And I’m sure that your father came seeing as there’s a patrol car at the end of the line. So there's a lot of people in the house now, my whole family and your dad.”

”Oh...” Stiles’s face was strange. ”Do you think I could beetle up to our bedroom without having them notice?” 

Derek stopped, and so did Stiles. The alpha stepped in front of his mate and looked at his face.

”You don’t have to ’beetle up', if you don’t want to meet them, I can explain the situation. They won’t be mad at you,” he placed a gentle kiss on Stiles’s forehead. ”Just tell me what you need.”

”I mean.... do you still want to introduce me to your whole family? Do you think that’s a good idea after what Deaton said?” his eyes were full of uncertainty again. 

”Stiles! You have nothing to be ashamed about at all! First: your condition isn’t permanent, at least not until Deaton says it is, so c'mon, don’t give up now! Secondly: I told you about Laura and Agnes, didn’t I? They can’t have babies in a natural sense, both of them have accepted it, and now they’re thinking about other possibilities. So believe me, if someone could understand our situation, they can! We don’t have to share the information Deaton told us, it’s none of their business anyways. Ok?”

They hugged each other again, Stiles whispered his thanks to the alpha, and Derek said there was nothing he needed to be thanked for. He wiped away the remnants of Stiles’s tears with his fingers, and gave him a gentle kiss, this time on his lips.

Before they could have more private time together, the back door of the house was suddenly opened by a young girl who was running toward them while yelling Derek’s name. The alpha leaned down to catch her as she jumped towards him. He spun her around a few times, while the child screamed in joy. Then he placed her on his hip and turned toward Stiles with a huge smile on his face.

”Jessica, I would like to introduce you to someone. He’s Stiles, he’s very important to me,” the alpha said seriously to the young girl. Stiles raised one of his hand and waved toward her awkwardly.

”Hi, Jessica! I’ve heard about you a lot from your uncle. I’m Stiles.”

”Uncle Derek, put me down,” the little girl demanded, then after the alpha complied, she stepped in front of Stiles with an earnest expression on her face. She presented her hand, that Stiles quickly accepted. They shook each other’s hands, and when they separated, Jessica sent a wide smile to Stiles. ”You took me seriously! I like you! Some silly adults treat me like a child, but I’m already 6 years old, and soon I will be 7. I’m not a toddler like Adam,” behind her Derek was rolling his eyes.

”Honey, you are a child,” he stated. ”Is your brother around too?”

”Yes, he's keeping Isaac busy, they’re building a Lego skyscraper in the living room,” then she turned back to Stiles. ”You’re sad. Why? Did someone hurt you?”

”No, no one hurt me,” Stiles crouched down to be at her eye-level. ”I’ve just got bad news, but Derek was able to chase those sad feelings away.”

Jessica nodded then leaned closer to Stiles.  
”I’ll you a secret! Sometimes I pretend that I’m hurt when I’m around Derek, because he always does nice things for me. Other wolves think he’s hard, but I can make him gentle,” she whispered to the omega, then she tilted his head a little to the side. ”Your scent is different, I've never smelt this sweetness on anybody before.”

Derek raised his eyes curiously. He thought it was just he, who found Stiles’s smell to be that sweet.

”I think it's because I’m an omega,” Stiles admitted to the little girl, who just nodded her head in faux understanding, and Derek smiled at the situation. Jessica hadn’t met any omega before, but she acted like this statement explained everything.

Stiles looked at the young girl with admiration. She had long blonde hair which was knotted in a ponytail on the top of her head. She’s wearing a tiny dress, a lady through and through. He agreed with her, her voice and appearance showed she was smarter and more mature than other children her age.

”Come on! Everybody is waiting for you two!” Jessica took Stiles’s hand and started pulling him towards the house. 

Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand as well, as they continued their way, hand in hand. When they stepped through the back door, the talking suddenly stopped, and every head turned to them. The first person Stiles could see was his father, who rushed to him with quick steps and hugged him tightly. Derek took Jessica up and joined his family with her, leaving some private time between Stiles and his dad.

John unfolded himself from the hug and smiled at his son with shining eyes. When he saw Stiles’s face, he frowned.

”Why are you crying? What happened?” he asked him with worry.

”I’m good, dad, really. Just hug me again, okay? I’ve missed you so much!”

John folded his arms around Stiles’s neck and back again, squeezing him tight.  
”I still can’t believe you’re finally safe,” he whispered, then he leaned back and looked at Stiles with a serious expression. ”You understand that I never wanted to force you back home, but I had no information about your well-being, none at all. You refused to talk to me and I needed to be sure that you were good, that’s why I sent them after you. My offer is still on the table: if you don’t want to stay with Derek, all you have to do is tell me, and we’ll figure out something.”

”Thank you, dad. I really appreciate it, but you don’t need to worry about me. I think I’ll give this relationship a chance, ..... I.... I want this thing to work between Derek and me,” it was hard for him to admit it aloud, but somehow saying these words made Stiles believe more in a happy future, so he continued. ”Uhhh, ...he said that he has a house in the big town, and ... and I want to move in with him.” Without leaving any time for his dad to protest, he hurriedly added: ”I know it seems like it’s too soon, but I-I just feel like I have to – that I need to leave this town. But it isn’t too far, and I can visit you, you can visit me...”

”Son, son, Stiles! Please stop jabbering,” John smiled at him. ”If you’re happy with him, that’s more than enough for me. I wasn’t worried because you were away from me, it was because I didn’t know anything about you. Being with your mate in a nearby town isn’t the same thing,” he gave him another hug, then motioned toward the ceiling with his head. ”Now go and start getting ready for dinner. Talia called me and asked to bring your suit with me, I also packed some of your stuff too, after waiting for your call in vain I packed it myself.”

Stiles raised his hand to his forehead.  
”Oh, shit! I knew I forgot something. I really wanted to call you before, I swear. But Derek and I walked along this beautiful land, he told me stories, then Deaton called, and it totally slipped my mind.”

”Deaton called you? What did he say? Are you ok?” John asked urgently. Stiles looked around cautiously before he answered.

”Well, there are changes regarding ’my ability’, and not in a good way. But I don’t want to discuss this here, you know, werewolves and all. At least he told Derek not to give up hope yet, and Derek ... well, he’s so fantastic, you know, ... he said that we could solve everything together. I think... I think I'm starting to believe him, about his decision... about him wanting me to be his mate, in every meaning of the word.”

”And beside your ’ability’? You aren’t sick, are you?”

”Nothing serious, I just have to drink more, and Deaton's going to bring me some vitamins or something, he said he would appear this evening with pills for me.”

”Good, that’s good,” the sheriff let out a relieved sigh, then pushed his son toward the stairs. ”Now, go on! Dress up! Dinner is almost ready!”

He met Derek at the stairs, the alpha took Stiles hand and led him up. Stiles looked back toward his dad, who smiled at him encouragingly. From the place where he stood, he could see how many people were in the living room, he caught Jackson’s eyes, he stared at them with a friendly face. Actually, all of the pack followed their walk with their eyes, and it started making Stiles nervous. Something wasn’t right, something was in the air. When they reached their bedroom, they found two suits on their bed. Stiles turned toward Derek with a confused expression.

”Derek? What’s going on? This isn’t just a dinner, is it?”

Derek closed the door behind them, then stepped in front of the omega.

”No, it isn’t just a dinner. I think my mother wants to give us her blessing, officially,” he watched the face of his mate, searching for a telltale sign of his feelings.

Stiles looked at him with pain in his eyes.

”I held you back from having a real mating ceremony. You deserve a huge celebration, like the one your mother organized before.”

”Stiles, be honest with me; do YOU want a big event?”

”I don’t like being the center of anything, but it’s not about me. You’re the only son of the most respected alpha, and you're also a very honorably alpha. Your mating ceremony should be something special, with a lot of people around you!”

Derek circled Stiles waists and pulled him closer, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

”You’re wrong, Stiles. It’s not about me, it’s about US! I finally have a chance to be with you and have the blessing of our alpha. I don’t need a bigger event. Honestly, if she came in this room and told us that from this moment on we had her blessings, I wouldn’t be disappointed. On the contrary: I would wait for the end of her speech, say my thanks, then after grabbing some food and drinks, I would steal you away and lock us in this room!”

”How good are the odds of that happening?” Stiles asked with a weak smile.

”Knowing my mom: bad,” Derek admitted with a little laugh. 

His laugh made Stiles relax a bit. 

Both of them had a quick shower because of the long walk before, then they put on their clothes together. Stiles flashed his omega eyes when Derek’s torso was naked, it made the alpha feel pleased with himself. When Stiles realized his staring wasn’t unnoticed by Derek, he blushed hard.  
“I gotta learn to control my wolf when I’m around you.”

Derek chuckled and stepped closer to his omega. He kissed him hard and helped him knot his tie.  
”Don’t you dare! I love seeing your orange eyes, they’re so beautiful, and I love knowing how much you’re attracted to me,” he gave him a few pecks on his lips, before finally let him go. ”Are you ready?”

”Just please, stay with me,” Stiles begged quietly.

”I’ll be at your side, from start to end, I promise!”

They joined the others in the living room where they were greeted by Talia.  
”Sons! Finally! You both look good in those suits, and Derek, don’t roll your eyes at me, I’m still your mother. Stiles, you’re an adult now, honey. Please, have a seat, towards the middle of the table.”

She gestured to the place she wanted the boys to sit with her hand. Derek pulled Stiles behind him and the omega was grateful to follow his lead. He didn’t want to leave his side, and he didn’t dare look into anyone’s eyes directly, he kept his eyes on the back of his alpha. Before they reached their seats, they were stopped by someone. Stiles raised his eyes, and recognized Derek’s elder sister Laura and another young woman, clearly her mate, at Laura’s side.

”I’m so glad that I finally have a chance to meet you, Stiles,” Laura hugged him, avoiding Derek’s hold on the omega. ”I’m sure we'll be great friends. If you have any problems with my brother, you can come to me anytime, and I'll kick his ass.”

”Don’t believe a word she says!” the other young woman said cheerfully. ”She adores her only brother! I’m Agnes Stevenson-Hale, Laura’s mate. I’m sure WE will be good friends, we can always chat about Hale’s, and being their mate. Don’t hesitate to call me if you have any questions, or if you just feel like you want to talk with someone, who can understand your situation.” she shook Stiles’s hand in a friendly manner. ”I’m sure we'll meet in the future more often.”

Like an invitation, every other member came to them, and Stiles found himself being surrounded by the Hales, even the children too. It wasn’t as uncomfortable as Stiles thought it would be, slowly he managed to loosen up, he even chatted with Cora about school and the teachers there, they mocked their chemistry teacher, Harris, while Derek discussed business themes with his uncle, Peter. Both Jessica and Adam were fighting over Stiles’s attention, so the omega let Derek’s hand go, he raised the toddler in his arms, and continued his conversation about the importance of friendship in the early years of school with Jessica. After a while Loius, Peter’s wife took Adam out of his arms and led their daughter to her seat, after thanking the omega for keeping them occupied.

Stiles was about to turn back to the alpha, when he saw three other people at the entrance. His eyes went wide, he gaped then hurried toward them with a wide smile.

”I can’t believe it! Scott! Allison! Melissa!”

Scott hurried toward him as they met in the middle, and embraced each other in a tight hug. They stayed that way for a while, then Stiles unfolded himself and gave a quick hug to Allison and Mrs. McCall as well. After his greeting, Melissa went to John. Stiles followed her with his eyes, smiling at the happy expression on his dad’s face after seeing Scott’s mom. They seemed closer to each other, and Stiles was glad his dad wouldn’t be totally alone when Derek and him moved to another town.

”It’s so good to see you, buddy! I was so worried about you,” Scott looked unsure. ”You aren’t mad at me, are you? I mean, you've got to understand, you didn’t let me visit you, you didn’t tell me anything, and I knew you weren’t well, I just knew.”

”I’m not mad at you, Scott! You didn’t do anything wrong. You couldn’t have known anything about the place I was at, I don’t even think you had a concrete role in them finding me.”

”Well, it was the conversation between you and me that led them to you, I agreeded to let them monitor my calls in order to find your place.”

”I shouldn’t have left the way I did,” Stiles admitted. ”I should have talked to my dad about my dark thoughts, I should have gone to you or to him for help. Running away was not only stupid on my part, but it was a cowards way of doing things as well. To tell the truth, I’m glad they managed to find me.”

”Oh, great! The last people arrived,” Talia appeared next to Stiles and greeted the mated pair. ”So, it’s time to serve dinner. I hope you’re all hungry!” she looped one of her arms around Stiles’s elbow, and started pulling him toward the living room. 

Scott and Allison followed them and quickly greeted everybody else in the room. They took their place next to Derek’s pack, all of them were about the same age, so they could chat with them during the meal. Derek was already in his seat, waiting for Stiles to sit down next to him. Before seating himself, Stiles led Talia to the main seat, helping her sit down by pulling out her chair.

”Thank you, son, you’re a real gentleman,” Talia smiled up at him warmly. ”Please, take your seat.” Then she leaned in to the omega a bit, whispering: ”The servants you missed before are really excited in the kitchen, we should start eating before the food gets cold.”

The dinner was quiet and light-hearted. The family asked a lot about Stiles’s life, his plans about his future, but they spoke about themselves at least as much as they asked about the omega. Stiles couldn’t feel any negative emotion towards himself, so after some minutes he started relaxing. 

The meal was delicious, and Stiles was surprised at how much food he had eaten. Derek watched his mate during the whole meal, and the amount of the food that disappeared into Stile's didn’t go unnoticed by Derek. He remembered, what Deaton said to them: that his appetite would be return if Stiles’s health was starting to recover. It made the hope for Stiles’s fertility grow, although he knew that the problem with his hormones wouldn’t be solved as easily. 

After dessert, the servants brought champagne with and without alcohol, in slim, elegant and ornate crystal glasses. Talia stood up to bring every attention to her while the servants dealt the drinks to everyone. The room went quiet.

”I’m sure everybody knows what we’re doing here. I wanted my only son’s mating ceremony to be perfect, and I fell into the mistake of thinking that it had to be the biggest festival in this town. I was wrong,” she looked directly at Stiles. ”Now I know that for a special mate like you, Stiles, the more appropriate ceremony is an intimate feast with the closest people in your life, like family and of course your best friends. I know you don’t like to be the center of attention, but you have to deal with it for this one and only time, honey,” she smiled at him, and Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand under the table, grasping it tightly. Derek smoothed Stiles hand with his thumb calmly.

”Before we continue, I want you to know, Stiles, that you always have a place in my pack, no matter what happens in the future between Derek and you. Your decision about wanting to be Derek’s mate or not, won’t effect my offer, you won’t be without a pack, I won’t let you be alone. So now, please, both of you stand up and come here, in front of me.”

Stiles was nervous, but also excited about this ritual. They didn’t let go of each other’s hand while taking their places in front of the alpha. The room was quiet, but Stiles could hear the rapid beating of hearts, he supposed one of them belonged to his father. He could just imagine how loud his own heartbeats were to the others in this room.

”I’ll ask you a few questions, both of you have to answer loud and firm. First Derek, as he was the one who recognized his mate before Stiles. Ready?” Stiles looked at Derek questioningly, and he gave him an encouraging smile. They both nodded, and Talia smiled as well. ”Do you stand in front of me, as your alpha, on your own will?”

”Yes, I do,” Derek stated with a strong, loud voice, followed by Stiles with the same answer.

”Do you accept that your mate bond will be for life?”  
”Do you promise to love and respect each other till death set you apart?”  
”Did you truthfully think about mating, that it is your will definitive, permanent and final?”

Every question was followed by an affirmation from Derek and Stiles. Talia eyes started tearing up a little, before she asked the main question:  
”Derek Hale, do you want to be the one and only mate for Stiles Stilinski?”

Derek turned his eyes to Stiles’s, he gazed at him intensely while he answered: “Yes, I do.”

”Stiles Stilinski, do you want to be the one and only mate for Derek Hale?”

Stiles reciprocated Derek’s act, saying in the most confident tone he could muster to Derek: “Yes, I do”.

Talia discretely wiped away some of the tears from her face with two of her fingers.

”As Derek is an alpha and a leader of a pack, there is one more question, Stiles. Do you accept the pack of Derek as your own, with all of the pack mates now and future?”

Stiles looked at them, one by one. Erica, Boyd, Lydia and Isaac looked at him back, directly into his eyes with friendly, albeit a little teary eyes, but Jackson’s were glued to the tablecloth in front of him. Stiles could see the vein on his neck, it was pulsing hard. He was nervous.

”Yes, I do. All of them,” Stiles stated with determination lacing his voice. Jackson finally raised his eyes till they found Stiles’, and gave him a hopeful, relieved smile.

”Now turn to each other, hold your hands and repeat the mating’s sacrament after me: in front of my pack, my alpha and everyone who is a witness to our ceremony, I swear to accept you as my mate. Till death set us apart. I will love and respect you, do everything to make you happy and satisfied with all of my power.”

First it was Derek to make the oath, keeping his eyes on Stiles, gripping his hand tighter as he recited the final part of the sacrament, then he smiled at Stiles during his vow. Of course the mention of satisfaction made Stiles blush as he remembered the intense kisses from before.

”As the alpha of both of you I’m giving you my blessing. You’re mates now, congratulations! I want to be the first to give you a mating present,” she took a small box from the servant who suddenly appeared next to her and opened it. It contained two golden ring with a triskelion in the middle of them. ”I wish your love will be like these rings: shining like gold, round and everlasting like a circle. The triskelion means alpha-beta-omega, solidarity and togetherness.” She pulled the rings onto the boys’ ring fingers and gave them kisses on their cheeks.

Derek pulled Stiles closer and kissed him how proper mates would do it for the first time. At first he was annoyed that his mother orchestrated such an event behind their back, but now he finally could understand her reasons. As Stiles’s alpha, she must have felt anxiety in the omega, so giving them her blessing as soon as she could was the best decision to get rid of this feeling from Stiles. Somehow now, having her blessing made Stiles more confident, and it was shown by his kiss.

”We’re really mates,” Stiles stated after their lips parted, there was a huge, wide and honest smile on his face, his eyes were shining with joyful tears.

”We are.” Derek confirmed, mirroring the omega’s expression.

They were greeted with hugs and best wishes from everyone.

”Scott, I’m mated,” Stiles whispered excitedly into his friend’s ear while hugging him. ”I can’t believe it! And it’s not just fate, he chose me! Me!”

”Yeah, Stiles, I know. You deserve it, I’m so happy for you!”

When Jackson hugged Stiles, he was the one who whispered to him.  
”I know you don’t believe me now, but I’m really proud to have a wolf like you in the pack I belong to. I can’t erase the past, but I will try my best to gain your trust.”

Stiles didn’t know how to react to this, so he just nodded to show he heard. He was told some kind words by the other members of the pack. They all stayed for a while, but Stiles couldn’t keep his mind in any conversation, he just didn’t want to leave his mate’s side. He was glad Derek took over the talking with his family. They were only disturbed by Deaton’s arrival.

”Well, I have just been informed that you two had your ritual, so I want to give you my best wishes,” he shook both Stiles and Derek’s hands after he was led to them by Talia. ”About the reason for my appearance, could we go somewhere to have more privacy?”

”This event is over,” Talia announced. Everyone except Derek’s pack and father said their goodbyes to the fresh mates, who led the doctor up to their bedroom.

”I brought you the pills I talked about, Stiles,” Deaton took a medicine box out of his bag and gave it to the omega. ”These are enough for two months, take one of them every day,” then he motioned to the bed. ”I would like to examine your stomach again. Please take off your shirt and lay down on your back.”

Stiles did as he was told, following all the instructions Deaton gave him. He pulled his legs up, bent his knees when he was asked, and silently tolerated when the doctor pressed his fingers deeper in his stomach.

”This area isn’t as sensitive as it was at the clinic,” the doctor stated.

”Does that mean anything?” Stiles asked hopefully.

”It would be a hard to tell. Do you feel any changes in your body?”

”Yeah, I’m sweating like a galloping horse, and I always feel hot.”

”Anything else?” Deaton inquired, and Stiles shook his head ’no’.

”His appetite is much better,” Derek interjected, Stiles looked at him questioningly. Derek smiled at him warmly. ” You had a full dinner tonight, and although you didn’t finish it all, you ate a good amount. And it was a three course dinner. It was the most food I've seen you eat during the past few days.”

”The fact that you could keep the food down shows that the ’shell’ must be smaller now. That’s a good thing, your system has started recovering. Now we have to concentrate on the level of your hormones. I would like to get another blood sample from you.” Deaton rose from the bed and sat on the edge. ”I should have mentioned it sooner, but if, IF your hormones aren’t raised up to the right level without interference, you could try other solutions to solve it. If you decided that you wanted babies, Stiles could try hormones injections. I can’t guarantee that it would work, but it could give you another chance. So now, be optimistic, I'll be by your side all the way.”

Stiles raised his eyes toward Derek, who knelt on the floor next to him.  
”Did you hear that? We still have a chance!” he whispered. Derek smiled at him again.

”I’ve told you before, we can solve anything, together...” then he looked at Deaton with grateful eyes. ”... and with Deaton.”

Giving blood was still not a pleasurable experience for Stiles, he sat on the bed and gave his hand to the doctor at his left as he buried his head into Derek chest, who sat on the opposite side of him. When the needle penetrated his vein, he let out a pained whine. He didn’t remember blood taking to be so painful, today was bad, and he whispered his thoughts through gritted teeth.

”Sorry-sorry, it’s almost done, one test tube is full, we only need one more.”

Derek whispered silly things into his mate’s ear, like how proud he was of having such a perfect mate, how well Stiles took this unpleasant act, and when he saw that Deaton started pulling the needle out, he felt relieved as well. He didn’t like sensing his mate’s pain, and after their alpha gave her amen to their mating, the bond between them had already started getting stronger. Now Derek could feel Stiles’s emotions better.

”It’s done. The results will be in sometime midday tomorrow. I’ll call you again when I have the information. Until then: enjoy the mating,” he winked at the two boys, which made Stiles’s face go red. ”Don’t bother showing me out, I want to talk a little with Talia! Have a good night!”

When Deaton left the room, Stiles jumped up from the bed and started pacing up and down in front of the huge window. Derek watched him with a delicate smile, he felt the joy radiating from the omega.

”Did you hear that, Derek?!” he asked excitedly, unable to stay in one place. ”He said nothing was lost, I still have a chance to give you children!”

Derek went to his mate with a small chuckle. Of course he was happy about the possibility of having his own children, but he was more happy about his mate’s excitement. He stopped him by looping both of his hands around Stiles’s waist and hugged him tight. Stiles buried his head into the alpha’s neck, and Derek did the same. 

They stayed like this for some moments, when Derek started to concentrate on his mate’s change – more intense – scent. Without the chemicals it was more prominent. Derek found it mouthwatering before, and now it was even tastier, and the more he breathed this delicious scent the more he wanted to taste Stiles everywhere. 

He felt his eyes start to turn red, and he knew that if their eyes met, he would face Stiles’s omega eyes too. Deaton was right of course, Stiles’s inner omega and Derek’s alpha reacted to each other well. Now, after they became official mates, Derek couldn’t keep himself from his omega any longer, this time he had to do something to satisfy his instincts.

”Your smell drives me crazy,” Derek stated. ”I want to taste you, will you let me?”

Stiles pulled his head back and smiled at the alpha.

”Or... I could repeat what I did to you before. You know, just for practice,” he tried to look seductive, but he seemed to be rather unsure of himself. Although Derek thoroughly enjoyed the blowjob Stiles gave him, the need of wanting to touch and kiss the omega’s body was overwhelming.

”You still want to satisfy me, don’t you?” he asked after an idea popped into his mind.

”I didn’t offer you this just to make you happy. I enjoy it too, I really like your flavor on my tongue,” he admitted with a shy face. ”But yeah, pleasuring you is one of the reasons I want to do it again.”

”You enjoyed tasting me, you said you liked my flavor. Let me taste you, I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do, I promise, but I can smell your pure scent now. It’s so promising, so mouthwatering.”

”Is that really what you want?” Stiles asked skeptically, raising one of his brows. Derek took one of the omega’s hands and slowly placed it on his cock through his pants suit.

”Do you feel it? I’m half hard just by smelling you and talking about tasting you.”

Stiles looked down to his hand, then back to Derek’s eyes. The alpha could see the hesitation in Stiles, so he knew he just had to reason with him just a little more.

”Think about it as something that makes me satisfied. It’s not for your pleasure, it’s for mine.”

Stiles gave him a small smile.  
”Liar. Your heart skipped a beat at the last sentence.”

Derek smiled back.  
”Listen again: I want to kiss your body everywhere you let me.”

Stiles tilted his head to the side, his eyes were unfocused, lost in his own mind. After some heavy silence, he looked at Derek again.  
”OK.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my dear Readers!
> 
> I rarely address anything to you, but before you start reading this chapter, I feel that I have to give you some warnings. 
> 
> First of all, my beta said that editing this part was like beeing on a rollercoaster. It could be a hint for you.
> 
> This chapter expects some trigger warning as well: kind of Dubious Consent, and Heavy Bullying.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll like it. This story is slowly coming to its end, there would be three (or four at the top) more chapters.

Derek kissed Stiles gently, slowly guiding him to the bed where he laid the omega down in the middle of it before following. He looked at Stiles face, and frowned at his nervous expression. Stiles seemed terrified.

”Stiles, are you against this?” he asked him while gently smoothing his hands up and down his side with his palm. ”If you don’t want me to touch you this way, we can just lay down and sleep. Or we could watch some movies on TV.”

”But you said you wanted to do things to me,” came the confused answer, then Stiles slowly unfolded himself from Derek’s arms and turned his body, showing his back to the alpha. ”See? I didn’t react the way you hoped, and now you changed your mind,” he said in a sad tone.

Derek used his strength to roll his mate on his back again, making Stiles face him.  
”I didn’t change my mind, I still want to touch and kiss you. But you’re clearly scared of something, I can see it in your eyes. What’s scaring you?”

After some silent moments:  
”I’m afraid of pain,” Stiles admitted in a whisper, and he closed his eyes.

”Stiles, I won’t hurt you! I can’t hurt you! Why do you think it would be painful?” Now it was Derek’s turn to be confused. He didn’t understand his mate, he just wanted to taste his skin, how could that cause pain?

”Last time ... with him ... there was plenty of it,” Stiles opened his eyes and looked directly into Derek’s. ”I know you don’t WANT to cause me pain, but ... I wasn’t with anyone till then... so you actually have to give me some time if you want to ...” he motioned downwards with his hand awkwardly ,”... want to finish.” Stiles hoped Derek understood what he wanted to tell him, it was hard to express himself using words.

Derek watched him thoughtfully for a few moments, and Stiles was about to turn around again, when the alpha started speaking.  
”What do you think will happen tonight?”

”Do you want me to describe our mating?” Stiles asked blankly. Derek just nodded silently. ”Umm, you said you wanted to touch and kiss me everywhere I would let you. I won’t ... um, I can’t deny you, so I assume you will ... you’ll be inside me at the end?” the final part of the sentence went into a question.

”Ok, I should have been more clear. We won’t do that without discussing it together first. I admit, there’s nothing I want more than to be in you, I really want to make love to you, but not now. Sometime, near in the future, but not tonight. We’ll reach that point, but only after you become more confident, more comfortable around me. For now, I just want to taste and feel your skin, nothing more. There’ll be no pain, not even a little, and there shouldn’t be any discomfort either. You have the right to stop me at any point, moreover, I WANT you to stop me if I do anything you don’t like, or if the pace is too fast.”

Stiles was relieved and confounded at once.  
”But how does that give you pleasure?”

Feeling Stiles’s relief made Derek confident again, so he gave him a smug little smirk.  
”Oh, hun, I’ll make sure that both of us experience pleasure. Do you trust me? Or really: CAN you trust me?”

”I think I can,” it wasn’t the sure answer Derek hoped for, but it was better than nothing. So without any more talking, he leaned down and kissed his mate again.

He learned that Stiles liked the kiss to begin slow, it was like a warm-up before a main event. So he started the kiss with small pecks on his lips, and didn’t go further until he felt the invitation of his mate by opening his mouth a bit. At first he touched the omega’s tongue with small licks, but his moves became harder when Stiles circled his neck with both of his hands and pulled the alpha’s head closer. Only then did he start kissing him deep and hard, stroking his side from his neck down to his hips with his hands. He did it a few times, then while distracting the omega with an extra deep and demanding kiss, he loosened Stiles’s belt with his clever fingers. Of course Stiles’s senses were on full alert, so when Derek unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers, the omega’s eyes popped open.

”Later it’ll be much more comfortable this way, believe me,” Derek soothed his mate with his seductive voice. ”Are you ok with losing your clothes?”

”Yeah, it makes sense, and I trust you, but .. but I’ll feel awkward if I’m the only one in underwear.... or naked,” he said with an uncertain tone.

Derek stopped his movements immediately, looking at Stiles’s face hopefully.  
”Naked?”

Stiles cheeks filled with blood, but he gave a little nod.  
”Only if you want to and .... if you take off your clothes too.”

”Deal,” Derek agreed with urgency, which caused Stiles to laugh a little.

”You’re really eager to get rid of your clothes,” he stated.

Derek looked along the omega’s half-naked body with hunger in his eyes.  
”You’re wrong, I’m eager to be able to admire your whole body.”

Then he sat up on his heels and quickly finished disposing of Stiles remaining clothes, his trousers, his underwear and socks too. Then he just stopped and watched the beautiful omega in front of him, until a few moments later when Stiles tried to cover himself by grabbing the corner of the bed sheet and pulling it toward himself. Derek quickly gripped his hand to stop him from hiding his body.

”Don’t! You’re so gorgeous!”

”Derek, please,” he begged. ”Just until you’re naked too.”

In a flash, Derek jumped from the bed, and without his eyes leaving Stiles’ nakedness, he started tearing the clothes off of him with rapid speed, using some of his claws as well. Although he was quick, the time was enough for Stiles to place himself under the blanket – much to Derek’s annoyance. The alpha looked at the bed cloth like it was his enemy, but he could feel how much it helped calming his nervous mate, so he just slid under it beside Stiles instead of wrenching it off his mate and throwing it somewhere far away from the bed.

He scooted as close as he could to Stiles and kissed him again, this time leaving the starter out. While he was on a mission to kiss the hell out of his mate, leaning heavily on one of his elbows, he started exploring Stiles’s body with his other hand. His touches were everywhere, on Stiles’s neck, shoulders, chest, back, hips, thighs, before he finally reached Stiles’s buttocks. Stiles’s breaths stopped for a moment when Derek started massaging this part of his body, before raising Stiles’s leg to make enough room to roll on top of him, settling between Stiles’s open legs. The position made their cocks touch. Feeling this, Stiles broke the kiss to let out a loud moan, and he lifted his hips off the bed to feel more of Derek’s hardness against his.

Derek took it as a sign for him to continue his acts, so he guided his kisses to Stiles’s neck, gave him light sucks and bites there, while gripping his hip with his hand and pushing him back down to the bed.

”Soon, but not yet,” he whispered into Stiles’s ear. 

The answer was a disappointed groan from the omega which, made Derek smile against Stiles’s skin. When they began, he was a little unsure. He was afraid Stiles would be too nervous to enjoy it, but now, smelling the thin scent of his mate’s arousal, feeling the impatience in him made the alpha proud of his decision in roping Stiles into a bit of foreplay. Derek raised his upper body and hips, leaning heavier on his elbows, cutting off the touch between their cocks, which earned another frustrated groan from Stiles. He kissed along the omega’s chest while pampering his other parts with his other hand. 

Meanwhile, Stiles’s hands were busy discovering Derek’s back and shoulders, every part of that was accessible, and with every approving raise of the alpha’s body, Stiles hands went to Derek’s chest and abs, smoothing his palms and scratching a bit with his human nails.

When Derek’s lips found one of Stiles’s nipples, and he give it a cautious, slow lick, the omega’s body froze for a moment. Another lick – Stiles’s body started trembling, his hands gripped both of Derek’s shoulders hard. A hesitant, gentle suck from Derek – a sharp whine, bowing back from Stiles. Now Derek started playing with that nipple, sucking harder while circling the very top with his tongue, and Stiles let out a cry, pushing both of his hands into Derek’s hair, his hips were raising rhythmically from the bed, searching for Derek’s body helplessly. The omega moaned Derek’s name constantly, like a prayer. 

A thinner smell hit the alpha’s nose, so he left the nipple just to look down at Stiles’s body, seeing how much precum collected on his stomach from the head of his purple, pulsing cock. He raised his red eyes to Stiles’s orange ones.

”Derek? What?” Stiles didn’t understand what was happening to him, he had never felt this way before. It was as if his body wasn’t his, the tension in him was intense, almost unbearable. He didn’t know what to do to make it stop. He looked at Derek with desperate eyes, and the helplessness he felt made him tear up a bit. ”I need... I need...” he struggled to express himself.

Derek moved quickly, he hushed his mate with gentle kisses.  
”What do you need? Tell me.”

”Don’t know.... don’t know... something, ....anything...”

Derek slowly lowered himself, the moment their dicks touched again, both of Stiles’s arms circled the alpha’s waist, pulling him down harder.

”Wait-wait!” Derek said and raised his hips again, but this time Stiles’s hips followed his move, and his grip went tighter around him.

”No-no-no-no-no!” Stiles resisted vehemently.

”Trust me, I’ll give you what you want, just give me a moment, please!”

Stiles was panting hard, but after a few deep breaths he loosened his catch and leaned back against the bed. Derek knew that it was too much for his innocent, inexperienced mate, so he decided that he would end his tortuous pleasure. He licked his palm a few times, then he took both of their cocks in his slick hand and started moving it up and down, slow but firm, watching his mate’s reaction by examining his face.

Stiles’s eyes popped open again, he looked at the alpha with comically wide eyes. Derek could tell that he was close, and he didn’t want to miss the moment his mate’s orgasm hit, so he kept his eyes on Stiles face. He wanted Stiles to be the first to fall over the edge, and he knew he wouldn’t be too far behind the omega. The precum from both of them made his strokes smoother, and when he felt Stiles’s body tense under him, he quickened them, until Stiles let out a long, soundless scream. Derek enjoyed the sight in front of his eyes.

Stiles was the most beautiful creature he saw in his life, and although they didn’t even fully finish this experience yet, he couldn’t wait to see that face again. His orgasm hit him without warning, and with a loud groan he added his own come to the omega’s stomach. He collapsed on the bed, half on his mate, half next to him.

The room was filled with their pants for a few minutes. Derek slowly slipped off from Stiles, and he turned his head toward the omega. Stiles raised himself up a bit, leaning on his elbows and at first he looked at the mess on his stomach, then at Derek next to him, who watched his mate’s expression with the upmost attention.

”Oh my God,” Stiles whispered, his eyes were full of tears. He dropped back on the bed and hid his face into his palms. 

Derek was on alert when his omega started sobbing, until Stiles pulled his hands from his face so he could see his wide smile. Yes, Stiles was crying and laughing at the same time. Derek tried to categorize his emotions: there was happiness and joy, but the dominant feeling was relief.

”Are you alright? Was it good?” Derek asked him quietly. 

Stiles turned his head to the side to meet his eyes.  
”It was perfect,” he whispered still smiling like a maniac. Honestly he looked a little strange, with pure happiness and the tears on his face. But it didn’t last long, suddenly his expression was serious again. ”Did you enjoy it?”

Somewhere deep inside, Derek hoped they would have a small nap after, but it seemed that Stiles wasn’t even tired, on the contrary, he looked to be full with energy – and he clearly wanted to talk. 

”The evidence of my pleasure is still on your stomach, Stiles. I can’t pretend to have an orgasm.”

Stiles rolled his eyes at hearing this.  
”I may be a little inexperienced, but I’m not totally dumb. I know there is difference between orgasms.”

Derek sat up and leaned against the wall behind him. He looked at Stiles, slightly confused.  
”Stiles, where do you fall?”

Stiles kept his eyes on the mess on his skin this time, he didn’t dare to look at the alpha.  
”I feel selfish. I didn’t do anything to you, I didn’t return your ... touches, not to mention kisses, and I even rushed you. I didn’t let you enjoy yourself. So, yeah, maybe you came, but I’m not sure it was actually GOOD for you.”

”You’re kidding, right?” Derek asked in shock. ”Couldn’t you feel my emotions through our bond? Couldn’t you sense how turned on I was? Yes, it was a little quick, and next time it’ll be much slower, but it was at least as good for me as for you, I swear.”

Now Stiles looked up at him from the bed, his eyes showed a recognition.  
”The bond! It was the bond I felt! I mean, I didn’t feel myself like this before, and it was... it was like I could sense someone else inside me... not like you actually were IN me, you know, down there, but somehow you were in my head, in my mind. Oh... it was your enjoyment too, what I felt,” his eyes went wider and wider with every sentence. ”Do you think it’ll be always this incredible?”

Derek smirked at him with a smug expression on his face.  
”It was just a taste of our future sex life, darling. After I show you what can cause you real pleasure, after I discover all of your hidden erogenous zones, I’ll have you come untouched, multiple times during only one making love.”

”Does it mean I can practice on you as well?” Stiles asked innocently, which wiped the smugness off from Derek’s face to be replaced by an almost pained expression, when the pictures of Stiles’s practices came into his mind, it made his empty cock twitch with interest.

”You’ll be the death of me!” Derek said to his omega before he leaned down to kiss him hard.

 

Derek was awoken by the sun shining through the wide window. He slowly opened his eyes and found Stiles on his chest again, placing his chin on his hands, watching the alpha with interest.

”Did you watch me sleep? Creepy,” he teased him, his voice rough from sleep.

”Can’t help it, you’re so beautiful. And mine,” Stiles shrugged his shoulder, his voice hinted that he had been awake for a while.

Derek was a little surprised, because after a quick shower together – Derek finally coaxed his mate to join him there – and drinking a whole bottle of water, they went to bed, but they didn’t sleep too much. It seemed that after Derek assured Stiles that they could enjoy each other with no problem, the omega was restless to try to arouse his mate as many times as he could. And of course Derek let him. 

The alpha formed a sentence in his mind, something he would never say to his mate (he supposed he would be embarrassed): he set the hungry, touch starved omega wolf free from his shell. They reached the edge two more times before dawn. The make out sessions were instigated by Stiles, although it was Derek who made them reach their climax, once with his hand, and once more just by rutting against each other. So now, this early in the morning, Stiles should be sleeping, not looking at him like Derek was a Christmas present he barely could keep himself from unwrapping.

”Did you sleep at all?” Derek asked Stiles while running his palms up and down his back with one of his hands.

”A little. I didn’t dare to, I was afraid that the thing between you and me yesterday would turn out to be a dream,” he admitted with a shy grin.

Derek looked at him disapprovingly.  
”Deaton said you should rest.”

”And I did, I laid here, next to you, just without sleeping. Anyway, I was too excited to sleeping, but I’ll have a nap later when I feel tired, I swear,” then he stopped for a moment, before adding with a shy voice: ”Derek, I’m hungry.”

 

When they appeared in the kitchen, it was still early, so nobody was awake besides them two. As Stiles didn’t want to wake up the others, they agreeded to make some sandwiches. While they were eating them, Stiles turned to Derek.

”I’d like to make a quick visit to the school today. I know there won’t be any lessons, but I think the principal or the secretary still be working, so I could ask for the forms I have to fill out to be able to take my final exams. And I wanna go to my former home to grab the books I’ll need for learning.”

”Good idea, I’ll come with you.”

”You don’t have to, I can take care of this alone. You should spend some time with your parents, without me. Your dad mentioned when we arrived here, that he really missed you and I’m sure your mother wants to have a talk too.”

”Are you sure?” Derek asked seriously. 

He had to admit, Stiles had a point, and he didn’t mind if he could have a chance to speak with his parents alone, he felt the urgency to talk about the situation between Stiles and him with someone who could reassure him that everything would be alright. He was more than sure that the omega was the ONE for him, but he needed some encouragement of his own capacity of being a good mate, a good alpha for Stiles. He was also almost ready to jump out of his skin to discuss how perfect his mate was, and he doubted that any of his pack mates could stand it.

”I’m sure. As things stand now, we’ll spend our whole life together, you should take advantage of being without me around your family,” Stiles assured him with his gentle voice. ”And I won’t be alone, I’ll visit my dad too, I want to speak with him about my running away and coming back as well.”

”Ok, but take your phone with you, and keep it turned on no matter where you are!”

”Deal!” Stiles said cheerfully, then after he finished his breakfast – Derek looked at him with an amused face as the whole sandwich disappeared behind Stiles’s mouth – he placed a small kiss on Derek’s lips and flew out of the house... then he was back within moments. ”Uh, could I borrow your car?”

Derek laughed from his heart, dangling the key in front of his face.  
”What will you give me to have it?” he teased his mate, who looked at him thoughtfully for a few moments, then he smirked – he SMIRKED! – and leaned closer, until his nose almost touched Derek’s.

”I’ll practice my blowjob techniques on you after I return, or... I’ll let you do it to me. Your choice,” although his voice was sure, his face showed otherwise, it was almost as red as Derek’s eyes were when the omega spoke to him. 

The alpha quickly pushed the key into Stiles’s hand.  
”Go, before I change my mind and drag you back up to our bedroom,” he watched as his mate left the house again, and listened to the quiet motor of the Camaro when Stiles turned it on, until his voice faded away.

In theory he knew that after the ceremony, by having his alpha’s Amen, Stiles would be more confident, but he didn’t dare to hope that the change in his behavior would be this intense. His own feeling toward the omega had been already very deep before his mother, his alpha gave them her blessing, but now it went a little deeper. If he had to name his feelings he would say it was love.

Being mates was a little more complicated then being married for humans. There was a stable bond between two mates after the ceremony, which pulled them toward together, but usually love came later. Derek never thought himself to be romantic, but now he was so happy he could shout it from the rooftop, he wanted to howl his love to the sky, let everyone know how pleased he was with his mate.

He felt the propensity in Stiles toward him as well, and he hoped it would turn into love for the omega after they spent more time together. The bond had already started forming before they reached this town, and at the moment Talia made her speech to them, it was planted into promising ground. The bond would be completed when their bodies first connected – meaning: when Derek would knot his omega–, which would be sooner than later if they moved fast. If it was up to the alpha, he already would have made his move, but he wanted Stiles to be the one who decided when it happened. And Derek also knew, when he had a choice to be inside his mate, he would knot him, during their first love making.

The dreamy expression was still on Derek’s face when the first two members of his pack came into the kitchen.

”Wow, I see someone had a good night,” Erica said in a singsong tone.

”Oh, boss, please wipe that smug look off your face, I can’t deal with it before I get coffee,” Isaac complained half-heartedly. He dropped himself next to the alpha and looked around with confused face. ”Where’s your other half?”

Derek heaved a sigh and stood up to take the remains of their breakfast to the sink.  
”He decided to go to the school for the late-exam forms, then make a visit to his dad. They have some things they want to sort out.”

”Oh, good! What’s the plan for today?” Isaac asked with curiosity, Derek shrugged.

”Well, you can do what you want, I don’t have any business to give you all. I however, want to talk with my parents.”

”Soooo, we have a lot of time for shopping in the town!” Erica said cheerfully, which earned a painful groan from Isaac. ”Don’t act like you don’t want to buy some pullovers and scarfs, pup! You know you want to!”

Isaac looked at Derek helplessly.  
”Can I stay with you, please?”

Derek just laughed and ruffled Isaac’s hair as he went next to him.  
”Behave children! Wait for the others and come back before lunch!”

 

Stiles started with his visit to his ’former home’, as he described his dad’s house is his mind, because he suspected that there wasn’t anybody at the school this early in the morning. He hoped his dad would be still home so they could have a talk before he needed to go to the police station. He stopped the car in front of the building, next to his dad’s patrol and looked at the house, staying in the car for some minutes.

It was a strange feeling, returning without actually coming home. He liked this house, and he absolutely loved his father, he couldn’t imagine better parent than his dad, but the missing of his mother had always been in the air there. When the word ’home’ was forming in his head now, he was thinking about another town, another house, with Derek. As soon as the blessed words left Talia’s mouth, the hard tension in him immediately started loosening, like it was the last thread which hindered him from believing in having a real mate, a real future. 

He was still unsure about a lot of things, for example how he should act around other wolves to avoid making Derek feel ashamed, or what he should do in the bedroom to please the alpha. But Derek was so understanding and patient with him, even when Deaton told them about the possibility of his infertility he seemed supportive.

This short visit at his dad’s would be more than just a visit, it would be a goodbye to his past as well. Now he had to concentrate on his future.

He finally got out of the car and slowly went to the porch. As he left his keys in his bedroom when he ran away, he rang the bell to alert his dad. His father answered the door quickly, so Stiles assumed he was in the kitchen, having breakfast before he left the house for work.

”Stiles!” he greeted his son with a tight hug, then pulled him into the house. “I didn’t expect you this early, I thought you and Derek would visit me sometimes around noon. Speaking of the alpha, where is he?”

”Hey, dad! We decided to have some time alone with our parents, they have things to discuss without me, and you said we should have a talk together. Do you have time now, or should I come back when you’re off duty?”

”Son, I’m the sheriff, I can give myself some time for my only child. I’ll just call in to inform my officials about coming in late. I’ll be quick, you can make yourself coffee or something.”

”Deaton deterred me from coffee, but I’ll make some tea,” he went straight to the kitchen and started making the drink with precise moves. The things in the kitchen were unmoved, so it wasn’t difficult for him to find the teabags and cups.

John had a solid talk with his deputy, like he promised, then he joined Stiles at the table. While they waited the water to be boiling, Stiles and his dad talked about the mating ceremony. Stiles admitted how shocked, but grateful he was that Talia organized such a perfect and intimate event just within a few hours. They chatted about the Hale’s, how big the family was, and about Derek’s pack as well. When the kettle sighed with a sharp whistle, Stiles grabbed two cups and filled them with hot mint tea, which was his favorite flavor. He knew his dad didn’t like it as much as he did, but John didn’t criticize his choice, just accepted it with an honest ’Thanks, son’.

They sat in silence, sipping their tea for some moments, then Stiles croaked his throat.

”Um, I know you’re waiting for a good explanation about my running away, especially as my mating ceremony was that close. I’m not sure I can give you that. Back then, that night I thought... I was convinced that I made the best choice by staying away from my future mate. Now I know, I can see how unfair it was to you... and to Derek, although at that time I had no clue that he would be the one who was waiting for me at the Hale’s house.”

”Stiles, son!” John interrupted him, placing his hand on his son’s and squeezing it a little. ”Can you tell me why you ran?”

”I was sure I couldn’t be a good mate for anyone, ever. I didn’t want anybody to be tied to me by fate, and I thought... I thought that maybe when I disappeared, they could find.. they could actually choose somebody else, who could make them happy and satisfied.”

”How the hell did these messed up thoughts end up in your mind? Every wolf would literally do anything to have a partner like you in their life! You aren’t an average wolf, you’re an omega, you’re clever, caring, vivacious, and affectionate. You could make anyone happy!”

”You’re supposed to believe these things, you’re my father,” Stiles smiled at his dad warmly. ”But not every wolf thinks about omegas like you ... or Derek. In most of their eyes I’m lower than nothing, useless, weak, a freak.”

”What?! You don’t believe this, tell me you don’t!” John demanded with hard voice. ”Who the hell told you these horrible things?”

”Guys from school. A lot of them actually,” he admitted. ” Now I doubt some of their words, but then... well, I didn’t have too many friends, and since I presented as an omega, I had been mocked all the time. So yeah, after a while I believed them.”

The sheriff was speechless, he blamed himself for not recognizing the self-doubt in his son, he should have reassure him about his perfection, or at least he shouldn’t let him fall so deep into self-deprecation.

”And now?” he asked hopefully. ”Now what do you think?”

Stiles actually smiled at him, he let out a real, honest, happy smile.  
”Now I don’t care about their opinion anymore. I have a fantastic mate, who really adores me. Derek makes me forget about them, he says beautiful things to me. I don’t want to meet their expectations anymore, at least not for them. All I want to is be a good mate for Derek, and I believe that with his help I can reach my goal. He’s really amazing, dad. I feel so lucky to have him.”

After that Stiles went into raptures over Derek, John listened to him with a fond smile. The omega spoke about how he was treated by the alpha, how easily Derek made him feel safe, how much Derek cared about his health, and how supportive Derek had been when Deaton told them about Stiles’s condition. 

By this part, the sheriff looked at him with a face full of worry, until Stiles reached the part where the doctor offered them another possible way to have their own children. The sheriff wasn’t worried that there was a chance that he wouldn’t have grandchildren by blood, but because knowing Stiles’s thoughts about himself, the sheriff was afraid his lack of self-confidence would increase.

They had been talking for almost an hour when Stiles looked at his watch and realized how time flew by. Then he quickly summed his (or mostly Derek’s) idea about taking his final exams, which pleased his dad, so they went to Stiles’s old bedroom together, and John helped his son collect all of the books he would need for learning. 

The sheriff repeated how proud he was of Stiles, and how glad he was that he finally gave Derek a chance. Once or twice he tried to get more information about the bullying, but his every attempt was cut short by Stiles, saying he didn’t want to think about it anymore. Derek’s promise about taking care of them was ringing in John’s ears, so at the end he let it slip and just simply enjoyed being with his son.

They said their goodbyes at their cars, with mutual promises about meeting again sooner rather than later, but surely before Stiles and Derek left Beacon Hills.

 

Stiles was relieved when he saw cars in the parking area of the school, it meant that despite of the fact that the semester was over, someone was still working in the building. So he quickly jogged to the secretaries office and knocked on the door. 

A middle aged lady with a tired, but friendly smile answered the door, who was surprisingly very helpful by giving Stiles the necessary forms, and she even instructed him through the questions which needed to be answered on the paper. All in all, the procedure of signing up for late exams went smoother than Stiles dared to hope. The lady gave Stiles another paper with the subjects of the exams, and their dates as well. 

Stiles confirmed that he had six weeks till he had to appear in school again, to fill out all of the test papers, so he had enough time to relearn the school curriculum.

 

As he had completed everything he planned to, he began to head back to the Hale’s. On the road he suddenly felt compelled to buy something for Talia and Daniel, nothing serious just a bottle of wine for Derek’s dad and some bonbons for his mom, to show his thanks for the warm welcome they gave him. Stiles stopped at a large shop which was in the middle of town, and before he went to the building, he checked the money in his wallet. It was enough for a good wine, and for a special chocolate too.

In the shop he went to the sweets at first, searching for an upper-class chocolate seemed easier to him. After he added his personal favorite into the shopping basket, he went to the wines. He stood in front of a large shelf full of different kinds of wines, looking at the drinks with difficulty. He wasn’t really knowledgeable about the quality of red wine, he guessed that if the alcohol wasn’t the cheapest, it would be good enough for Daniel. He hoped he wouldn’t make a fool of himself. 

He was thinking about asking for help from one of the shop assistants, but the only girl in the shop was busy with an elder lady far away from him. He couldn’t ask another customer either, as the shop was almost empty. So he just took two bottles off the shelf that he could afford, and looked at their labels curiously, hoping to finding some information which could help him choose between them. He was so deep in the examination, that he didn’t realize he was circled by a group of guys until one of them addressed him.

”Stiles Stilinski! I never thought I would see you again!”

Stiles raised his head to the person in surprise, then ran his eyes over the four other guys around him as well. He frowned.  
”Hi, Rick. It’s been a while,” he answered cautiously.

”What he hell are you doing in this town, Stiles? I heard you ran away with your tail between your legs. To tell the truth, it was the best thing you did, so why the fuck did you come back?”

Stiles looked around, checking if someone else was near them, he didn’t want to make a scene, but he didn’t feel safe, he felt trapped. Although Rick never hurt him – at least not physically – the other guys he was with beat him more than once or twice in the past. And all of them were smirking at him.

”Umm, well... there were was some misunderstanding, but the situation was cleared up... so... um, it was nice to see you, but I have to go, I’m being waited on,” he placed one of the wines into his basket, not caring about the quality anymore, and tried to step around Rick, who quickly blocked his way by moving the same direction.

”Oh, honey! Don’t be rude, let’s have a chat,” he grabbed Stiles’s arm, and using his beta-strength, he pulled him toward the back of the shop, where they could be seen or heard by no one. Now Stiles was scared, he knew he had no chance against five betas, but he hoped they would just mess with him, maybe gave him a few hits, then let him go. It didn’t stop him from searching for help, but they had already been in a less-crowded part of the shop, and the nearest person was the girl at the counter. Before he could shout, Rick pushed him through a door, which lead into the depot of the shop.

”Watch!” Rick ordered a beta, meaning he should stay at the door, looking for if anyone was coming, while the others followed Stiles into the room.

”Rick, what do you want from me?” Stiles asked with confused voice. He didn’t understand why this boy radiated so much anger towards him. He never did anything bad to Rick, moreover he thought they were good. ”I really have to go back to Ha......” he didn’t have an opportunity to finish this sentence.

”I thought I did a good job by showing your place,” Rick growled at him, then suddenly Stiles face was met with a hard hit, making him drop to the floor. The omega curled into himself on instinct to protect himself, but before the next hit or kick could reach him, the door was suddenly opened and the fifth beta was pushed in by someone else.

”What the fuck are you doing here?” it was almost a roar. 

Stiles peeked out behind his hands which were in front of his face, and he saw a very furious, wolfed out Jackson with Isaac and Lydia behind him.

”Whittemore!” Rick greeted Jackson with a joyful expression, trying to hug him until Jackson growled at him warningly. Rick seemed confused, while following Jackson’s moves with his eyes, who hurriedly went to Stiles and helped him up from the ground. ”We were just messing around with him. You know, making sure he didn’t forget who he is.”

Jackson took Stiles’s face in his hand, and examined the forming bruise on the omega’s cheek. Werewolf healing or not, it would need time to fade away fully.

”Messing. Around.” Jackson repeated with pretentious voice. ”And who do you think he is?”

”Just an omega bitch, who has no use at all... except laying under someone else, trying to make them pleased,” one of the other betas chuckled. The next moment he found himself on the floor with a bleeding noise.

”Jesus, Whittemore! Are you insane?! You broke his noise!” Rick yelled. 

The other three wolves moved toward Jackson in anger, but they were taken down quickly by Isaac and Lydia. Now all of them – except Rick – were on the ground, whining in pain. Well, nobody could say that the Hale pack wasn’t well-trained. Isaac and Lydia managed the other three attackers without any effort, they didn’t even break a sweat. They blocked the door, so the now more terrified than angry injured betas couldn’t leave the room.

Seeing this, Rick turned to Jackson, still screaming. ”What the hell is your problem?”

”Our problem? OUR PROBLEM?” Jackson shouted back. ”You attacked my pack mate, the mate of my alpha! You came at him, five betas against one omega. How fair of a fight!”

Rick now looked at Stiles with venom in his eyes.  
”So finally, you did it, didn’t you? You forced yourself on Derek, despite knowing that you would never be able to make him pleased! How could you dare to think about such a perfect mate, like Derek?!”

Before Jackson could react again to Rick, Stiles stood a little closer to him, but stayed behind Jackson’s back (which made Jackson calm a bit, sensing that the omega felt safe around him).  
”So I was right. You had known who my mate was,” Stiles stated quietly. ”When we were together, you already knew I was Derek’s mate. How?”

”It’s not like I have to explain myself to you, bitch!” he spat his words to the omega. ”But: my sister went to the same university as Derek. He talked about you to some guys, like you were a miracle. Having a mate at home didn’t stop him from fucking here and there, though.”

Stiles flinched at hearing this, of course he knew that Derek had sex partners, but it was still hurt to hear about it. Watching his reaction, Rick smiled evilly. 

”Well, nobody could blame him, huh? He probably thought he should enjoy the sex now before he was tied to you. You’re cruel! In spite of knowing he would never been satisfied with you, you still made him mated to you. He clearly isn’t aware of your nature,” Rick said showing his disgust to the omega.

”His nature? What do you know about his nature at all?” Jackson growled again.

Rick now looked directly on him, his confusion was obvious.

”Are you fooled by him too? You’re acting strange. I know what I need to know about this whore... from you! You were the one, who opened our eyes. At first we were mislead by him too, I mean, we didn’t even care about him. You were the one, who pointed out how weak and useless he is. You implied that no one should accept him like a mate. We just defended Derek’s honor when my sister told me whose mate he was. Derek is the highest alpha from this town, well, except his mother of course, but he shouldn’t be with this kind of creature! Why are you acting like this now?”

Jackson turned back to human, his face fell. He stepped away from the other beta, like Rick was an infectious disease, until his body was stopped by Stiles’s hands on his back. He turned quickly around, facing the omega with terror in his eyes, then he turned back to Rick.

”What? WHAT? I’ve never hurt him, I’ve never hit him at all! All the things I said was my from my stupidity, which came from MY OWN insecurity. I can’t be the one ... I can’t be ... you didn’t bully him just because of my bullshit!”

”If you hadn’t shown us his real face, it would’ve taken a lot more time for us to figure it out ourselves. He seemed innocenct, but in reality, he shouldn’t even exist. It’s nothing, but a blessing that most of his kind is extinct,” Rick admitted, and Jackson went rigid. ”And I’ve never hit him, well, before, I left that for my pals, they could make physical plays on him.” He looked smug.

”I don’t understand,” Stiles said quietly. ”If you hate me this much, if you thought me this low, why did you come to me? Why did you show me any interest?”

Rick just shrugged his shoulders, like he didn’t even care.  
”Well, we made a bet and I pulled the shortest stick. And to tell the truth, even if fate hadn’t chosen me to be the one who showed you your place, I would’ve taken on this ’mission’, because even you, the stupidest member of society would have been suspicious if any of them suddenly made a move on you.”

”Shortest stick?” Stiles’s voice was trembling, like all his body, and his heart started beating erratically.

Rick looked along his friends who were still on the ground.  
”Yeah, all of us agreed that somehow we had to make you realize that you didn’t deserve a mate like Derek. At first it was just a game with the beatings, just to keep my pals in form, perfecting their fighting tactics by using your body,” Rick continued with cruel honesty behind his voice. Every wolf in this room could tell he was telling the truth, and it devastated Stiles. ”But then, my sister came home one weekend, telling us that she and Derek were at the same school. She told us that he had been sent away because he had recognized his mate in this town, and his mother had been afraid that he would have done something stupid to complete the bond. Then she said YOUR name,” he said that last sentence like it was the worst offense.

”We thought that we couldn’t dissuade Derek from you, ’cause he seemed to be blinded by your ’smell’ or whatever, we had to find another way. We hoped you would see how foolish your idea of wanting a mate was, if you experienced first hand that you’re not someone who could satisfy anybody. So we planned that one of us had to actually fuck you. This way you would realize that you wouldn’t be a suitable mate for anyone, hopefully you would disappear from the picture, so Derek could choose someone else, who could reach up to him,” he even had the audacity to wink at Stiles, whose eyes were full with tears. 

”I thought I managed to fulfill my mission, at least the despair behind your attempts to get me off, and your melancholy face when I told you to stop trying, showed me this. The only thing I’m sorry about is that I didn’t take any photos of you while sucking my dick. It would have been hilarious, watching it while we talked about that evening with my buddies. But, I missed that opportunity, unfortunately. Oh, but don’t worry, they witnessed your desperate endeavor, they were close enough to be able to listen to our act.” Like it was just a tale, Rick shrugged his shoulders when he finished his speech. ”After then we were waiting for your 18th birthday excitedly, and when we heard that you went missing on the day of your mating ceremony, we thought that our troubles had finally ended.”

”You son of a bitch!” Jackson roared again. ”I was an asshole back in school, but I’ve never been that cruel to anyone! Yes, I said stupid things to him, but even I knew that those words were bullshit!”

Rick looked at him offensively.  
”Don’t act like you are different from us, Whittemore! Admit that you were just too chicken for it! I bet you would have done the same things if you had had such a supportive pals that I have!”

”What if you caused worse than just make him run away? Huh?” Jackson wanted to make a move toward the beta, but Stiles was still very close to him, like Jackson was his shield, and he didn’t want to make the omega feel unsafe again by stepping away from him. ”What if your fooling with his emotions made him do something fatal?”

There was a merciless glint in Rick eyes.  
”Like what? Suicide?” he looked at Stiles again with a little smile. ”Well, I don’t think he has the nerve to do it, but if he had done something... it would have been his decision. It’s none of my business.”

”And you’ve done this just to make him leave Derek? From his mate? How stupid you are!” Jackson spat his sentence toward Rick. ”I bet you had someone else in your mind who could take over Stiles’s place.”

”Well,” Rick smirked again. ”Derek is the best party in this town, and I think I would be more than good for him.”

”You’re wrong,” said alpha growled threateningly behind the beta, who turned on his heels quickly, only to be faced with a furious werewolf. 

Rick backed up from the alpha slowly, until he reached the wall and he couldn’t put any more room between them. Realizing his serious situation, he tried to use his beta speed to circle around Derek and run away, but the alpha was faster. He pushed the beta by his chest to the wall hard enough to force all the air out from Rick’s lungs, he showed his long, sharp fangs and he dug his claws into the beta’s skin through his shirt. Rick let out a pitiful, pained whine, but he didn’t dare shout. Derek leaned into his personal space.

Meanwhile Jackson moved closer to Stiles, he pushed the omega back a little, to get him farther away from the scene. Stiles peeked behind Jackson’s shoulders, but he didn’t move from his hidden place.

”I should tear you apart for hurting my mate. The only reason I wouldn’t do it is to keep him away from more trauma. You’ve done enough damage, I don’t think your bleeding out in front of his eyes would help. But I won’t let you get away without paying for it,” he pulled his claws back and let the beta slide down to the ground. He looked down at him with red eyes. ”You’re under my mother’s lead, you’re her beta. But not for long. I’ll do my best to have her kick you out. You should run home and pack your things, before I change my mind. Don’t look back, don’t stop until you’re at the other side of the world, because if I see you again, I won’t hesitate to rip your throat out” his red eyes were burned into Rick’s, who was sweating hard under his menacing gaze. Then Derek turned to the other wolves on the floor. ”This goes for you too.”

”You don’t have the right to push us away from our pack!” Rick opposed weakly from the ground. ”We haven’t done anything illegal, we haven’t broken the law.”

Derek crouched down in front of the beta, still flashing his eyes.  
”You played with his emotions. You made his teenage years hell. You be beat him more than once, like regularly, which is actually very against the law. You made him doubt himself. You stole his first time with the intention of ruining his future experience in intimate situations. You TORTURED him in every meaning of the word. And finally: You have just admitted that you wouldn’t have minded if the results of you acts had ended in his suicide. Maybe you wouldn’t have been the one who pulled the trigger, but you would have been the one who gave to him the pistol, if you’re even smart enough to understand this metaphor. It would look like you killed him to me. And you did it to your own pack mate!”

”If you kick us out, you’ll signal our death sentence. Without an alpha we’ll be nothing,” Rick whispered, pure horror now in his voice.

”Huh, you don’t like when the bet is your own life, do you?” Derek answered sarcastically, then he slowly stood up and stepped back away from Rick. ”I don’t care, you can try to find another pack whose alpha is foolish enough to accept you as their betas. But far away from this town.”

”I... I have all my family here, my parents and my brother. I can’t leave them behind!” one of Rick’s friends said, trying to pacify Derek by using the alpha’s love toward his own family members.

”They could join you,” Derek’s mind was hard, his decision was final. He was sure that his mother would fulfill his request if she was informed about the reason. ”But you won’t stay here. You don’t deserve to belong in this pack. I will give you a day to end all of your business in-process, but if you are still in this town tomorrow, I will start a man-hunt. I’ll take my mate to a safe place, then I’d join. You don’t want me to go after you, it wouldn’t ended well. Now, go!” When no one moved, Derek wolfed-out almost fully and let out a wall-shaking roar. ”RUN!”

Isaac and Lydia looked amused as the five wolves shot out of the room, almost trampling each other. Jackson still stood in front of Stiles, who still kept his hands on the beta’s back. Derek turned to Isaac and Erica.

”Thanks for calling me. Now, all of you, go home. Take the cars, but leave mine.” Derek ordered to his betas, giving his car keys to Isaac.

Jackson slowly made his way toward the door, but he stopped next to Derek and looked at him with guilt in his eyes.  
”I didn’t know... I didn’t want... I-I’m so sorry, Derek!”

”I’m not mad at you, Jackson, and you don’t have to ask for my forgiveness. But from now, I won’t help you earn Stiles’s trust, you have to work hard for it.”

”I know, I’ll do my best,” the beta whispered before they stepped out of the room.

Stiles stood where he was left, his eyes were glued to the floor. His heart was racing, and he was trembling like he was cold. Derek slowly went to him and raised his face. When he saw the bruise, he fleshed his red eyes again and let out a low growl. Stiles didn’t meet his eyes.

”How much did you hear?” Stiles asked with fear.

”I was when Isaac called me and said they saw the Camaro in the parking area of this shop. He said they would join you there, see if they could help you with shopping. I arrived when he admitted that he knew I was your mate. I wanted to interfere sooner, but I had to hear what he did to you, also Isaac shook his head when he saw me at the entrance, signaling to wait. I knew they would keep you safe, that no one would hurt you. So I heard enough.”

”Oh, God!” Stiles pulled his face out from Derek’s palms, he hid into his hands and backed away from the alpha until his back reached the wall behind him.

Derek followed him, then he caged the omega’s body between his arms placing his palms against the wall.  
”Stiles, don’t hide from me,” Derek asked him gently. ”Please, look at me!”

Stiles raised his tearful eyes and looked into Derek’s face. He pushed hard the alpha’s chest with both of his hands.

”Stay away from me! Don’t look at me like this! How could you even look at me?!” now he sobbed. ”How could you bear being near to me? How could you touch me after you heard what he’d done to me? He used me! He used my instinct of wanting to be a better mate against me!” he started pushing harder, hitting Derek’s chest with his fists too, but it was no use, the alpha didn’t move away, not even the little. ”It was just a game to them! I was the game! Me!”

Derek let him release all the anger inside him, and when the hits weakened and Stiles collapsed against him, he hugged him tightly. His own heart was full with pain seeing his mate like this.

”It wasn’t your fault! And I still love you, I still want you. Nothings changed, we’re together. You’re mine, I’m yours. Nothing can stand between us,” he whispered reassuring words to Stiles, who was sobbing so hard he started having problems breathing. ”Stiles, you have to listen to me, you have to try to calm down a little, or you will have another panic attack. Come on, sweetheart! Count with me. Breath in...... out ....... in..... out.” It took about fifteen minutes before Stiles’s breaths evened out and the tears stopped, but the omega still clung to Derek. 

”Derek?” Stiles voice was weak, powerless.

”Yes, love?”

”Take me home,” he begged, his face still buried in Derek’s chest.

”All right, the Camaro is still on the street, come on, we’ll go home.”

Stiles raised his eyes, his face was a mess.  
”No, take me HOME! Take me out of this hell town. Take me to OUR HOME!”

Derek looked at him, feeling his emotions and seeing his condition, he couldn’t deny anything from his mate.  
”I’ll tell Deaton that your medical treatment will be continued in the city. We’ll leave tomorrow morning. We compromise with him, either he will come to us, or we will visit him here.”

Stiles let out a relieved sigh, then suddenly pressed his lips against the alpha. His kiss was desperate, but not the way Derek liked it. When Stiles’s hand went to the button of his trousers, he grabbed it.

”What are you doing?” Derek asked with disbelief. 

Stiles’s fingers were still searching for the button.  
”I’m good for you! I CAN be good for you!” Stiles said frantically, and Derek froze. ”No one will come here, not when they know you’re here with me! I’ll be quick, I can please you, I can... I can...”

He pulled Stiles’s hand from him using his strength.  
”Stiles! No! Not here and not like this! Not like this,” when Stiles looked away with shame on his face, Derek took his cheeks in both of his palms. ”You’re more than good for me! You’re perfect for me! Remember yesterday night! Please, remember how good it was. You don’t have to prove me anything, I still know how perfect we are together.”

”I’m so sorry! I don’t know what I thought. Oh, God,” he buried his head in Derek’s neck, his legs buckled under him. 

Derek picked him up bridal style and carried him out of the room to the car, then he helped him get in. When they were half way toward the Hale’s house, Stiles whispered:

”I’ve left the wine and the chocolate in the shop.”

”Hmm?” Derek asked without words.

”I wanted to buy some presents for your parents... to thank them for accepting me.”

”We could stop at a gas station,” Derek offered. ”Actually, one of the stations close by has the wine my dad really likes, and I could help you choose something for my mom, if you still want to.”

Stiles gave him a sad smile and a little nod.

 

For the rest of the day Stiles was extremely silent. He didn’t say anything to anyone, except if someone asked him a direct question, but in this case he answered as short as he could, using simple words. Derek started to worry about him, he was afraid that Stiles would create some stupid idea in his head again about what happened, that he would dig into some self-hatred again. 

As soon as the omega gave his presents to Derek’s parents with a quiet ’thank you for accepting me’, he whispered he wanted to have a shower to Derek, then stood next to the alpha, until Derek finally realized that Stiles was waiting for his permission. He assured him that he could do what he wanted, he didn’t have to ask for his permission. Stiles looked at him with shame in his eyes, then a ’sorry’ and quickly went up to their bedroom.

Derek took the opportunity to have a quick conversation with his parents alone – while Stiles was showering – and he quickly summarized their affair in the shop. He wasn’t surprised, not at all, when his mother’s eyes flashed before she and Daniel left to have a visit to the guys’ family, informing them personally about the consequence of their children’s behavior. Jackson was more than cooperative about giving all of their names and addresses (Rick Morgana, Bud Hecks, Ray Clode, Eric Faest, Greg Bormer). He knew all of them, as they all played lacrosse. They were teammates.

Derek’s pack had accumulated in the living room, they listened silently to the talk between Derek and his parents, all of them were lost in their heads. Jackson seemed to be broken, the guilt that was radiating from him was so heavy in the room, that it almost made the others sick. 

Derek was angry, he fought against his instinct to run after his parents to the soon-to-be kicked out betas and finish his work. He felt like he didn’t fit in his own skin, so he walked to the door to leave the house for a run. He was stopped by Isaac’s surprisingly hard tone.

”Don’t make the same mistake you made at the motel, Derek,” he warned his alpha.

When Derek turned around, he saw that all of his pack mates – including Jackson too – were standing in the middle of the room and watched his movements cautiously, ready to move toward him.

”What?” he didn’t understand what Isaac wanted to tell him with this warning.

”Isaac’s right,” Jackson said with a tired tone. ”Stiles needs you, now more than ever. Don’t fly off again, he could get the wrong memo.”

Derek froze where he stood. ’Shit’ – he thought, ’I almost left my mate alone again. How could I be this stupid?’

When he walked in their bedroom, Stiles was sitting on the bed after his shower, his eyes were glued to the window. Derek couldn’t feel any anger, sadness or disappointment in the omega, which scared him. Stiles was emotionless, and it was the most frightening thing Derek experienced in his life. He slowly knelt down on the floor in front of the omega, searching for his eyes. Stiles’s eyes slowly moved until they met with the alpha, and like a thunder, all emotion returned in him: desperation, fear, anger, shame. He slid down to Derek’s lap, and curled himself there, clinging onto the alpha hard by circling his waist with both of his arms tightly. He breathed the alpha’s scent, trying to calm himself down with it.

After a while Derek raised him and placed them on the bed, he let Stiles lay almost fully on him, soothing his back by his hand. Stiles was exhausted from the emotional trauma, he was asleep shortly after. Derek didn’t manage to make his mind stop, he was still full of anger, so he focused on his mate’s heartbeat and breath, filling his own lungs up with the scent of Stiles.

 

About two hours later someone was knocking on their door. Derek slowly unfolded himself from Stiles’s arms, and went to answer it. He found Talia there.

”Is he sleeping?” Derek’s mom asked while looking into the room next to his son.

”Yeah, he was really beat,” he answered sadly.

”I think you should wake him up. He has to hear the news I brought, I think it will be good for him,” after Derek nodded, she added: ”Your father and I will be waiting for both of you in the living room.”

After his mother left, Derek went to the bed and gently stroked Stiles’s back.  
”Stiles, honey, wake up,” he whispered to him. The omega must be in lighter sleep than Derek thought, because as soon as the alpha finished his sentence, he sat up fully, waking with a start. ”Shh-shh! It’s ok, just, easy!”

Stiles seemed to be a little disoriented, but when he focused on Derek, he let out a relieved sigh.  
”What happened?” he asked in confusion, after looking around in the room.

”My mother wants to speak with us, she and dad are down stairs,” Derek informed him, hoping it wouldn’t make Stiles nervous. He was wrong.

Stiles didn’t want to leave the room until he put his streets clothes on and washed himself up. Derek did the same, then they went down together.

”Stiles, sweatheart,” Talia greeted the omega with a very tight hug, then she waited till the two boys seated themselves on the sofa, before she and her husband did the same, placing themselves on the opposite one.

”We had a visit to the Morgana’s,” Talia started in the middle of her story. Hearing Rick’s surname made Stiles’s heart beat faster, he avoided everyone’s eyes, and didn’t let Derek’s hand go, he played with the alpha’s fingers to distract himself. ”By the time we arrived, the other boys’ families were there too, Rick and his friends have already informed them about what happened in the shop. They hoped their parents would be on their side. They were wrong. Anyway, I had to ask some questions to the kids before I made my final decision,” she stopped for some moments. ”Stiles, please, could you look at me now?” she almost begged, and her tone made the omega raise his eyes to her. 

Talia stood up and kneeled in front of him, taking both of his hands and squeezing them. ”You have to know that you weren’t the only one who they ’had their fun’ with.”

This statement surprised not just Stiles, but Derek too.  
”But I’m the only omega in this town,” Stiles stated confusedly.

”They assaulted others too... humans. At first they tried to lie to me, right to my face, they said they were just messing with you, it was just a silly joke. But I could hear the lie, so they couldn’t lead me away. After some ’persuasive’ alpha moves they confessed everything. Well, more than I hoped for. Although you were the only werewolf they went after, there were a lot of humans in their way too. After all the things they admitted, I told them my sentence. The same punishment Derek said to them, they’re out of this pack. I would have done it just for the things they’ve done to you, to one of their pack mates, but above this... they actually risked the peace between werewolves and humans too, by messing with human children.”

Stiles was speechless, he just stared at Talia with wide eyes.

”Stiles, do you understand what I said? Can you see the reason I’ve told you this?” After the omega shook his head, Talia scooted closer to him on her knees and looked deep into Stiles’s eyes. ”It wasn’t your fault, not at all! You didn’t do anything. If you had been born human, there would be a high chance that you would have been their target too. You weren’t the only one, you’re not freak or anything they told you! Their minds are messed up, they think they are higher than others. And this is unacceptable not just in this town, and not just under my lead.”

Some tears were rolling down on Stiles’s cheeks.  
”But they hate me because I am an omega.”

”In their fucked up mind everyone is lower who isn’t a beta or alpha WEREWOLF,” Talia said in a hard tone. 

Derek looked at her in astonishment, he could count on his fingers how much times he heard his mother swear. It showed him that she was more than furious.

”So, what will happen to them? Will they leave willingly?” Derek asked his mother.

”They have no other choice,” Talia stated firmly. ”As a mother, I wasn’t surprised that their parents decided to go with them, all of them said... they admitted, that they understood my decision, but they can’t leave their children alone. So I gave them two days instead of your offer, Derek. I think it will be enough time for them to find another alpha somewhere very far away from here, from you. But I won’t help them, not even a bit.”

Yes, it’s his mother – Derek thought. She was a hard leader, and she couldn’t deny her motherhood. Now, as the guys who hurt his mate so much got the most serious punishment for wolves (kicking out of a pack), his anger slowly faded away to give more space for concentrating on his future life with his mate again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I know that some of you expected from Peter, that he was the ONE behind of Stiles's bad experience in the past, and there won't be a spoiler anymore if I declared: he is a good guy in my fic. I like seeing him this way, because in my mind if he hadn't lost all of his family thanks to the fire, he would have been a loveable father/husband like in this fic.
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments you left, it's so good when I get some feedbacks.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only three more chapters to GO! :D

Derek was the one who explained their sudden decision to leave Beacon Hills to the sheriff and Deaton, even though they had already been informed about the scene in the shop and its aftermath by Talia. 

John was a ’little upset’ about not being there at the kids’ house, not being able to look into their eyes as Talia ordered them to leave. Talia had to invoke her alpha tone to make him stay away from those families until they crossed the border of her territory. Despite the fact that she trusted the sheriff with crimes when they were about any other member of the town, this was about his one and only son who was ABUSED by those stupid kids. Needless to say, she thought it would be best if she didn’t let John near them. However, she didn’t stop him from ordering his deputies to ’escort’ said families to the border of Beacon Hills, just to be sure that they left willingly.

Derek called Deaton in the morning, they discussed further medical treatments for Stiles, who was still very silent. The omega sat next to Derek on the edge of the bed, listening to the conversation between his mate and the doctor. His mood didn’t change even when Deaton told Derek about the results of the newest blood test, saying the level of his hormones had already started rising only after one shot, and it was a very promising sign. Stiles’s nonchalant attitude bothered Derek, who was full of hope for a total recovery of his mate’s health. Although he could understand that Stiles was still under the effects of yesterday, he wasn’t able to let his behavior slide without any comment. So after he said goodbye to the doctor, he asked Stiles:

”Did you hear that? It’s more than we hoped in! Your hormones have been already started rising to their normal levels, isn’t that fantastic?”

Stiles looked at him almost despairingly.  
”Does that mean we don’t have to stay here any longer? Can we MOVE?”

Derek knelt down in front of him, searching for his eyes.  
”Stiles, hun. We’ll move tomorrow morning, I swear, but can you tell me why you want to leave so bad? They can’t touch you again, they’ll leave soon, for good. You’re safe.”

Stiles started trembling, he shook his head vehemently.  
”No, it’s not... it’s not! Fuck!” He closed his eyes for some moments and took a few deep breaths. The embarrasment and shame came back to him when he continued: ”Till then it was just Rick and me who knew what happened ... ok, and his buddies, but I didn’t know that until yesterday. But now... now... shit!” he stood up from the bed, circled Derek who was still on the floor and started pacing up and down in front of the window nervously. ”It was hard enough to tell you about .... my incident. And your mother is so fantastic, I’m happy about her decision, but... now everybody knows. Everybody heard what they did to me. I can’t go to the street, I don’t want to meet anybody. They’ll look at me like a pathetic victim. I don’t want to feel their pity, I don’t want to see it in their eyes. I want to go somewhere else, where no one knows me, no one knows a damn thing about me! Please! I can’t stay here! I don’t want to stay here! Please! PLEASE!” he looked at Derek with pleading eyes.

Derek just nodded silently, and Stiles joined him on the bed again. They laid down on their sides, facing each other. Derek wanted to reassure Stiles that no one would look at him like a victim, but he knew it wouldn’t be true. Stiles WAS a victim, a prey of a cruel abuse.

”It’ll be hard to look into their eyes again,” Stiles whispered after some silent minutes.

”Who?” Derek asked back in the same volume.

”Your family and the pack.”

”I know you haven’t got as sharp of senses as a beta or an alpha, but still you’re able to feel their emotions. There’s not pity at all. They’re angry, even furious at those guys. You don’t have to be ashamed around them. When they look at you, they see MY MATE,” he said confidently, without speaking about victimization.  
-

No one shared their reason with Scott, he appeared at the house late in the afternoon, demanding if the gossip he heard at the city market was true about Stiles moving with Derek today. Stiles pulled Scott out to the garden, where he seated him on a wooden chair and they talked, for a very long time. Derek couldn’t keep himself from watching them with interest, although he didn’t use his superhearing, he wanted to give Stiles the privacy he needed. But he didn’t stop examining the expressions which Scott made while he listened to Stiles’s story. 

At first Scott was confused, then at one point he flashed his blue eyes – Derek assumed it was the part of Stiles’s talk when he told him about the guys in the shop – and finally he sadly nodded, accepting Stiles’s decision to leave. They had been talking for almost an hour, while Derek sat on a chair in the kitchen, where he could keep his eyes on his mate without disturbing them.

John refused to say goodbye to his son, he told them that no matter what, they would meet at least every two weeks. Stiles was glad his dad thought that way. He fought with two different feelings in himself, ’cause despite him really wanting to forget how much hatred he received in this town from his schoolmates, it was his birthplace, where his parents once had been so happy and carefree. He hugged his father and promised him they’d meet again soon.

 

They started their journey in the morning, after breakfast. They already packed all of their things the night before, as Stiles was restless and he wanted to go to bed knowing that they would leave the town the day after. Derek let him do all the work, it helped the omega calm down enough to sleep.

The travel was surprisingly light. The more distance they made from Beacon Hills, the more tension left Stiles, until he began humming songs playing on the radio. The lighter his mood went, the more relaxed Derek became as well. This time their pack didn’t followed them, Derek told them to stay for a few more days, like a vacation. He said that they wouldn’t have gone back to work anyway, as he wanted to spend some time with his mate, showing him around his new home, around the city.

When they reached the building which would be Stiles new home, Derek drove the car in the underground parking area, where a white sign held a space for the Camaro. They could go up to their flat by using the elevator from the garage.

Stiles knew that Derek was rich, but he didn’t know he was THAT rich. He just stood in the middle of Derek’s living room – now ’their’ living room – dumbfounded, literally with his mouth wide open. He was told before, that Derek had a full level in this building, but he never imagined this ’level’ was really a whole ’level’ – his brain didn’t work, he couldn’t even make sentences in his mind. 

The first thing he did was toe off his shoes when they stepped in, before he tracked any dirt into the tidy flat, before he went further. 

Derek just chuckled next to him, watching his astonished look, then he took the suitcases – what Stiles insisted to help bring up – out of the omega’s hand and placed it on the ground. Stiles slowly turned around in the room, assessing the place, then his eyes landed on the window wall, which overlooked most of the town, like it was laying under their feet. He slowly walked there and looked out, delighting in the landscape.

”I thought werewolves took care of keeping their private life to themselves,” Stiles stated, turning his head a little toward the alpha, who followed him to the window and stood next to the omega. ”Doesn’t it bother you? That your whole living room could be seen by anyone from the building on the opposite side of the road?”

”This window is made from special glass. It lets the sunshine in, but from the other side it’s inpenetrable. No one’s able to look in,” Derek explained. ”I don’t like the idea of sharing you with anyone, if you know what I mean?” he winked at the omega. It was the first attempt from the alpha to close the gap between them through some teasing.

Stiles looked at him confused.  
”To tell the truth, I really don’t.”

Derek stood closer, then he whispered near Stiles’s ear.  
”If you decided you don’t want to wear clothes while you’re passing through the living room, for example from the bedroom to the kitchen, no one would see.”

Stiles blushed hard, and Derek chuckled at his reaction. Then he took the omega’s hand and pulled him toward the other places in the apartment to give him a full tour.

Every room in the flat was simply huge, Stiles mentally concluded that all of his former home could be placed in this apartment’s living room and kitchen. Every piece of furniture radiated leisure elegance, the colors of the walls were bright and warm, while the furnishings were mostly dark.

The living room contained three sofas and four armchairs, which were placed in a half circle, facing an entertainment center on the other side of the room, including a flat tv with modernest equipment. There was a large coffee table too, and a very comfy, light and soft wall-to-wall carpet, Stiles couldn’t keep himself from rolling his toes a bit just to feel the plush material under his feet.

The kitchen was smaller, but it had every necessary item: a simple toaster, a timing coffee maker, two-door fridge, electic stove, etc. It was nice, but cleary not regularly used. Stiles hoped he could learn to cook and bake, in his mind he already started forming a list to ask Peter’s wife to teach him.

A corridor lead to the other rooms in the apartment: there was an office, a smaller bedroom (probably Isaac’s former room), the bathroom and on the opposite side of it was the master room.

Stiles stood in the door of their future bedroom for a while, taking the scene in. He had never seen a bigger bed than what he was facing now. There were black silk bedcloths on it. There was a wardrobe, a small room in front of the bed, one side of this was full of Derek’s clothes, the other side was empty – for now. The biggest part of the wall next to the bed was a window too, Derek assured Stiles that it was made of the same kind of glass like the one in the living room, but fortunately there was a heavy, dark curtain on it, stopping the bright sunshine from coming in – and giving Stiles the feeling of privacy.

The laundry room and the toilet were placed separately from the bathroom, and Stiles really liked it. He had never shared a bathroom with anyone – he had his own at his former home, and he’d probably feel really awkward if he needed to go while Derek was in there.

Derek left the bathroom for last, with reason. He remembered how much Stiles enjoyed the jakuzzi in the hotel they slept at the first night, so with a smirk he slowly opened the bathroom door and motioned him to step in. Stiles’s feet were rooted in place, he was gaping.

”You must be kidding, man,” he said with amazement.

The bathroom was almost as huge as the living room. It was Derek’s favorite place in his home (well, until now... the best room would be the bedroom he’s sharing with his mate). There was every item for washing: a jakuzzi was placed at the farthest wall, there were two sinks, a shower cabin which was big enough for two people, and a tub too. The bathroom’s color was white, and it made the room seem bigger, also there were a lot of mirrors. 

Derek went in the bathroom and spread his arms.

”So, this is our home. I hope you like it. If you want to remake anything, just say so and we’ll do it.”

”Remake!? Oh, God, no! I’ve never seen such a perfect appartment in my whole life, not even in magazines. It’s... it’s... well, it’s amazing,” Stiles answered while carefully going around the bathroom, touching everything with his palms. Then he turned to Derek. ”I asked you before, and you didn’t give me a real answer. But seriously, how rich you are?”

”Stiles! I’m a co-manager of a very successful private investigation firm. We have a lot of jobs, most of them are from wealthy clients.”

”Yeah, I get that, but...” he motioned around with his hands. ”Seeing your ... our home, I started to wonder if you actually need to work at all?”

”Honestly, no, at least not for money. And yes, I do it for myself. I’m not a person who’s satisfied with sitting at home not doing anything. I have to do something important, and with the job I have, I manage to help others. I like being useful.”

Stiles gave him a real smile, his eyes showed his admiration and a bit of pride. Recognising his mate’s emotions Derek couldn’t stop himself from stealing the distance between them with careful, slow moves, until Stiles leaned heavily against one of the sinks. Derek braced his hands on said sink at both of Stiles’s side, caging him with his body. Stiles looked at him with happy, shining eyes, cleary waiting for the alpha to take the first step. He didn’t have to wait long.

Derek kissed him there, like he did most of the time, leaving enough time for Stiles to show that he’s ready for more. When they deepened the kiss, Stiles’s hands went under Derek’s shirt without any hesitation, his fingers ran along the alpha’s back, up and down, until they settled on Derek’s hips, where his tight jeans ended.

Feeling his sure touches made Derek smile into the kiss, and it caused Stiles to break the kiss.

”What?” he whispered with a curious face.

Derek just shook his head.  
”Nothing, it’s just good to feel your hands on me.”

”I could do more than just touch,” Stiles offered with a blush, moving his hands toward Derek’s chest.

The alpha leaned back, he pulled the omega’s hands out from under his shirt and gave both of his palms gentle kisses.

”I’d love that, I really would. Later. Now, we should unpack your belongings, then I would like to show you around town, or at least the most significant places which are near this building. So you could get along easy, when I’m not with you.”

 

The rest of the day was spent with Derek talking about the town, he tried to give Stiles as much useful information as possible. He showed him where he would go shopping, he explained the method of public transport – although he punctuated that Stiles always should get a taxi instead of travelling by bus or underground –, they ended at the coffee shop under Derek’s building. As Deaton didn’t lift Stiles from under the ban of caffeine, the omega ordered hot chocholate while Derek wanted a dark coffee with a little sugar.

Stiles listened to Derek attentively, he tried to memorize everything the alpha said to him. So he was kind of tired when they reached the apartment, taking some shop bags filled with new clothes, bathroom items and food as well. After toeing his shoes off and leaving the bags he carried, he fell on one of the couches with a heavy groan.

”I can barely feel my feet,” he complained half-heartedly, while resting his head against the back of the comfy furniture with closed eyes. ”But this day was amazing. This town is so different from the ones I worked before. Or maybe I feel this way because I’ve never had enough time to look around with the night shift on my shoulders.”

Derek smiled at him. He could tell that this town-trip was successful. Stiles was impressed by the part of the town Derek showed him, and it was just one third of it. They managed to go to the main shops, like the supermarket, and the plaza, and despite the omega being a stranger in this place, he could walk along the streets easily. 

”I should start making dinner. Will steak with mashed potatoes be good for you?”

Stiles opened his eyes and looked at the alpha.

”After seeing your kitchen, I somehow felt the urgency to learn how to cook. Could you teach me?”

”Well, as I mentioned before, I can cook some meals, but not too many. So we should use some recipe books.”

”I’ve tried them before, but the words in them are too complicated for someone who has no idea what they mean. Can you actually follow the instructions?”

”Yeah, I think I could follow the steps. We could try something together.”

Stiles’s stomach growled loud at this, which caused the omega to blush again. Derek hoped Stiles wouldn’t leave this virtue behind – the blushing – when he became more confident around him.

”Or we could order somehing,” he offered to the omega with a laugh. He went to the kitchen and grabbed some leaflets from one of the drawers, then he dropped himself next to Stiles, showing the varieties of take-outs. ”Here, we can choose chinese, italian, burgers, pizzas...”

”Pizza!” Stiles said with confidence, already examining the paper of a pizzeria.

After Derek ordered their food on the phone, he turned to Stiles again.  
”Would you like to have a shower before the pizzas arrive?”

”Ummm, no. I mean... I hoped...” he looked at Derek warily. ”Can we try the jakuzzi later, after dinner?”

”You really liked it in the hotel, didn’t you?” Derek teased him with a wink. ”Of course we can,” then after thinking a while, he added lightly. ”But this time without underwear.”

Stiles went pink again, but his scent betrayed his wakening arousal.  
”If you insist,” he answered much to Derek’s satisfaction.

Derek wanted to give him some space after the event from yesterday, but it seemed that his distance didn’t reach its target, on the contrary, Stiles looked less comfortable around him. Now, after they kissed in the bathroom and with Derek’s ambiguous comments, Stiles started opening up again, albeit slowly. So Derek assumed that it would be the best if he really showed his mate how much he wanted him.

”Till the pizzas are delivered, we could watch something on TV,” Derek pushed the remote control into Stiles hands, guiding him through the buttons on it. 

Stiles stopped at a rom-com, it was light for watching, also entertaining. Five minutes in he scooted closer to Derek, another minutes later he leaned against the alpha's body. Derek sighed happily, he placed himself into the corner, and maneuvered Stiles until the omega was laid between his thighs, placing his head on Derek’s chest.

”When do you have to go back to work?” Stiles asked some time later.

”Don’t know exactly. I’m planning on making a quick visit to the firm tomorrow, I would like to show you around there, and introduce some of my co-workers to you,” he answered while combing Stiles’s hair with his fingers. Stiles buried his head deeper in Derek’s chest, almost purring. ”You’re not even watching the TV, Stiles.”

”I’m distracted... by your scent. How can you smell this amazing?” When Derek let out a chuckle, he raised his eyes to the alpha’s face. ”I’m doing it again, aren’t I? I’m making a fool of myself.”

”Never! I like when you say what’s on your mind, and I love that you like my smell this much. You can sniff me all you want, just be ready for my reaction,” he warned him in a light tone.

”What reactions?”

”I can tell that the more you smell me the more you’re turned on you get. And when you’re aroused, it wakes up my insticts of taking you,” Derek sniffed the air obviously then he flashed his red eyes. ”Like now.”

”I’m not turned on by your smell,” Stiles protested weakly. ”Or I wasn’t a minute ago. Most of the time when I smell your aroma, I feel myself calm and peaceful. Honestly, the words you say to me are what make me want to do .... sexy things to you... with you?”

”Does it bother you? That I’m able to turn you on only with my words?” Derek asked gently. 

Now Stiles was lying prone on Derek’s chest, keeping his eyes on the alpha.  
”It’s a strange feeling. Deep inside I’m a bit of afraid of how much power you have over me. On the other side, I’m filled with relief, because my wolf reacts this well to yours.”

”You don’t have to be afraid of me, I would never use my ability against you,” Derek reassured his mate seriously.

Stiles smiled at him warmly.  
”In my heart I’m more than sure about it. It’s my mind which refuses to believe it,” his voice was almost apologetic.

Derek pulled his mate further up his body, until their lips were at the same level. The romcom on the TV was completely forgotten, the mates were deep in a make-out session, filled with moans and groans, some whimpers on Stiles’s side and some possessive growls at Derek’s. It was the omega who let his hands wander under his mate’s shirts first. 

Derek was about to take off Stiles’s shirt when the entry phone started buzzing. 

”It’s our dinner,” he stated, but stayed under Stiles for a few more moments, trying to win back the control over his breath ... and the urge to leave the deliver-guy in front of the building and take his mate in their bedroom to finish what they started. Especially when he opened his eyes and took in the picture of the omega on top of him.

Stiles eyes were still closed, he was panting hard. His face was flushed, but this time not because of embarrassment. His hair was exactly what people would call ”bedhead”, his shirt was pushed up half way, not to mention their hardness between them. When the entry phone buzzed again, Derek slowly made Stiles sit up, so he could go to the said door and answer it.

”Yes,” he growled in the speaker.

”Umm, good afternoon Mr. Hale!” came the unsure reply. ”I have your order from Gino’s Pizzas,”

”Get in,” Derek said in hard tone. He knew he was kind of an ass to the guy who didn’t deserve it, so he tried to regain his usual mood during the time he was waiting for the boy to reach the right level with the elevator.

”Try not to bite his head off,” Stiles was chuckling, still sitting on the couch.

”It’s your fault. I can barely keep my hands off you,” he told his mate, showing his impatience by opening the door and looking around the corridor.

”Would it be cruel if I say I like it?” Stiles asked innocently. ”Both your touches and your willingness to touch me?”

Derek stepped back through the door, flashing his eyes warningly.  
”Don’t test my self-control, or you won’t get your food.”

Stiles raised both of his hands in front of his chest, making a ”no harm” gesture, with a little smirk on his mouth. Derek was really thinking about leaving the pizzas behind, but before he could do anything fatal – like close the door again and dragging his omega to the bedroom, risking them starving to death – the elevator’s door opened and the delivery guy was slowly approaching him with cautious steps. Derek didn’t wait for the boy to reach him, he went ahead, took the two pizzaboxes from him and pushed some banknotes into his hands.

”Thanks, keep the change,” he murmured, then without waiting for the guy to count the notes, he turned around and vanished behind the door.

”How much money did you give him?” Stiles teased Derek after the door closed.

”Don’t know and don’t care,” the alpha answered lightly. ”But enough for two pizzas. So, do you want to eat them on the couch or in the kitchen?”

”The latter. I don’t want to leave crumbs on this comfy couch.”

 

After a lighthearted dinner, when the mates continued teasing each other, Derek suggested that they should go to the bathroom, and use the jakuzzi before sleeping. First they brushed their teeth at the two sinks, next to each other. It was a little awkward for Stiles, he wasn’t used to such a domestic habit. He tried to avoid looking at Derek, who rolled his eyes at the feeling of his mate’s discomfort. But he didn’t say a word, he let Stiles do it his way. He hoped some days later using the bathroom in front of him wouldn’t be hard for the omega – and now he was more than pleased with himself for placing the toilet into a separate room, for Stiles’s sake.

When they finished, Derek started to fill the tub of the jakuzzi with warm water, adding some foamgel. He supposed, if an innocent ritual like teeth brushing at the same time was hard for Stiles, he wouldn’t enjoy the bath in the nude if his body wasn’t hidden under a thick foam. When the level of the water reached the right height in the tub, he turned to his mate, who watched him work with curious eyes.

”Before I switch it on, you should go in. This way you can tell me if the pressure is good for you, and I won’t have to leave the tub to adjust it after,” he told the omega, who looked at him with wide eyes.

”You want me to take off my clothes in front of you?”

Now, Derek couldn’t keep himself from heaving out a big sigh.

”Stiles, I’ve already seen all of your body. And before you start creating some stupid thought: I think you’re more than good-looking, you’re really handsome. Also...” he added with a teasing wink, ”I can assure you that within the foreseeable future I’ll know every part of your body better than you do.”

”Well, the only time we were naked together, there was a blanket on us,” Stiles tried to defend his behavior.

”Do you really think that a thin bedcloth was able to hide you from my eyes?” the alpha raised his eyebrows questioningly.

”Till now, I did,” the omega admitted. ”Could you at least turn around, until I’m under the water?” seeing the alpha puzzled expression, he continued with a pink face: ”Please! Last time it wasn’t this bright in the bedroom.”

Derek couldn’t decide if he was annoyed or relieved by his mates shyness. Sure, it meant that his omega was innocent, and it was more than an alpha could wish for, he would be the one and only who would see him in his full nakedness. On the other hand, he couldn’t wait to look along all of his mate's naked body – and not just look, but touch, smell, lick, and connect in every sense of the word. With a groan, he turned his back to Stiles.

”Fine, just hurry up. I'll give you two minutes, then I’ll turn back,” he was counting the seconds in his head, deep inside hoping his mate would fail at undressing this fast.

It seemed that Stiles could concentrate on doing something if he really paid attention, because a minute and forty seconds later, Derek could hear the light splash as his mate slowly descended into the water.

”I’m good,” Stiles told Derek quietly, who immediately turned back to him. 

The alpha’s eyes caught the clothes on the floor, not too far away from the jakuzzi, on the top of the pile laid Stiles’s underwear. Knowing his omega was fully naked in the tub made Derek want to join him as soon as possible, so he quickly turned the item on, adjusting the pressure of the waterjet slowly from nothing to something. When Stiles let out a deep groan, Derek closed his eyes to hide their redness.

”Like that!” the omega sighed pleased, and the alpha grit his teeth.

When he felt enough power to stand straight, Derek rose and started taking his clothes off. As he could feel Stiles’s eyes on him, he played a bit, like he did the first time in the hotel bathroom. He teased his mate by showing more and more of his body, but he kept in mind to do it casually. So he stripped at a slow pace, but never stopped his movements. He wondered if Stiles knew what he was doing and why, as he tried to arouse the omega unnoticeably. He doubted it, knowing the lack of Stiles’s experience in seduction, and it made the alpha want to double his efforts, but this time he restrained himself from doing such a trick, he really wanted his mate to enjoy the jakuzzi, also to get himself relaxed. So after he took off all of his clothes, he climbed in the tub and placed himself on a seat in front of his mate, feeling Stiles’s eyes on him while getting in. He couldn’t bring himself to feel bad for being halfhard, since he could tell that Stiles wasn’t neutral under the foam either. It made him satisfied, so he leaned against the waterjets and tried to relax.

After some minutes, Stiles broke the silent:  
”Can I ask you some questions about your sex life in the past?”

It came so sudden, that Derek at first couldn’t even interpret the means behind the words. When he managed to get what Stiles asked, he frowned at the omega.

”Why? Because of what Rick said? You know I’m not a virgin, isn’t that enough?”

”It’s not about virginity, and of course you have experience. I just... I just want to know how many wolves I have to take the competition to.”

Derek leaned forward and put his hands on Stiles’s knees under the water.  
”There is no competition, do you hear me? This...” he motioned between their bodies. ”This is something special, incomparable to my past.”

”I still have questions,” Stiles said in a small voice, like he was afraid of speaking up.

An idea popped into Derek’s mind.  
”Ok. Let’s play. Q and A. One question from you, one answer from me. Then the tables will turn,” he offered, already thinking about his own questions.

”I don’t have sexual experiences,” Stiles disagreed confusedly.

”Yes, you do. One. Which about I really would like to have some concrete details on,” he knew it was a little cruel to revive the memory of Rick again, but he really needed answers, what Stiles wouldn’t tell him by his choice. 

He thought the sooner he knew the things he had to, the sooner he could help Stiles overcome his past. And now Stiles seemed to be comfortable enough to have a conversation about sexuality, so maybe it wouldn’t be too hard for him.

”Oh, ok. But I’ll shoot first,” Stiles said timidly.

”Deal,” Derek agreed immediately, then he made himself comfortable by leaning heavily against the waterjets.

”Ok, so how many partners did you have?”

”I’ve never counted them, maybe eight or nine, don’t know exactly,” Derek answered honestly. ”My turn. Not counting the kissing part, did you enjoy that night with him at all? Notedly, did he CAUSE you any pleasure?”

Stiles face showed his embarrasment as soon as the words left Derek’s mouth.  
”Not the way you did,” he said in a small voice, and Derek frowned at him.

”I gave you a precise answer, so I deserve more, you have to be specific.”

”Uhhh,” Stiles groaned. ”He didn’t kiss me anywhere except my mouth, and he touched me much less than you did. I must’ve been too nervous to give myself to the feeling.”

”You know that’s not true, you heard what he said. It wasn’t your fault,” Derek whispered to Stiles, who just shrugged his shoulders showing he didn’t care about it. His scent showed something else, shame and hurt, but this time Derek didn’t call him out.

”Anyway, it’s my turn again. How did you lose your virginity?”

Derek was actually surprised at this, he didn’t think Stiles would be this brave, asking direct questions like that.  
”Belive or not, I lost it at the first semester of university. He was my roommate, it was fun, he was more experienced than me, and helpful as well.”

”I’m happy that your first time was good. Why didn’t you two try to build a relationship?”

”That’s another question, but I’ll be noble and answer. I never hid that I found my mate. Before we did anything, I made it clear that it would be just a one-night stand, and he was more than satisfied with it. Sex was a mutual benefit for us, nothing more,” he gave his answer again. ”You’ve said you were afraid of penetration. It obviously wasn’t a pleasant experience for you. Did he prepare you at all?”

”Yeah, we talked about it a little before ... you know, doing it.”

Derek’s frown went deeper.  
”That’s not what I meant,” he leaned forward a bit toward Stiles. ”Not with his words. Did he use his fingers to loosen up your entrance?”

Stiles eyes went wide, and not just his face but his neck was as red as a tomato.  
”That happens only in pornos. It’s gross, so no, he didn’t ’finger’ me. But he added some lube there,” he motioned down with his hand. ”and the condom he wore was lubricated as well.”

”Oh, my God!” Derek whispered in astonishment, he couldn’t believe what Rick had done. ”That wasn’t preparing, Stiles! He could’ve seriously hurt you. I wouldn’t be surprised if you had bled.”

Stiles looked more and more embarrassed.  
”Well, I was a virgin, I was expected to bleed.”

Now, Derek lost his words, he just looked at Stiles in dismay.  
”Did you?” he was so afraid of Stiles’s answer, but he had to know.

”Of course. There wasn’t anything there before him, so I even counted on it,” Stiles said with his still red face, but his voice showed that he thought it was natural.

”NO! No,” Derek shook his head vehemently. ”It’s not normal, not at all! Yes, more than often women bleed a LITTLE when their hymen breaks, but you’re a male, you don’t have such a bodypart. And there shouldn’t be any bleeding or damage, if you’re prepared well. Your body has to be prepared for penetration, every time, not just for the first occasion,” he closed his eyes and took deep breaths to calm himself. ”Sex between us wouldn’t be like that, I won’t let it be. And fingering isn’t ’gross’, it can make sex more intimate, it shows how much the partners take care of each other.”

Stiles expression was blank, like he didn’t believe anything Derek’s said.  
”Sure. I think we’ll see that sometime in the near future,” he reacted to Derek’s speech. ”Didn’t any of your partners want to stay with you?” 

Derek couldn’t answer for some moments, he was still under the influence of what that cruel bastard did to his mate. When he finally managed to double back to the conversation between Stiles and him, he tried to hide his emotions from the omega with a lighter, honest answer.

”I wasn’t with anybody before both of us set the rules down. Everyone I was with knew I had someone at home, a mate who was too young to be claimed. I was a teenager with curiosity and full of sexual hormones, that’s why I wouldn’t have been mad at you if you had had GOOD experiences with anyone before me, I would have understood it. So, again, no, no one demanded for me to create a serious relationship with them. I made sure that deep feelings weren’t involved, and I wasn’t fooling around with anybody.”

”Wow, you must have been a really good bedpartner,” Stiles said dreamily.

”Ok, last question from me:” Derek now looked deep into Stiles’s eyes and listened carefully to his heart. ”Can you promise me, if you feel any discomfort during sex – no matter if it’s just making out, or actually making love – you’ll stop me?”

Stiles knew what Derek was doing, so he didn’t dare to lie to him.  
”No, I can’t,” he admitted.

Derek counted on that answer, although he expected Stiles to try and hide the truth.  
”Then you’ll have to let me monitor your feedback, all of your body’s reactions. I swear I’ll take care of you, and I won’t cause you any pain, under any circumstance. But you have to trust me. Can you do that for me? Give me your unconditional trust?”

Stiles thought about this last question for a while, then he raised his head and looked at Derek sheepishly.  
”You’ve given me nothing but pleasure. You haven’t done anything to make me not trust you. I’m not sure I can fully trust you now, but I can TRY, if that’s good enough for you.”

Derek knelt in front of Stiles, between his thighs and gave him a deep, long, passionate kiss.  
”It will be more than good for a starter,” another kiss. ”Do you have any more questions?”

”Actually, yes. Were all of them males?”

”Two of them were female, but I prefer men. Notedly: I prefer you, your soul and your body,” he didn’t sit back, he stayed between Stiles legs, soothing the omega’s hips and waist under the water. He could tell that Stiles’s arousal was slowly building. ”I love the taste of your skin, your smell, your moans, the way you react to all of my kisses and touches. I want to hear the sounds you make while I’m pampering your body, the beautiful shine of your omega’s eyes. I love how easily I can turn you on. And lastly, I love that the wolf inside you is literally chasing his tail by knowing he owns me.”

”Jesus,” Stiles whispered, then this time it was he, who started a kissing session with the alpha.

Derek knew the speech was a low blow for him, but he’d already restrained himself for too long, he wanted to show Stiles how incredible sex could be with someone, who could really take care of him. He was fed up with Q and A, at least for now. He wanted to lay Stiles down on their bed, and fill him with nothing but pure pleasure. But for this, he needed Stiles to be the one who suggests them to continue this in a more comfortable place. He had to make Stiles want it as much as he did. The alpha wanted his omega to believe it was his idea. He didn’t have to wait too long, especially after Derek’s hands wandered lower under the water, until they almost touched Stiles’s more than halfhard cock.

”Derek,” Stiles broke the kiss, panting hard. ”We should... we should leave the ... bathroom.”

Derek didn’t stop, he led his kisses to Stiles ear, smirking a bit to himself.  
”Don’t you like the jakuzzi anymore?” he asked with fake-curiousity, then he bit the sensitive area behind Stiles’s ear a bit, earning a groan from the omega.

”I still like it... but now... God, stop!” But his acts betrayed his words, as he circled both of his hands around Derek’s neck and pulled him closer. ”Maybe we should go to the bed... we’ll splash a lot of water, and ... it’ll take forever to mop it from the floor.”

Derek couldn’t help himself, he leaned back and laughed from his heart, a few moments later Stiles joined him.  
”I think, I’m not that good at forming reasons to continue this between comfy bedcloths,” he said shyly.

”Ok, come on!” Derek said with a smile on his mouth.

He stood up and got out from the tub, grabbing two white, fluffy towels from the nearest chest. He turned around and held one of them towards Stiles, who was still in the jakuzzi. Derek raised his eyebrows.

”Won’t you get out?”

”Ummm... no?” it was more a question than an answer. ”I want to wait till you finish drying yourself, then you should go to the bedroom. I’ll join you in a few minutes.”

Derek slowly took Stiles’s towel from the edge of one of the sinks, then he started toweling himself with the other with slow, careful movements, always keeping his eyes on the omega, who was watching him with hungry eyes. When he finished, he dropped it into the laundry basket and took the other one in his hands again. Stiles followed his movements with a confused expression. Derek went closer to the jakuzzi, he unfolded the towel and spread it in front of his own body.

”Ok, come!”

”What? No!”

”Even though I’m really glad that you can tell me ’no’, not this time. Come, I want to show you something.”

Stiles quickly assessed the situation in his mind. He could stay in the tub, he simply felt that Derek wouldn’t be angry with him. But he also knew that the alpha wouldn’t change his mind, and he would stay in the same place, holding that damn towel in front of him till Stiles broke. And the sooner he knuckled under, the sooner they could go to the bedroom, for fun times. So after some awkward few minutes, the omega stood up and as fast as he could he stepped near to the alpha. When he tried to grab the towel, Derek shook his head.

”Let me, please,” he gently asked Stiles, who closed his eyes and nodded.

Derek moves were quick, so he dried the omega within a few minutes, the he added the towel to the other in the basket. He went back to Stiles, who kept his eyes closed during the whole procedure, and pulled Stiles a few steps further, then he turned him around and whispered into his ear.

”Open your eyes and tell me what you see,” Derek asked him.

When Stiles did what he was asked for, he was faced with the mirror. He quickly dropped his eyes to the floor.

”No, don’t do that,” the alpha insisted. ”Come on, Stiles! Do it for me! Open your eyes and look at your body! Tell me what you see,” he repeated.

”Why are you doing this to me?” Stiles asked quietly, he was on the verge of crying.

”Ok, then I’ll tell you what I see,” Derek smoothed Stiles’s face with his fingers. ”I see a young, handsome face. You have these moles, which make me want to trace their way down to your other parts,” his fingers went lower. ”Your neck is always calling to me, I’d like to bury my nose there, smelling your delicious aroma.” 

Derek’s hands went to the side, and this time he recognised, that Stiles’s was peeking out from his closed eyes, curiously watching them in the mirror.  
”Your shoulders, they’re round, like they should be. Your arms are strong enough to cling onto me so sweetly.” He placed both of Stiles’s arms around his neck, so he could reach the omega’s chest and stomach without any problem. 

”I simply love your chest, your nipples are so sensitive, they respond to my touch and kiss so well,” he smoothed both of them with his fingers a few times, till Stiles let out a weak moan. 

Now the omega eyes were fully open, he glued them to Derek’s hands in the mirror.  
”Your stomach is flat, and despite you’re being a little skinny, there are hidden muscles under the skin, here... and here...” he was drawing some vertical lines on Stiles stomach, which moved with the little pants of the omega. 

”Your waist is more than perfect, it completely fits in my hand. It’s slender and helps emphasize your hips and these globes,” he gripped Stiles’s bottom and sqeezed his cheeks hard, causing Stiles to yelp a bit. ”It’s pity you can’t see them the way I do. I want to have a bite here, before I spread them and bury myself between them. And you’ll let me, won’t you?” he asked with his seductive voice. 

Now their eyes met in the mirror, and although Derek barely touched Stiles’s body, the omega’s cock stood proudly, waiting for any attention. The alpha circled his hands around Stiles’s hips and pulled him back harder, until his hard member met with Stiles’s bottom.  
”Can you feel it? How much I want you? I love your body, it’s perfect. I can’t even imagine what it would do to me once you fill out your shape by eating regularly.”

Stiles turned around quickly and kissed Derek hard, with despair.  
”Bed. Please!” he begged.

Derek lift Stiles’s legs up and circled them around his hips without any effort. Stiles looked at him in disbelief.  
”Wow, that’s really hot,”

”How could I forget about your long, lean legs. I love them around my hips.”  
Derek smirked at him, then he started toward the bedroom, while Stiles kissed and bit his neck. He laid his omega in the middle of the bed, then climbed on him slowly, with starving, red eyes.  
”I want to have what you promised me before,” he demanded, Stiles looked at him questioningly. ”When you borrowed the Camaro.”

”Oh, God, yes! Turn over!” Stiles answered urgently, but Derek stayed unmoving.

”No. The other one. You told me I could choose, and you would let me do it to you.”

When Stiles realized that Derek asked his permission for a blowjob, he went still.  
”Oh.... s-s-sure.... but you don’t have to... I really want to do it for you, again,” he said with an unsure tone, and Derek could feel his embarrasment under the scent of their heavy arousal. He thought, all or nothing, Stiles wouldn’t be more ill at ease, so he pushed him a little more.

”I would like you to prove how much you trust me. I want to do one more thing too, above sucking you off, making you come long and hard,” he made sure he showed his enthusiasm in his words, signaling he really wanted to do it. ”I would like to touch you inside, just with my fingers, using a lot of lube. So there won’t be any pain, not even a little, I swear. What do you say?”

He could see and also feel the emotions in his omega. He was nervous but turned on as well, and when he mentioned his fingers, Stiles’s body tensed up a little.  
”If it’s really what you want...” Stiles didn’t finish his sentence, he just looked away.

Derek didn’t hesitate and quickly ran back to the bathroom to get the lube. When he returned, he didn’t even surprise that Stiles was under the comforter, looking at the window uncertain.

”Can we draw the curtains?” he asked Derek shyly.

”I told you no one could see anything through them, but if it makes you more comfortable, then sure, I’ll do it.”

Without the evening light from outside, the room went dark, so before he returned to the bed, Derek switched the bedlamp on, which gave the room a mysterious light. Then Derek slowly pulled the bedcloths off from Stiles’s body.  
”We won’t need it, darling.”

Stiles looked at Derek with wide eyes as the alpha crawled on top of him again. He gulped a few times, and the way he waited for what would happen to him reminded Derek of a prey. Somehow, he liked it, although deep inside he knew that it was more eagerness than fear. He placed the tube of lube on the bed, next to Stiles’s hip, so it would be near when he needed it.

”I’ll be watching your reactions, so I’ll know if you’re in any pain. I swear, I’ll stop if I cause you discomfort,” he promised his mate, and he meant every single word.

For soothing the nervousness of his omega, Derek started with a gentle kiss on his lips. When Stiles melted into it, he carefully forced the omega’s lips apart with his tongue to push into Stiles’s mouth. It was a slow, sweet kiss, just to calm the omega. He was deep into the action, concentrating hard on making this experience good for Stiles. He thought that if he succeeded in showing him how pleasurable sex could be for the bottom person, the main thing, aka the full mating would be much easier for them as well. He spent a lof of time just kissing Stiles, satisfied when he felt Stiles relax more and more with every minute.

His target was to make this a memorable experience for his mate through a blowjob, he didn’t spent too much time with pampering his chest and other bodyparts. He kissed the skin here and there, but just to signal his way toward Stiles’s standing erection. When he reached it, he parted Stiles’s legs, and pushed a small pillow under his hips to make his hidden entrace a little more available. Then he layed on his stomach between Stiles’s parted legs, and gave a lick from the omega’s balls to the very top of his cock, for a warm up.

It was Stiles first blow job on the receiving end, so he raised up on his elbows and watched Derek’s moves with curiosity. He didn’t know yet what he would feel, he thought it would be nice, as Derek seemed to like it before, he even managed to get his climax just from Stiles’s mouth around his dick. He felt himself a little awkward with his raised hips and wide legs, but when the alpha’s tongue touched his member, he didn’t care more about what he looked like this way. He opened his mouth and let out a small whimper. Derek lifted his head and looked into his eyes while taking the top of his dick and sucked a bit with a wink.

It wasn’t nice. It was like he was hit by a flash of heat from toe to head, all of his breath suddenly went from his lungs. He wondered if it was the same for Derek when he did it to him. If it was, then he just couldn’t understand how he could hold on for so long. Derek’s tongue barely touched the skin there, he only gave one little suck and Stiles was already on the edge of his orgasm.

”Derek?” he started speaking like an apology, only earning a harder suck from the alpha, humming around his rock hard dick. ”Derek!” he said louder, and this time his mate raised his eyes toward him questioningly, but never let his length out of his mouth. ”Please, stop!” he begged, and Derek fulfilled his request immediately, then he crawled up until his face was above Stiles’s, who dropped back to the bed heavily with a relieved sigh.

”What’s wrong? I don’t smell any bad feelings out of you,” Derek asked confusedly.

”I don’t think my body is built for this,” Stiles apologized, and after seeing the alpha’s skeptical expression, he added: ”I won’t last, I can’t... I can’t.”

Stiles expected Derek to be upset or disappointed, but he just smirked at him with pure smugness.  
”Am I that good?” he teased his omega, then he leaned down and whispered into his ear. ”It’s ok, your body is just more sensitive down there, which is really hot. Just relax and enjoy it, I’ll take care of everything else,” he promised, then he kissed his mate one more time before scooting back down.

Stiles tried to obey and relax, but when Derek’s mouth found his dick again, he tensed up with a low groan, feeling the signal of his climax’s nearness. He was about to say STOP again, when Derek circled one of his hands around the very bottom of his cock and squeezed it, repressing his rising orgasm. The feelings in Stiles were doubled: he was glad because this way he could hold on longer, but on the other hand, he was frustrated as well, he had never restrained his climax, and it was a strange feeling. He was on the very edge of it, knowing he wouldn’t fall over until Derek took his hand off, let his seed flow from his balls through his cock.

Derek knew what he should do to keep his mate on the edge and build up his pleasure as high as he could without causing him actual pain. He gently sucked Stiles’s hardness into his mouth as deep as he could manage, till its end hit the back of his throat. He let it stay for some moments, massaging it with a few swallows, before raising up. He did it few more times. He really enjoyed it, the taste of the sweetness of his mate, and the sounds Stiles let out just made him double his efforts. 

At first the omega tried to keep his moans low, but as the time went on and Derek’s sucks hardened, his voice became louder and louder. He didn’t know what to do with his own hands, once they grabbed Derek’s shoulders hard, then they went into the alpha’s hair, gripping it, and finally he placed them on the bedframe behind him, trying to keep himself connected to the earth. He fought against the instinct of pushing his member deeper into Derek’s mouth, as somehow he was in his right mind enough to think about his own practice (with bananas – yeah, lame, but he never had a chance to do it with a dildo, or a real dick, except with Rick), how bad it was when he pushed the items too deep down.

He heard a small snap, then he felt Derek’s slick finger around his hole. This calmed him down a bit, or rather raised his nervousness again. He expected the alpha to just simply push his fingers in, but the unwelcome feeling didn’t come. Instead he was surprised by the massaging touches around his entrance, like Derek was preparing his sphincters for the intrusion. It wasn’t unpleasant, so he slowly started to relax against the circlings. This time Derek pushed his fingertip in a bit, then when the first knuckle disappeared into Stiles’s channel, he moved it left and right, loosening the muscle there.

With an extra deep and hard suck on Stiles’s cock, Derek pushed his finger deeper, and Stiles’s eyes popped open with a surprised yell. Derek left his hardness and licked his way toward Stiles’s balls, sucking them alternating them into his mouth, while his finger in Stiles didn’t move an inch. This sensation was new, and Stiles thanked his alpha for not releasing the bottom of his erection, cause he was more than sure, that the moment the vein in this member was freed, his climax would hit him immediately. And to tell the truth – selfish or not – he didn’t want this sweet torture to be finished yet.

Derek’s tongue appeared exactly where his finger entered Stiles, he was licking around it. Stiles raised up his knees without evern realizing it, to give better access to Derek, who started slowly moving his finger in... and out, and Stiles’s hips were following his movements. Moreover, when Derek pulled his finger fully out from the omega, he let out a complaining whimper, until he felt two fingers’ attack with more lube. As he didn’t feel Derek’s mouth anywhere on his body, he slowly opened his eyes again, and looked down, facing Derek’s hungry eyes on him.

”You feel so incredible inside. You’re hot and wet, your channel is tender and tight at once. I can’t wait to be fully inside you,” he started moving his fingers again, at first slowly, then when his movements were met with Stiles’s urgent hips, he sped them up.

He crooked both of his fingers a little, searching for that special point, touching every part he could, while he was keeping his eyes on Stiles’s face. The omega watched his expression with confusion, he didn’t know why Derek looked at him this way. Then something happened, Stiles let out an almost pained whine, one of his hands left the bedframe to grab Derek’s hand between his legs, trying to push it in deeper. The alpha smirked at him.

”There?” Derek asked with a smug face.

”Again... again... please again...” Stiles begged, and raised his ass fully from the pillow beneath him. 

There were tears behind Stiles closed eyes, his other hand held onto the bedframe so hard, that all of his knuckles went white. He was a wreck, and what a beautiful wreck (Derek thought). He carefully added another finger, and aimed fully on that point with every thrust. His own hardness was leaking precum seeing his mate experience such intense pleasure, and he had problems with fighting the urgency of taking his omega here and now.

”Stiles, look at me!” he commanded his mate. Stiles opened his orange eyes, they were filled with lust. ”I’ll take my hand off around your cock. It’ll be intense, you might feel weird, but I’ll be here, you can let go. Do you hear me?”

Stiles’s eyes were unfocused, but he nodded his understanding. Derek pushed his fingers as deep as he could, he kept them on Stiles’s prostate, massaging the nerve hard, then he slowly let Stiles’s dick go. The effect was instantaneous. With a sharp scream, Stiles’s balls tightened, and his cock started pulsing intensively before his semen shot out from the top of it. He came hard and long, he yelled with every pulsation, squeezing Derek’s hand between his legs harder and harder. Then he simply fell down on the bed. 

Now Derek stopped stimulating his prostate, but left his fingers in the hot place inside, enjoying the rhythm of the contractions of Stiles’s wall. He started jerking himself off with his other hand quick and hard. It only took a few tugs for him to come hard on Stiles’s stomach, mixing their seed there. Only then did he pulled his fingers slowly and carefully out from his omega, although Stiles’s hand still tried to keep him there, he let out a whimper of discomfort feeling Derek’s fingers leave him. His body was trembling through the aftershocks of his former enjoyment.

Derek stood up silently, not want to disturb his mate’s coming down, only to grab some wet wipes from the drawer next to the bed. He gently cleaned the most of their fluids from Stiles’s stomach, then he hunted down the comforter from the floor and laid next to his omega. Feeling his body, Stiles scooted closer to him, he placed his head on Derek’s chest with a heavy sigh and fell asleep.

Derek followed him into his own dreamland with a big, satisfied smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Derek woke up alone. He didn’t like it. Not at all. 

 

Last night was something special, something different compared to the former experiences in his life. Stiles came back to reality after a quick nap, he slept only half an hour, before he started stirring next to him. His face showed his confusion, like he didn’t know what happened. Of course his waking brought Derek back from his light sleep. Stiles looked at his alpha for a while, without saying a word. After some heavy minutes, he spoke.

”Please, tell me I didn’t faint during sex,” he said in a small voice.

”No, at least not DURING it. I think the experience was too much for you,” Derek answered honestly.

”I liked it,” Stiles admitted so quietly that Derek had to use his werewolf hearing. He broke eyecontact as well, like he was ashamed because of it. Derek gently smoothed his face with his fingers.

”Liked what?” he asked his omega.

”The thing you did to me... inside me... umm... this time I felt like it was almost not enough.”

Derek let himself smirk a bit.  
”That was the point of it,” then he changed into a more serious expression. ”You’ve said that you’re a strange creature, a failure. You’re so wrong. You responded to me like the most perfect mate would. You’re more than perfect. You let me control you, you gave me all of you. You have no idea what that means to me. You told me you didn’t trust me completely, but that can’t be true. You were more than afraid for this part of sex, which is understandable knowing all the bad things what happened to you. And despite your fear, you let me do it. And you LOVED it, I know you did.”

Stiles crawled on the top of Derek, straddling him.  
”I want to thank you for it. Can I?” He smiled at the alpha, and licked his lips while running his eyes along Derek’s upperbody.

Derek placed his hands on Stiles’s hips and returned his smile.  
”You don’t have to, I’ve been taken care of already,” Stiles looked at him skeptically, so Derek continued. ”You really don’t remember the end of it, do you?” Now the omega watched him questioningly. ”It was good for me, actually much more than good.” After Stiles looked along his own body then Derek’s, while raising his eyebrows knowingly, the alpha motioned toward the wet wipes next to the bed with his head. ”I’ve cleaned us up as much as I could, I thought you would feel bad if you woke up like that.”

”Oh, please!” Stiles resisted shaking his head in disbelief. ”I didn’t even touch you,” then examining the alpha’s face and realizing that he didn’t hear any lie in his heartbeat, his eyes went wider. ”Did you really enjoy it? The thing you did to me?”

”Are you asking if I felt pleasure while fingering you? If I could feel how hot and wet your channel was around my fingers? If I imagined what it would feel like around my cock? If I thought about how incredible it’ll be when I let my seed flood inside you? If my mind is filled with the memory of your loud moans and screams when you came untouched with just my fingers on your sweet spot?” With every sentences his voice went deeper, his eyes showed the enthusiam behind his words. Stiles looked at him helplessly. ”Are you asking if I wanted to repeat it as many times as you’ll allow me? Do you want me to answer all those questions?” He was surprised when Stiles nodded vehemently. He flipped them over, so the omega was laid underneath him with the smell of a wakening arousal. ”I came by your pleasure. I came knowing that I would be inside you soon. I came while watching your pure ecstasy which was caused by me. Only me.”

”It’s so hot when you show your power,” came the sudden confession from Stiles, now it was Derek’s turn to be confused. The next moment Stiles realized he said it loud, and his cheeks went pink. ”Ummm, I mean... it’s nice to know that you KNOW what you’re doing, and I think ... I like to be controlled, but only by you,” the last part was just a small whisper.

Derek smirked again.  
”Well, it seems that we complete each other, because I really like controlling you this way.”

”I would like to try it,” Stiles whispered again.

”Try what?”

”The full sex thing... with you.”

”We’ll reach that point, sooner that later, I promise,” he rolled off Stiles and laid next to him, then he hugged him tightly. ”Now, get some rest, it was a long day.”

 

That was how they spent their first night in their shared home. Derek hoped they would wake up next to each other, but he was wrong. He concentrated on the voices in the apartment, and let out a relieved sigh when he recognised the one coming from the kitchen. He got up and grabbed a pair of boxers from his drawers before he went to find out why his mate left their bed and made him wake up alone.

He went along the corridor and turned to step into the kitchen, where his feet were rooted in place. Stiles’s back was turned to him, as he was busy making breakfast. He was wearing one of Derek’s shirts, the one he wore the day before. It was too large for him, so it covered his mid thighs. He concentrated hard on scrambling the eggs in front of him, stirring them heatedly to avoid burning them. 

He somehow managed to turn the coffeemaker on, the black fluid was waiting to be served in the glass of the maker. There was a tray on the table comprised of two glasses of orange juice, some butter and jam. On the counter, in a pan were some slices of a bit darker bacon than Derek liked, the toaster was full of crispy slices of bread. It seemed that his mate was working hard on surprising Derek with a hand-made breakfast, which made the alpha smile. He was watching the omega’s work silently while leaning against the kitchen wall.

When Stiles thought that the eggs were fine, he took the frying pan off the stove and started searching for plates in the shelves of the kitchen’s cabinet. He opened the upper cupboards first, rising up on his toes to look in them. His moves caused the t-shirt to slide up almost to his buttocks, and Derek watched the situation with interest. He started wondering if Stiles was wearing anything under the shirt. 

When the omega didn’t find the plates there, he opened the lower cupboards and bent down to look in them. Now the clothes didn’t hide anything from Derek, whose eyes started flashing seeing the uncovered ass of his sweet mate. He couldn’t keep himself from exhaling a low ”Fuck”. He had a little taste yesterday, and he couldn’t wait for another opportunity. 

Hearing his little swear, Stiles straightened up quickly and with a sharp yelp he turned around, facing with the alpha with wide eyes.

”Oh, my God!” he gasped.

”Sorry, I didn’t want to startle you,” Derek said guiltily, but he didn’t make any moves toward the omega, he stayed leaning heavily against the wall.

Stiles ran his sight along his naked torso – much to Derek’s satisfaction. He loved how much Stiles admired his body, so he crossed his arms in front of his chest and even flexed his muscles to make them much noticable. When Stiles’s eyes met his, he let himself smirk a bit, which caused the omega roll his eyes.

”I was just lost in my head, so it was my bad for not noticing you,” then he looked at the items of their breakfast. ”I’m almost done, so if you can tell me where I can find plates and another tray, I can serve it in bed for you.”

”Or.... I can help you carry them to the bedroom,” Derek answered, then he pushed himself away from the wall and walked to the cupboard. He placed two large plates on the tray and fetched another one. After Stiles portioned the eggs and the bacons, they grabbed the trays and went back to the bedroom.

The morning was silent and comfy. They ate their breakfast together, and Derek tried to reassure his mate, that it didn’t matter that the bacon was chilled by the time they started eating; the scrambled eggs weren’t ”awful”, they were just a little bit salty. But the coffee was perfect – thanks to the programmed coffee maker. While they were eating, Derek offered to Stiles that next time they should cook together, it would me more fun and he could show Stiles a few useful kitchen tricks as well. After all that, he managed to calm Stiles down, so they could enjoy their meal in peace. Despite the fact that the breakfast wasn’t as perfect as Stiles wanted it to be, he decided that it was a success, as it was the first meal he had done, and all of the items were at least edible.

After finishing their food – and a quick make out session which was ended in the shower under the warm water, as Derek couldn’t keep himself back any longer from spoiling Stiles’s really sensitive body – the alpha told his omega that they should visit the company. He wanted to show his mate around, introduce him to some of his co-workers, and he planned to have a quick conversation with Peter about the next few days.

 

Stiles stood in the middle of the lobby, looking over the comfortable furniture there, then Derek grabbed his hands and lead him to the only long desk which was placed next to the main elevator.

”Hi, Lisa!” Derek greeted the secretary behind the desk with a warm smile. The lady seemed to be a little confused, like she wasn’t used to this pleasant of a greeting from Derek. Then she looked at Stiles with open curiousity in her eyes. Derek embraced his mate with one arm around his shoulder and pulled him towards his side. ”I’d like you to meet my mate, Stiles Stilinski,” his voice and his attitude was full of pride, much to Stiles’s astonishment.

Now realization crept into the secretary’ face, and she shook Stiles’s hand above the desk.

”Hello, Lisa,” Stiles said shyly to the lady.

”Nice to meet you, Mr. Stilinski,” the secretary said back, then she looked at Derek again with a honest relief. ”I’m so happy you’re finally back, Mr. Hale, moreover I’m glad that your last mission went this well.”

”Yeah, it was more than success,” Derek answered dreamily, which caused Stiles to blush a little. ”Is my uncle in his office, or out on the field?”

”He’s having a meeting with a client in his office,” Lisa said in a professional tone.

”Huh, so we have a new errand? He didn’t mention it to me,” the alpha said more to himself than to the secretary. ”Ok, I’ll speak with him when he’s finished. Would you sign to his personal assistant that I’m here? Till then I’ll show the building to Stiles. Just call me when he’s free.”

”Of course, Mr. Hale! With your permission, I would add Mr. Stilinski to the ’Special List’,” Lisa opened a file on his computer and waited for Derek’s answer.

”Excellent idea, Lisa! Thank you.”

Now Derek pulled Stiles toward the elevator, and pushed the call button.  
”Special List?” the omega whispered.

”Yes, it includes the people who are allowed to go anywhere they want in the building. You can come here anytime, without indicating before hand,” the elevator arrived and they stepped in.

Stiles raised his head at hearing the music.  
”Jazz? I’ve never thought you like this kind of music.”

Derek chuckled.  
”It’s Peter’s idea. Once he read that low jazz music can quiet the nerves, and most of our clients are more than nervous when they come to us.”

They were greeted by another friendly woman when the elevator’s door opened at the fifth level.  
”Derek! I didn’t know you would show up nowadays!” she gave Derek a quick hug, then turned to the omega and did the same to him. ”You must be Stiles. I’m Pamela, his personal assistant. I’ve heard about you two from Peter, he came here to inform me that you wouldn’t be working for a while. I’m surprised you’re here.”

”Thanks, Pam,” Derek was pleased by seeing how his first hand at job treatened Stiles, said omega was mostly confused, he didn’t use to get such a warm welcomes from anyone – first the secretary in the lobby, and now from Pam. He was a little overwhelmed, so he just gave her a little, unsure smile, then he followed Derek to his office.

He treated the room like he did with the aparment, he slowly went around and touched the furniture here and there. Derek watched him with amusement. Stiles finally stopped in front of the wall-window, he turned around to face Derek.

”I’m starting think you have an obsession with these amazing windows,” he teased the alpha, who slowly stepped to his desk and sat on the edge of it.

”Yeah, something like that. I don’t like feeling like I’m trapped. The windows give me an image of freedom,” he said, and Stiles accepted his answer with an understanding nod, before seating himself on the couch in the room.

”So, you receive your clients in this impressive office. I can understand that, this room is radiating professionalism and magnitude. It says that the owner is serious about his job,”

Derek joined him on the couch.  
”Actually, I rarely have meetings here, usually it’s Peter who has the business-conversation, he handles our clients better. Most of the time my feelings stand in the way, I mean, I’m not that good in asking the necessary, but sometimes hard questions to people or weres. But Peter is different, he can stay neutral even when he asks the most uncomfortable things.”

”Yet, you were the one who spoke to my dad,” Stiles said.

”He asked directly me, .... but I think if he had gone to Peter and I somehow knew it, I would have been there too,” then after a few silent moments, he probed: ”Do you feel bad that he came to us?”

Stiles turned fully toward the alpha.  
”No! At first I was just disappointed, because I failed again ... because I couldn’t stay away from my mate, but now ...” he stopped, and Derek waited for him to finish nervously. Stiles got up from the couch and knelt in front of the alpha, between his knees. ”Now I think I can’t be grateful enough for him, because his actions brought you to me, literally. Now I’m the happiest person on Earth by having you, and sometimes I still wait the other shoe to drop, I still can believe that this is real. Sometimes it’s hard to fall asleep next to you, I’m afraid that when I wake up, I’ll realize that it’s just a dream,” his voice trembled a bit, Derek could tell how hard it was for Stiles to open his heart. ”I’m afraid of losing you, especially now that I know what it feels like.... being with you ... being your mate ... being wanted.”

Derek pulled Stiles up and back down until the omega sat on his lap. Then he kissed Stiles, exactly the way he knew Stiles could be assured. Starting with slow, little pecks on his lips, changing to harder kisses involving tongue, until they kissed vehemently, enthusiastically. When it was a little too much, Stiles rolled his hips toward Derek’s, causing a gentle stimulation for both of their cocks. They were disturbed by a low booming voice from the desk.

”Derek, your uncle finished his meeting, so you can visit him now,” Pam’s voice was heard from the phone.

Derek groaned, Stiles chuckled.

”How can you always turn me on so easily?” Stiles wondered as he was getting off from Derek’s lap.

”It’s not me, it’s you – I told you this before. And I could ask the same from you,” he went to the desk, and pushed a button to activate the speaker. ”Thank you, Pam! Please, inform his assistant that we’ll be there within a few minutes.”

”Of course, Derek!”

”You both seem close,” Stiles stated. ”Like you were friends.”

”She’s my closest employee, Stiles, and also a human. Usually, when we’re around clients, both she and Peter’s assistant kept their distance, even adressed us as ”Mr. Hale”. Sometimes it’s really confusing, as we don’t know who they’re talking to, Peter or me. But when we’re alone, without possible clients, we don’t demand the formality from them,” he cleared his throat. ”So, are you good for leaving this room? You know... with the...” he motioned toward Stiles’s trousers with his hand.

Stiles blushed a little, but he smiled at the alpha.  
”Give me a few more minutes, and I’ll be good.”

They left the room ten minutes later.

 

Peter’s welcome was more than warm, he gave both of the mates a tight hug, after they stepped into his office. Stiles wanted to let the two men discuss business things, so he silently went around the room, comparing the two offices in his mind. The furniture in here was a little darker, the walls too, and the window wasn’t as large as the one in Derek’s, and still, the room was bright. A few minutes later Peter’s personal assistant served hot drinks and sandwiches as well, and Stiles was grateful, as he started to get hungry. He thought back to his childhood, how his dad always teased him that he ate like tomorrow wouldn’t come. So yes, his appetite came back, completely.

”Lisa said you had a meeting. Do we have another mission?” Derek asked Peter when they started eating.

Peter let out a long sigh.

”Yeah, and it’s more complicated than average.”

”Oh, I’m all ears.”

”I don’t want to burden you with it, it’s a depressing story.”

Derek leaned back in his seat and looked at Peter thoughtfully.  
”You’re rarely involved this much, so it must be something serious. So, come on! What’s up?”

Peter at first looked at Stiles then back to Derek. The omega pingponged his eyes between the two alphas, before he put his plate on the table and starting standing up.  
”I’ll let you two alone. You can discuss this case, and I’ll wait for Derek in his office.”

Before Derek could tell a word, Peter prevented Stiles from leaving this room with his voice.

”No, you don’t have to leave! Unless you want to, of course. I just don’t know if hearing this would be good for you, after the events in Beacon Hills.”

”Oh, it’s something like that?” Stiles sat back, keeping his eyes on Peter.

”No, not like your story, but it contains some manipulation and emotional blackmail.” Peter answered. 

Stiles looked at Derek unsure, but he just stared back at him without implying what he wanted Stiles to do.  
”Um, I’d rather stay here with you, if thats ok,” he admitted quietly.

Peter nodded then he started telling the story.

”Her name is Sarah, her husband is a complete asshole, a power and control manic. I’ll try to summarize her problem without getting lost in the details. They’ve been married for five years, they have a 3 years old son, Jeremy. Sarah’s husband, Hugh, is a businessman with a lot of contacts. He’s rich and well-known in his job, he has an estate-agency. They could have a good life, but clearly Hugh can’t value what he has. Sarah didn’t get anything from this relationship, just humiliation. She’s always been called a useless, weak housewife, who isn’t good for anything except cleaning the house and cooking. She was told that she was not clever enough to raise a child on her own, and Hugh didn’t let her have a job either. Before their son’s birth it wasn’t this bad for her, she had her own life too, but when a child stepped into her life, everything changed. When her pregnancy was diagnosed, her husband didn’t let her go anywhere without him, and at first Sarah didn’t think anything was wrong, she supposed her husband was a little worried about their unborn child.”

Stiles listened to Peter carefully, he could understand Sarah’s feelings, he got the same words: weak, useless, not good for anything. It was actually somehow comforting, that Peter was seemed to not be ok with these words towards the unknown woman.

”After their son’s birth, Hugh handled Sarah rougher, she wasn’t allowed to go with her friends anymore, she was called selfish if she wanted to spend time with them. The only time she could leave the house was when Hugh was with her, and she could go to the grocery store once a month. When Jeremy was one and half years old, Hugh decided that he should go to nursery, because there he would treated like he should be, like Sarah wasn’t good enough for him. Since then the wife hadn’t got anything from the marry ecxept humiliation, mostly verbal, but sometimes phisical too, even if Hugh was careful about not leaving visible marks on her.”

Hearing this, Derek started growling, and Stiles seemed to be uncomfortable. The omega was fidgeting on the seat, so Derek sit next to him, he placed one of his hand around Stiles’s waist to comfort him.

”Sarah finally had enough, so she told his husband she wanted a divorce. Well, she was laughed at by him, he didn’t believe it was a real thought of his obedient wife. She showed her determination with papers she got from a lawyer. Hugh’s next step was cruel. When Sarah turned up at the nursery the next day, she was told that her son had been already taken by his father. Hugh never picked up Jeremy before. You can guess what happened: he disappeared with the child, he broke contact with Sarah for a week before he finally gave a sign of him and the boy directly to Sarah. However he was careful enough to call his own parents, so he and his son weren’t reported as missing to the police. When he finally called Sarah, he treatened her, that if she didn’t abandon her intent, and she hadn’t proved her loyality to him, she would have never see her son again.”

”Oh my God!” Stiles whispered. He wasn’t a parent, but he could imagine what Sarah could feel now: failure, blame, fear, anger. ”But... she can ask for help from police, can’t she?”

”They didn’t split apart yet, and Hugh has every right to take his own son for a while. Sarah doesn’t dare to show the informal papers to the police. Yes, she filled the necessarry forms, but she never presented them to the court. That’s why she came to us, asking our help for finding her son.”

”It shouldn’t be a problem for us, Danny and his team could find them easily,” Derek stated.

”As I mentioned before, Hugh has a lot of contacts, so we HAVE some problems. We’ve been working on it for a week now, and we have more than three places, we don’t know where they are exactly. Every attempt at reaching our target has run aground. He’s rich and unfortunately clever enough not to stay in the same place for too long.”

”You need help, you need Derek and his pack, don’t you?” Stiles asked.

At first Peter didn’t answer, he just looked at the mates in front of him with unreadable eyes.  
”I won’t lie, I really wouldn’t refuse any help from them, but I won’t force Derek away from his new mate,” he answered finally.

”You should help him!” Stiles now turned to his alpha, who raised his eyebrows at him questioningly. ”You said before, that you do this work, because you like being helpful. If Peter needs your help for solving this case, you should give him a hand.”

Derek looked at his uncle, whose face showed a little regret.  
”Sorry, I shouldn’t have told you about his case in front of him. I knew he wouldn’t stay neutral hearing Sarah’s story,” Peter apologized in a whisper to his nephew.

Derek turned back to his mate.  
”Stiles, we’ve barely spent time together. You don’t know this town, I won’t leave you alone, at least not this soon,”

”You showed me the main things, and I won’t be alone all the time! I mean, I suppose you won’t need to work all day and night, right?” Derek gave him a small nod, and before the alpha could say anything, Stiles continued: ”So, we can spend our evenings and nights together. Daytime you work on this case, and I start studying for my exams. I won’t be bored, you should see the list of things I have to study.”

Derek smiled at his mate’s enthusiasm in making him involed in this mission.  
”You’re incredible, you know that, right?” he said to the omega, then he turned his gaze to Peter. ”It seems that I’ll need the whole file on my computer. I’ll inform my pack that we have another job.”

Peter smiled at the omega.  
”Thank you, Stiles! Really!”

”Uhhh, can I ask for a favor in return?” Stiles asked Peter nervously. ”I’d like to call your wife. I want to learn how to bake small things, and I think she could help in finding a place for it, maybe a baking school or something.”

Peter let out a relieved laugh.  
”Of course! I’m sure she’ll show you some easy cakes to make on your own in no time. She likes teaching people as well, so don’t worry about a cooking-school, you’ll be her private student.”

 

Derek introduced Stiles to Danny and the IT department, and while Danny explained some of the applications on the maincomputer to the interested omega, Derek called the pack. As it came to light, they had already planned to come home, moreover, Erica and Lydia started buying furniture on the internet for Isaac’s new flat – with the active help of Laura. At first Derek was afraid of how Isaac would react to moving out, but said beta was actually very keen to finally have his own place. They told the alpha that they wouldn’t be home till the early afternoon, so Isaac could spend the night at his new home, in one of the empty flats on the same level as the other betas.

Stiles and Derek had their lunch at home, they made spagetti bolognese together. Derek was right, it was really fun. The alpha was patient with Stiles, who felt really clumsy. Derek showed him how to chop the onion into real small pieces faster (and safer) by standing at his back. He guided the omega, but let him do all the work, he only told him what to do, and occasionally guided his moves with his hands.

Stiles could feel the heat from his alpha while they cooked, he leaned against his chest when Derek stood behind him. After a while he pretending to be more unsure with cutting just to make Derek take his hand in his for showing how to hold the knive correctly. He breathed the alpha’s scent deeply, enjoying his closeness. When the stew was ready, they put it away and started boiling water for the spagetti. Derek instructed Stiles on how to measure the needed amount of pasta with his palm, he showed him how much would enough for two wolves. Stiles circled his fingers around said amount, and slowly slid them into the boiling salty water, keeping his eyes on Derek’s face.

Derek croaked in his throat.  
”And from now I won’t be able to look at spaghetti without imaging your palm around my dick.”

Stiles blushed, but he was proud of causing the feeling he wanted from the alpha. Now they had to wait for the pasta to be ready, and they quickly set the table together.

”I would like to .... umm... I want to try something tonight,” Stiles said with a pink face, so Derek assumed he was talking about sex.

”Yeah?” he teased his mate. ”What’s on your mind?”

Stiles finished laying the cutlery and glasses on the table, then he turned to Derek. His eyes were full of insecurity, so Derek stepped in front of him, pushing him against the cabinet and caging him with his hands on both of his sides, giving him an encouraging smile.

”I really liked the thing you did to me yesterday,” Stiles admitted, which earned a smirk from Derek.

”Yeah, I had a feeling you did.”

”And I want to try more. I know you want to wait, but... but it was really awesome and I feel... I believe that I’m ready for more. I mean... with the memory of yesterday I think... oh, God, this is awkward, like I have to persuade you to do it,” he dropped his head on Derek’s chest.

”I think I know what you want to say,” Derek whispered into his ear, and Stiles raised his head again, looking into Derek’s eyes with hope.

”Do you? Even if I can’t say it loud?”

”You finally started to believe that both of us would enjoy it. And you’re right, but I still want to prepare you more, before we jump into the penetrative sex,”

The hope on Stiles’s face fell.  
”Oh,” his voice was full of disappointment. ”You don’t want it.”

”What?! Hun, please, its not like I don’t want it anymore. The problem is that I’m afraid of wanting it too much,” the omega watched him skeptically. ”Ok, I’ll be real with you: I’m sure that when I have the opportunity to be inside you, I would knot you. For that, I need to prepare you much better, not only with two or three of my fingers. We should stay with fingering for a while, at least until you get used to having something bigger in you.”

Stiles dropped his head a little to the side and looked at Derek leisurely.  
”Did you realize that hearing about knotting didn’t freak me out? On the contrary, it turns me on. From the experience yesterday, I think I can take more than your fingers, it was really intense, but in the end ... almost not enough?” 

”Stiles, I’m trying to be the nice guy here, and you’re not making it easy,” Derek gritted his teeth.

Realizing that his words slowly reached their target, Stiles felt a swell of courage, he leaned into Derek’s neck, and kissed the sensitive area there, then whispered directly into his ears in a – hopefully – seductive voice.

”I want to feel you inside me, I want to take your knot, I want our bond to be complete.”

Derek grabbed Stiles’s hair, he pulled the omega from his neck and kissed him harder than he did anytime before. He let out the possessive beast just for once, let it take what it wants from his mate by this kiss. When he could win the control back, he brake the kiss and looked deep in the orange eyes of the omega.  
”You’re playing dirty,” then he smiled at him. ”And I like it. Ok, we’ll do it, but in my way. You will let me take my time with you, without any complain!”

”Did I tell you how much I love when you control me?” Stiles raised his eyebrows teasingly, then he turned toward the stove. ”I think the spagetti is ready to be served.”

 

The pack arrived at 2 pm, they appeared in front of Derek’s door with empty boxes in their hands, telling their alpha and his mate that they would help Isaac pack up his stuff, however most of the work was done by Isaac himself, as he was the one who knew what belonged to him. The beta looked around the cabinets in the bathroom, while Stiles watched him from the door.

”You don’t have to move out this fast, you know. I still feel bad about it,” he said in a small voice. 

Isaac froze then slowly turned around, facing the omega.  
”Stiles, I’m not mad at you, you have to realize that! I’ve told you before, living with Derek was good, he was a nice roommate, but it’s time to plant my feet on the ground. I have to learn how to get along in life, and that includes living on my own. Actually, it would be something fresh. I won’t have to accomodate anyone, I can finally do what I want without caring about the aftermath. You know, just simple things like eating in bed, watching shitty rom-coms all night, staying in my pyjamas all day on the weekends,” he slowly stepped closer to the omega, who started calming down. 

”To tell the truth, I should have made this move long ago, but I didn’t want to leave him alone, you know? Now, he has you, you have him, so I can care about myself, I can be selfish, thanks to you,” he waited till Stiles gave a little nod, to show that he understood the beta, then he turned back and continued collecting his things from the cabinet. ”Anyway, it’s not like I’m moving far away. I’ll be in the same building, just a few levels lower. Don’t worry, we’ll meet a lot of times. We still have things to do together, like preparing you for your exams, remember?” he turned to look over his shoulder and gave Stiles an encouraging smile. Stiles smiled back gratefully.

All of them were in the living room, the boxes now were full, Isaac’s bed was removed from his former room to his new home, he was ready to move out. Derek informed his pack of the case Peter told him about this morning. They agreed to help out Peter’s team in no time.

”Of course we’ll be after that asshole!” Erica said vehemently. ”He used his wife’s love toward their son to blackmail her for staying with him. He’s using his own son as a hostage, his three years old son, who clearly misses his mom. How can anyone be that cruel to a child?”

”So, the decision is made, tomorrow we hold a meeting with Peter and his team, we work out a tactic to find this man as soon as possible,” Derek concluded.

The pack was about to leave, when Lydia suddenly turned around and spoke directly to Stiles.  
”Derek told us you went to the school to sign up for a late exam. Do you have a list or anything about which themes would be involved? You know, exam items, questions, anything which could show us what you need to know till then?”

Stiles was touched, he didn’t think that the pack would take his exams these seriously, especially now, when they had more important things to do at their work.  
”Ye-yeah, the lady gave me a list full of themes of each subjects, I’ll grab it real quick,” he stormed to the bedroom and fetched the papers, then ran back to the pack.

Lydia shared the papers with the betas by separating them into subjects, then she ran her eyes through it quickly. Jackson raised a brow at the questions regarding chemics.   
”Do you mind if I take the list with me?” he asked Stiles, who looked at him confused. ”I’d like to edit a test using these themes, this way we could see what your weakness and strengths are so we don’t have to deal with too much.”

Stiles was dumbfouded, his mouth fell open.  
”You... you want to sacrifice your freetime to write me a chemistry test?”

”Well, it’s a good idea, I’ll do the same,” Boyd said, while reading over his own themes, and after that all of the packmates declared that they would come back tomorrow with their own tests.

”I don’t want to cause you more stress. I planned on rereading my books, and if I didn’t undestand anything, I’d call you for help.”

”This way is more efficient, we could assess the situation better,” Erica said, then they finally left the apartment, leaving a gaping Stiles in the middle of the living room.

Derek closed the door behind them and went to his still astonished mate.  
”I can make them stop, if it’s too much for you.”

”It’s .... it’s like I have a group of private teachers. Do they act like this just to please you?”

”What? No!” Derek protested, then he hugged the omega. ”Their help doesn’t do anything to me. Behind their helpfulness is the fact that they want to be on your good side. They like you, you’re pack, so of course they want to make your learning easier. And studying together helps pack bonds form as well, so the time you’ll be spending with each of them won’t be wasted, so don’t even dare to think about it that way.”

Stiles hugged the alpha back, he buried his nose deep into Derek’s neck.  
”Thank you,” he whispered.

 

As the time was ticking on and the night came closer, Stiles seemed to be more nervous. Derek tried to lighten the mood by offering to watch some movie on the TV in the living room, and it worked for a while. At least until the film ended. As Stiles didn’t want to watch another one, they ate the remaining spaghetti in silence, before they prepared to go to the bed.

”Do you mind if I showered by myself?” Stiles asked quietly while washing the dishes. He passed the clean dinner set to Derek to wipe them dry.

”Stiles, we don’t have to do anything tonight. I won’t be mad if we just lay next to each other, and I’m sure you know that. Please, don’t act like that,” Derek almost begged his mate.

Stiles set his jaw hard, before he answered.  
”I don’t want to go back, I want to go ahead,” he insisted. ”Yesterday was so good, I want to feel that again.”

”Then we’ll do it again, like yesterday. We have all the time for going further, no need to rush anything.”

Stiles closed his eyes and now his voice was just a whisper.  
”I need to know it,” he admitted. ”I need to know if you could enjoy it, and after the things you did yesterday I finally have the courage to try.”

Derek closed the distance between them, he took Stiles’s face into his palms and raised the omega’s head until Stiles opened his eyes again.  
”I have no doubt that you’ll feel incredible inside, around my cock.”

”But I have doubts, so many of them. I need to know, please!”

Derek seemed to give up, he sighed and nodded his assent.

”I tell you what we’ll do. We’ll go slow, we’ll do anything you’re comfortable with. I won’t ask your permission to monitor your emotions, not tonight, I’ll do it anyway. If I sense that you’re good for me to go further, then I’ll do it. I promise you, we’ll make the bond complete, but it won’t be set in stone that we’ll do it tonight. I won’t do anything that you don’t want to do with all your heart, and you can’t do anything to make me. I won’t hurt you this way, even if you begged me to do it.”

Stiles gave a weak smile to Derek, he looked relieved.  
”That’s fair. I don’t want to make you feel guilty over sex.” he gave Derek a little peck on his lips. ”You can start showering, I’ll finish the dish till then.”

Derek tried to look seductively at his mate.  
”Or we could start our evening there, together.”

”I still would like to do it alone.”

Derek frowned at him.  
”I can’t see why.”

Stiles blushed before he gave his reply.  
”Even if your ... member didn’t end up in me, I would like to be as clean as possible. I’d be more relaxed if I knew I was immaculately clean, spotless.” Derek didn’t react in any way, and Stiles waited for him to get what he hinted. When the expected realization didn’t come from the alpha, Stiles let out a groan and continued his explanation. ”I want to clean myself thoroughly... everywhere.”

”Oooohhh,” Derek responded, then he remembered that he never gave Stiles the papers they got from Deaton, so instead of discussing the virtues of Stiles’s body as an omega, another idea came into his mind. ”Ok, I’ll have my shower first, but meanwhile I’d like you to read the articles we brought from Beacon Hills. I’ll go get them for you,” then he vanished from the kitchen, almost running to their bedroom. 

Stiles looked after him with confusion, he didn’t understand why the information about an omega werewolf was important all of a sudden. The alpha came back soon, bringing some papers in his hand. He placed them on the kitchen table, Stiles gave them a quick glance.

”You must have read them a lot, they’re a little creased.”

His comment made the alpha redden a bit, and that was something new. Now Stiles was curious about what he would find in the articles.

”Just read them, please,” Derek asked him again, then he went to the bathroom.

Stiles quickly finished washing the dishes, then he sat down at the kitchen table and started reading. The further he went through the words, the redder his face became. He choked when he reached the heat part, mentioning the self-lubrication and the sensitivity of his asshole. 

The part of the male omega wasn’t long, but it managed to explain that he didn’t have to worry about the cleanliness of his channel, as his body was literally made for penetration. His dumping was efficient, so there weren’t any remains after using the bathroom. This statement surprised him, and made him relieved at once, thinking about yesterday, when Derek’s fingers were in him.

When a male was making love to a female, both of their others needs closed up, their metabolism shut down, so they wouldn’t need pee or do other things during sex. The body of an omega male werewolf was similiar to a female, like the part of his channel which was connected with his colon was closed by a thin film every time he was turned on enough. This film made having children a possibility too, because at the same time it opened another path which lead to his shell, showing a free way for his partner’s semen. When he became pregnant, the film would thicken in this second place, protecting the fetus, but it kept its original function as well, so the mates could have sex almost during the whole pregnancy. 

He was impressed by how much information were in these short parts of the articles. Now he could understand why Derek didn’t even think about using a condom or plastic gloves yesterday to finger him. However, this knowledge didn’t make him want to wash himself less thoroughly, but knowing he didn’t have to be worry about his cleanliness was a real relief.

He raised his head from the papers when he heard the water in the shower stop. He left them on the table, and started approaching the bathroom. He was at the door when it opened. He was faced with a still wet, hot werewolf with only a towel around his hips. He couldn’t help himself from sliding his eyes slowly from the intense glare of the alpha to his shapely, muscular legs, then up again. The sight made his mouth water. There was another towel in Derek’s hand, and he started drying himself with it at a snail’s pace, keeping his red eyes on the omega, who followed all of his movements. Stiles raised one of his hands to touch his mate, he almost reached the skin when Derek grabbed and gave it a little kiss.

”I’m all yours, when you join me in the bedroom,” he promised, then he circled his omega, stepped around him, leaving the gaping, gulping Stiles at the entrance of the bathroom. He looked after Derek, and let out a pitiful whine at seeing his tattoo, and the shape of his massive back. Derek turned his head above his shoulder, and sent a teasingly wink toward Stiles. ”I’ll be waiting for you ... without the towel... in the middle of the bed. Hurry up!”

 

Stiles really wanted to follow his mate, but he was also dead set on cleaning himself as thoroughly as he could. He tried to reach every part of his body, using so much showergel that made a mental note to buy a new one tomorrow. He concentrated on the cleanliness of his intimate parts, like his balls, cock and of course his hole. Although the information in the articles was running in his head, he couldn’t completely believe what it said, so he placed a little gel on two of his fingers and cleaned his channel, first with just one then using both of them – at least the parts he could reach from this uncomfortable position. He felt himself really awkward, so he didn’t dare look towards the mirrors in the bathroom, despite that the cabin could be seen in them. 

He didn’t like his own fingers down there, it wasn’t as good as when Derek’s were inside him, so for a few moments he started freaking out, as if the experience of yesterday was just a unique case, and this time he wouldn’t enjoy it. Then he thought back about what Derek said, that if the alpha had sensed any discomfort from him, he wouldn’t go further, and it helped him calm down. He knew he was on the path where he would soon trust in Derek more than in himself.

He spent another few minutes under the warm water jet, gathering strength to leave. He spent another few minutes brushing his teeth, like his life depended on it. When he reached the point where nothing else could be taken care of, he took a towel around his hips to hide the most intimate parts of his body, and slowly walked to the door of the bedroom. There he sucked a few deep breaths before he opened it. At first he didn’t dare look toward the bed, he was careful closing the door behind him with his back facing the inside of the room. He heard the quickening heartbeats of Derek, so he turned around curiously, and his own heart almost stopped.

As Derek promised, he was laying in the middle of the bed, the comforter was doubled up and placed on the floor, in front of the window, within reach of the bed. The alpha was in his natural state, and it was the first time Stiles had the full opportunity to examine his mate, without being distracted by Derek’s kisses and touches on his own body. Seeing his perfection brought the water to Stiles’s mouth, who ran his eyes along the body in front of him. 

He leaned heavily against the door, taking the scene in. Derek’s skin was coffee brown, he had hairs in the right places: legs, half of his thighs, a little under his bullybutton, and his arms, but his chest was smooth like he shaved it off before. His cock laid between his thighs, and the longer the omega kept his eyes on this part, the faster it filled with blood. Stiles’s eyes were slowly travelling toward Derek’s face, admiring his abs, his pectorals, his shoulders as well, until they stopped at Derek’s eyes, which were full of lust.

The alpha bent one of his knees, he placed his foot flat on the bed, and smoothed his chest with slow moves, his hand went down, lower... lower, until he reached his own dick, giving it a few tugs.

”Do you like what you see?” he coaxed his mate to take the next step, and when Stiles nodded vehemently, he added: ”Then what are you waiting for? Come and get it.”

Stiles pushed himself away from the door, and crawled on top of Derek. He didn’t stop until his mouth was on the alpha’s, giving him the most determined and passionate kiss he could with the little experience he had. Derek’s wasn’t passive either, he touched every part of his mate’s body what he was able to reach in their position, but this time he let Stiles control the pace of the kiss. 

The omega was so deep in the feeling that he didn’t even realize that the towel was torn from his hips, or he didn’t care about it – Derek wasn’t sure. The alpha dropped it next to the bed, then he went back to pampering Stiles’s body with his palms. When both of them were running out of breath, Stiles broke the kiss, but instead of leaning back, he didn’t interrupt the connection between his mouth and Derek’s skin. He leaned on his elbows next to Derek’s head, and started kissing, sucking the alpha’s neck and collarbone with enthusiasm.

Meanwhile Derek’s hands mapped the omega’s back, he massaged his firm buttocks and thighs. He liked being under Stiles, and he LOVED that his mate was so eager. Now Stiles slid lower, never leaving Derek’s skin, he licked the alpha’s chest, bit it here and there lightly, until he reached one of his nipples. He sucked that part, enjoying the heavy groans from his mate. After spending a few minutes there, he finally sat up, rested his ass on Derek’s thighs, eyeing the now mostly hard cock of his alpha proudly.

Sensing his surprising self-confidence made Derek hopeful about the full mating between them tonight. So he sat up, circled both of his hands around Stiles’s waist and gave him a gentle kiss, before he rolled them around. Stiles looked up at his eyes with happiness.

”No matter how many times I’m succeessful in arousing you, I’ll never get tired of this crazy feeling,” the omega whispered joyfully.

”The same for me,” Derek smiled back. He was petting Stiles’s sides, trying to keep the light mood. ”Do you still want it, Stiles?” the omega nodded shyly, so Derek gave him another kiss. ”It would be easier if you turned around, laid on your stomach.”

That was apparently the wrong sentence, as Stiles tensed up immediately, he opened his mouth, then closed it without a word. His scent showed resignation and disappointment, but he started rolling over. His movement was stopped by Derek’s hand.

”No, wait! You wanted to tell me something. Come on, it’s just you and me. First bedroom rule: always be honest with eachother,” he used his gentle tone, hoping he could coax Stiles to speak to him.

Stiles looked at him again, still unsure as to what he should do, then he opened his mouth again.  
”I prefer to see you during it.”

”We could start facing eachother, but when I knot you, this position won’t be that comfortable for you.”

”I don’t mind a little discomfort if that’s the cost of staying face-to-face,”

”But I mind it!”

”Ok, whatevers good for you,” Stiles answered hurriedly, and tried to roll over again.

Derek cursed himself a bit under his breath, and he stopped Stiles again.  
”No, sorry! I didn’t mean it that way,” he closed his eyes and put his forehead to Stiles’s. ”We just have to find the perfect position for both your will and comfort,” then he raised his head again, like an idea popped into his mind. ”You on the top of me!”

Stiles eyes rounded with disbelief.  
”What?! You can’t be serious!”

”Why?” Derek was confused. ”This way you can keep your eyes on my face, and I won’t squeeze you to death during the knotting.”

Stiles was silent for a few minutes, watching his alpha with interest.  
”Ok, first: I don’t know what should I do, so it would be awkward. Remember: almost virgin here. Second: I never imagined that sex needed this much talking.”

”I’ll answer your last comment first: communication is very important in bed, almost as serious as sincerity. For your first worry: I’m sure you’ll be fine, your instincts will take over, and you won’t be alone in this situation, you have me. I’ll guide you if necessarry.”

”Can we start this way? You on top? At least until your .... cock swells?” There was so much hope in Stiles’s eyes that Derek couldn’t do anything but smile at him reassuringly.

He caged his mate between his arms laying them both next to his head, kissing his lips with gentle licks before his tongue called his mate’s to dance around. Stiles was getting more and more confident in kissing, much to Derek’s satisfaction. The omega circled his hands around Derek’s neck, pulling his mouth closer, he tilted his own head a little to the side, giving the alpha a chance to deepen the kiss. Derek manhandled him a little, made more room for himself between Stiles’s legs by pulling them apart, and he left his hand under one of the omega’s knee, placing that leg around his hips.

Stiles raised his hip at the same time when Derek rolled his down, making both of them let out a deep groan. Stiles was relieved when he felt Derek’s arousal which was between his buttocks, he was so afraid of ruining the mood by hesitating in doing what he asked to before, by avoiding showing his back to the alpha. His own cock was trapped between their stomachs, giving it a little stimulation.

Derek made a few moves by rolling his hips, imitating making love, and Stiles broke the kiss to let out a low moan. His hands went down to the small of the alpha’s back, pulling him closer, so his hardness could have more friction, then they wandered lower, until both of his palms were full of Derek’s ass, enjoying the play of his muscles there with every roll.

”God, the voice you’re making, I can’t have enough of it!” Derek groaned into Stiles’s ear. 

He stayed there, leaving his marks on Stiles’s sensitive skin by sucking and biting. By creating a lazy rhythm with his moves, he sent both of them near the edge. He wasn’t surprised when Stiles’s hands on his ass tightened after a few minutes, he counted on this reaction his inexperienced mate.

”Derek-Derek, too much .... too much,” Stiles whispered close to his ear sounding desperate.

”It’s ok, I’ve got you,” Derek whispered back.

Derek broke the contact between their bodies, he bent his knees and placed his thighs under Stiles’s ass, giving him support to raise his hips. This way the omega was half in his lap, but neither of their cocks got any direct touches, so they could win their control back. However, it was harder for Stiles than for Derek, because the alpha started kissing his collarbone and his chest. Now Derek slid both of his hands under Stiles’s back, lifting his upper body a little from the bed. He gave a few small licks to both of the omega’s nipples, before he stayed on one of them, sucking until it stood proudly. Stiles shouted out his pleasure, making Derek double his effort, and when the younger boy tried to get his lower body closer to Derek’s, the alpha knew he could go further.

The lube was placed nearby, under one of the pillows, so it wasn’t difficult for Derek to reach it. He opened the tube, and while distracting his mate by tracing quick circles on the top of the nipple with his tongue, he reached down with his lubed fingers. Af first he soothed the tense muscles there through some petting, and when the ring of Stiles’s entrance relaxed, he slipped his middle finger inside in one definite push.

Stiles let out a relieved sigh, as if most of the tension in him somehow left his body just from this lone finger. Derek circled his finger inside, making Stiles’s channel loosen up enough for another one. He swapped the nipple for the other one, treating it the same way, enjoying Stiles’s hands were in his hair, his whimpers and attempts to get his ass closer to his clever hand.

He slowly added another finger, scissoring them a few times, then he pushed the third one between the gap of the other two. This time Stiles breath stopped, he was full. Sensing his discomfort made Derek stop as well, but he didn’t pull his fingers out, he just left them inside. He slowly traveled up to Stiles mouth and gave him another deep, desperate kiss.

”It’s ok, just breathe with me. We’ll wait, we have time,” he whispered to Stiles, who now clung to him like his life depended on the alpha, but he did what Derek said. 

The more deep breaths he managed, the more relaxed he became, until Derek felt that the pressure on his fingers wasn’t as great as before, so he tried to move them a little. He barely pulled out, but pushed them deeper with every move, searching for that point that made his mate crazy last night.

”DEREK!” Stiles shouted loud when the alpha reached his prostate, and immediately stared chasing Derek’s minstrations by raising his hips.

The alpha could tell that his lover was close to the end, and if he wanted to have an opportunity to be inside of him, he would have to hurry the things up. He didn’t dare risk hurting his mate with the size of his cock, so he added a fourth finger, aiming for Stiles’s sweet spot every three thrusts. When he could move all four of his fingers, he kneeled again, grabbed the tube and poured a lof of lube on his member without pulling his fingers out from Stiles.

The omega opened his cloudy eyes and raised them to Derek, watching him make his dick as slick as he could. He caught a sight of the full hardness of the alpha, and before he could be freaked out by measuring if it could fit inside him, Derek placed a pillow under his mate’s hips, and slowly pulled his fingers out.

He held Stiles’s hole open with two fingers, scissoring them to make enough room for the head of his cock. It popped inside without a problem. Realizing that his mate was actually in him, and he didn’t feel any pain made Stiles relaxed, and this time it was Derek’s turn to be surprised.

It seemed that the omega’s body accepted it’s mate immediately, so when the very tip of Derek’s cockhead was in, the remaining length of his member slid in easily, like he was being sucked in by Stiles. It hit the alpha in his chest, he didn’t expect such perfection, like he finally found peace. He buried himself as deep as he could in his mate with an almost feral cry, then he attacked Stiles’s neck with kisses. He didn’t dare to move, ’cause bottoming out almost sent him over the edge.

”Derek? What’s wrong?” Stiles asked him confused, he raised his ass from the bed a little, making Derek’s cock slide deeper, causing the alpha to groan again. 

”Stop. Moving,” Derek begged into his neck. 

His voice was strange, like he was talking through his fangs. Stiles concentrated on the other parts of Derek’s body, he smoothed his back with his hand, feeling the light hair there, then he recognised that there were claws on his own skin when Derek touched him.

”You’re wolfed out,” he stated incredulously.

”Too tight. Too warm. Simply perfect,” Derek’s panting heavily.

”Oh,” Stiles gasped, then he raised his hips again tentatively. His movement was stopped by Derek’s firm grip on his hip.

”Shit, Stiles! Stop. Just for a minute.”

”I don’t want to wait, and I don’t want you to hold yourself back,” he said quietly, then he pulled his mouth closer to his mate’s ear, and whispered into it directly. ”I need it, Derek! I need to know that I’m good for you. Let me have this feeling, please,” he planted his feet flat on the bed to claim more power, and used them to raise his ass up again with force. ”Come on, Derek! MOVE!”

”Fuck,” the alpha cursed, before he started rolling his hips, at first with slow, small movements, then after a few thrusts his pushes became harder and more firm. He raised his head up from Stiles’s neck, and supported himself on his forearm next to his mate’s head, it gave him more leverage to make his moves stronger, giving himself in to the feeling.

Stiles let himself relax again, placing his head back on the pillow and watched Derek’s face which was full of concentration. 

He was beautiful.

The omega only got the opportunity to explore him for a few minutes, before Derek found his his prostate again, this time with his cock. Stiles shouted in ecstasy, closing his eyes instictively. The feeling was something different, so much better. While the fingers had been hard everywhere thanks to theirs bones, the erection of Derek’s cock had a kind of tenderness in all the right places. The blunt head of Derek’s member reached all of Stiles’s prostate at once, massaging the sensitive nerves there, make him catapult straight to the edge of his orgasm.

Seeing the pure pleasure of his omega took all of Derek’s remaining control away, and before he even realized it, his knot started swelling quickly, during just a few hard thrusts. When he sensed what happened, it was too late, he knotted his mate. Stiles eyes popped open, they froze, looking at each other with wide eyes.

”Shit, sorry-sorry! I can’t ... can’t stop it,” Derek had problem with speaking, because he was just one or two thrusts from shooting his load deep into his mate.

Stiles smiled at him dreamily, took his face in both of his palms and gave the alpha a kiss.  
”It’s perfect, you can let it go,” he promised.

As Derek couldn’t pull out too much, thanks to his knot, he just gave little thrusts, keeping his eyes on Stiles’s face, searching for any discomfort. The only emotion he could get from the omega was more delight. Stiles was high, his breath stopped for a few moments, before his channel started pulsing around Derek’s knot, a signal of his climax. The alpha felt like his semen was forced from his balls, he let out a long, pathetic squeal when his orgasm hit him fully.

Stiles had never lived through anything like that, he could do nothing, just cling onto his alpha harder, hoping it would keep him grounded. He could feel Derek’s emotions, his joy, his happiness, even his pleasure. He dared to say he could feel the alpha’s heartbeat in his own chest as well. When these intense emotions started feeling like too much, he asked for help.

”Derek? Derek!?”

”I’m here, I’m feeling it too, it’s the bond. Just let it fill you,” Derek encouraged his freaked out mate, although he still fought with the aftermath of the hardest orgasm in his life.

His pack had mated pairs, and of course they had discussed this situation once or twice, as to how creating a bond could feel. It’s like falling into pieces before being put together again. It happens just once, when the mating bond becomes complete.

Slowly the intensity of it faded, and Derek collapsed on Stiles with loud relieved moan. He enjoyed the gently touches of the omega on his back for a few minutes, then he finally realized their position. He quickly supported himself on his elbows again, causing his still hard cock to move a little inside Stiles, who grabbed Derek’s waist with both of his hands, stopping the alpha.

”Sorry, sorry,” he apologized quickly. ”Am I hurting you?”

”Nah, but I can barely feel my legs,” he admitted.

Derek looked along their bodies thoughtfully.  
”We can try roll around,” he suggested.

”Do you think we could?”

It took some pulls and pushes, earning heavy moans and whimpers from both of them, then finally Derek laid on his back, and Stiles sat on his lap, supporting himself with both of his palms on Derek’s chest. The position made the knot go deeper, causing another wave of pleasure for the omega, who’s cock was mostly hard again.

”Do you feel any discomfort, if I move a bit?” Stiles asked half-heartedly, he didn’t count on a positive answer from his mate, so he was kind of shocked when Derek raised his hips against his ass. ”Oooookkkkkeeeyy,” he moaned, and started circling his own hips.

He dropped his head back, enjoying the feeling he got from Derek’s cock in his delirium, raising up just to a minimum high, avoiding hurting his mate or himself by pulling the knot too hard.

Derek couldn’t stop watching him the whole time, and although his cock pumped more come into his mate causing him little waves of orgasms, the best joy for the alpha was looking at his mate while he was pleasuring himself on his dick. He looked at the omega’s hard member bouncing up and down with interest, and he was just about to touch it, when Stiles sat harder on his lap, and with a yell he came untouched – again. Derek waited until Stiles’s hand went to his cock, then he pushed it away and took that pulsing member into his own palm, jerking his mate into a full climax. The constriction of Stiles’s channel kneading his cock, making more come splash inside. The feeling of pleasure was constant and almost unbearable, but Derek wouldn’t give it up for anything.

Now it was Stiles who collapsed on Derek’s chest, panting hard. Derek pulled his knees up to give enough support for Stiles’s ass not to tug his knot against the used hole, pushing the omega’s hips down in the same time.

”I think I’ve died,” was the first thing Stiles said after he could control his breathing again. Derek’s answer was a chuckle, so the omega raised his eyes, which were shining their omega’s color. ”But you’re still with me, so I don’t mind.”

Derek pulled him back to his body, burying his head into Stiles’s neck and took a few very deep breaths.  
”Your scent had been changed. I love it. It’s filled with satisfaction and happiness,” he said in a pleased tone.

”I think I’ll take a small nap until our bodies can separate,” the omega murmured sleepily.

”Go on, hun, I’ll take care of the mess later, you don’t have to worry about anything,” Derek promised quietly, and the next moment he felt Stiles’s body melt into his completely.


	11. Chapter 11

Derek kind of regretted agreeing to get involved in Peter’s new case. He wanted to stay with Stiles all day, enjoying their connection, their new bond. He was practically swimming in his mate’s joy, and he wanted to give him more and more pleasure that he could feel through their mating bond. Stiles wasn’t much better off either. When he wasn’t asleep he was either on top of the alpha or under him, or at one point, on his knees in front of Derek in the shower, as he thrived on the satisfaction Derek got from his mouth.

The one and only thing that bothered Derek was that the omega always refused to show his back to him during sex. The alpha didn’t understand it, Stiles was more than comfortable when they cuddled after a session, and he always chose to be the little spoon. However, he pushed this grey thought from his mind, he supposed they would have enough time to try every possible position during sex.

After their first time, Derek managed to win his control back, so the next few times were much slower and without knotting. Derek simply loved how responsive and sensitive Stiles was. The alpha enjoyed his smell when the omega was turned on, his voice when it was hoarse from screaming and moaning, his hot and tender channel which was as tight as it had been the first time. He thanked God for Stiles’s being a werewolf, of having the ability of quick healing – so he could push into the always waiting body of his mate without worry about him being sore.

They didn’t sleep a lot, they acted like teenagers. When they were awake they couldn’t keep their hands away from each other. So the morning weren’t pleasant for either of them, but Derek was the one who had the worst time rising with the sun. When his phone sang its wake-up tune he turned it off quickly then scooted closer to Stiles, hoping his mate didn’t wake up.

”Good morning,” Stiles whispered in an adorable sleepy voice.

Derek groaned and buried his nose deep into the back of Stiles’s neck. The omega turned around in his arms to face the alpha, he greeted Derek with a happy, satisfied smile.

”I always thought you were a morning person,” he whispered to Derek, who tightened his arm on Stiles’s back and pulled him into himself. Now the omega was laying on the alpha’s front.

”I would be if I didn’t have to go to the firm today,” he whispered back, then he raised his eyes a bit, feeling the wakening arousal of his mate on his stomach. ”Are you happy to see me?” he teased Stiles, who tried to hide his embarrassment with a nervous laugh.

”It’s so strange. We were together last night, a lot of times actually, and I still want you,”

”Are you disappointed?”

”No, I just don’t understand it. Shouldn’t it have burned out already? I mean, I thought these incredible feeling would disappear in the morning,” he said, his disbelief clear in his voice.

”Let me prove to you that I can’t get enough of you,” Derek growled his answer before he grabbed the back of Stiles’s head and pulled him closer for a deep, passionate kiss, which ended with a mutual hand job. They were going to have a shower in the morning anyway...

\---

They made breakfast together, and when Derek went back to the bedroom to dress, Stiles started washing the dishes. There was a knock at the door, and after Stiles looked toward the bedroom, realizing that Derek wouldn’t come back to answer it, he quickly dried his hands with a kitchen cloth and went to the entrance of the apartment. He was faced with Jackson and Lydia there.

”Good morning!” Lydia greeted him, and without waiting for an invitation, she stepped in, followed by her mate, who said his own greeting to Stiles as well.

”Uh, hi!” Stiles answered, then he looked at his own clothes, feeling a bit uncomfortable about wearing just boxers and one of Derek’s shirt – he couldn’t help it, he liked the smell of Derek’s clothes and they were very cozy. He followed the mates in the kitchen, where Jackson went straight to the coffeemaker, and was already pouring the black liquid into a cup. ”Derek’s in the bedroom, he’ll be ready in a few minutes,” he informed them.

Lydia took two sheets of paper out of her bag and laid it on the kitchen table.  
”I compiled some math equations for you, using the formulas and equations you have to learn,” she said and motioned for him to come closer with one of her hands. Stiles stepped closer with curious eyes, skimming them over the problems. ”You can work with them today and tomorrow, and when you’re done, we can go through them together. If you have any problem with solving the examples, don’t hesitate to call me. Don’t panic if you aren’t able to solve them on your own, I think I managed to give you some difficult numbers.”

”I don’t know if I should thank you for them or be annoyed for giving me such complicated examples,” Stiles murmured under his nose, and Lydia smiled at him evilly.

”It’s just a warm up, hun. When I’m finished with you, you’ll be better at math than you used to be on your best day at school.”

Stiles raised his eyes to Jackson.  
”Did you bring me a nice present too?”

”No, I realized that without your chemistry book I couldn’t make a test, so I thought we could learn it together. We could start today, after work, if that’s good for you.”

”So I only have to deal with math today?” Stiles asked hopefully. He was more than thankful to the pack for helping him, but he could spend his first day alone in this new town without much  
learning.

”I’m afraid not,” Jackson laughed a bit, then he pointed out the other papers on the table. ”Boyd made an examination test for history from prehistoric times till the middle ages, Erica listed a few poems for you to construe, and Isaac said you should write an essay about one of the three topics he wrote down.”

”And now I really regret accepting your offer,” Stiles said as he looked at the papers with sad eyes.

He was still holding them when Derek’s hands circled his waist from behind and the alpha gave him a gentle kiss on his neck.

”I hope you won’t be bored while I’m out,” Derek said, and Stiles pushed the papers in front of the alpha with a pout.

”They’re worse than my real teachers, Derek! They gave me a lot of work, so no, I most definitely won’t be bored!”

”You’ll get it,” the alpha encouraged him, then he turned the omega around and gave him a goodbye kiss. ”Come to the firm around noon and we’ll have a lunch together.”

”You’ll be there all day? I mean, won’t you have to... I don’t know ... collect more information on the streets or something?”

”Nah, today is for reviewing all the things we have, and to start making a plan which will work this time. So it’ll be a lot of meetings, data analysis, and maybe we’ll ask Sarah to come to us again for another conversation. But I’ll make myself free for you!”

”Ok, then I’ll meet you there!”

 

Stiles looked at the door for a while after all of them left. He tried to summon the events he lived through in the last few days, the good and the bad ones. He ended his thoughts with the pleasurable things from yesterday night, leaving a satisfied and relieved smile on his lips. The darkest fear he had – that Derek wouldn’t enjoy him in intimate situations – had been blown away. He pleased him last night.

He let his eyes roam to the papers on the kitchen table, let out a groan, then started filling out the test Boyd made for him.

\---

The next week went by fast, Derek and Stiles managed to create a schedule that worked for both of them. They usually made breakfast together, before Derek had to leave to the firm. The alpha always provided their lunch at a nearby restaurant, and came home at a bearable time.

The pack took care of giving Stiles enough things to learn, they bombarded him with a lot of exercises, especially Lydia, when she saw that Stiles was smarter than he thought. Jackson spent every second evening at the apartment for about an hour, they reviewed the themes of chemistry systematically together, using Stiles’s school books.

On one of these occasions Jackson turned to Stiles before he left the apartment.  
”You should punch me in the face.”

Stiles looked at him questioningly.  
”Why should I? You aren’t that bad of a teacher.”

”You know why. I won’t be mad or anything if you hit me, I would actually feel better.”

Stiles stared at him for a while, before he took Jackson’s arm and lead him into the living room. He could see from the corner of his eye, that Derek discretely returned to their bedroom, leaving the two wolves alone. Stiles pushed Jackson onto the couch and sat next to him.

”You were a real shithead in school, but I never hated you. I just didn’t understand why you had done and said those horrible things to me, what I would have done to you for you to be so .... mad at me. So yes, at first I was cautious around you, waiting for the Jackson I used to know in the past. But I don’t blame you for the things THEY did. It was their actions, not yours.”

”Maybe I didn’t give them any ideas about how to toy with you, but I was the one who planted that stupid thought in their minds. You were there, you heard it as well.”

”Did you want them, or anyone, to hurt me? Did you hint anything around them or anyone else about flirting with me for fun, or something like that?”

”No, of course not!” Jackson denied vehemently.

”Then it wasn’t your fault. I clearly can see how much it’s bothering you, and that means a lot to me. It shows that you really regret your past actions toward me. Also, you defended me from them, I was safe behind your back. You had to realize that too,” after Jackson nodded, Stiles continued. ”Do you really think if I had blamed you even for the littlest thing, I would have stayed so close to you at the shop? I could have gone to Isaac or Erica for the feeling of safety, but I chose you, and not just because you were the closest. I could feel how angry you were at them, I knew you wouldn’t let anything bad happen to me.”

”I still think that you should punch me,” Jackson was starting to smile a bit.

”Ok,” seeing the surprise on the beta’s face, Stiles added: ”But only if it’s just for practice. I wanted to ask Derek to show me some self-defense moves, but now I think you would be a better teacher. Maybe then I could hit you without too much guilt.”

”Deal!” Jackson agreed immediately. ”You can join us at the training room, it’s on the ground floor at the firm. We usually spend our mornings there, if we don’t have to go to the streets. I’ll teach you some helpful tricks, you just need to call Derek before you come, to make sure we’re actually there.”

\---

By the end of the week – or two days later – Stiles was already frustrated from spending most of the day in the flat alone, being around books and papers, and only going out around noon to have lunch with his mate. So he called Derek, asking if the pack was practicing in the training room today, and if his turning up there would be alright. After the OK from Derek, he quickly pushed a pair of sweatpants and a well-used t-shirt into his backpack, and went to their workplace.

When he arrived at the lobby, he met Peter, who was just showing a young woman, who looked like she’d just cried her eyes out, out of the building. Both of them watched the woman leave in silence, until she got in a cab.

”Was she...?” Stiles asked Peter quietly, who let out a sad sigh.

”Yeah, that was Sarah. Her husband called her yesterday night, she could hear her son sobbing in the background. He’s missing his mom like crazy. She begged Hugh to give the child back to her, she also promised him she’d do anything he wanted. We really need to find that bastard soon, because she’s about to give up.”

”How does her husband want her to prove her loyalty to him?” Stiles was curious, how could he force his wife to stay with him?

”Simple, he just wants her to sign a kind of contract, which mainly says that if she ever decided to initiate a divorce process and they actually ended their marriage, she would leave without anything. No money, and the most important thing: no Jeremy for her. If she signs it and sends the scanned paper to a specified lawyer, he’ll come home with their son,” Peter answered then he turned around and lead Stiles to the elevator. ”He’s very sure of himself, he knows that Sarah would never give up her own son.”

Stiles stopped in his way, and Peter stopped as well.  
”I don’t want to be nosy, but do you have anything that could lead to his location?”

”Well, he’s a cruel, smart man, but he made a mistake. He told Sarah the lawyer’s name. He must be in contact with him, so now we’re going to follow this man, hopefully he’ll lead us to Hugh,” Peter’s tone showed that he didn’t want to discuss this topic. He looked at the backpack on Stiles shoulder with questioning eyes, and before he pushed any button on the elevator’s board, he asked the omega. ”Don’t misunderstand my question, but why are you here so early? Usually you come around noon, and it’s only...,” he looked at his watch. ”... a quarter past ten.”

”I needed to get out of the flat for a while, and Jackson offered to teach me some defense techniques,” Stiles started feeling a little guilty. ”I don’t want to distract anyone from their work, so if it’s not ok, I get it. I could go for a run, that would work too.”

Without any comment Peter pushed the ”B” button, Stiles raised his eyebrows at his movement.  
”B, as in basement,” Peter whispered teasingly, like it was a secret. ”Where the training room is,” he added with a wink.

The alpha didn’t leave the elevator once the door opened, he just motioned with his head for Stiles to go. The omega was surprised when Isaac immediately appeared in front of him.

”We were told you two were coming down,” he explained to the confused Stiles. ”I’ll show him around,” he said to Peter, who prevented the door from closing with his hand.

”We’ll have a meeting after lunch. We’ve got some news, till then I’ll summarize it for them.”

”Ok, I’ll pass it on to Derek, we’ll be in your office at 13 pm,” Isaac said his acknowledgment to the alpha, then he turned to Stiles. ”Come on, this way!”

The ’training room’ was mostly like a personal gym with modern fitness machines, and a tatami (a special ’carpet’ for judo activities). Isaac showed Stiles where he could change his clothes before he led him there, so now Stiles stood at the edge of the tatami. Erica and Lydia were running on treadmills, but Stiles didn’t care about them. He gaped and gazed as his mate fought against Boyd, without any shirt on.

”You’re drooling,” Isaac whispered teasingly, and Stiles quickly closed his mouth.

After Jackson saw him, he jogged to where he stood.  
”Ready for the tricks?” he asked the omega, and when Stiles didn’t turn toward him, he looked down at his own naked chest. ”Do I have to put on a shirt, to avoid distracting you with my body as well?” his tone was light.

Without taking his eyes off his alpha, Stiles swatted the air with his hand.  
”Noooo. No offence, but I don’t think any other chest could make me interested beside Derek’s,”.

Both Derek and Boyd stopped their movements when they heard his voice, they turned toward the three of them. Derek joined their little group and gave a small kiss to his mate, before he raising his serious eyes to Jackson.

”Be gentle with him, I’ll be very mad if you actually hurt him in any way, got it?”

Of course Jackson didn’t let Stiles get hurt in any meaning of the word, he was careful with his moves.

He made it clear, that the first objective was to get away from his attacker, as soon as possible, and always call for help. As he was an omega, Stiles had to force himself to actually hit Jackson, and there was barely any power behind his punches. Jackson showed him how to create a painful injury by using minimal effort.

After that first ’lesson’ Stiles managed to get himself free from under Jackson, who tried to keep him on the mat by using his were-strength. The beta praised him when he was successful with pushing him off, and he said that next time they would practice defense against a weapon.

Stiles was proud, he had never felt so powerful. It was the first time in a very long time that he looked at himself without seeing a weak, defenseless omega.

Derek watched them while they were ’fighting’, he could see how slow and muted Jackson’s moves were. He could feel the emotions of his mate, he watched his face light up when Jackson praised him.

’So, the information in those articles Deaton gave them was true, the most important thing for Stiles was encouragement,’ he stated in his head. He would be sure to fill Stiles up with as many positive words as he could, and he would tell to the pack mates to do the same.

\---

Stiles went to the gym everyday after that, he perfected his moves with Jackson. He had lunch with Derek, then went home to do all the ’home work’ the pack gave him, and usually started preparing the ingredients for dinner. Derek was always at home around 5 pm, so they had enough time to cook together. Stiles felt himself settle, and as he managed to solve more and more tests and examples correctly – and all of his pack mates expressed their approval – he became more confident around them as well. He felt satisfied knowing that he didn’t need as much help from his mate with making dinner as he did before.

He was mincing an onion for the evening meal when Derek arrived at home. The alpha leaned heavily against the kitchen wall, and his face was serious enough to make Stiles stop what he  
was doing.

”What’s wrong?” Stiles asked him with worry.

”We’ve found him,” Derek stated and Stiles didn’t have to ask ’who’ it was, he already knew. ”And this time we’ll work with the police.”

Stiles raised his eyebrows.  
”I thought your clients come to you when the cops can’t help them. And Peter said before, that Sarah couldn’t ask for help from the police.”

”Yeah, well, the situation changed. Actually, the policemen went directly to Sarah. It seemed that Hugh has a lot on his charge, and his disappearance had them make their next move. They want to find him as much as we do, but for a different reason. And with their active help, we managed to circle him. He can expect to spend a very long time in jail.”

”That’s not just good, it’s fantastic!” Stiles smiled at him, but Derek didn’t reciprocate his joy, so he frowned again at his alpha. ”You aren’t happy about it.”

”There is a very high chance that he is defended by werewolves. The police need our help with them, and he’s in another state, far away from here,” he stopped for a while, waiting for any reaction from Stiles. When nothing came, he added: ”Peter agreed to go with them, to work with them.”

Stiles finally understood the double feeling of his mate.  
”Oh, so you have to travel there.”

”Yes, but I don’t want to leave you alone,” Derek nodded and looked at his omega with sad eyes.

”For how long?” Stiles asked, surprising Derek with his direct question.

”Oh, I don’t know exactly, maybe two or three days.”

Stiles let out a deep relieved sigh, then he laughed a bit.  
”Shit, you really scared me for a bit. Three days? Come on! I definitely would survive for three days on my own!”

Derek watched him warily, like he was waiting for a trap.  
”You wouldn’t mind if I went to another state for a couple of days?” he asked with disbelief.

Stiles stepped closer to him, until he was standing between Derek’s thighs, whose hands circled his hips immediately.  
”Listen to my heart, Der,” he waited till Derek gave a small nod. ”I would miss you like crazy, but I would never be mad because you were doing your job. Sarah’s case is really important, and I would feel bad if I were the one who kept you from helping your uncle, your pack. So, you should go. I won’t go anywhere. I’ve already made a plan to learn how to make cakes with Peter’s wife, so while you’re saving Sarah’s kid, while you’re being a hero somewhere, I’ll wait for you, hopefully with a lot of delicious cakes here, in our home, like the perfect mate.”

Derek kissed him hard and deep, showing all of his despair.  
”I love you,” he declared when their lips parted.

”I love you too,” Stiles whispered back, it was the first time he said it to Derek. ”When will you need to leave?”

”We’re afraid that he’ll move again, we should go tomorrow morning.”

Stiles unfolded himself from Derek’s arms, he put the meat back to the fridge, with the vegetables as well, then he turned around, flashing his orange eyes to the alpha.

”Then we’ll eat take-out, after I satisfy myself with you,” Stiles said and his voice cracked. It was the flirtiest thing he said to Derek, who didn’t waste any time and grabbed the back of Stiles’sthighs, making him circle his waist with them and took him to the bedroom hurriedly.

Their love making was slow, Derek took his omega apart piece-by-piece at first with his mouth on his cock, then with his hard member inside him. Stiles gave all of himself to Derek, the bond between them was alive, it made their climax simply perfect.

\---

Saying goodbye the next morning was as hard as Derek thought. Being apart was hard for both of them, they kissed in the kitchen, then again in the living room, and finally in front of the elevator.

”I’ll be back as soon as I can, I promise,” the alpha gave one last peck on the omega’s lips.

”I’ll be waiting for you,” Stiles promised. ”I expect at least one free day with you after you came back, to make up for the lack of you.”

”I’m sure Peter is counting on it,” Derek smiled, then he stepped in the elevator. He kept his eyes on Stiles until the door separated them.

Stiles did as he promised, he brought all of his books and the tests the pack left for him to the coffee table in the living room, and started with them. He realized, that he completed half of the themes, which were written down on the papers the lady gave him at the school. He was kind of surprised, he didn’t dare hope that he would be doing this well.

He already solved three fourths of the work by noon, so when he felt that he had to do anything else but learning and filling tests, he called Loius, Peter’s wife, to ask her if she was good enough to show him any kind of cakes to make while their mates were gone. She was more than keen to help, and within a few hours she appeared at the flat with her younger child, Adam.

They agreed on starting with an easy cake, Loius suggested making some muffins, after she looked through the things in the fridge and the cupboards. She explained to Stiles how to add the dry and the wet ingredients in two deep bowls, she also showed Stiles how to tell what was the ’wet’ (eggs, milk, melted butter, sugar) and ’dry’ (flour, baking powder, cocoa) ones.

Meanwhile Adam was seated in front of the TV, he watched cartoons happily, although he was involved into the baking when the dollop was ready to be doled up into the hollows of the mold. He was the one who placed the paper caps into the muffin baking mold, so Stiles could spoon the mass in them. They decorated each of them with colorful bake-able comfits before placing them in the oven.

While they were waiting for the muffins to be ready, Adam went back to his TV show, Stiles and Loius were speaking about the Hales and the pack in the kitchen with coffee in front of them. It was fun, the conversation between them was light and carefree, they joked about the difficulties of being the mate of an alpha Hale. Loius told him the difference of Peter’s behavior at home and at work, she showed him some funny pictures on her phone of her husband and thechildren.

Seeing these family photos made Stiles wonder if he and Derek could ever have their own kids.

He quickly sent away those dark thoughts, and concentrated on the tales Loius told him.

Although they had a big age-difference – not talking about the fact that Loius had two children and a carrier as well – the beta didn’t treat him like a child, she talked to him like he was a young adult, and Stiles was very grateful for this.

Slowly he became more and more loose, and before he could even realized it, he was talking about his dad, about the stories his father told him about his mother and their youth. They spoke about their school years and further education as well. Loius assured him that it didn’t matter how many diplomas a person had, papers didn’t count so much in real life if the personality behind the knowledge had been dumb. However she encouraged him if he thought about wanting to learn anything, to just do it without hesitation.

The muffins were really good, so the afternoon was successful in every meaning of the world in Stiles’s opinion. He felt like Loius and he had begun to form a friendship, and as it turned out, he wasn’t as terrible in baking as he thought he was. Loius promised him that she would turn up more often, so she could show him more cakes that were simple enough to be done by a beginner, she also offered to help with teaching him cooking. She told him to call her anytime he needed help, suggesting for him to start using the recipe books, and if he really was stuck on a step or he couldn’t follow the instructions, to not hesitate to ask her about it.

When she left, Stiles realized with a surprise that the day went by in a blink of an eye, it was already dark outside. Derek told him he would call him sometime around 7 pm, so Stiles decided to do his night time routine, and wait for the phone call in the living room while watching TV.

He thought about the pack members, how easy being around them was for him. He felt that he didn’t need to ’act’ like someone else, he could be himself. It was a new feeling for him, a pleasant, new feeling. He had already had a family besides his father.

While he was brushing his teeth, he had a strange feeling in his gut, and he froze for a moment. It reminded him of the beginning of his past heats. The feeling went away as quick as it came, so Stiles mentally shrugged his shoulders and didn’t give it too much importance.

At least until he put on his bed clothes, and smelled the fading scent of Derek. He stood in the middle of the bedroom helplessly, breathing their mixed scent there, feeling the now unmistakable symptoms of his heat: his gut started trembling, the warmth started spreading inside, and the thought of his alpha made his cock swell.

He closed his eyes and sent up a pray: not now, please, not now!

He didn’t want to go through it alone, while his mate was far away. He couldn’t bear it now! The only hope he held on to was the possibility of Derek’s early return.

Maybe they had been successful in finding that asshole, and maybe they were on their way back home. Yeah, that could be it, nothing bad would happen to him, Derek would be home soon.

When he heard his phone ringing in the living room where he left, he ran for it. He answered the call, panting a bit.

”Derek?!” his voice was so desperate.

”Yeah, hun, it’s me!” came the cheerful answer. ”Were you running from somewhere? Did I interrupt something?”

Stiles sat down on the couch with relief. Hearing his mate’s voice made him calm at once.  
”I was in the bedroom, and I really wanted to hear your voice,” he admitted. ”How are you doing with your business?”

”We have two addresses that could belong to him, so we made two teams. Now we’re making observations, and hopefully we’ll find out where he is exactly tomorrow. If everything goes well, we could finish this case within a few days.”

Tremors ran through Stiles’s body.  
”Days?” he asked back in a whisper.

”Stiles, everything is OK?” Derek asked, suddenly suspicious.

Stiles felt incredibly guilty. He didn’t want his mate to worry about him, Derek already had so much on his shoulders, he didn’t need more problems. So Stiles closed his eyes and concentrated on sounding happy and light-hearted, although deep inside he was crying for his mate.

”Yeah, yeah, I just really miss you. I’m sure you’ll reach your target, and everything will be fine,” he tried to sound reassuring. ”Loius was here with Adam today. We made muffins. She said I’m not bad at it. We had fun,” he spoke in short sentences, hoping his voice wouldn’t break. ”And I did some tests as well, so I’m really busy here. Tomorrow....” he cleared his throat before continuing. ”... tomorrow I might be busy as well. I’m planning on doing all the tests I got. And walking in the streets. You know, to get to know the town.”

”That’s a good plan, Stiles! I’m happy you have something to do by yourself,” Derek must’ve misunderstood the strange tone Stiles used, he clearly believed that the omega was asking his permission without asking for it directly.

It made the omega smile a little, despite the tears he was fighting to keep from falling. ”So, if I don’t answer your call immediately, don’t worry,” he felt that he was losing control of his voice, so he tried to make Derek talk instead. ”Tell me about that town.”

As it turned out, Derek liked travelling, he liked discovering unknown towns, so he was enthusiastic about describing the place they were. Stiles listened to him, humming here and there, imagining Derek was next to him, sitting on the same couch. As he didn’t speak, he let the tears come, rolling down on his cheeks. He couldn’t have explained why he was crying if anyone had asked him. He was more than blissful when hearing his mate’s voice, but he was lonely as hell at once.

After a few minutes, Derek suddenly stopped.  
”Are you sure you’re ok, Stiles?” he asked his mate gently. ”You’re too quiet.”

”I like your voice, hearing you tell stories calms me,” then after some moments he added: ”I miss you.”

”I miss you too. Uh, I need to go, but I’ll call you tomorrow, around this time, ok?”

”Yeah, be careful. I love you!” Stiles said.

”I love you! Have sweet dreams!”

After the line went quiet, Stiles murmured bitterly to himself: ”I’m sure I will.”

\---

He watched a movie on TV, just to distract himself from the night he would spend alone. He didn’t know what kind of film was on.

The first wave of heat struck him without warning, his cock went from half hard to fully hard within seconds. It was so intense it hurt, he couldn’t keep himself from touching his arching member. The first contact between his fingers and his cock made him yell, he pumped two times when his climax hit.

It was a painful orgasm, and Stiles started freaking out. His former heats weren’t like this. He never felt pain before, just desperation to have something in his hole. This time it was different, he was so horny his dick didn’t soften even after he came, moreover it seemed to be harder, and his clothes felt scratchy on his skin.

He started taking them off when he finally realized that he was still in the living room, and despite Derek assurance that the windows-wall were impenetrable, his mind was clear enough – thanks the orgasm – to make him return to the bedroom.

There he clawed his clothes off. 

Claws! Shit, he had his claws!

He ran to the bathroom, watching his naked body in the mirrors with horror. He never ever wolfed out during heats. 

What’s happening to him?

Deaton! He has to call Deaton!

The next wave hit him in the corridor, on the way back to the living room where his phone still was. This time he collapsed on the floor under the powerful sensation, he rolled onto his side to touch his cock. He didn’t need to move his palm around his member too much before he came within seconds again. After that he stayed there, let out a sob, then Deaton’s name came back to his mind. He slowly approached the coffee table on his knees.

He almost pushed the ’call’ button when his sight cleared, he looked at his phone with wide eyes. He almost called Derek instead of Deaton, and for a while he couldn’t make his fingers move to the other name.

He wanted his mate here.

He needed his mate here.

He didn’t want to have his heat alone, he wanted to embrace the alpha’s body against his.

He closed his eyes and dropped the phone. He cried silently for some minutes, then he took his phone again and this time he searched for the name he had to call. The doctor answered at the third ring.

”Stiles! It’s a rather strange time to call, is everything all right?” Deaton’s voice was cautious, like he had somehow known something had happened to the omega.

”Help,” Stiles grit his teeth, he felt another wave coming quickly. ”Heat!” he managed to said.

”You’re in heat? Where’s Derek?” the doctor asked urgently.

”Another town. Work. Business,” Stiles crawled to the couch, resting his head on it’s arm. ”Help, too much,” he hoped the doctor could tell him how to stop it, or at least how to make it less intense.

”Did you call him?” When Stiles didn’t answer and opted to pant into the phone, Deaton asked him again, this time with a loud, hard tone. ”Did you call him?”

”We talked. He has ... important things ... to do.”

”Does he know your condition? Does he know you’re fighting your heat? Did you tell him?” Deaton was sure he knew the answer, he couldn’t believe that the alpha would leave his mate alone if he suspected what was going on with Stiles.

”No,” Stiles admitted, then let out a painful cry when he felt his cock swelled again. ”Don’t! Don’t! Fuck!” 

It was too much pain this time, he almost passed out from the feeling. Somewhere in the deepest part of his mind he knew that Deaton must’ve heard him reach another horrible climax, but he couldn’t care. When it was over, he could finally understand the words coming from the phone. It was his name, Deaton was calling his name. 

”Sorry you have to hear this,” he said quietly.

”Do you have anything that contains Derek’s scent? A T-shirt, or a towel, the bedclothes, anything?” When Stiles hummed his agreement, the doctor let our a relieved sigh. ”Get them, they’ll help a little. Where are you now?”

”Living room,” he was already so tired, and it’s barely begun. ”Anything else? Please!”

”Sorry, Stiles, but you won’t be able to get through it alone. I’ll inform Derek. You need him!”

”NO!” he shouted. ”He’s on a mission, his pack needs him there!”

”YOU need him more!” Deaton argued in a voice that was intolerant of opposition. ”Either I call him immediately, or I’ll send an ambulance to your place and have you hospitalized until he returns. I know you can tell how disappointed he’ll be if you chose the second option,” after the words left Deaton’s mouth the doctor got an idea. He knew the omega might be angry for using his nature against him later, but it’s for the best this time around. ”You want to be a good mate for Derek, don’t you?”

The omega wolf in Stiles came forward.  
”I do! I do!”

”Your alpha would be mad if he knew you spent your heat alone, without him, in pain. He would be sad that he wasn’t there for you. Do you really want that, or do you want him to be happy that he made his omega feel good?”

”I want him to be pleased. I want to be good for him,” Stiles was getting increasingly tired as time went on, he came three times within half an hour, he just want to sleep a bit before the full heat comes with the urgency of needing his hole filled. It would be the hardest part of the heat.

”Then wait for him in your bedroom, in his clothes. Grab anything that has his scent. I’ll call him as soon as this call ends. Do you want me to inform anybody, who could be with you until Derek arrives?”

”No, no one, please. I don’t want anybody to see me like this.”

”Ok, I’m hanging up now. Lastly: drink something before you go to bed, you have to stay hydrated.”

\---

Derek was at the final meeting with all of the members of his and Peter’s team, and the police.

They were going over their plan and their next moves when his phone started ringing. Everyone in the group looked at him questioningly, but Derek didn’t care. He didn’t muted his phone for a good reason, he felt unsettled after he finished his call with Stiles, so he wanted to be sure that his mate could contact him anytime he wanted.

He raised his eyebrows at seeing the caller ID, he motioned to Peter with his head that he would go to the next room, before he accepted the call.

”Deaton?” his voice showed his surprise.

”Hey, Derek, I don’t want you to panic, but I’ll get straight to the point: you have to return to Stiles as soon as you can.”

Derek was alert within seconds.  
”What happened? Is he okay?”

”He’s in heat, a bad one. He can’t get through it without help. If you aren’t able to get to him, I need to hospitalize him.”

Derek’s blood felt like ice in his veins.  
”What?!” he whispered.

His uncle must’ve sensed his desperation, because he’d left the group to join him. He stood near his nephew, raising his own eyebrows when he heard what Deaton said.

”I’m sorry just drop this on you, but it’s a real emergency. I told both of you that his next heat would be much more intense, but I didn’t even think it would be like this. He called me for help, since he didn’t want to ’bother’ you on your business trip. He’s in really bad condition, so you have to give me an answer now! Can you go home?”

Derek’s mind stopped. He knew something was wrong with his mate, he felt it through theirbond, but he was stupid enough to push the bad thoughts from his head. He thought this strange feeling was caused by the distance between them.

He should have known, he should have taken care of his omega.

He felt numb as his uncle took the phone from his hand to answer Deaton.  
”It’s Peter. Derek will be at the apartment in two hours. Is that good enough?”

”Two hours?” Deaton asked, but this time it was with relief. ”That would be more than good.”

”I’ll give the phone back now, tell him some useful advice about taking care of an omega in heat. Anything you can tell him will be better than nothing, anything at all. Till then I’ll plan his way back home.”

He passed the phone back to a stunned Derek, who pushed it against his ear, and listened very attentively to the instructions, which weren’t much. Above the things he had already read in the articles, Deaton suggested to lean on Stiles’s instincts during his heat.

Derek would need to coax his mate to actually say his needs out loud.

\---

After drinking a bottle of water and circling himself with Derek’s clothes from the laundry, Stiles fell into a fitful sleep.

Next time he woke up, his hole was gaping from the emptiness, and lots of slick was flowing out of it, drenching not just his underwear but the sheets under him too.

The tears came back quickly, he felt hopeless. His wolf knew he had a mate, and he didn’t understand why he left him, why he wasn’t here with him. With the last sane part of his mind he knew if he touched his hole, he wouldn’t be able go back and his heat would fully kick in, so he tried to avoid the urgency there, and concentrated on the soothing smells around him.

Jerking off was still painful since it wasn’t exactly the stimulation he needed. He hated his nature more than ever. He wondered if Deaton was successful with Derek, if the alpha could come back to him.

Then the darkest thought from his past came back: what if Derek didn’t want to come back? What if he was annoyed by hearing how weak his mate was, who couldn’t bear even just one day without him? Or if he actually returned, would he be disappointed in Stiles because he had made him choose between him and his pack? Suddenly calling Deaton didn’t seem to be such a good idea. He should have stayed quiet, he should have grit his teeth and accepted his fate: to have another heat alone.

He cried himself to sleep.

\---

He was woken by a hard body against his back and the strong smell of his alpha in the room.

The omega reacted immediately, turning around in a flash and started tearing the alpha’s clothes apart, trying to bury his nose deep into his mate’s chest. Somewhere through the fog in his mind he heard words, but he didn’t understand them. He heard a loud growl, then he realized it was him who made the animalistic noise.

He wanted just to feel his mate’s skin everywhere, so he clawed his own t-shirt then his underwear off his body, and did the same to the alpha who still was on the top of him. He felt hands around his wrists, trying to stop him, and this time he let out the wolf completely.

He used all of his strength to fight against the alpha, he rolled them over and pushed his mate to the bed by his chest with a warning growl. He heard the constant flow of words, but he didn’t care about them anymore. He focused on the hard member under his leaking ass.

He pushed one of his hands hard against the chest under him again, and positioned the alpha’s cock to his hole. When he felt that the head was at the right angle, he sat on it, making it slide inside all the way thanks to the slickness.

Only then did he relax a bit from feeling the fullness in his channel. There was no pain, just pure pleasure. He was so relieved. He raised his hand from the chest, and leaned down on the body under him. He felt strong hands around his hips, now he was growling his satisfaction.

He started moving his ass up and down slowly, while licking, biting and sucking the skin of his mate’s chest and neck, savoring the taste on his tongue. He wanted to be closer, he wanted to create as many connections between them as possible. His pace quickened after making a dozen little bruises, and after a few careful moves he finally sat up and rode the hard member in his ass as hard and fast as he could.

He felt the cock swelling in him more and more, until the knot at it’s base caught on his rim, and popped in, tying his alpha to him completely. He let out a satisfied roar, and finally reached his climax from the feeling of the hot semen filling his ass.

He came back to the word slowly, he felt the harsh breathing under him. He was on the top of Derek, both of them were naked, and there was a knot in him. He raised his head and looked at his alpha, confused.

”Hey,” Derek smiled at him, and Stiles sat up on his lap to be able to get a full view of him.

”Hey,” he greeted his mate back, as he ran his eyes along the body under him.

Flashbacks of what happened came flooding back, and his heart started beating fast when he saw Derek’s bloody chest. He slowly raised his hands to his eyes, and yes, there was blood under his nails. He would jump out of Derek’s lap from the dismay of what he’d done, if they weren’t tied together. He looked at the alpha with horror in his eyes.

”Oh my God! Sorry, I’m so sorry!” he whispered, then he grabbed what he guessed used to be a T-shirt from the bed that he could reach and started cleaning Derek, patting his skin gently with it. ”Fuck-fuck-fuck!” And now, after his orgasm, he could recall the words of his alpha, like ’wait’, ’stop’, ’not yet’ and his name. He had to force the bile back which was rising in his throat. ”I raped you.”

Derek looked at him in disbelief, then after he recognized the seriousness behind Stiles’s words, he grabbed his hands, dropped the torn cloths back on the bed and kissed both of Stiles’s palms.

”You didn’t rape me, do you hear me? You didn’t! I’m an alpha, I could stop you if I wanted to, you just finally took what you needed from your mate. And I liked it, I really did!”

Stiles shook his head vehemently.  
”NO! You said stop, you said wait, and I didn’t... I used my strength against you!”

”You don’t remember the full sentence, do you?” Derek didn’t let Stiles break eye contact, he took his cheeks in his palms and looked straight to his eyes. ”I wanted you to wait, so I could make sure you were ready for my cock. I said stop because I was afraid you would hurt yourself,” then he gave a fond smile to his mate. ”But you were perfect as always. You accepted my cock so masterfully, your body felt like heaven... or it feels that way right now too. And about your strength: I’m glad you’re more confident than before, but I have to pull you back to reality by telling you, you still aren’t stronger than me. So I let you roll me over.”

”I hurt you, I made you bleed,” Stiles said sadly, soothing Derek’s chest with his palms.

”Well, you were just a little eager,” he dared to smirk. ”I’m already healed, you see? There was no real harm. You were so gorgeous like that, it was so hot to see you wolfed out. I wouldn’t mind if you do it again.”

Then the realization hit Stiles, he rounded his eyes again.  
”You came back!”

Now Derek face frowned.  
”Of course I did, my mate is in heat, you needed me!” He stopped for a moment, closed his eyesand took a deep breath. ”I don’t want to argue with you right now, and we’ll have a serious talk about this situation more when your heat is over, but...” he opened his eyes and flashed its redness at the omega. ”Don’t you dare hide your needs from me again! I’m your mate, your alpha! My most important charge is taking care of you!” Feeling the guilt in his mate made Derek calm down. ”I’m not mad at you, just a little hurt that you thought the problem of a stranger was more relevant than you. Don’t do it again!”

”I won’t, I promise!” Stiles whispered. ”Derek, I’m scared.”

”Of what?”

”It’s not a normal heat, something’s wrong. I’ve never felt this way. I’ve never lost control of my wolf. And I don’t like it, I don’t want it.”

”Deaton said it’s totally normal, your lack of heats finally kicked back. He said that this time you would be the key of taking care of it, you’ll have to tell me what you need. After my knot goes down, we’ll order food and drinks, so I can be sure you take care of your other needs as well.”

”Closeness,” Stiles stated and Derek looked at him with a question in his eyes. ”The thing I mostly want from you: closeness. I want to feel you near me, I want your smell around me. It was the hardest thing a few hours ago, my wolf knew I had a mate, and it didn’t understand where you were.”

”Closeness. Ok, I can definitely do that,” Derek assured his mate.

Stiles let out a deep groan, feeling another wave coming, his cock literally jumped to full hardness. Derek was still inside of him, and the knot was near his prostate. He closed his eyes and hid his hands behind his back when he sensed his wolf coming out again. Derek grabbed his arms and laced their fingers together, placing them on his own chest, before bending his knees, and raising his hips, forcing the knot deeper.

”Let go! Open your eyes and take what you need,” he ordered his mate.

It was the encouragement Stiles needed, he tightened his grip on Derek’s hand and started giving up his mind to the wolf.

 

The next three days went like a blur for Stiles, but it was the longest period of Derek’s life. He was worried for his mate. Every time Stiles went into a deep sleep after two or mostly three orgasm within half an hour, he watched him full of anxiety. The waves were getting more and more intense, the period between them was getting shorter.

Despite his worry, the sex was the easiest part of the heat, he could manage it without any force. His alpha inside clearly knew he had a mission, so he was ready to fill his eager mate when necessary. He just had to let Stiles take what he needed, he even enjoyed the way the omega used his body.

Another advantage of the omega’s heat was that Stiles found out how incredible sex on his hands and knees could be, and after they did it like that for the first time – on an ’accident’ which was initiated by Derek – he positioned himself into this pose more often.

At the peak of his heat, and after a longer, rougher fuck Derek managed to coax Stiles let him be rimmed by the alpha, just to ’sooth his sore hole’. The article was right on this part as well, Derek barely touched Stiles’s most hidden part with his tongue, and the omega had been flung to the edge. His slick was sweet, filled with the pure aroma of Stiles. So yes, satisfying the omega’s sexual hunger was easy and fun for Derek.

But the other needs – or moreover the lack of his needs – well, they were difficult to handle.

Stiles didn’t accept any drinks or food Derek offered him. He refused them, saying he wasn’t hungry or thirsty, and most attempts to feed him ended with a heavy argument and heated sex.

As it turns out, Stiles didn’t have any problem with saying what he wanted while in heat, on the contrary, he was demanding things from the alpha. Like ’Forget about trying to put food in his mouth, and not to push another bottle under his nose, he just needed to be filled again, so don’t be rude and put it in!’ Although, he always begged for Derek’s forgiveness when another wave of heat finished and he was on the verge of another sleep, but those times he didn’t have any strength to eat or drink.

So, while Stiles was sleeping after another heat session, Derek called Deaton again. His suspicion was right, he had to get water and food into Stiles’s system, but this time Deaton couldn’t give him any help, he just said that Derek had to be tricky about it.

So, here he was, sat at the kitchen table with a lot of food around him: bacon, eggs, toast, butter, jam, waffles, pancakes, orange juice, coffee, milk. He felt a little bad about leaving his omega alone in the bedroom. He heard when Stiles heartbeat changed, a sign of his weariness.

He concentrated on staying calm and carefree where he was, he ate slowly, guardedly.

”Derek!” his mate shouted after him.

”In the kitchen!” he answered.

Stiles slowly walked in with just boxers on, so at least his mind was a little clearer this time. The tent around his groin showed the beginning of another wave. He went straight to the alpha, hugging him from behind as much as he could with the chair’s back in his way.

”Need you,” he complained.

Derek let out a dramatically heavy sigh.  
”I know you aren’t hungry or thirsty, but I am. Let me eat some more, join me here at least. I’m almost finished with my food.”

Derek felt a little guilt about playing the ’hungry mate’ card, but he hoped his effort would reach his target. He ate slowly, moaning after every bites. He smiled a bit when he saw the tentative move of Stiles hand toward the items on the table, and almost punched his fist into the air at seeing the first mouthful of toast disappear in Stiles, who quickly turned his head to the alpha. He kept his eyes on his when he took another bite, and this time Derek genuinely smiled at him.

Stiles eyes went round.  
”You like it. Me eating really makes you satisfied,” he said in disbelief, and Derek mentally slapped himself for not thinking about it sooner. He just had to show his own pleasure of seeing his mate eating. Of course Stiles would do anything to make him satisfied.

Stiles ate two whole slices of toast with butter, before the next wave struck, but he was demanding Derek’s cock here and now. He dropped his underwear down to the floor and clawed Derek’s T-shirt and pants as well, before he sat on the alpha’s lap with his back toward his mate’s chest – with Derek’s active help. He used the table in front of him for support to move up and down, until Derek swept away the food and placed him on the table, making him lay on his front.

After that the whole heat wasn’t bad at all, so Derek almost felt sad when it ended on the fifth day. Almost, if he didn’t count the exhaustion of his mate, who was now sleeping soundly and carefree next to him, snoring a bit.

\---

Hugh was arrested because of tax evasion and money-laundering. Sarah finally was able to embrace her child in her arms. With the help of the firm’s lawyers, she started the procedure for divorce.

The weekdays went on without any serious events. Derek and his pack didn’t get a new mission, at least not as hard as Sarah’s was. A well-named bank wanted to open a new branch in town, and they hired them to test their security system. It was a tame job compared to the ones on the streets, and Derek’s pack was more then good for taking on this task.

Stiles returned to his daily routine. He trained with Jackson twice a week, he had lunch with Derek every day, and he studied every afternoon. The school informed them that there were three more students who wanted to take late-exams, so they changed the date to three weeks later. Stiles didn’t know if he should be glad to have more time for learning, or annoyed since he really wanted to finally get his exams out of the way. He couldn’t do anything, but go with the flow.

Some of the mornings Loius turned up at the apartment, and they baked or cooked together. He spent one of his days with his father, who came to the town every second week on his day off, and another day with Scott and Allison as well.

Everything was quiet, except for the fact, that as the date of his exams neared, Stiles became more and more frustrated. All of the pack said that he would make the hurdles without any problem, but he started stressing about it. He asked for harder examples from Lydia, longer essays from Isaac, he pushed his history book into Boyd’s hand telling him to ask the important dates like wars and the most relevant historical people, he even asked Jackson to come to the flat on the weekends too, so they could reread the hardest chemical formulas and the whole periodic table.

On the night before the exams he couldn’t sleep. He tried to sneak out from bed to the livingroom, where he usually kept his books, but Derek’s arm around his hips prevented him from moving. The alpha pulled him back against his body, and made love to him slowly, gently, soothingly. After that Stiles slept like a horse.

\---

All of his final exams were on the same day, moreover, the teachers gave him five sheets of papers to fill, one for each subject. He had to go through them within five hours – everyone was allowed two little breaks, one by one, for using the bathroom. It was strange, being allowed to eat and drink during the test, and it was rough too. By the end of it he felt like he could sleep for a week. The teachers said he would get the result in e-mail, about a week later.

He passed all of them, with an A or B+.

Of course they celebrated it in the club in their home town. Everyone came, the Hales, Stiles’s dad, Melissa, Scott and Allison, and Deaton. When Stiles saw him, a horrified thought came into his mind: his heat was about eight weeks ago. He didn’t have another one, which meant that they should get ready for it, they should ask for medical help from Deaton this time.

\---

Derek went with him to the doctor, saying Stiles’s heat was his concern as well, so of course he wouldn’t leave him alone with this.

”I would like to run a routine examination first,” Deaton said after he greeted the mates. He measured Stiles’s blood pressure, listened to his lungs, the same things he did the first time.

”Everything’s fine. I’d like to take a blood sample at the end, to see your hormone levels. I doubt there would be any problem, as your heat came. Now, it’s time for ultrasound. Let’s see if everything is all right inside,” he smiled reassuringly at the omega.

”I’m a little worried that my heat stopped again,” Stiles admitted while he was taking his shirt off.

”It’s normal, it should take more time for your schedule return. The first heat was there, and that’s what counts,” Deaton reassured the omega.

He frowned after some minutes with moving the head of the ultrasound on Stiles’s stomach left and right, up and down.

”What’s wrong, doc?” Stiles asked after he felt Deaton’s nerves.

”Well, it seems that your shell moved, but don’t worry, we’ll find it,” he tried for another few minutes, then he gave up and pushed some sheets of paper towel to the now really worried omega’s hand for cleaning up the gel.

”Do you know what an internal sonogram is?” the doctor asked the mated pair, who shook their heads. He took an item from the ultrasound-machine, it was like a pen, with a thicker head on it. It was connected to the machine as well. ”It’s for examining a body from the inside. I would like to look around with it’s help.”

Stiles looked at him with wide eyes, and Derek’s eyes went round as well.  
”You... you want to put it into my... down there?” he asked with an incredulous face.

”I’ll put a medical condom on it, and with some lube I’ll push it into your channel. This way I could see if my hunch is right.”

”You’ve something in your mind,” Derek stated. ”There’s a reason Stiles shell disappeared.”

”It didn’t disappear, it just moved to another place.”

”Can’t you just tell us what’s happening?” Derek snapped at the doctor.

”Not without proof,” came the calm answer.

Stiles put one of his hands on Derek’s forearm.  
”It’s ok, he can do it. Just go outside and wait for me if you don’t want to see it.”

”I won’t leave you here alone! If you agree to it, I’ll stay with you.” Derek looked at his mate with pure love in his eyes.

”Good,” Deaton interrupted the moment with his voice. ”Stiles, you need to take off your clothes, I’ll give you a cloak to wear.”

The procedure was awkward and humiliating for Stiles. His face was the darkest red that it had ever been in his entire life, while Deaton adjusted him on the examining table, and placed himself between his open legs. When the doctor touched his hole with the ultrasound wand, he clenched hard on instinct.

”Easy, relax,” Deaton encouraged him with his voice. ”Relax, Stiles.”

”I can’t!” he grit out behind his teeth.

”Hey-hey! Look at me!” Derek said to his mate, he touched his cheeks with both of his hands and smoothed them over his skin. ”Look into my eyes. You’re safe, everything is fine. Just take deep breaths and try to relax for a bit.”

He managed to let out a part of his stress, but he was still too tense.

”Ok, I’ll tell you what. Push down like you do in the bathroom,” the doctor said between Stiles knees. The omega looked at him like he had two heads. ”You called me during your heat. You trusted me enough to help you. I listened to you while you were going through a climax. Trust me in this too, you’ll be fine.”

When the head of the ultrasound popped in, Stiles finally managed to relax almost completely. Until Deaton started moving the item deeper and deeper. He was about to tell him stop, when the doctor let out a victory yell.

”There!” he pointed to a small pulsing spot on the monitor. ”It’s your hiding shell, Stiles!”

”It’s pulsing!” the omega exclaimed, he looked at the doctor, full of worry. ”Why is it pulsing? Is it an infection? Or inflammation?”

”No,” Deaton was smiling hard. ”These pulses are heartbeats.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure most of you knew from the beginning where this fic goes, and I hope you like it.
> 
> It's only one more chapter to go, please, stay with me till then.
> 
> Special thanks for all of the kudos and comments you leave!


	12. Chapter 12

”WHAT?!” Stiles exclaimed, sitting up abruptly, making the wand push against his walls, painfully. ”Ouch!”

Derek gently helped him lay back by on instinct while keeping his eyes focused on the screen of the ultrasound system with a blank expression.

”A-a-are you sure?” Stiles asked. He didn’t know what answer he wanted to hear from the doctor, whether it be a confirmation or a denial. He cared more about Derek’s feelings than his own emotions which were running through his head, he watched the alpha’s expression cautiously.

Deaton examined the pulsing spot for a few more seconds, then he nodded.  
”Absolutely sure. Look,” he started moving the cursor on the screen, showing the relevant places. ”It moved deeper in your body, so it would be in a safe place, your other organs now protect it from any injury from outside. It’s already bigger, so you’ll feel it within a few days, or a week tops. Don’t you have any symptoms of a pregnancy? Like nausea, strange feelings like the sudden need for any food or drink.”

”No, none of them,” Stiles replied while still looking at Derek. ”We only had just one heat together, I thought it wouldn’t happen the first time.”

”Well, it seems that it was a really fruitful heat for you,” he joked, but none of the wolves laughed.

Stiles started to worry about the lack of reaction from the alpha, and finally the doctor recognized the other wolf’s silence. So he froze the picture of the little new life in Stiles’s shell and slowly pulled the item out from the omega’s channel, who hissed in discomfort from the feeling. His discomfort made Derek tear his eyes away from the screen to settle it on his mate’s face, still wearing the unreadable expression. Deaton cleared his throat and stood up from between Stiles’s legs.

”You can change back to your clothes now,” he told the omega.

Stiles sat up on the examining table, and put on his clothes, now avoiding looking at Derek. This time the alpha was the one who couldn’t take his eyes off his mate. When he dressed completely, he sat back on the table, breathed deeply to collect enough bravery and looked straight into the alpha’s eyes.

”Please, say something,” he begged quietly. 

”You-you-you are...” Derek couldn’t finish his sentence.

”Pregnant,” Stiles ended it.

”We made a baby,” Derek whispered, and his eyes went back to the screen, like he had to see a proof. ”Or babies? I don’t understand, you said ’heartbeats’. Does that mean there’s more than one baby there?”

”It’s too soon to tell correctly how many fetuses there are, I just wanted to explain, that every pulse is a heartbeat, so when you see the shell pulsing, it means that a heart is beating. That’s why I said ’heartbeats’,” Deaton explained patiently.

Stiles eyes followed Derek’s, and even touched the screen with one of his fingertips. Watching the frozen screen, the first picture of his child was made his heart melt. He hadn’t known that a life had started evolving in his body for only a few minutes, but he already felt pure love toward it, made him smile a little.

”Shouldn’t you have warned us? That it could happen during Stiles first heat?” Derek turned to Deaton, clearly demanding an answer, and his hard voice crushed Stiles’s happy world at once.

”To be honest, I didn’t believe he would be fertile this soon. I mean, yes, having heats shows his ability to be fertilized, but heat is just one of the conditions that you need to be expecting. His wolf must’ve felt completely safe with his position near you, in your pack. Otherwise his shell couldn’t accept your active sperm, his body would’ve refused to be fertilized,” even Stiles felt like it was an excuse, and it caused the omega pain. Like this little life inside of him would be some silly mistake which had to be defended. His eyes started watering.

”We should have known it would be a possibility, even if it would be just a very small possibility,” said Derek in a hard tone, and the seriousness behind his words made the tears in Stiles’s eyes roll down on his cheeks. Smelling the salty liquid, Derek snapped his head toward him. The alpha stepped to him and hugged him tightly. ”It’s ok, everything will be fine,” he whispered to the now crying omega, who raised his head and looked at Derek with sad eyes.

”You don’t want it,” he stated, the words came so slowly from his mouth, he had to force them out.

”What?! No-no-no, you misunderstand! I want it, our baby! I more than want it, I can’t even describe how much,” Derek reassured his mate immediately, and Stiles couldn’t help it, he placed one of his palms on his chest to feel his heartbeat. Derek pushed the omega’s hand harder against his body, and said the words again. ”I want to have this baby with you! More than anything!”

”But you’re angry at Deaton,” Stiles was really confused, he didn’t understand if Derek told the true, why he was so upset.

Derek looked at Deaton again.  
”A little I am, because I still think that at least he should have warned you the chance of this incredible end game. So you could have decided if you wanted to be with me during your heat at all, and he should have offered you something to avoid any unexpected effects.”

Deaton raised his hands in front of his chest, defending himself.  
”As I mentioned before, this possibility didn’t even turn up in my mind when he called me. I didn’t expect his wolf to react to yours this well.”

Stiles didn’t turn his eyes away from his mate, his face showing pure hope. ”So, you really want the baby?”

Derek took Stiles cheeks into his palms and looked straight to his eyes.  
”You are a miracle, a marvelous creature, who’s giving me everything I hoped for in my life,” he gently kissed his mate. ”Of course I want this little wonder, who we created. I’m just worried about you. If it’s really what you want. You said before that you would have like to go, for example, on a cruise, to travel around the world. You’ve barely graduated. Don’t you want to learn anything else? Don’t you want to LIVE a little? Aren’t you disappointed, even a bit, that now we have to change our future plans?”

Stiles smoothed his still flat stomach with one of his palm.  
”Derek, there’s someone inside me, and until she or he joins us, I’ll do anything to defend them. It’s not like we can’t make plans up later, like traveling, and other things, just this time with our child,” then he glanced up to the alpha’s eyes shyly. ”I think if I had known about the possibility of having a child, I wouldn’t have done anything differently, I still would have been with you during my heat, without any ’precautionary measures’.”

”I see both of you are on the same side this time,” Deaton stated, watching the two lovers with a smile.

”Yes, we are,” Derek agreed, then without letting his mate go, he turned to Deaton. ”But now, what should we know about male pregnancy?”

”I will do more research about it. Until I find any new information, I suggest to stay with the facts we know about female pregnancy. If my memory is correct, Stiles’s heat was about eight weeks ago. I recommend you to try to take the next four weeks easy, the first trimester is very important.”

”Well, it means no more training with Jackson,” Derek warned Stiles, he looked a little pleased by this, and his tone made his mate raise his eyebrows.

”I thought it didn’t bother you, I thought you were even satisfied that I learned a kind of self-defense from your beta,” there was an unspoken question behind Stiles’s words.

”Even if I am aware of the advantages of having some useful tricks to defend yourself, it was hard to see you being attacked by someone,” Derek admitted slowly.

”I agree with Derek, you should avoid intense exercises from now on, just for safety. Above this, both of you should lean on your instincts again. Stiles, your system will tell you what it needs, and Derek, don’t be ashamed if you become more possessive and protective toward your mate. It’s normal, moreover it’s expected.”

”I don’t have any physical symptoms you mentioned, you know, like nausea. Is that normal too?” Hearing his question Deaton could see how anxious Stiles would be during the whole pregnancy, especially since he was worried about the lack of negative symptoms of being pregnant. He could already see the fear that would plague the omega’s mind till the baby would be born.

”It means that you’re lucky, and yes, it’s normal too. Most of the females have morning sickness at the beginning, but there are exceptions. Stiles, everything is fine. Try not to worry too much, but if anything bothers you, call me and ask. I’ll be available, not matter when you need me,” then the doctor switched his eyes to Derek’s. ”You should strive to give Stiles more encouragement.”

”He’ll get everything he needs from me, I promise,” Derek answered seriously, pulling the body of his mate tighter.

”I will run the next examination four weeks from now, but of course, if anything happens, or you would like to visit me, you can find me here anytime. Just give me a call before, so I can prepare everything for you appearance.”

They thanked the doctor for his support and his future-patience toward them, and said their goodbyes. In the car Stiles turned to Derek thoughtfully.

”We should think about what we would say to the pack. I was with them almost everyday at the gym, so it would be suspicious when I suddenly stop going there.”

Derek blinked at him from the corner of his eyes, his expression showed his lack of understanding.  
”Why should we think of any excuse? I’m planning on sharing this amazing surprise with them as soon as we get home.”

Stiles was fidgeting on his seat for a while, he was uncomfortable. He hesitated for some moments before he said what was in his head.  
”I would like to keep it in secret for a little while,” when he saw the hint of hurt in Derek’s face, he added quickly: ”At least until I reach the magical twelve weeks.”

Now Derek could hear the insecurity in Stiles’s voice, and there was a parking area nearby, so he drove there. He wanted to hold his mate in his arms while they have this conversation. After he parked the car, he jumped out, circled it and opened Stiles’s door, helping him out of the vehicle, like a real gentleman.

”Will you be like this during the whole time?” the omega teased him a little, but Derek didn’t let him divert from the problem.

The alpha leaned against the side of the car and pulled his mate between his legs, he circled his waist so they were close, face-to-face.  
”Tell me why you don’t want our pack to know about the baby,” it was more a request than a command.

Stiles placed both of his palms against Derek’s chest, and for a while he just kept his eyes there, concentrating on Derek’s breaths and heartbeats under his hands.  
”It’s too early,” he simply stated, shrugging his shoulders, like it was just a fact. 

”You’re afraid of something terrible will happen, aren’t you?” Derek asked him gently.

”My system wasn’t in the best condition before, thanks to my stupidity in taking those damn pills. I’ve only had one heat. Other pairs have to try to create a baby for years!” He raised his eyes, there was despair in them. ”I can’t believe I’m this lucky, that I can have a child without even trying. I want this kid so much, and yes, I’m dreading the thought of losing them,” saying his fear out loud was good, he felt a little relieved, sharing it with his mate, the other parent of his child.

Derek pulled him much closer, hugging him tightly.  
”You and the baby will be fine! I won’t let anything happen to you, I swear. If you even suspect that something is wrong, you’ll tell me immediately, and we’ll go to Deaton. In addition, I’ll look after you, both of you all the time, and if I feel anything odd, I promise you I won’t hesitate to take you to the doctor,” he whispered his reassuring words to the omega. ”And actually it’s the other reason of telling our pack about your condition: they could help us take care of you, watch out for both of you.”

”They’ll think I’m weirder than they thought before,” Stiles answered quietly.

Derek pushed him away to be able to look straight into Stiles’s eyes. His face was earnest.  
”You know they know about your former heat, don’t you?”

Stiles looked at Derek with surprise – or astonishment – on his face.  
”How could they know about it? Did you tell them?”

Derek just watched his mate without a word for a few minutes, before he answered.

”Stiles! I was called by Deaton in the middle of a meeting. I was with my pack, moreover, Peter was the one who actually planned my way back to you. Now, think a little and tell me: do you really think my uncle didn’t tell my pack why I needed to flight back to you so suddenly?” He explained with a gentle, patient tone. ”Also, despite that they weren’t let into our home for days, they never called us demanding to meet them, so they definitely knew what’s going on with us, with you. I didn’t tell them directly, but I’m sure they knew about your heat.”

Stiles just stood between Derek’s leg, he opened then closed his mouth a few times, like he was searching for his voice.  
”But... but...” then he shook his head to clear his mind before he continued. ”It doesn’t matter if they know about it. It’s one thing to be clear about the possibility of a future pregnancy, and it’s another to actually tell them we have already been successful in making a baby.”

”They will think you’re more special. They’ll think I’m the luckiest wolf on the Earth, having a mate like you. They will adore you more than ever, I’m sure of it.”

”Then give me just a few more days before you tell them,” at the end Stiles knuckled under Derek’s reasoning. ”To gain more bravery for looking into their eyes when they’re informed about the newest member of this pack.”

”One week,” Derek said his final words. ” And if by some chance they ask about it directly, I won’t lie to them, not about this baby. I’d feel like I’m betraying this kid by denying his existence. They’ll know something’s up anyway when I spend more and more time with you.”

”You don’t have to babysit me, I can keep myself busy if I want. And you still have a job.”

”We’ll see,” Derek closed the conversation, then he started an emotional, slow kiss with his mate, raising the arousal in his omega. He didn’t stop until he swallowed a few moans from Stiles’s and felt his mate push toward his lower body with his. ”I’ll miss it.”

”Miss what?” Stiles whispered with his lips still near to the alpha’s.

”Your heat,” Derek said, his statement made Stiles pull back a little to see his face, which showed skepticism. ”It’s true, even if you don’t believe me. During your heat you gave yourself to the feeling completely, you took what you needed from me, and it was incredible. I should have told you this sooner.”

Stiles let out a shy smile, and blushed hard. ”Did you like when I was demanding?”

”I loved it!” Derek declared as seriously as he could, seeing the pinkness of Stiles’s face. 

”Well, I can try to be that way again,” Stiles offered hesitantly.

They were home within twenty minutes, they needed five more to be completely naked in their bedroom. Stiles wasn’t as demanding as he hinted, but he told Derek what he wanted, in detail. Derek was more than happy to fulfill his wishes.

 

The whole pack came to the flat to have some bonding time, and watched a movie together.

Derek almost jumped out of his skin to tell them the great news, he wanted to show how proud he was of Stiles (and also himself, he was a little smug). But he swore to his mate to keep his mouth closed for a week, and Stiles’s trust was more important than his own feelings, so he kept his promise. Although he couldn’t hide his happiness from his pack mates, all of them could feel the heavy emotion radiating from Derek. Lydia even shot a few suspicious glances toward her alpha, giving hard looks to his hands which circled Stiles’s chest during the whole movie.

When the end credits appeared at the end of the movie, she couldn’t stay silent any more, she turned off the TV and asked the mates.

”Could you tell us why we are literally drowning in your euphoria?” she demanded, then with a hard look at both of the mates she added: ”And why is Derek glued to your side, like he wants to be a part of your skin, Stiles?”

Derek blinked at his mate, there was a question in his eyes. The omega looked at him helplessly.  
”We’ve heard some good news today, like very-very good news,” Derek said cautiously.

”Care to share?” Lydia was set to get a real answer.

”Not yet,” came the quiet reply from Stiles, who didn’t raise his eyes from his mate.

”Well, it must be something serious, or else you wouldn’t want to keep it in secret,” Lydia continued.

”Lydia, stop!” Jackson intervened, placing one of his hands on the girl’s arm. ”They’ll tell us when they are ready, don’t push them.”

Stiles sent a grateful blink toward him, and Jackson nodded back.

Although Stiles was happy that Jackson made Lydia’s questions stop, he also felt guilty because of the restrained his mate’s joy that radiated next to him. It was clear that Lydia wouldn’t have to ask too many more times, the alpha would have spilled their secret, moreover he was trembling to say it loud. The guilt didn’t let him stay in this room any longer.

”Anyone want more drinks?” he asked quickly, then he literally sprinted out of the kitchen.

He stood in front of the opened fridge, but he couldn’t see the items in there. His mind was spinning.

’Does he have the right to forbid his mate from sharing his happiness with his own pack? Is he really that selfish? How could he had been so self-centered? It doesn’t matter if all the pack sees him like a freak. His mate loves him, he wants this baby, so the pack’s opinion about his pregnancy shouldn’t bother him.’

He was yanked out off his thoughts by two strong arms around his waist, he closed the door to the refrigerator and turned around to face Derek. He laid his head on the alpha’s chest.

”I’m so sorry,” he whispered, feeling Derek’s mouth on the top of his head. ”I shouldn’t have demanded to keep this secret.”

”Don’t be sorry, if you aren’t comfortable sharing it with them, they’ll have to wait. No harm,” Derek murmured into his hair.

Stiles raised his head and looked contritely at Derek.  
”Telling them is important to you,” he stated, daring his mate to deny it.

Derek gently put one of his palms against Stiles’s belly, his hand was followed by one of Stiles’.  
”You are the most important thing to me, I’ve told you that so many times. From today on the center of my world beside you is this little miracle in your shell. There is no one and nothing in my life that can be higher on the list of my privileges than you two.”

Before Stiles could react these words full with love, Isaac stepped into the kitchen.  
”Do you need any help with the dri......,” his sentence stopped suddenly, his eyes were glued to the place on Stiles’s body where both of the mates touched the omega’s stomach. He slowly raised his sight, his eyes ping ponged between the faces of the alpha and the omega, then back to Stiles’s stomach. He repeated this a couple of times, before he finally found his voice again. ”OH. MY. GOD.”

His loud words made the whole pack rush into the kitchen. Derek started moving his hand away from his mate’s abdomen, but Stiles kept it there with his.

”There’s no point. He already found out,” he watched the emotions of the pack members’ faces warily.

Erica let out a sharp shriek, she was jumping up and down, clapping her hands wildly. Her movement made Stiles laugh with relief, and it was the moment when everything broke loose.

Stiles was embraced in hugs after hugs by the boys, both of his cheeks were kissed a lot of times by the girls. After that Derek was sent to the floor by all of the betas, Stiles watched the puppy pile with a hard smile and watery eyes. Now, different questions turned up in his head, like ’how could he think even just for a minute that they wouldn’t be happy for them? How couldn’t he trust them?’.

 

Stiles was ’edgy’ during the following days. He always checked himself mentally, examining if he was feeling alright. He concentrated on his physical feelings, he thought about all of the bowel movements like a possibility of miscarriage. When he had a stomach ache he called Deaton immediately. One moment he was so happy, and in the other he could cry.

He didn’t let Derek do sexy things with him, he was terrified of somehow losing the baby when enjoying himself with his mate. The alpha supported him with everything he had, he never showed his own disappointment when his lust was shot down by the omega time after time.

As the days went by, Stiles became more and more frantic. There was a point where he didn’t even dare to go to the bathroom to do his ’business’. He was afraid that he would ’push too hard’, that he would force his baby out of his body – when he called Deaton to ask about it, the doctor called Derek back and commanded the alpha to try to divert Stiles’s attention from his pregnancy.

But unfortunately Derek was clueless. To tell the truth, Stiles managed to hand some of his fears over to the alpha, and the bond between them didn’t do any good in this case either.

One week later, Deaton had enough. He visited the mates, made a very quick examination on Stiles, assured the two of them that everything was as good as it could be, then before he left, he pushed a bottle of pills to the omega’s hand, saying that he should read the instructions he wrote on the label of it. He asked Derek to show him to his car, and he would give him some more advice. Stiles stayed at the apartment, already burying himself in the orders of the pills.

Derek was smart enough not to ask about the medication till they were out of earshot. When they were almost at the park area, he couldn’t stay quiet anymore.

”You should have just told us how he should have those pills, instead of making us read the instruction of them,” he started, but he was stopped by Deaton’s words.

”He could have heard the lie in my voice,” then he turned to Derek with a serious expression. ”The biggest enemy for him now is himself. He worries too much. He’s too stressed, so I had to trick him. I’m not proud of it, not in the least, and I feel worse because I have to ask for your help with it.”

Derek raised both of his eyebrows, he was shocked.  
”But you... you gave him those medicine, ... for help... for…”

”They are placebos. Mostly vitamins for pregnant human women. I re-wrote the label, so now it says that those pills help the implantation of the baby. When his pregnancy is over twelve weeks, he’ll finally believe that there’s nothing wrong with the fetus inside of him, so we just have to act for three more weeks. I’ll do another ultrasound then.”

”Why are you telling me about those fake-pills?” Derek asked, clearly confused.

”He won’t listen to me right now, I had to make him believe that I could support his body with the pregnancy. But I can’t. I’m almost completely sure, that there won’t be any complication, but... if you sense any oddness about him, or if he starts complaining about any weirdness, you should know about the pills, about their non-existence. I know when his nervousness lowers, your wolf will be calm enough to think and feel reasonably again. You’ll be able to have clear head.”

They reached Deaton’s car, and before the doctor got in, he turned to Derek again.  
”Don’t misunderstand. Answering all of your questions isn’t a burden for me, but I really worry about Stiles and his health. If I didn’t make anything to stop his constant concern, he would push himself into sickness. I could see that he’d stop eating because of the fear of using the bathroom, and as he always gives too much attention to his insides, he might avoid sleeping too.”

Hearing the doctor’s sentence made Derek start thinking a bit. He had to admit, knowing his mate, he’d do these things to himself, so the alpha could see the logic behind Deaton’s words.

”I could speak to him about it,” Derek offered. ”Even if I agree with your reasoning, I don’t like the idea of misleading my own mate.”

”I’ll be absolutely honest with you, Derek. Maybe you would be able to calm him down for a few days, or for a week at best. But you can’t stop his dark thought completely, they will come back eventually. He started being more confident around you, but his past still has power against him. You have to spend more time together to get rid off the remaining damage he lived through. It’s your decision, that’s why I wanted to share this information with you. You can tell him the truth,” he stopped for a few moments, like he was thinking of what to say. ”If I were you, I wouldn’t risk his pregnancy. If anything fatal happened because of the stress he caused himself, standing up again could be too hard on him. We just need three more weeks, and after that it’ll be easier. If he’s able to feel the baby, if both of you can hear the heartbeats, it will calm his nerves for good, or at least his worry wouldn’t be as dangerous.”

”I don’t know if I can lie to him that long,” Derek admitted.

”You don’t have to lie to him directly, just don’t tell him about the placebos. Look after him, listen to all of his complaints, and call me if you think you need me.”

”Umm, one more question,” Derek hesitated, but Deaton nodded at him encouragingly. ”Before we knew about his pregnancy, his nerves could be soothed by .... intimacy. Are those activities forbidden because of his condition?”

Deaton gave him a friendly smile.  
”Do you ask if you two can have sex?” he waited till Derek gave his confirmation with a little nod. ”You have the greenlight. In fact, some females can be depressed by being neglect by their partners, so the more you show him that your desire didn’t change toward him, the more confident he becomes, and it will be definitely good for his status as well. You know: satisfied mate – happy mate – healthy mate,” he stopped for a moment, looking at Derek thoughtfully. ”Should I explain it to him, or do you think he’ll believe you?”

”I’ll manage,” he replied with gratitude in his voice. ”Thank you for all your care!”

They said their goodbyes, then Derek went back to his mate. He acted like everything would be all right, he was just washing the dishes, he was even humming a song under his nose. When he heard Derek’s return, he finished his work to join him in the living room.

Derek watched him with wary eyes. He waited for the worry to come back to his mate, but this time he couldn’t smell any hint of his nervousness in the air. The omega stepped closer to the alpha, he circled both of his arms around Derek’s neck and nuzzled close to him.

”Finally I have something to support the growth of the baby. I already can feel it, like all of the tense feelings have suddenly left my body.”

Derek smiled silently above his mate’s head, he thanked Deaton in his head for giving those fake pills to Stiles. It seemed that the omega just really needed a ’safeguard’, which would make him believe that everything would be all right.

This night Derek started kissing Stiles, initiating a make-out session in the shower, then continued it in the bedroom.

The omega was laying under him, Derek was careful not to lie heavily on his mate, he supported his body on his elbows completely on both side of Stiles’s head. They were naked, Stiles was panting hard, while Derek was making slow circles with his hips, causing constant stimulation to his omega’s hard cock. Stiles fingers dug deep into Derek’s asscheeks, pulling his mate closer and closer.

”I want to feel you, I want to be in you,” Derek whispered into Stiles’s mouth with desperation, and Stiles froze.

”Won’t it be dangerous? For the baby?” he wondered loudly, and Derek was glad he actually asked that question directly to Deaton.

”I’ve got the doctor’s amen for it,” he smiled at Stiles, who’s eyes were full of trust. He knew that the alpha wanted the baby as much as he did, and he wouldn’t do anything which would hurt the fetus inside of him even the smallest bit. ”Do you want it too?”

”I do,” he said.

Derek spent a lot of time preparing him, he sent Stiles to the edge just with his fingers inside of him, and when he slowly slipped into his channel, the omega came hard and long. He seemed to be more sensitive, or it was too long since they were together. Stiles was clenching Derek’s member with his ass so much, that the alpha had to force himself stop until the pressure on his cock loosened enough to move without the fear he could hurt the omega. To both of their astonishment, Stiles came again before Derek reached his own climax.

 

Two weeks later Derek was in the middle of a phone call with his uncle, when he heard a crash from the kitchen. He immediately rushed there, breaking the line with Peter. At first his sight went to the mass in the middle of the kitchen floor, some broken plates were there in small pieces. Then his eyes quickly went along his mate’s body, who stared in front of himself, placing both of his hands on his abdomen.

”Stiles? Baby? What’s up?” he asked his mate quietly, sniffing the air to analyze Stiles’s physical and emotional condition. He couldn’t smell or feel any pain and discomfort.

Stiles slowly raised his eyes to Derek. He gaped a few times, there were tears in his eyes.  
”Can you hear it too? Can you?”

Derek took a few steps forward, not caring about the mess on the floor. Then his eyes went wide. There was a rhythmical drum. It could be barely heard, but there was definitely drums. Quicker than their own heartbeats. He kneeled in front of his mate, pulled Stiles’s hand from his stomach, and pushed up his shirt to make his skin naked there. Then he looked up to Stiles’s face, and while keeping an eye contact he pushed his ear closer to his navel.

”Oh my God! There’s a little life in you!” he stated, then he circled his mate’s waist and pulled him closer to his ears.

Derek eyes watered too, but he wasn’t ashamed of his tears. Of course he saw the ultrasound picture at Deaton’s. Of course he knew that there is a fetus inside of Stiles shell. But seeing a pulsing organ and actually hearing heartbeats with his own ear.... it’s different. It made the whole pregnancy REAL.

 

Stiles was literally spoiled by everyone. The pack granted his wishes, rivaled with each other over who could make more of Stiles’s wishes come true, the ones he told and the unspoken as well. And Stiles shamelessly took advantage all of their haste. When they were at the apartment, he played a little too, like letting out a heavy sigh wishing for freshly-wrung orange juice, or different flavors of ice cream when he was sure there wasn’t any at home. He was full of satisfaction by being at the center of good attention, and Derek looked at his betas with clear amusement when they almost fought over the possibility of making the omega pleased.

 

They told Derek’s family about the growing life in Stiles too. They chose a family meeting for the announcement, where all of the members were in the same room, including John and Melissa as well.

After dessert, Derek stood up and clinked his glass with his fork a few times – like he saw in the movies. Stiles was fidgeting on his seat next to the alpha.

”We would like to share our happiness with you,” he started. Peter raised his eyes toward Stiles, and the omega caught his sight. Peter smirked at him, like he already knew their secret. ”Our pack will be expanded with a new member.”

Talia looked at her son with question in her eyes, then she turned her attention to the omega, and back to Derek, who seemed to have finished his short speech.

”Son, did anyone ask to be a member of your pack?” when Derek shook his head with a mysterious smile, she frowned. ”Then I don’t understand.”

Derek took Stiles’s hand and helped him stand up. Then he stepped behind his omega, and placed both of his hands on Stiles’s stomach, who let out a nervous laugh.

”Well, they don’t have to ask for membership, they’ll be pack under the law... as a child of the pack leader,” he said shyly.

The whole room went completely silent ... for thirty seconds, then everyone cheered loudly, there were cries from the ladies (and John, who didn’t even try to hide it).

 

After that Stiles and Derek were lavished with presents. Well, at least they didn’t have to worry about toys, diapers and any other necessity for the newborn.

Stiles felt bad when they informed Laura and Agnes about their baby, he was afraid of the possible sadness of the childless mates. But there was nothing but pure happiness for Derek and Stiles, saying that they were the second in the line on the adopting list, so they would get a kid sooner or later, and maybe they could raise them together. Laura offered her service of furnishing the baby’s room with genderless colors like light brown or green.

 

The twelve weeks went away quickly, and Stiles calmed down. Deaton was right. Sensing the life in his body gave the omega security, and it made his mate’s nerves settle too.

Deaton started making contacts all over the world, searching for other male omegas with the possibility of giving a birth. He kind of succeeded, he found three more doctors who helped with a male births. He got as much information as they could give, he wanted to be prepared for Stiles’s labor. He was kind of relieved when all of the doctors said they did cesarean sections, he couldn’t imagine how else the baby could leave Stiles’s shell.

He informed the mates about everything he learned from the other cases.

 

At the half time of his pregnancy, Stiles started acting weird. He still wanted to have sex with Derek, but he positioned himself always on his hands and knees. At first it pleased Derek, as he liked the way the muscles on Stiles’s back moved with every push he made, but then Stiles didn’t even take off his shirt, so he couldn’t see his bare skin except his ass and thighs, and he always hid his face too. When the omega denied to be completely naked three times in a row, he kept his top clothing in bed too, Derek had enough.

He was kissing Stiles against the wall of their bedroom, making sure to leave hickeys on neck, which would surely fade by the next day. His hands wandered under the shirt of the omega, pushing the clothes higher and higher. Stiles’s hand grabbed his wrists and pulled them away, but he didn’t stop moaning loudly. Derek placed his elbows on the wall next to Stiles’s head.

”Let me see you!” he begged to the omega, who’s scent was filled with a hint of embarrassment. That froze the alpha. ”Stiles? Why don’t you want me to look at your body?”

”It changed,” came the low answer.

”Of course it changed, there is a growing baby inside. Our child!” He placed one of his palms back against the rounding stomach under Stiles’s shirt. ”It’s my kid, my baby! And seeing your growing bump turns me on!”

There was more embarrassment in Stiles scent.  
”It’ not... not my stomach,” he dropped his eyes to Derek chest, avoiding looking at the alpha. ”Other parts of my body has changed too. They’re weird even for me.”

”What parts?”

”Ummm.... nipples,” Stiles voice was just a silent whisper. ”And when I’m close... they are ... leaking.”

Derek’s mind was racing. He thought back to the sex they had nowadays, then it snapped. He smelled sweetness, but he thought Stiles’s smell was different because of the pregnancy hormones. Now he wanted to see his mate’s naked abdomen more than ever, he could tell that his eyes were red just from the thought of it.

”Show me!” he demanded, and Stiles whipped his head up at the sound of his voice. The omega looked at him with disbelief.

”You really want to see them? Aren’t you disgusted?”

Derek popped out his claw from one of his forefingers, and slowly cut the omega’s shirt in the middle. Stiles didn’t protest, he let his mate do it, he didn’t even feel sorry for the shirt. Derek swept the ruined clothes down from Stiles’s shoulders and stepped back, admiring his work.

Stiles leaned heavily against the wall, full of insecurity. Derek ran his eyes through his chest and stomach, flashing his eyes. Stiles’s nipples was slightly bigger and darker than they used to be. The area around them was swelled, like he managed to grow more pectoral muscles. His bump started showing too.

He was simply beautiful.

Derek stepped back to his former place, he made more room between Stiles’s leg, and kissed him hard, claimed his mouth. He lifted and pulled Stiles’s leg around his hips, then took him to the bed, where he laid him down in the middle. He quickly got rid of all their clothes, before he crawled on the top of the omega.

”Lean on our bond, focus on my emotions. Do you feel anything but desire and eagerness?” he asked Stiles, who slowly shook his head. ”I love you! I need you! You are more and more perfect day after day. I’d keep you filled with my kids forever, if I could.”

Stiles eyes went round by the possessive tone of his alpha, and before he could react, Derek licked one of his nipples.

Stiles shouted with pleasure by just one lick. His nipples always were sensitive, but now... now every nerve there was connected to his cock. Derek looked at his mate... then he smiled almost devilishly.

Stiles came once from Derek’s licks and sucks on his nipples, the alpha drunk all of the milk which came out of them during Stiles’s orgasm, like it was the most expensive champagne and he didn’t want to waste any drop of it.

Then the alpha made Stiles reach his climax with his fingers in his hole, playing with it, massaging his prostate, still catching every leak from his nipples with his tongue.

At last, he pushed Stiles over the edge with his cock, but this time he followed his mate there. The room was full with the omega’s happiness, and that made the alpha proud and satisfied too.

 

At the middle of the last trimester, Stiles could just toddle. His stomach was huge, the kicks and jumps of their child became harder and harder. Although Deaton took ultrasounds almost every week – the ’normal’ one, from the outside, for which Stiles was very grateful – the baby always hid their genitals, clearly wanting the parents to be surprised by their gender.

The feeling of needing to place everything in their right positon in the nursery hit Stiles at once all of sudden. He almost had a panic attack from the realization that they hadn’t compiled the cribs yet, and all of the toys and other things were in their boxes.

Derek found him in the nursery tearing off the wrappers of the presents they got from their families. He rushed toward him and sat next to the crying omega, he stopped his trembling hands which were trying to open up one of the dozen boxes.

”Hun, what’s up?” He asked gently. Stiles quickly threw himself in Derek’s arms, he clung onto the alpha’s neck with both of his hands.

”We’re not ready. The baby is almost here, and we’re not ready. Where will we lay this child down? Their bed is still in pieces.”

Derek soothed his back, and held him tight against his body.  
”I tell you what: I’ll call the pack and we can furnish this room today, okay? We won’t go to sleep until all of the items are in their right places, where you want to place them. Does that sound good for you?”

Stiles removed himself from Derek’s hug, he wiped the tears out of his eyes with his palms. He was smiling at the alpha gladly.  
”We could do that? Really?” Then his face reddened a little. ”I’m so sorry about this, I think my hormones are playing with me. I know we still have time to make this room ready, I don’t know why I feel this urge to do it now.”

”When Loius was expecting with Jennifer, she started nesting two weeks before the little girl was born,” Derek said with a little amusement. ”It’s part of the pregnancy. I was wondering when it would strike you.”

”Urgh, I don’t like this Stiles. Usually I’m not that demanding,” Stiles groaned in annoyance.

”You’re far from demanding, I can assure you. Loius was much worse, believe me. No one could stay around her for more than half an hour, well, except Peter of course,” he smiled at Stiles warmly. ”However, if you noticed, sometimes we couldn’t kick the pack out of this apartment, they want to spend time with you. They listen to your wishes, eagerly to make them feel fulfilled.”

”It’s because they have the best leader,” Stiles stated, finally without any negative emotions in his scent.

”No, it’s because they have the most perfect omega in their pack, moreover, this special omega is with their alpha’s child.”

This day was long for everyone. Of course all of the pack mates came at the first call. While the boys were trying to figure out how to make an actual crib from the smallest items in its box – and failed a lot–, the girls and Stiles were folding the little baby clothes, preparing them to be put into the wooden cabinet in the room – after it would be pieced together by the now very frustrated boys.

Well, placing the crib, the cabinet, the rocking chair and the changing table for the perfect spot was the most difficult thing. Stiles made the wolves rearrange all of the furniture about a twelve times. They did it every time without any complaint, but everyone let out a relieved, happy sigh when the omega finally clapped his hands with a little yell of ’perfect’.

It was middle of the night.

 

Two weeks later Stiles was waken with the urgency of pee, like he was almost all of the nights since the nursery was ready to be moved in. He had difficulty getting out of the bed, his struggle woke up the alpha, who sat up with a start, alertness in his eyes.

”What happened? Are you ok?” he turned to his mate with worry. Stiles rolled his eyes.

”Just need to pee, I’ll be back in no time,” he finally managed to stand up, and waddled out of the bedroom.

He was half way between the bedroom and the toilet, when suddenly he felt a sharp pain and warm liquid started streaming along the inside of his thighs. At first he thought that his bladder gave out, but he still could feel the uncomfortable strain which showed it’s still full. It means he didn’t pee himself.

His relief wasn’t too long, as he tentatively reached under his very big stomach to touch the wetness between his legs. When he lifted his fingers, he almost fainted.

It was red.

He was bleeding.

He tried to let out a voice and failed a few times because of the shock, then after some gaping, he finally could shout.

”Derek!!!”

The alpha sped out from the bedroom, filled with alarm.

He looked at the omega who was standing in the middle of the corridor, he could see the small puddle of blood under him. Then another pang reached Stiles, who let out a painful yelp and his legs started buckling under him.

Derek ran to Stiles in time to catch his collapsing mate before he hit the floor, picked him up bridal style and hurried back to the bed, where he laid him down carefully. Then he grabbed his phone and called Deaton immediately. Stiles watched him quietly, crying without a voice. He placed both of his hands on his stomach, defending it on instinct. He heard, but couldn’t understand the words Derek was telling to the doctor.

After Derek stopped the call, he kneeled next to Stiles. His eyes were full of anxiety.  
”Everything will be fine, Deaton will be at the hospital in fifteen minutes. I’ll call the pack now, we need their help.”

”I’m so scared,” Stiles whispered to his alpha, who kissed him on his forehead, before he made another call.

Stiles must have lost track of time, although he was awake all the time, because when his mind started working again, he had other clothes on, laying on Derek’s lap in a car on in it’s backseat, which was driven by Jackson. He heard Derek’s voice.

”We’re almost there! Can you hear me, Stiles! Deaton will help!” Derek was holding Stiles’s hand with one of his, and stroking his wet forehead with the other.

Stiles tightened his grip with his own fingers, and Derek smiled at him sadly.  
”Deaton is waiting for us, just a few more minutes!” He encouraged his mate with despair in his voice.

”Don’t .... don’t...” speaking was hard for Stiles, his mouth didn’t want to work like he wanted it to. ”Don’t let anything happen to the baby, please!” he begged his mate.

Before the alpha could say his answer, Jackson blinked back through the rearview mirror, he even flashed his eyes.  
”Don’t you dare!” he said in a warning tone. ”You’ll be fine, both of you, do you hear me?”

Stiles smiled at him weakly.  
”First I thought Isaac would be my favorite wolf, but I think you won over him,” he whispered, then he raised his eyes to Derek. ”How much blood did I lose?”

”Not that much, I swear. It stopped when you were upright.”

”Why don’t I feel anything?”

”I’m taking your pain away. You need all of your power, and pain would make you feel weaker,” now Stiles could see the black veins on the back of Derek’s hand that he gripped.

The car suddenly stopped, and Stiles was placed on a stretcher by proficient arms. He turned his head vehemently from side to side, he was searching for his mate.

Deaton’s face came into his sight.

”Stiles! Stiles! You have to focus on me now, Derek will be back when he’s sterile enough to be in the operating room.”

”Could you save my child, please?” he asked the doctor, who gave him an encouraging smile.

”Everything will be fine, your baby is just a little demanding, and wants to finally meet their parents.”

”I was bleeding,” Stiles stated, like the doctor didn’t know.

”It seems that the child likes to give us an impressive entrance. Derek said that their heartbeats were constant, and I’m sure if you calm down enough, you could hear them too.”

Well, it really helped. Now Stiles was concentrating on the steady drumming. 

They were in surgery in no time. Derek was lead next to his head, where he sat down and looked at the omega with concern.

”You look ridiculous,” Stiles greeted him, he suspected the doctors gave him funny medicine, he was a little high.

”Are you saying you don’t like this blue plastic cap on my head?” Derek feigned a huff.

”You don’t have to stay here, I don’t want you to witness how your child will be cut out of me,”

Although Stiles was calmer by just from the proximity of his alpha, he didn’t want him to remember the birth of his first kid like some horror movie.

”I swear, I won’t look over the sheet above you, it hides every bloody detail from me,” Derek answered. ”But don’t expect me leave you here, because I can’t. I have to see you, feel you,” he took Stiles hand again, to give it a few small kisses.

”Derek! You have to control your wolf now! We gave him special medications, and need to notice any complications, we have to recognize his real reactions. So don’t take any pain away from him, got it?” Deaton said in a hard tone, and Derek nodded quickly. ”At the first sight of your losing control, I will make you leave this room,” the doctor added seriously.

Then the team started their work.

Stiles didn’t feel any pain, but he COULD recognize the cut, the pulls, more cuts, more pulls. It was the most frightening thing in his life. There was the screen in his mind, where the doctors opened him up with sharp scalpel, it was horrifying. The feeling stopped at the moment he heard the wails of the baby. He smiled at Derek faintly, seeing tears running from the alpha’s eyes, who smiled at him too. Their child was brought to them by a nurse, who was still wet and a little ’dirty’, but was still the most beautiful creature in the Earth.

”You can welcome your son now, before I have to take him for the necessary examinations!” the nurse said.

”Daniel-Andrew Hale,” Stiles whispered lovingly, before his eyes closed thanks to the tiredness. Derek watched his face with worry, until he heard Deaton’s voice.

”He’s sleeping now, because of the sedative we pumped into his system,” when Derek looked at the doctor with full hope in his eyes, Deaton nodded to him. ”He’ll be fine. Both of them.”

The nurse took his son from the room, saying he needed an examination and a bath, but she would bring back to them as soon as Stiles was awake.

 

All of the family turned up at the hospital by the time Stiles came back from being unconsciousness. Loius was the one who showed the omega how he should breast-feed his hungry son. At first Stiles was really embarrassed because of this ability of his, but when the newborn slapped his lips around one of the nipples and started sucking with force, all of Stiles’s nerves flew out of the window.

Derek watched his mate feeding his son with pride. It was strange, that now, seeing his first-born child eating from Stiles’s breast, he didn’t have any sexual feelings. It seemed completely natural. Stiles looked at him, he gave his shy, happy smile.

Derek felt that it was the most perfect moment in his life.

 

Three months later Laura and Agnes could hold their newly-adopted, six month old daughter in their arms. They didn’t know anything about her parents, only that they couldn’t raise her anymore. The biological parents decided not to know about the personalities of the adoptive parents, but the agency assured Laura and Agnes, that they chose very carefully from the list.

 

Andy was over one year old, when Deaton came to them in person. Deaton warned them about the possibility of an approaching heat from Stiles, as it was expected after a year the labor. This time he gave them special condoms for knotting, as the mates wanted to wait a little longer before they undertook to another pregnancy.

Stiles was nervous because of his heat, he was afraid that it would come out of nowhere again, when he was alone in the apartment with his son. So Derek stayed at home with them. The alpha sensed Stiles’s heat sooner than the omega, and they managed to pass Andy to John and Melissa, who were very eager to help the mates out.

Stiles heat lasted three days, Derek loved every second of it, and this time Stiles was more cooperative with eating/drinking as well.

 

Two months later Derek surprised Stiles with a little trip with the pack, without Andy, who was spoiled by the Hales for a whole weekend. They spent the nights at the same motel they did before, not far away from that karaoke club, where they returned to have fun. This time it was Derek, who went to the stage first, singing his present to his beloved mate.

Stiles was shocked realizing what would happen. He knew that Derek actually could sing, he heard his voice a lot of times, when the alpha sang Andy to sleep. But he never witnessed Derek’s singing in public before. He was also so curious about his song choice.

When the first cords filled up the room, Stiles’s heart started beating faster.  
[Derek’s song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZGoWtY_h4xo)

Look into my eyes, you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart, search your soul  
And when you find me there, you’ll search no more

Don’t tell me, it’s not worth tryin’ for  
You can’t tell me, it’s not worth dyin’ for  
You know it’s true  
Everything I do, I do it for you

Stiles looked his alpha on the stages mesmerized. Of course he chose a classic song, and it really suited him. He could feel the meanings behind the last ’you’, Derek wanted to express the importance, not just of Stiles, but of their son too. He would literally do anything for them, for his family.

Look into your heart, you will find  
There’s nothin’ there to hide  
ake me as I am, take my life  
I would give it all, I would sacrifice

This made Stiles remember the song he performed before (It’s where my demons hide). ’There’s nothin’ there to hide’ – now he believed it.

Don’t tell me, it’s not worth fighting for,  
I can’t help it, there’s nothin’ I want more  
You know it’s true,  
Everything I do, I do it for you

Stiles eyes started watering, all of the pack watched his reaction attentively. They were smiling fondly.

There’s no love, like your love  
And no other could give more love  
There’s nowhere, unless you’re there  
All the time, all the way, yeah

A feeling came back from his memory. The desire for someone who would sing a love song like Jackson did to Lydia that night. Now, that wish of his finally came true. Derek kept his eyes on Stiles during his song, he showed his soul in it.

Look into your heart, baby

Oh, you can’t tell me, it’s not worth tryin’ for  
I can’t help it, there’s nothin’ I want more  
Yeah, I would fight for you, I lie for you  
Walk the wire for you, yeah, I’d die for you

You know it’s true,  
Everything I do, ooooh, I do it for you.

The effect of this song didn’t take too long to set in, Stiles jumped on the alpha as soon as he reached their table. He was sobbing, but he wasn’t ashamed of it. Erica and Lydia did the same, and some of the audience as well. He gave Derek a passionate kiss.

Stiles couldn’t keep himself from reciprocating the song, so after they finished their public make-out session, and the line went down in front of the steps of the stage, he stood up and chose his song.

Before he gave the signal to start to the guy at the computer, he said a few words.

”I want to recommend this song to everyone who thought about themselves in the wrong way. I’m so lucky to have someone – a lot of people actually – who showed me how to love myself, but not everyone is so favored, so this song goes to those people.” He looked at his mate, and smiled at him. ”Thank you, Derek! You helped me see myself through your eyes!”

He nodded toward the guy at the machine, and started the [ the song:](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K3GkSo3ujSY)

 

Made a wrong turn, once or twice.  
Dug my way out, blood and fire.  
Bad decisions, that's alright.  
Welcome to my silly life.

His mistakes from his past were still there, but now he didn’t care about them as much as he did before. Maybe they wouldn’t leave him completely, but to tell the true, he didn’t want them to fully vanish. These were part of him, of who he was.

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood.  
Miss 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down.  
Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated.  
Look I'm still around.

Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel.  
Like you're less than less than perfect.  
Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel,  
like you're nothing. You're perfect to me!

He knew if Derek didn’t rescue him, he never would be able to stand up completely. But, after the hell he lived through, here he was. He found his mate, a pack, a family, pure happiness, and he wanted to give hope to all the people and wolves who were misunderstood and neglected, or even bullied by others.

You're so mean, when you talk, about yourself you were wrong.  
Change the voices, in your head, make them like you instead.  
So complicated, look happy, you'll make it!  
Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game.  
It's enough! I've done all I can think of.  
Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same.

Woah ohh, pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel.  
Like you're less than less than perfect.  
Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel,  
like you're nothing. You're perfect to me.

He wished he would have let someone know about his dark thoughts sooner. He should have leaned on someone, maybe on Scott or his dad, he shouldn’t have let THEM make him hate himself.

The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear.  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer.  
So cool in lie, and we try try try, but we try too hard and it's a waste of my time.

Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere.  
They don’t like my jeans, they don't get my hair.  
Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time.  
Why do we do that? Why do I do that?

Why do I do that?

Yeah, why did he do that? Why did he care about other’s opinions? It’s his life, and he only has one to live. And now, now he finally will LIVE.

Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty baby!  
Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel.  
Like you're less than less than perfect.  
Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel.  
Like you're nothing, you're perfect to me yeahhh.

You're perfect, you're perfect!  
Ohh pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel.  
Like you're less than less than perfect.  
Pretty please, if you ever ever feel, like you're nothing.  
You are perfect to me...

Derek and the whole pack could see why Stiles picked this song, they hoped that the message  
– ’be yourself, even if sometimes it seemed hard, don’t give up! You’re not alone!’ – would reach the audience, even if it was just in this room. It’s still better than nothing, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say a special thank to IWriteWhatIWant, who guided me through this story with not just his beta-works, but encouragements and positive words too. Also thanks all the kudos and every comments you left! I'm always glad reading them, so keep going (if you want to).
> 
> :D :D 
> 
> I hope you like the end of this fic as well, and you see the message of it...


End file.
